Ser un Cullen, Ser una Swan
by caro508
Summary: Bella es Una de las herederas ricas Más de los ESTADOS UNIDOS , Pero el pecado le atormenta Pasado la Vida . Edward es el pecado Magante de Inglaterra , Llega de Los Angeles despues de Vivir Toda Su Vida en Londres , Gran Pero secreto Esconde un ...
1. ¿Quién es Isabella?

Aquí una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi…..

_**Bella es una de las heredera más ricas de los Estados Unidos, pero un pasado le atormenta la vida, cuando llega un chico de ojos verdes que le cambia la vida ¿PODRA BELLA RESISTIRSE A ESE CHICO DE CABELLOS COBRIZOS?.**_

_**Edward es un magante de Londres, llega a Los Ángeles después de vivir toda su vida en Londres, pero esconde un gran secreto para poder proteger a su familia y buscar venganza por hacerle daño a las personas que más amaba, en su camino encontrara un obstáculo y descubrirá cosas que nunca se hubiera imagina.**_

**BELLA POV**

-_Toc, toc, toc_- era la bendita puerta estaba tan cansada de lo mismo ni siquiera me moleste en abrir alguien mas lo haría por mi.

-Odio esta vida estoy cansada- dije para mi misma

Mientras miraba por las ventanas del hotel pensaba en como había llegado aquí, en lo cual sola me sentía a pesar de ser la multimillonaria más joven de los Estados Unidos y el mundo según la revista Forbes.

- Bah!- bufe para mi misma tirando la revista por donde sea no me interesa nada de eso.

-_Toc, toc, toc_ - es que no piensa alguien abrir la bendita puerta pensé para mi misma volviendo a mis pensamientos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, una joven millonaria, mitad italiana y mitad americana, quede huérfana cuando tenia 18 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente. según las autoridades fue así pero creo que mas bien fue una venganza, dejándome a mi y mi hermano con todo un imperio a cargo.

Soy dueña de una de las cadenas de hoteles y complejo turístico más lujosos y más costosas del mundo: IMPERIAL SWAN RESORTS, también tengo a cargo SWAN ENTERTAINMENT GROUP, una gran compañía de eventos de todo tipos, como si fuera poco una agencia de modelaje ya que mi mamá era una gran diseñadora, llamada ELITE MODELS AGENCY, además de acciones en la bolsa de valores.

En fin diferentes propiedades alrededor del mundo y otras empresas dirigidas por Emmett mi hermano. Mi padre había heredado una gran fortuna, extensa diría yo de sus antes pasados mi padre era italiano un hombre con mucho amor y convicciones dejando Emmett y a mi con todo y más lo que ellos hicieron en años.

Aparte de todo lo que he logrado por mi misma tengo mi propia línea de ropa con mi firma y un sin numero de tiendas con mis líneas de ropa llamada BELLISIMA en Paris, Londres, New York, Los Ángeles, Miami, Italia , Chicago entre otros lugares.

Pero mi vida cambio mucho después de la muerte de mis padres, llevaba ya un año en la universidad estaba un año adelantado en el instituto, estaba estudiando diseño de modas no se sorprenda si y me encanta mi carrera pero después todo se complico y me fui Milán, Italia a estudiar en 'NABA' Y en la 'academia di Belle Arti de Brera', termine mis estudios pero mi gran sueño fue estudiar literatura el cual estoy cumpliendo, comencé a estudiar en una Universidad en Londres tuve que retirarme por los negocios, hora soy una persona diferente, sin alegría, sin amor, sin razón para vivir, lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir es…

-_toc, toc, toc_- era nuevamente la puerta pero no sentí a nadie entrar.

Buenos chicas, aquí les dejo primer capitulo de esta fabulosa historia creada por Amelia29, es un poco corto, pero la autora lo hizo así para que conozcan cada aspecto de la vida de los personajes, como pueden ver esta es una Bella diferente a todas las demás y verán en el fic a lo que se refiere, eso dicho por ella.


	2. Única razón para vivir

Aquí una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi…..

Este es el segundo capitulo de la historia. Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior

**BELLA POV**

Absorta en mis pensamientos un sonido me interrumpió - mami, mami!- Mi princesa dijo yo me acerque a ella y la estreche en mis brazos.

-Dime princesa que pasa?- la mire mi bebe era tan hermosa, era tan cálida, carismática y traviesa, tenia mi mismo cabello y su color la única diferencia era que el de ella era lacio y muy largo hasta mas debajo de sus pequeñitas caderas, tiene unos ojos verdes con una combinación de miel eran hermosos parecido a los de mi abuela Marie. Elizabeth Marie Swan mi hija era la razón para vivir.

-Discúlpame Isabella no pude detenerla sabes como es ella, ahora mismo le voy a decir a Sue que venga por ella para que termines de arreglarte- le tendió la mano a Ely pero ella no se la dio- ven Ely vamos a dejar que mami se arregle.- en ese momento me agache hasta mi hija y mire a Ángela.

- No importa Ángela y te he dicho que me digas bella, vamos somos amigas, no quiero formalismo-me gire hacia mi hija- dime princesa que puedo hacer por ti- le pregunte nuevamente, ella era mi todo era mi razón para seguir y luchar me sonrío y me dijo.

- Mami yo tiero i cotigo pa dode tu va? -dijo mi hija con cara triste y lagrimas en los ojos eso me rompió el corazón.

-Princesa pero tu no puedes ir- se hecho a llorar yo la abrace- mi vida te prometo que no tardare- seguía sollozando tenia que hacer algo sino llegaría tarde.

Mi hija suele ser muy caprichosa a veces y se me hace difícil dejarla cuando esta tan engreída por que a veces la dejo sola es cierto, pero siempre le demuestro mi amor hacia ella, mi vida siempre esta llena de fotos, entrevistas y sin números de paparazzi y no quiero ver a mi hija involucrada.

- Te propongo algo ve con el abuelo Eleazar y abuela carme y cuando yo llegue haremos una pijamada con golosinas, veremos tu película favorita la Bella Durmiente estamos?- Mi hija se separo un poco y sus ojos brillaban de emoción le limpie las lagrimas y le sonreí.

-De vedad mami podemos hace eso cado vega - dijo emocionada

-Si mi ángel ahora ven con tía angie y con la nana Sue y dile que te lleve donde el abuelo- dicho eso jalo a angie y pero se dio la vuelta y me abrazo y me dio un beso

-TE QUIEDO mami!- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Yo también cielo- y la abrase- angie dile a Sue que la abrigue bien hace frío no quiero que se enferme- me di vuelta para que la estilita siguiera con lo suyo.

-Si Bells se lo diré- se dio la vuelta pero se devolvió - su asesor de imagen Jacob Black llego le digo que pase- asentí.- también llamo el Sr. Jasper Hale y dijo que pasara por ti a las 7:30 PM.

-Gracias angie, perfecto dile a Jake que pase por favor- Jake era mi asesor de imagen aunque sea una gran diseñadora y famosa. El siempre me asesoraba en todo.

Jasper Hale vicepresidente de la cadenas de hoteles, es mi mejor amigo junto con su melliza Rosalie Hale, que siempre estuvieron conmigo en la buenas y en las mala al igual que yo ellos perdieron a sus padres y heredaron las acciones que le correspondía en los IMPERIAL SWAN RESORTS, sus padres eran muy amigos de los míos y eran socios y así Jasper paso a ser vicepresidente, ya que tengo la mayoría de la acciones yo tengo la presidencia pero por mi constante viajes y movimiento mi representante es Eleazar Denalí es quien de encarga de los hoteles, pero ante cualquier decisión debe consultarme, el es mi padrino y ha sido un padre y abuelo para mi y para Ely, su esposa Carmen es como mi segunda madre y me ayudo mucho cuando me…

-Bells querida!-me interrumpió Jake- pareces que estabas en otro mundo despierta niña hoy es tu noche corazón tienes que estar fabulosa- Jake tenia razón tenia que estar fabulosa, hoy como todos lo años premian a los mejores diseñadores del mundo por su creatividad, diseño, desempeño, originalidad, vanguardismo etc.; yo estaba nominada a la mejor diseñadora del año y al traje mas original. Estoy muy entusiasmada.

-Jake tu siempre tan silencioso - dije con sarcasmo- Dime ya viste que me voy a poner, lo apruebas?- pregunte preocupada se paro de mi lado y fue a inspeccionar mi ropa y si algo no le gustaba lo cambiaba por otro.

-PRECIOSA! Esto es estupendo vas a dejar a todos boquiabiertos estarás fabulosa -dijo emocionado-tu lo diseñaste? - pregunto mi amigo.

-No Jake, Oscar de la Renta, solo le di mi idea y el lo confeccionó - el es unos de los mejores diseñadores del siglo y gran amigo y buena persona- te gusta? aunque lo veo un poco ostentoso-dije asustada

-OH cariño es perfecto te veras como una diosa y vas a matar a todos! Ahora a preparase sino llegaras tarde ya los guardaespaldas estan en posición para cuando salgas y la limosina esta lista también- me quede helada yo aunque sea famosa y exitosa no me gustaba llamar la atención y mucho menos lo guardaespaldas los odio.

-Jake! dije que no, que no quería guardaespaldas por favor!- hice un puchero como niña.

-Vamos Bells deja de comportarte como niña sabes que no puedes andar sin seguridad y es por tu bien no podemos permitir que te pase nada y ya sabes que esa gente no juega- dijo seriamente me di media vuelta y me dispuse a arreglarme, en verdad Jake tenia razón y por eso tenia miedo de que me pasara algo y dejar a mi niña sola.

Pronto el siguiente capitulo…


	3. Paparazzi Oh No!

Aquí una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Ya para las 7:20 p.m. estaba lista y radiante, según Jake estaba hermosa y que debería conseguir un marido y padre para Ely , pero sabe que no puedo no estoy lista después de lo que paso, no puedo amar a nadie y no me debo dar el lujo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Pase!- dije

- Bells ya Jasper vino por ti - dijo mi asistente mientras me ponía un collar con un pequeño zafiro de Harry Winston- estas hermosa Bells- dijo con admiración mi amiga - vas hacer la envidia de muchos.

Me sonroje- gracias angie dile a Jasper que pase- angie salió y termine de arreglarme me mire por ultima vez en el espejo, en verdad estaba radiante la maternidad me sienta bien a pesar de que ya Ely tiene casi 4 años me dejo con una hermosa figura.

A decir verdad este vestido me quedaba de maravilla y no es que sea una súper modelo porque no, pero era un vestido color azul eléctrico ceñido al cuerpo, bajaba con un gran abierto en unas de mis piernas, con tirantes finos y un gran escote en la espalda que terminaba donde comenzaba mis glúteos muy sexy a decir verdad, pero era joven y tenia un buen cuerpo.

-Puedo pasar Bells- dijo mi mejor amigo.

- Si Jazz! Pasa ya estoy lista - mientras Jazz pasaba me daba mis últimos retoques y busque mi bolso.

- WOW Bells estas hermosa!- dijo jazz sonrojándose - tendré que cuidarte para que ningún chico se acerque será la estrella de la noche- me sonroje, se muy bien lo celoso que son Jazz y Emmett conmigo, son mis hermanos y los adoro. Aunque la prensa dice que Jazz y yo tenemos una relación, por que siempre andamos juntos pero yo y todo el mundo sabe que es para protegerme ya que Emmett esta ocupado en su profesión y en otro negocios familiares que el tiene a cargo y casi no tiene tiempo para verme.

- Vamos Jazz haces que me sonroje- reí - estoy muy nerviosa sabes como son la prensa y los paparazzi- estaba temblando de los nervios.

- Cálmate Bells debes de estar tranquila- dijo tomando mis manos para que me tranquilizará, siempre hacia que me calmara, Jazz sabe como controlar las emociones de los demás- además debes ir a demostrar al mundo que tu saliste adelante siendo tan joven y millonaria- asentí.

- Si mejor vámonos se nos hace tarde- me tomo en sus brazos para salir de la habitación, cuando salimos ya nos estaban esperando los guardaespaldas y angie para los últimos detalles.

-Bella ya esta todo listo ahí un montón de fotógrafos y periodista fuera del hotel pero esta todo controlado, cuando vengas para no llamar la atención de los huésped entraras por la puerta VIP del hotel y no hay discusión estamos?- asentí - cuando me informen podemos bajar- le dije que estaba bien y recordé que deje mi abrigo le dije que iba a entrar a buscarlo, saque un hermoso abrigo blanco largo de terciopelo muy elegante para la ocasión .

-Ya estoy aquí nos podemos ir?- pregunte mientras angie cerraba el celular por que tenia una llamada.

- Si ya podemos bajar-dijo indicándome el camino, yo agarrada de la mano de Jazz.

Entramos al ascensor pulsando el botón hasta el primer piso, para mi sorpresa estaba rodeada de periodista y paparazzi, me quede en shock, rápidamente Jazz me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la salida cubierto por el equipo de seguridad para que no hicieran ninguna pregunta entramos a la limosina en silencio.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dije y Jazz me sonrío.

- Eso es lo difícil de ser una Swan - dijo a carcajada- no se como no te has acostumbrado deberías hacerlo hermanita, eres la millonaria mas joven de los Estados Unidos- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

- Es lo mismo que ser un Hale- sonreí encarnando una ceja complacida- además más si más lo recuerdo también eres el soltero mas codiciado de el estado según vi en una revista.- Jazz se sonrojo.

-Vamos Bells sabes que eso es solo chismes de periodistas, además es más fácil llevar el apellido Hale, nos soy ni la mitad de importante, ni tengo ni la mitad de lo que tu tienes- fruncí el ceño y me acogió una tristeza.

- Todo seria mas fácil si papá y mamá no hubieran muerto y no me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, no le deseo esta vida a nadie.- sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas tenia que contenerlas no podía llorar.

- Oh Bells no llores, hoy es tu día y sabes que nos tienes a mi y a Emmett aunque este en otro estado encargándose de los negocios familiares y Ely te necesita lo sabes- es verdad Jazz tenia razón no podía derrumbarme menos ahora.

-Tienes razón Jazz tengo que luchar por mi hija aunque no deseo esta vida para ella, llena de periodista y atención, quiero que lleve una niñez normal trataré de alejarla lo mas posible de la prensa.

-Si tienes razón en eso, mi sobrina debe de llevar una vida normal- asentí

Mientras hablábamos no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado al teatro de los Ángeles donde se realizaría la premiación, estaba lleno de celebridades y personas importantes, de paparazis y periodistas, fui escoltada por mi equipo de seguridad y por mi mejor amigo que nunca se separo de mi, los periodista no dejaban de lanzarme a mi y a Jazz preguntas.

_Es verdad que tienen una relación?_

_Donde esta el padre de su hija?_

_Sr. Hale cuando es la boda?_

_En que consiste el nuevo contrato que esta por firmar Srta. Swan?_

_Ese vestido lo diseño usted?_

_Eran las diferentes preguntas que lanzaron solo respondí las necesarias y las otra contestaba 'no voy a contestar esa pregunta' estaba sintiéndome incomoda pero tenia que aguantar hasta que terminara la premiación._

Bueno aquí otro capitulo más de esta fascinante historia, y no se preocupen en el próximo capitulo ya sale nuestro queridísimo Edward!

Saludos…


	4. Nuevamente con mi familia

Aquí una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno chicas aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban, ya apareció Edward pero ya verán como va la trama es muy tierna y romántica, es un chico el cual todas quisiéramos en nuestras vidas

Disfruntelan !

**EDWARD POV**

Acaba de llegar a Los Ángeles donde me encontraría con mis padres, para las vacaciones familiares, era las 7:00 p.m. me encontraba en la limosina junto con mi asistente, acaba de llegar de Londres donde viví desde que tengo memoria, me fui a vivir con mis abuelos, mi familia es parte de la realeza.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Masen hijo de Carlisle Cullen, un cirujano plástico muy famoso en el mundo, con varias clínicas nombradas CULLEN CLINIC CENTER y TWILIGTH MEDICAL CENTER en Europa y Estados Unidos; también múltiples compañías: CULLEN CORPORATIOlN y una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas de Londres llamada UNIVERSIDAD TWILIGHT, Esme Cullen mi madre, es una gran Arquitecta muy famosa al igual que yo y Alice mi hermana, tenemos una gran compañía C&M la más famosa internacionalmente, aunque con grandes competencias somos los números uno, acaba de salir en la revista Forbes.

Vine aquí para un gran proyecto de unas de las cuentas mas importante de la firma y para un negocio con un amigo mío y una misión: vengarme y proteger a mi familia y la familia de Charlie Swan, pero ellos no saben mi identidad secreta, además poseeo acciones en diferentes empresas y la gran fortuna que heredo mi padre de su padres todos de la realeza.

Aquí me encuentro camino al hotel mas lujoso de Los Ángeles, el Imperial Swan Resorts, no se por que me parece conocido ese nombre, cuando nos íbamos acercando había cientos de paparazis por todos lados y guardaespaldas y seguridad, parece que hay alguien muy importante en el hotel.

- Parece que hay alguna celebridad -pregunte a Ben, no me gustaba las personas que llaman la atención y mucho menos la mujeres que son arrogantes y se creen que todo gira a su alrededor.

- Si eso parece debe de ser muy importante, el hotel esta rodeado entraremos por la parte VIP nadie nos notara.- dijo el viendo la agenda electrónica.- ya le avise a Seth tu guardaespaldas.

En ese instante bajamos y salimos de inmediato de la limosina, unos paparazis se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y comenzaron a fotografiarme y a hacerme preguntas, pero no le hice caso iba entrando por la parte VIP cuando vi como iba saliendo de la puerta principal la persona esperada, no vi bien, solo se que era una mujer ya que la tenían encubierta, pase y me fui directo al lobby y pedí información sobre la reservación Cullen, la recepcionista se me lanzo, hay algunas mujeres muy patéticas, ni siquiera le di importancia, me dirigí al penúltimo piso, a la suite que estaba al lado de la de mis padres.

Me dirigí para la suite de mis padres y toque la puerta cuando se abrió a alguien se me lanzo encima

- Hermanito!- dijo Alice abrazándome - te extrañe mucho!- dijo dándome besos- ven entra papá y mamá te esperan- entre y vi a mis padre con una sonrisa.

- Edward hijo!- dijo mi madre abrazándome y llorando- hace tiempo que no te veo te extrañe- dijo sollozando.

- Yo también te extrañe madre, pero ya estoy aquí- le dije acariciando su espalda y besándole la frente.

- Hijo bienvenido- dijo mi padre dándome un golpecito por la espalda- espero que te quedes por un tiempo.

- Si papa me quedare un tiempo pero no mucho, sabes que tengo encargarme de la compañía en Londres- el asintió

- Se que si y además de otros asuntos verdad?- el sabia de todos mis planes pero Alice y mamá no sabían lo que yo era para no ponerlas en peligro.

- Si sabes que eso me apasiona pero no hablemos de mi- dije para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno hermanito, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte - dijo Alice emocionada

Comenzó a contarme todo lo que vivió en Milán y que su mejor amiga tenia una bebé, en ningún momento me dijo su nombre, me dijo que estaba muy emocionada con el nuevo proyecto, en cambio yo tenia que proteger a la familia de Charlie Swan, al igual que la mía, nos mantuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, después bajamos a comer unos de los restaurantes llamado '"Bella Italia" me encanta la comida italiana, era mi favorita nos mantuvimos hablando y decidimos ir a la parte VIP del hotel donde había un bar y zona donde nos podíamos sentar a leer, a jugar ajedrez o cualquier otro tipo de juego, esa área estaba llena de seguridad y guardaespaldas, ya que solo era para personas importantes y celebridades, este hotel era muy prestigioso.

Que le pareció, aquí el Edward Pov, espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo capitulo todavía sigue en Edward Pov, es cuando verá por primera vez a Bella!


	5. Quien es ese Ángel!

Aquí una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Esta el primer capitulo donde Edward ve por primera vez a Bella espero que le gusten…

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba con mi familia en silencio, en realidad yo no necesitaba más era sumamente feliz hasta que Alice interrumpió el silencio.

- Edward vamos al bar a buscar algo de beber- dijo Alice sacándome de mi transe - por favor - yo asentí.

No dirigimos al bar para buscar las bebidas, para mis padres agua mineral, yo escogí un whiskey y Alice un Cosmopolitan, nos dirigimos a la pequeña sala reservada que daba la vista al lobby, Alice y yo nos pusimos a jugar cartas con nuestros padres y después de 10 juegos mi padre salió ganando y Alice refunfuñando, yo estaba muerto de la risa al igual que mamá, pero en ese instante más de 20 personas de seguridad rodearon el lobby dentro y afuera, de pronto vimos cientos de paparazzi tirando fotos a una limosina, vimos saliendo a unas personas pero pasaron a unas de las salas, que estaba encerrada cubierto por seguridad, ni siquiera se vio quienes eran, pero deben de ser importante aun así no me agranda las personas que llaman la atención.

- WOW!- dijo Alice- debe de ser una persona muy importante- dijo en shock- vieron eso parece como si fuera el presidente y la primera dama.

- Si Alice yo también lo vi, me molesta las personas que quieran llamar la atención- dijo en susurro.

- Si lo se hermanito te gusta pasar por desapercibido- yo asentí.

En ese momento salió de la sala un hombre muy elegante, en esmoquin y traje italiano, rubio con ojos azules y alto con unos guardaespaldas y se dirigió al lobby hizo una llamada y le dijo algo a la recepcionista parece que era gerente o algo del hotel ya que la chica lo miraba con respeto, se dirigió a la sala y salió casi enseguida por guardaespaldas.

- Que hombre mas guapo- dijo Alice suspirando- creo que me enamore, es todo un modelo es el mas hermoso de todos los hombres- suspiro profundo.

-ALICE! ESTAMOS AQUÍ- dijimos papa y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Perdón!…perdón… El más hermoso después de los hombres Cullen.- dijo ella disculpándose y nosotros asentimos.

- Más te vale enana- dije yo despeinándola.

- Hey Cullen!- dijo dándome en el brazo.

- Niños compórtense - nos reclamo mi madre- están demasiados grandecitos para eso- nosotros agachamos la cabeza.

- Lo sentimos - dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

- OK sigamos el juego tenemos que ganarle a papa- dijo Alice y comenzamos nuestro juego de póker. Llevamos un juego entre risas ya que papa seguía ganando, decidimos dejar de jugar, mi padre estaba leyendo un libro al igual que yo y Alice y mi madre estaban planeando un día de compras mañana.

- OH DIOS MIO QUE HERMOSA SE VE! - dijo mi madre en susurro o eso creyó, mirando hacia al lobby y Alice se giro para ver.

-Quien se ve hermo...sa- le pregunte a mamá pero no pude termina las palabras, era una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y piel pálida Nívea como porcelana, con un vestido azul eléctrico encima tenia un abrigo blanco hasta el suelo si que era hermosa, estaba parada en el lobby con tres guardaespaldas parecía una diosa, llevaba dos premios tal vez era una artista o actriz por su belleza me imagino que si.

- Vaya, vaya -dijo mi padre con admiración es que acaso ellos conocían a aquel hermoso ángel.

Que les pareció, se que el capitulo es un poco corto, pero era para que se dieran una idea de la primera vez en que Edward mira a Bella, y la parte que me encanto es donde Alice dice lo que hombre más guapo del mundo, jaja, claro que nada se comprar con nuestro Edward… espero comentarios y espero que se de su agrado.

Saludos


	6. No sabes con quién hablas!

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Jazz y yo entramos al Teatro Walt Disney Concert Hall, donde seria la premiación, miraba para los alrededores para encontrarme con algunos conocidos, pose varias veces para las cámaras junto con Jazz y después sola, la velada paso muy rápido había muchas celebridades, gente arrogante, altanera que miran a las personas, se creen inferiores como si ellos fueran reyes, la verdad es que yo trataba de ser lo mas natural posible y no dejaba que el dinero me llenara la cabeza claro que yo y mi familia trabajamos para que no nos falte nada y para que nuestros padres se sientan orgullosos de nosotros, estábamos rumbo de regreso al hotel estaba muy feliz pues gane el premio a la diseñadora del año y el premio al traje mas original, ahora estaba agotada pasaría una o dos semanas en el hotel descansando y haciendo varios negocios además el lanzamiento de la línea de mi ropa aquí, que es en dos día y tengo que firmar varios acuerdo. En ese momento me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al hotel

- Bells ya llegamos- dijo Jazz mirándome extraño- que te pasa pequeña?- pregunto Jazz asustado.

- Nada Jazz solo pensaba, quisiera que Em y mis padres estuvieran aquí para que se sientan orgullosos de mi- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Pequeña no llores- dijo aferrándome a sus brazos- ten por seguro que lo están y sabes que Emmett al igual que tu tiene mucho trabajo- dijo acariciándome las mejillas y quitándome las lagrimas que derrame- deberías estar feliz por los premios - me dijo sonriendo.

- Y lo estoy pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste- dije alejándome para que pudiéramos salir.

- Vamos Bells tenemos que salir de aquí lo que te espera afuera no es fácil de soportar- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sentir frío y temblar- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien no tienes que hablar ni contestar preguntas, entraremos por la puerta VIP - dicho eso tomo mi manos para salir.

- Gracias Jazz por estar conmigo- sintiendo como lo flashes y los periodista nos atacaban para hacer preguntas, entramos al lobby del hotel escoltados por los guardias e impidiendo entrada a los paparazzi al hotel.

Nunca me gustaba esta parte del hotel, fue construida para gente importante es una sala privada con lobby y con seguridad, yo prefería entrar por la puerta principal como la gente normal, Jazz y entramos a una sala privada, esperamos un rato, el salió y hablo al teléfono para que angie viniera después, entro y me dijo que se iba que tenia que coger un vuelo urgente porque hubo un problema en unos de los hoteles y me dijo que si quería que llamara a Eleazar porque no encontraba a angie.

Camine escoltada por mi seguridad hacia mucho frío afuera, por lo que tenia mi hermoso abrigo, camine hacia el lobby para comunicarme con Eleazar.

- Buenas Noche- dijo la chica secamente- en que podemos servirles IMPERIAL SWAN RESORTS- por como me estaba hablando no sabia quien era yo.

- Por favor puedes comunicarme con Eleazar - dije amablemente

- Me temo que no podré hacer eso y si mi disculpa tengo mas cosas que hacer - dicho eso fijo su mirada a la computadora, toda la sala murmuraba.

- Que es lo que haz dicho- dije irritada no puedo dejar eso así- No sabes con quien estas tratando verdad?- dije esperando su respuesta me mira de los pies a la cabeza y sonrío con desdén.

- Si claro una arribista que se quiere acostar con el Sr. Denali para quitarle su dinero, el es un hombre casado no necesita de su servicios mujerzuela y zorra barata- gruño

- Que significa esto Srta. Stanley, no sabes con quien usted esta hablando- gruño Eleazar- como se atreve a faltarle el respeto a la Srta. Swan- las personas en el salón comenzaron a murmurar. Y ella me miraba sorprendida y avergonzada- si por si no lo sabias ella es la dueña de todo esto- dijo irritado

- No tiene importancia Eleazar- dije ya mas calmada - por favor no quiero escándalos, sabes que la gente habla de más, resolveremos esto mañana- le dije mirándolo, el suavizo sus facciones y me abrazo y me dio un bezo en la frente.

- Felicidades pequeña no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos donde quiera que estén.- me sonrío- angie y la princesa anda por aquí con Sue y Tanya que llego hace unas horas

- Tanya esta aquí!- dije emocionada- que bueno hace tanto que no la veo, solo cuando es para negocios, nunca tenemos tiempo para compartir- Tanya junto a mi mejor amiga Rose dirigen la agencia, ya que las dos son unas famosas modelos, Rose es la presidenta y Tanya la vice-presidenta, las dos siempre estuvieron ahí conmigo cuando las necesite, la conozco desde que somos pequeñas, pero Tanya se fue a estudiar al extranjero y cuando mis padres murieron ella vino para acompañarme, desde ahí no nos separamos, ellas siguieron su carrera de modelaje yo me fui a Milán, cuando regrese Tanya estaba comprometida Demetri, no se muy bien su apellido pero es una gran persona.

- Si sabes que el desfile es en dos días y hay muchas cosas que planear- era cierto, Rose llegaría mañana ya que deberíamos comenzar a ensayar para que todo salga perfecto, le dije a Alice si podría ayudarme, pero me dijo que no ya que tenia unas vacaciones familiares. Pero un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Espero que quienes estén siguiendo esta historia le guste mucho, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de mi historia recuerden algún comentario es bien recibido y así se lo comunico a la autora.


	7. Confundido!

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWARD POV**

- Tu conoces a esa chica?- pregunte intrigado.

- No hijo solo debe de ser una actriz o algo así- dijo mi padre nervioso y cambiando de tema.

- Me encanta su estilo!- Dijo el gurú de la moda- se me parce alguien que conozco - dijo confundida.

Si en verdad Alice la conoce, le diría que me la presente, la chica aun no dejaba mostrar su cara completamente.

- Chicos creo que es mejor irnos ya es tarde - dijo mi madre en ese instante oímos unas voces fuertes discutiendo, todos volteamos a ver quienes discutían y era la diosa y la recepcioncita que se me lanzo.

- _Me temo que no podré hacer eso y si mi disculpa tengo más cosas que hacer - _dicho eso fijo su mirada a la computadora toda la sala murmuraba.

-Como se atreve esa mujer hablarle si- dijo mi madre enojada yo la mire confundida.

_- Que es lo que haz dicho-_

-Así se habla para que sepa con quien se mete- dijo Esme orgullosa.

-Mama me da la impresión de que la conoces - dijo Alice analizándola.

-Pronto lo sabrás créeme- dijo ella sonriéndole.

_- Si claro una arribista que se quiere acostar con el Sr. Denali para quitarle su dinero, el es un hombre casado no necesita de su servicios mujerzuela y zorra barata._

-Esme compórtate.- dijo mi padre calmándola para que no fuera hacer un escándalo ella también.

-No se como esa mujer puede hablar de arribista- dije pensado y mamá me miro confundida- nada madre solo tuve una mala experiencia con esa mujer, sabes que no me gusta hablar mal de las mujeres.

-Si hijo se lo caballeroso que eres.

_- Que significa esto Srta. Stanley, no sabes con quien usted esta hablando._

_- No tiene importancia Eleazar-_

_- Felicidades pequeña no sabes lo feliz que estoy, tus padres deben de estar orgullosos donde quiera que estén.- sonrío-_

- Oh por Dios es ella!.- Dijo Alice emocionada- papá! mamá ! Es ella ustedes lo sabían.

- Se dio cuenta ahora que hacemos Carlisle- dijo mi madre preocupada por que estaba así, por que no quería que la reconociera cual era el misterio.

- Querida creo que no podemos hacer nada- dijo Carlisle resignado

-Cual es el misterio papa? Por que no...- pero el grito de Alice hizo de la suyas dejándome el shock.

En ese momento no escuche mas nada ya que hablaban más bajito, y ella dijo con dulzura- _por_ _favor no quiero escándalos sabes que la gente habla de mas resolveremos esto mañana-_ le dijo después de eso el suavizo sus facciones le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Sentí algo que no se como explicar no puede ser celos si yo no conozco a esa muchacha, pero parecía tan indefensa y como puede estar con una persona de esa edad siendo tan joven - gruño un señor maduro _- como se atreve a faltarle el respeto a la Sra.-_ las personas en el salón comenzaron a murmurar.-_por si no se ha dado cuenta ella es la dueña de todo esto_- me quede sorprendido entonces ella era dueña de todo esto vaya que si estaba en problemas la recepcionista…- gruño como era posible que ella se haya dirigido así a esa diosa es que no ve la clase que tiene y en ese momento alguien intervino. _Eso es pasarse de la raya como se atreve esa z_..- no termino la frase, mi padre la miraba, dijo irritada ese hermoso ángel- _No sabes con quien estas tratando verdad?_- dijo ella esperando una respuesta, la recepcionista la mira de los pies a la cabeza y sonrío con desdén, y en ese momento me quede inmerso en mis pensamientos y en lo que acaba de ocurrir ellos seguían hablando, todavía no veía bien a la chica seguía de espalda pero como si oyera mis pensamiento se giro para darle a unos de su seguridad los premios era el mas hermosos de los Ángeles con una hermosa sonrisa y esos bellos labios que incitaba besar a una hermosa diosa de cabello castaño, creo que me enamore a primera vista, Alice saco de mis pensamientos.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- chillo Alice a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, no puede ser verdad o si?

Bueno Edward ya sabe quien es la chica y como actúa nuestro querido Edward al verla ya, en el otro capitulo sabrán por que el no la reconoció al momento y cual es el misterio.


	8. Una gran sorpresa!

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- me abrazaba una duendecillo gritando, me sorprendí no sabia que Alice estuviera aquí. Cuando me interrumpió con Eleazar este se separo para hablar con la recepcionista, el no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- Alice! Que haces aquí no se supone que estas en vacaciones familiares- dije cruzados lo brazos y encarnado una ceja.

- Si estoy en mis vacaciones en el hotel de mi amiga, la cual nunca me dijo que era dueña de las cadenas de hoteles mas prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos- dijo haciendo un puchero se veía graciosa solo pude reír- y te ríes.

- Perdón Alice para ese tiempo no quería que nadie supiera de los hoteles, no me gusta hablar de la fortuna sabes como soy- es verdad nunca me gusto hablar de lo que teníamos yo y Em, conocí a Alice en Milán ella estaba estudiando diseño de interiores, ya había estudiando arquitectura lo que solo le faltaban 2 años, lo que no sabíamos es que sus padres eran muy amigos de los míos.

Nuestros padres se conocían Renee y Esme fueron grandes amigas, yo desde que era pequeña no la había vuelto a ver hasta la muerte de mis padres que los volví a ver, pero sus hijos no asistieron los dos estudiaban en el extranjero hasta que me encontré con el demonio en Milán.

- Lo voy a pensar sabes como me puse cuando llegue aquí y papá y mamá me dijeron que la cadena de hoteles era de tu familia y de las extensa empresas que tienes y no pudiste confiar en mi.- dijo temblando la parte de sus labios de abajo eso siempre funcionaba sabia como me derretía.

- Hay a Ali, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, decir lo que tengo - dije abrazándola- además tu tampoco.

Pueden hablar los Cullen son igual de importante y no me dijiste, estamos a mano - dije de forma tangente.

Me comenzó a dar calor en ese instante, me dispuse a quitarme el abrigo- y también les pedí a tus padres que no comentaran nada.

- Disculpe Srta. Swan- me di la vuelta para encontrare con la recepcionista un tanto avergonzada.

- Si dígame no tengo todo el tiempo que perder- dije fríamente.

-Perdóneme por lo de hace un rato, no sabia quien era no me vaya a despedir - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ya le dije que hablaríamos eso mañana, hoy no es el momento- me termine de quitar el abrigo y se lo extendí a unos de los guardias para que lo agarrara- espero que esto no se repita entendido y- me interrumpió un chillido y murmullos.

-OHH POR DIOS!- grito Alice asustándome- wow Bella ese vestido te queda hermoso y ese escote es de infarto mira como todos te miran en la sala con cara de embobados- mire la sala y tenia razón tenia la atención de todos los hombres con la boca abierta y las mujeres un tanto celosas y envidiosa…

Pero hubo una mirada que fue la que me hechizo, unos orbes verdes, era un Dios griego el mas hermosos de todo… pero que estaba diciendo, no te puedes fijar en ningún hombre, no te puedes enamorar no confíes en ellos, acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo que te hicieron? Dijo una voz en mi interior.

Alice me saco de mis pensamientos- Bella! Reacciona que es lo que vez- dijo mirando a mi dirección.

- Nada! Nada Alice solo pensaba, ahora tengo que buscar a mi hija no se porque se tardan tanto - cuando iba a salir a buscarla no pude evitar mirarlo de nuevo y me regalo una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin respiración y paralizada.

- Si como esta Ely la ultima vez que la vi era una bebé?- pregunto mi amiga sacándome de mi burbuja y volviéndome hacia ella- quiero verla donde está?- Dijo haciendo un puchero como una bebé.

- Alice pero si la viste no hace ni un año, como puede ser que cambie, esta igual una linda princesa- Alice suele ser así como si llevara toda su vida sin verla.

- Por lo tanto Bella eso es mucho, debe de estar toda una señorita - dijo seria pero escondiendo una risita.

-Si Alice como digas, en realidad no se donde est..- un grito me interrumpió.

- Mami!, Mami ,Mami- grito mi bebé lanzándose hacia mi con un abrazo y dándome muchos besos en la cara.

- Como esta la princesa de Mami - dije riéndome y besándola.

- Mami toy ben quelo i hace pijadama como tu diste- dijo mi princesa.

- Si princesa, vamos a tener noche de chicas hoy- dije sonriendo.

- ISABELLA!- grito Tanya lanzándose sobre mi- amiga te extrañe.

- Hola Tanya como estas- le dije sonriendo- mira ella es Alice Cullen debes a ver oído de ella pues su familia es muy importante.

- Hola como estas Alice mucho gusto - dijo mi amiga amablemente dándole la mano.

- Hola Tanya he oído mucho de ti que gusto conocerte - dijo emocionada Ali y abrazándola- Bella has dicho noche de chicas!- dijo con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa grande eso me asusta se como son las noches de chicas de Alice.

- En teoría pero solo para Ely y yo no quiero nada grande cómo lo que haces- dije decidida.

-Vamos Bella no seas así -dijo poniendo la cara como un perrito nadie se resiste a eso.

- Esta bien pero nada de dormir tarde- dije abrazando a mi princesa.

- Gracias Bells le informare a mi familia que estoy contigo, por cierto mañana te presentare a mi hermano- dijo un tanto emocionada- Ely y tu no piensas saludar a tu tía Alice- dijo casi llorando.

- Tía Ali ere tu- pregunto mi bebé Ali solo asintió- Tía Ali , Tía ali - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y besándola, mi princesa era tan cariñosa.

-Amiga y dime como esta todo - pregunto Tanya después de la escena.

- Todo en orden y tú como estas, como vas con los preparativo de tu boda- pregunte.

- Todo perfecto - dijo emocionada- tengo que pedirte dos favores amiga - dijo nerviosa y emocionada.

- Si dime que sucede- dije uno poco asustada y viendo como Alice y Ely se divertían Ali la lanzaba al aire y ella riendo a carcajada.

- Pues me haría el favor de ser mi dama de honor y confeccionar mi vestido- dijo casi en suplica.

- Claro que si amiga para mi es un honor -dije abrazándola- gracias por considerarme importante en tu familia.

- No amiga gracias a ti por todo, tu eres la que me abierto las puertas para ser lo que soy ahora- dijo abrazándome.

- Bella! Perdón la tardanza - dijo una angie muy sofocada.

- No te preocupes he estado un poco entretenida. -dije de forma divertida.

- Bella no te importa si me llevo a Ely para que mis padres la vean- pregunto Ali.

- No hay problema pero sabes que es un poco traviesa y no la dejes sola por nada en el mundo, uno de seguridad ira con ustedes- dije seriamente no podía dejar a mi hija sola por que estaban pasando muchas cosas y que ponen en peligro la vida de mi hija, vi como se alejaban como amaba a mi pequeña.

Espero que le haya gustado el reencuentro de sus amigas, se llevaron un gran sorpresa ver que Tanya era una gran amiga de Bella quien se lo iba a imaginar, pero la autora quiso ponerlo así.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…


	9. Explicaciones!

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWARD POV**

Todavía estaba procesando lo que Alice dijo, mis padres se veían avergonzados por el escándalo que hizo Alice y menos mal hasta yo estaba en ese estado.

- Oh no que vergüenza - dijo mi madre mirando como Alice dirigía hasta donde la chica y la abrazaba no podía ser cierto que ella era Isabella la hija de Charlie la persona que tenia que proteger con mi vida.

- No puede ser cierto mamá, papá esa chica no es Isabella - mi padre y mi madre se miraron y luego me mirando y supe la respuesta. Ahora que la veo que idiota soy claro que es ella es la misma de las fotos que tonto soy me dije a mi mismo.

- Si hijo ella es Isabella Swan dueña de todo el imperio Swan, junto con su hermano, ella es la dueña de todo los IMPERIAL SWAN RESORTS- pero ahora la tenia que proteger a ella y a su familia.- sus padres nos dejaron a mi y a tu madre como sus asesores financieros ya que cuando murieron ella era muy joven y su hermano estaba estudiando fuera y atendiendo negocios de la familia en el extranjero- eso me dejo sorprendido no sabia que mis padres eran tan cercanos a Isabella.

- Si hijo después de que sus padres murieron nos acercamos a ella, ya que estaba sola, sus padrinos la recibieron en su casa pero hasta ese entonces no sabíamos que paso con ella desde que se fue a Milán a continuar sus estudios dejando a su padrino Eleazar a cargo y a nosotros de su negocios y después nos enteramos de por que se fue, ella ha sufrido mucho allá fue que consiedecialmente conoció a Alice.

En ese momento me gire para verla, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Alice y lo que paso me dejo sin aliento, se quito el abrigo dejando ver el hermoso vestido en su hermoso cuerpo con sus curvas muy pronunciadas, era hermosa antes ahora es toda una princesa, pero cuando se volteo mostrando un hermoso escote que llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus muy redondo trasero sentí como mi miembro necesitaba liberación como es eso posible.

- Edward hijo deja de mirarla así - dijo mi padre en ese momento se encontró con mi mirada y me hipnotizaron esos ojos chocolates era una diosa que bajo del cielo.

- Es hermosa papa no puedo dejar de mirarla- dije sin disimular- creo que me enamore a primera vista si eso es posible.

-Hay hijo ve con calma ella ha sufrido, mucho se merece ser feliz aunque te digo desde ahora nadie a conquistado su corazón, es un tanto difícil y ahí muchas cosas de ella que no sabes y que nosotros no tenemos el derecho de decirte- dijo mi madre.

- Ten por seguro que me la ganare y la protegeré- dije ilusionado.- y sea cual sea su pasado y lo que paso yo lo haré borrar, quiero amarla mamá siento que nací para protegerla- la mire con ternura sea lo que sea que paso yo la haré olvidar.

- Espero que eso suceda hijo - dijo esperanzada- pero no quiero que sufras una desilusión.

-Mami! Mami! Mami!- grito una niña me gire a ver quien era y me lleve una sorpresa, la niña se lanzo a Isabella y la lleno de besos y le sonreía.

- Como esta la princesa de Mami - dijo ella besándola y abrazándola con amor.

- Mami toy ben quelo i hace pijadama como tu diste.

- Si princesa vamos a tener noche de chicas hoy- dijo ella mientras que alguien más la abrazaba.

- ISABELLA!-

- Una… … Hija - por fin dije y mis padres se giraron.

- Si Edward ella tiene una hermosa niña se llama Elizabeth Marie Swan- dijo mi madre con cariño.

- Eso quiere decir que es madre soltera porque solo tiene su apellido- dije un tanto desilusionado y pensar que podría haber sido el primer hombre en su corazón.

- Si ella es madre soltera no sabemos nada de quien es el padre y ni queremos saber- dijo mi padre con rabia y odio- solo sabemos que ella ama a esa niña como su vida y quienes aman a su hija ella los ama de igual manera por no juzgarla es muy joven solo apenas tiene 21 años pero es una gran madre.

- No pretendo juzgarla no es mi intención solo me sorprendió es muy joven- si tiene esa edad tuvo que quedar embarazada a los 18 años. - quedo embarazada muy joven - dije bajando la mirada.

- Si y ella se fue para Milán y allá tuvo a su pequeña- dijo mi madre- ella es una gran mujer y la admiro y la quiero como una hija- dijo mi madre con admiración- seria un honor que se uniera a mi familia si en verdad te interesa hijo lucha por ella, gánate su corazón y el de su pequeña dale una familia.

- Si mamá eso es lo que haré, esa pequeña será como una hija, la voy amar y a proteger como si fuera MIA- dije firmemente.

-Mamá, papá miren a quien traje!- dijo Alice emocionada, me di la vuelta y me encontré con la bebé mas hermosa del mundo, tenia unos ojos verdes en combinación con miel eran hermosos, el cabello de su madre pero liso que llegaban hasta debajo de su cintura, que hacia combinación con sus ojos el mismo tomo de piel, era su madre en miniatura.

- Oh princesa cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo mi madre cogiendo a la niña en brazos- te extrañe pequeña Ely- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso- no te acuerdas de tía Esme - pregunto mi madre la niña se quedo pensando, se quedo mirando a mi madre y luego a mi padre.

- Tía Eme y tío Calie que me copo un oso gande?- pregunto Ely.

- Si preciosa - dijo Carlisle dándole un beso.

- TIO CALIE, TIA EME - dijo la niña emocionada dándole un abrazo a los dos se ve que ella era muy cariñosa.

- Eres una niña muy hermosa -dijo Esme acariciándole el pelo- toda una señorita.

- Mami dice que soy una niña gande ya- dijo ella jugando con su cabello y luego fijo su mirada en mi y me miro fijamente- tía Eme que e el - dijo señalándome y sonrojándose.

- Ese es mi hijo igual que tu tía Ali se llama Edward- dijo mi madre tiernamente y la niña levantando la cabeza y me miro y los ojos de ella brillaron como estrella.

- Entoce si el e tu hijo igal que tía Ali entoce el e mi tío tamben- dijo ella confunda.

- Si Ely yo también soy tu tío como tía Alice- dije acercándome a ella cuando le dije eso se abalanzo a mi y me abrazo y me dio muchos besos.

- Tío Eddie!- me dijo no se de donde le salió ese nombre pero es mucho más fácil que Edward - ere muy gapo y le va a guta a mami ere un dos gego a ella le guta los dos gego sempe seña con algen como tu. - busque ayuda, en realidad no entendía nada mire a mi madre para que me ayudara.

- Ella dice que eres muy guapo y que le vas a gustar a su mami, que eres un Dios griego, que ella siempre sueña con alguien como tu- dijo mi madre con tono divertida, de verdad esa niña era muy inteligente, de donde saca esas cosas.

- Tu también princesa eres muy hermosa- le dije dándole un beso.

- Creo que es hora de irnos Ely, vámonos despídete, mamá, papá esta noche me quedare en la suite de bella hay una noche de chicas- dijo emocionada ya veo como son las noches de chicas al estilo Alice.

- Muy bien hija cuídate y nos vemos mañana para el desayuno- se despido mi madre- buenas noche Ely- dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Buenas noches hija- dijo abrazándola- buenas noche princesa- de dirigió a Ely y el dio un beso.

-Bena note tía Eme, tío Cali- dijo efusivamente - bena noche tío Eddie- dijo dandome un beso y un abrazo.

-Buenas noche princesa- dije despidiéndome y viendo como se alejaba con Alice hacia donde estaba su madre.

-Es una niña adorable, igual que su madre-dijo mi mamá de forma maternal, se ve que le tiene mucho cariño a las dos- aunque Bella quiera ocultarlo tras ese caparazón - dijo y Carlisle asintió.

Yo me limite a observar la escena de cómo ella se aferraba a su madre, papá y mamá se decidieron irse a la habitación, estaban cansados yo le dije que me quedaría un poco aquí rondando, iba redoblar la seguridad pero ellos no sabían, así que me fui con Seth mi jefe de seguridad y con Ben mi asistente e hice todo para que vigilaran a mi familia y a Isabella, me sorprendí al saber que sus guardaespaldas eran de mi agencia, mande a investigar quien era su jefe de seguridad, hable con el y redoble su seguridad y ahora su pequeña tenia otra seguridad sin que se diera cuenta.

Luego de eso me fui un rato con Ben para relajar el ambiente, estábamos tomando unas copas cuando vi a mi ángel en el bar con las demás chicas, parece que buscaba a alguien y se encontró con mi mirada, cuando un hombre que me pareció muy conocido la rodeo de la cintura por la espalda sentí una oleada de celos, quien se creía ese tipo a tocar a mi ángel ella se giro lentamente como sorprendida y se lanzo sobre el, quien la giraba por los aires y ella reía como niña la puso en el suelo y se dirigió a donde la niña y le hizo lo mismo no podía soporta me fui hasta mi suite.


	10. Porque a mí!

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Chicas desde este capitulo se desarrolla la trama de la historia y además desde aquí Bella y Edward se unen mas, la historia no es dramática para aclarar, claro que abra pequeños obstáculos pero no será nada mayor.

**BELLA POV**

Me gire a donde estaba angie- que novedades hay ahora - le pregunte caminado hacia unas de la salita para sentarnos.

-Pues mañana tienes unas entrevistas por tus premios y, después una junta con los directivos de la compañía C&C para el nuevo proyecto, tienes que conocer quienes harán el nuevo complejo en Las Vegas, ensayo para el desfile y después la tarde libre- dijo tanto acalorada.

-Pues no será un día bueno que digamos, no tendré tiempo para nada- dije enojada- Tanya crees que puedas hacer el ensayo sin mi, es que quiero tiempo con mi hija hace tanto que no lo tengo.

-Pues veras si es posible pero sabes que hay prueba de vestuario también - rayos se me había olvidado eso - pero no te preocupes si te necesitamos yo te llamo- dijo sonriéndome Tanya es muy buena amiga.

- Gracias amiga- en ese instante llego una Alice emocionada y una Ely feliz, eran tan parecidas- Angie y Tanya no vendrán a nuestra noche de chicas - pregunte y ellas se sorprendieron.

- De verdad quiere que vaya- dijo una angie emocionada y yo asentí.

- Por supuesto ustedes son mis amigas también- dije mirándolas.

- Claro amiga yo por nada en el mundo me pierdo una noche de chicas!- dijo Tanya como una niña pequeña y rodee los ojos, Alice y ella se llevarían tan bien son tan enérgicas, nunca se cansan a jugar a la Barbie bella.

- Bueno pues parece que nuestras pequeñas volvieron a la adolescencia- dijo Carmen en tono divertido llegando hacia nosotras junto con Sue mi nana.

- Parece que hoy será una noche larga- dijo Eleazar riendo.

- Vamos padre y madre no se burlen- dijo Tanya con un puchero- además llevamos mucho sin vernos y tenemos que ponernos al día.

- Si mis niñas que la pasen bien nosotros no retiramos- dijeron despidiéndose.

- Nana Sue puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, estaré con Ely estamos- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi nana.

- Si mi niña sino me necesita me retiro- se despidió de mi y de los demás.

- Ah Isabella - dijo Eleazar y Carmen devolviéndose a mitad de camino- tienes una sorpresa que te espera en el mini bar, - dijo mirando a su esposa en complicidad y mirando a donde estaba el Dios Griego.

- Que sorpresa, es extraño no espero a nadie- dije dudando.

- Pues para nosotros también fue una gran sorpresa ve y verás que te encantará- dijo Carmen

- Esta bien…Chicas vamos? - pregunte todas asintieron y Tanya y angie se miraban igual que Eleazar y Carmen.

- Quien será - dije dirigiéndome al mini bar y no veía a nadie, mire al lado y me volví a encontrar con esos orbes verdes, quien será el, por que hipnotiza con su ojos y sonrisa. Cuando alguien por atrás me abraza y me saca de esa burbuja, el desconocido cambia su expresión y frunció el ceño y yo me asuste.

- Como esta la enana mas bella de este país- dijo una voz conocida, Oh era mi Em.

-Em eres tu!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y el girándome y luego me puso en el piso dándome un abrazo de oso- Em … no… puedo.. Respirar…-dije y de inmediato me soltó entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Hola pequeña, donde esta mi pequeñita- dijo buscando a Ely cuando la vio la tomo en brazos, la giro igual que a mi, la lanzo en el aire y ella se estaba riendo- Hola princesa llegue para divertirnos.

- Oh Em ya Po favoi me ta marando- dijo entre risas y besándolo.

- OK pequeña, pero mañana no te salvas de mi- dijo abrazándola y girándose hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Que Lindos se ven los tres parecen la perfecta familia- dijo una Alice suspirando

- No es lo que tu piensas Alice- dije separándome- El es Emmett Swan, mi hermano mayor, Emmett ella es Alice Cullen un gran amiga mía.

- Mucho gusto Alice tu eres familia de Edward? - pregunto Emmett y ella asintió

- Si el es mi hermano, tu lo conoces?- el asintió

- Tenemos algunos negocios en común- Dijo sonriendo.

- Que coincidencia por cierto debería estar por aquí, lo deje aquí cuando vi a bella- dijo mirando para todos los lados y me percate que el Dios Griego ya no estaba- de seguro se aburrió es un tanto reservado y poco social.

- Si se a lo que te refieres - Dijo Em sonriendo.

-Bueno chicas vámonos se nos hace tarde para la noche de chicas dijo Tanya abrazando a Em que era como su hermano también.

- Bueno yo me retiro voy a ver si encuentro alguna chica por ahí - dijo Em entregándome a Ely y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Bueno Casanova pues que tenga suerte, buenas noche Em- dije abrazándolo.

- Buenas Noche enana- dijo despidiéndose.- Ah Bells quería decirte que necesito tu firma para un negocio que tenemos con una compañía importante- dijo Em el sabia que no me gustaba eso y que el podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Hay Em mañana tengo reunión para el nuevo proyecto veré que puedo hacer- dije.

- Bells es muy importante es un gran negocio para la compañía- dijo el preocupado.

-Esta bien Em- y me fui.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Alice- comience la diversión!- dijo saltando.

- Hay Ali pareces una niña- dije rodando los ojos- vamos ya.

Los de seguridad nos siguieron hasta el ascensor, le dimos al último piso donde estaba mi Suite privada, era una suite presidencial mas bien parecía un departamento.

- Bells mi hermano esta encantado con este hotel, dice que es muy lujoso y tiene una buena base arquitectónica.

- Que bueno Ali espero que le guste la suite- ya saliendo de los ascensores.

- Si le encanta, siempre elige una de las suite más grandes- dijo Ali- ya verás que te va agradar.

- Mm…- dije dudando yo no quería saber los hombres no creía en ellos, solo en Em y Jazz mis hermanos.

- Mami y vamos a canta karote- dijo mi niña ella todavía no sabia hablar muy bien pero la entendía.

- Si mi princesa y a comer golosinas - dije abrazándola- por cierto se me olvido decirle a Newton que mandara a que instalara todo, espérenme en la habitación iré a decirle- Newton era el gerente del hotel.

- Bella pero tu no tienes que ir yo puedo - dijo Angie

- No te preocupes ngie yo voy además tengo que resolver un asunto de la recepcionista y algunas informaciones- en realidad quería un poco de espacio.

- Esta bien pero cuídate por favor y llama si pasa algo- dijo preocupada.

Me fui por el ascensor hasta la oficina de Newton, cuando llegue no estaba, su asistente me dijo que estaba dando una ronda, a ver como estaban los huéspedes, le dije que mandaran a instalar el karaoke a mi suite, fui al bar pero no lo vi y mire a ver si veía el Dios Griego pero no estaba, decidí tomarme una copa como no encontré a Newton me dijeron que estaba un piso más debajo de mi suite y fui a buscarlo y lo vi en el pasillo frente a una de las suite presidenciales.

-Sr. Newton llevo buscándolo bastante tiempo- dije fríamente al ver como me miraba estábamos parado enfrente de la suite.

-Bella vaya, vaya que sorpresa a que se debe tu búsqueda- dijo acercándose, que asco me daba me acuerda una persona me duele decir su nombre.

- No es nada de lo que piensas solo quiero ver el expediente de la Srta. Stanley y sus recomendaciones, hoy me falto el respecto y ni sabia que yo era la dueña de el hotel.- dije enojada- y pedí un equipo de karaoke para que los instalarán en mi suite, ya le dije a tu asistente.

- Como guste, mañana a primera hora te lo mando con tu asistente-dijo acercándose mas- ahora tú y yo podemos divertirnos que dices- dijo acorralándome - vamos a mi suite para tener privacidad.

- Te dije que me deja en paz, no me toques Newton- dije alejándome y retrocediendo hasta llegar a una pared.

- Vamos nena no seas tímida, mira que tienes una hija y ni si quiera tiene padre- dijo en tono burlón.

- NO TE METAS CON MI HIJA ENTENDIDO - dije dándole una cachetada- NO VUELVAS A TOCARME Y A BUSCARME, TE DIJE QUE NUNCA IBA A SALIR CONTIGO ENTIENDELO!

- Eso lo veremos, nadie me rechaza y menos tu - dijo amarrándome a la fuerza y besándome en este momento le tenia más odio a los hombres, por que me sucede esto, acaso nadie piensa ayudarme- te dije que ibas a ser mía sea por las buenas o por las malas.

- SUELTAME POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- dije llorando y temblando- NO POR FAVOR AYUDENME- en ese momento me dio una cachetada esto no puede esta pasando de nuevo acaso nadie escucha.

- Nadie te va escuchar - dijo con una cara de victoria y subiéndome el vestido hasta lo muslo y llegando a mi entrepierna acariciando mi parte intima sobre mi braguita, sentía miedo y asco.

-NO ! NO ! NO LO HAGAS … ALQUIEN QUE ME AYUDE- dije gritando y sollozando sabiendo que nadie me escucharía, pues estaba todo desierto, solo había dos habitaciones en ese piso- DEJAME IR - dije golpeándolo sin éxito.

- TE DIJO QUE LA DEJE EN PAZ!- dijo alguien lanzando a Newton y golpeándolo- ES QUE NO ENTENDISTE- dijo y siguió golpeándolo.

- Y quien eres tu - dijo Newton- eso son mis problemas esa zorra es mía- en ese instante Newton recibió otro golpe.

- No hables así de ella entendiste- dijo golpeándolo.

- YA POR FAVOR NO LO SIGAS GOLPEANDO NO MERECE QUE TE ENSUCIES LAS MANOS - dije sollozando en ese instante dejo de golpearlo y se paro hasta que lo vi, era mi Dios Griego de ojos verdes, quien me salvo la vida- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA- dije derrumbándome al suelo todo me daba vuelta.

- Se encuentra bien - me dijo y se acerco a mi, yo seguía sollozando y me aleje no quería que me tocara ningún hombre- no te haré daño por favor dígame si esta bien- no se por que pero el no me daba miedo ni asco, sentía que podía confiar en el y me lance a sus brazos y solloce todo lo que pude- ya todo esta bien- dijo acariciando mis cabellos, no se por que me sentía segura y no le tenia miedo- llamaré para que lo reporten, no se como puede ser gerente de un hotel tan prestigioso, llamare a seguridad- dijo después me separe de el limpiando mis lagrimas.

- Gracias por todo de verdad te debo mucho- dije de nuevo con lagrimas- no se que pasaría si no hubieras llegado- dije sonriendo.

- No te preocupes no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a una mujer como tu- dijo acariciando su cabello, parecía sacado de revista de modelo- escuche los gritos y cuando vi lo que estaba asiendo me dieron unas ganas de matarlo- dijo enojado

- No vale la pena será mejor que me vaya me esperan en mi habitación, gracias por todo de verdad estoy en deuda - dije acercándome y le di un beso en la mejilla sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, sin decir mas nada salí corriendo con lagrimas en lo ojos.

Espero que sepan que le paso a Bella, pero no sean impacientes, ya llegara el momento para explicar todo.


	11. Conociendo a tu hermano y algo

Una historia de Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo donde se revela que es lo que tanto atormenta a Bella, si es que alguna ya sabe a que se refiriere.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegue a mi suite y entre, las chicas me esperaban en pijama pero no tenia fuerza de nada y me lance al suelo a llorar, Tanya y Alice cuando me vieron fueron a pararme, Angie tenia a la niña y se la llevo a unas de las habitaciones para que no presenciara esa escena, yo seguía llorando abrazada de dos de mis mejores amigas.

- Amiga que fue lo que sucedió - preguntó Tanya preocupada.

- Bells tiene que calmarte por Ely sino se va asustar- dijo Ali, es vedad sino mi princesa se iba asustar, me levante un poco pero con dificultad por el vestido, me limpie las lagrimas, y respire hondo para tranquilizarme.

- Es..que…paso…algo horrible- dije sollozando de nuevo no podía dejar de pensar en sus sucias manos sobre mi- Fui ..donde…el gerente Newton y … - no podía hablar, me abrase sobre Alice.

- Que paso amiga? Que te hizo?- Tanya ya estaba alterada.

- Intento… violarme… fue espantoso… quiso tomarme a la fuerza- dije sollozando en ese momento Tanya se paro furiosa.

- QUE HIZO QUE!- dijo gritando, cuando mi amiga se enfadaba podía ser un poco intimidante y malvada, por eso es mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga, por que suele ser muy vengativa- DEJA QUE VEA ESE MAL NACIDO QUE SE CREE ESE GERENTE DE QUINTA TU ERES SU JEFA- grito hasta a mi me asusto.

- Tanya cálmate que Ely esta en la habitación- dijo Alice- y puede asustarse eres atemorizante- dijo divertida.

- ES QUE COMO ME PIDES TRANQUILIZARME SI ESE TIPO LE IBA HACER LO MISMO QUE LE HICIERO A BELLS HACE AÑOS- en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, en ese momento me puse pálida, Alice no sabia de cómo tuve a mi bebé, ella pensaba que el padre de Ely no se quiso hacer cargo- Perdón amiga … no … se … dije … de mas- tartamudeo Tanya, en se instante supe que tenia que contarle a Alice.

- Bells que esto todo esto!- grito Alice - ahí algo que no me has dicho!- dijo Alice dolida- pensé que confiabas en mi- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si Ali confío en ti, pero no estaba preparada para decírtelo no quería que me rechazaras por que me violaron y así fue que quede embarazada de Ely, nadie sabe esto solo mi familia y mis mejores amigas incluyéndote- ahí comencé a contarle como paso todo con detalles.

-Oh Bells debiste decirme en Milán- dijo sollozando - sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- dijo abrazándome.

-Si Alice y tu la mía, pero no estaba segura además no te quería poner en peligro, esas personas son peligrosas tenia miedo y aún lo tengo- le dije.

- No te preocupes Bells, haremos todo para salir de esta pesadilla - dijo Tanya.

- Si Bella ya veremos como, pero saldremos adelante y superaras todo, serás feliz - dijo Alice consolándome.

- Eso espero - dije esperanzada.

- Ahora busquemos a Angie y a Ely para divertirnos, mañana resolveremos lo de Newton- dijo Tanya.

Así lo hicimos, no pasamos el resto del la noche cantando y comiendo golosinas, me di cuenta de que las chicas tenían talento para cantar, ellas también estaban impresionadas de mí, decían que podía lanzarme para cantante, Angie canceló las entrevista, solo tenia la dichosa reunión y la junta con Em y los directivos de unas de las compañía, así nos la pasamos disfrutando Ely no duro mucho despierta estaba cansada, nos las pasamos riendo, hablando sobre las anécdotas de los viajes, chistes, después todo se me olvido, luego de un rato nos fuimos a dormir, le propuse a las chicas que se quedaran en mi suite durante los días ya que tenia 6 habitaciones, Tanya no podía por que su prometido llegaría mañana, pero Alice dijo que si y después de eso nos fuimos a dormir mañana seria un día bastante largo.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

- Que fastidio tener que levantarme- dije molesta por el sonido del despertador lo apague de inmediato y me tape con la almohada. Me sentía tan cansada no se cuanto paso hasta que alguien jalo mi sabana.- Por favor 5 minutos- dije volviéndome a tapar con la manta.

-Isabella Swan tienes diez segundo para levantarte- dijo una Tanya enojada.

-No quiero ir ve tú o dile a Angie que vaya por mí y a Eleazar- dije gimiendo.

- ISABELLA LO DIJE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, PARATE !- en ese momento no lo dude no quiera verla muy enojada- este negocio es muy importante y se necesita tu firma, date prisa que vas tarde, ya tu ropa esta lista y te estaré esperando para maquillarte entendido?-yo solo asentí- Por cierto Alice se disculpo, se levantó muy temprano por que tenia una reunión y Ely esta con Sue, Jazz viene en camino tomo el primer vuelo porque la reunión se cancelo- me dijo Tanya.

- Gracias amiga vuelvo en un rato- dije dirigiéndome al baño

Me di una ducha rápida salí del baño, me cambie con un conjunto: chaqueta rojo vino y uno stilettos a juegos altos una falda negra ceñida y un bolso Louis Vuitton a juego con los zapatos, Tanya me seco el cabello, me lo dejo lacio se parecía al de mi princesa y me llegaba hasta las caderas, me maquillo natural sabe que no me gusta eso de mucho maquillaje, me puse algo de accesorio que también lo escogió Tanya.

-Todo esta listo -me dijo- Angie te esta esperando en el living para irse, ya esta tarde date prisa- dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió, me mire en el espejo y estaba muy bien, busque los archivos y carpetas en la caja fuerte y salí.

Angie y yo salimos en silencio, luego me dijo que ya se hicieron cargo de Mike y que fue despedido y me informo que la compañía que iba hacer el proyecto era la más famosa y costosa de todo el mundo, me sorprendí al saber de eso, le pregunte por los dueños, ella me dijo que era extraño no daban esa información, pero como esto era un proyecto especial ya que ellos seria socios al igual que Jazz trataría con los dueños.

Le dije que quería estar con mi pequeña y que no quería ir a la reunión, me dijo que no me comportara como niña caprichosa y me arrastro hasta la sala de conferencia y me dijo que me estaría esperando en mi oficina ordenando algunos papeles y hacer algunas llamadas.

- Ang por favor entra conmigo!- le suplique - no seas así.- grite como una niña.

- No Isabella no me hagas lanzarte ahí adentro se hacer tarde- dijo frunciendo el ceño y dándole un golpe al piso con su pie izquierdo.

- OK esta bien no te lo perdonare esto Ang- dije refunfuñando y en eso me abrió la puerta y me lanzo dentro de la sala de conferencia y comencé a ser un berrinche, pensé que todavía no había nadie y gruñí. Tome aire y me alise la ropa y me dispuse a girarme, todavía no lo hacia y oí a los presentes que reían bajito.

- Vaya que estas de mal humor - dijo una voz conocida y en tono divertido esa era Esme

- Esme?- dije todavía sin voltear a ver y en eso me gire y para mi sorpresa estaban todos los Cullen y otra sorpresa, el Dios Griego de ojos verde también estaba, ocupada unas de las sillas centrales y me miraba divertido, me quede embobada viéndolo creo que más tiempo de lo debido.

- Buenos días bella - dijo Carlisle sonriendo- como estas?- pregunto sacándome de mi trance- que sorpresa no sabíamos que tu eras la dueña del complejo- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien… Su..pongo- dije tartamudeando y sonrojándome- disculpen por lo de hace un momento no sabia que..- dije sonrojándome- y para mi es también es una sorpresa saber quienes serán mis socios y los creadores de este complejo.

Esme me miro con ternura - no hace falta querida se lo que estar cansada y que quieres unos días libres.- me sonroje al ver la divertida mirada de Alice y de ese hermoso chico, si el estaba ahí es porque es el hermano de Alice deduje aunque no estaba segura, entonces si no lo era que hacia ahí.

- Que coincidencia Bella tu eres la dueña del proyecto- dijo Alice emocionada yo todavía no podía quitar la vista de él, que solo me regalaba un sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento- ya tenemos todo listo y aparte también será nuestra socia- dijo dando brinquitos no pude evitar sonreír.

- Ya Alice dale un respiro a la señorita- dijo el con una voz terciopelada que me derritió.

-Tu deja de ser tan agua fiesta- dijo Alice sacándole la lengua.

- Disculpe la tardanza podemos comenzar o tal vez quieren esperar a los demás socios- dije sentándome en el otro extremo de la mesa en la silla central frente a el. Todavía me miraba intensamente, antes cuando cualquier hombre hacia eso me incomodaba, con el sentía cosas diferente sentía deseo.

- Por mi querida podemos comenzar- dicho eso todos dijimos que era mejor comenzar.

- Creo que antes debo de presentarte al resto de la familia- dijo Carlisle- el es Edward Cullen mi hijo, vicepresidente de la compañía y ella es Isabella Swan dueña de los Imperial Swan Resorts, ya te he hablado de ella- dijo Carlisle me sorprendió eso.

Me levante y extendí mi mano, el me sonrió y me dedico una mirada intensa pero divertida, no perdimos el contacto visual, no aparte mi vista y Alice me miraba extraña pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Mucho gusto encontrarla de nuevo Isabella - dijo el educadamente y yo le sonreí, Alice nos miraba sin entender, pero con una gran sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío- dije mirándolo fijamente, el resto de la familia tenia una gran sonrisa- llámame Bella por favor- dije dándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Te encuentras bien hoy? Verdad?- pregunto preocupado. Alice me miro preguntando que era lo que pasaba.

- Si ya todo paso- me sentía incomoda no quería hablar del tema.

-Ya se conocen?- pregunto Esme sospechosamente.

-mmm si Esme- dije sonrojándome - pero no sabia que era tu hijo, ni su nombre- dije bajando la cabeza- me lo encontré en el pacillo anoche- dije en susurro.

Y Alice lo entendió todo porque sus ojos le brillaron y me susurro- este idiota fue que te salvo de ese tipo - dio en susurro yo asentí.

Lo ultimo que supe que Alice se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo beso, le agradeció y sus padres estaban confundidos.

- Me pueden explicar que pasa?- dijo Esme.

- Si mamá pero en otro momento comencemos - dijo él apagando la luz y en la pantalla comenzó a pasar todo lo del nuevo complejo y exponiéndolo vaya que era talentoso, luego que termino prendió la luz y explico los planos y las maquetas cuando la puesta se abrió y vi a Jazz. Un tanto agobiado.

-JAZZ! Viniste- dije abrazándolo y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me estrecho en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien estar con él.

- Si pequeña vine en el primer vuelo, pero veo que llegue tarde- dijo dándome un beso en la frente- disculpen la tardanza soy Jasper Hale, vicepresidente de los Imperial Swan Resorts- se presento a cada unos de los miembro Cullen y Alice estaba embobada con él.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron todos el mas distante fue Edward, cambio su facciones desde que llego Jazz podría jurara que estaba celoso.

- El es mi mejor amigo y mi mano derecha, el es mi segundo hermano- dije abrazándole.- sigamos con la exposición por favor Jazz- se sentó al lado mío frente a Alice. En eso sonó mi blackberry y se interrumpió la reunión, di una mirada de disculpa, en eso también sonó el teléfono y Jazz lo tomo yo me aleje un poco.

- ¿si?- dije

- Isabella! Soy yo Angie no quise molestarte -dijo preocupada.

- Que pasa Ang me estas asustando- dije viendo que Jazz estaba discutiendo con alguien no entendía nada.

- Es algo muy delicado pero tienes que calmarte por favor- no podía calmarme sentí una presión en el corazón y si le paso algo a Em o a Ely.

- QUE PASO HABLA RAPIDO QUE LE PASO A MI PRINCESA - le grite.

- Bella alguien intento secuestrar a Ely- eso fue lo unico que pude oír por que todo se volvió negro y caí al abismo inconsciente.

**TANYA POV.**

Todo era una pesadilla estaba tomando el sol con Irina mi hermana, cuando mi celular privado sonó supe que algo no estaba bien fruncí el ceño.

-Que pasa- dijo Irina preocupada.

-No se pero es algo que descubriré ahora- dije cogiendo el celular- buenas Tanya Denali - dije.

-Agente Denali- dijo una voz profesional oh no, mi jefe el Sr. Smith

-Si dígame pasa algo- dije preocupada.

-Si las cosas no están bien acabamos de ser informados de que Elizabeth Swan fue secuestrada- que eso no podía ser yo no me había enterado.

-Que?- dije alarmada.

-Si como le informo le fue enviada una carta a la Srta. Swan a su despacho su asistente comunico con el FBI desde que vio la carta y supe que estas ahí ya vamos en camino, ponte a cargo, los de C&M SEGURITY rodearon el hotel y comenzaron la búsqueda, el jefe de tu hermana esta enojado date prisa.

- Si ya estoy en eso- dije cerrando el celular y parándome. Irina me veía preocupada.

-Que pasa Tanya por que la prisa.- dijo ella.

-Secuestraron a Ely y tu jefe esta enojado, se supones que eres su guardaespaldas- dije enojada.

-Si pero es mi día libre, pusieron a otra persona- dijo ella - me pregunto cuando lo conoceré es extraño no se ni quien es, siempre es otra persona que nos pone las misiones- ella se quedo pensando, es que a veces era idiota pero bueno nos todos usamos la inteligencia.

-Bueno no importa vámonos- dije salí directo para el despacho de Bella donde estaba Ang rodeada de seguridad, detectives y Emmy que se veía alterado, ellos no debían de saber mi identidad. Así que salí, llame a Sam me dijo que estaban buscándolo y que la niña esta con la nana Sue, pero que la nana estaba bien, Irina salió a buscarla y a los 15 minutos encontraron a Ely en un parque todos salimos para allá y me di cuenta de que era el mal nacido de Newton, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado intento escapar pero no lo dejamos.

- Newton estas perdido- dije dándole un puñetazo- esta en por mi amiga -dije dándole una patada en el estomago- y esto es por mi sobrina- llévenselo. Y se lo llevaron Em cogió a Ely que estaba llorando y nos dirigimos al hotel donde había cientos de fotógrafos, tuvimos que salir de ahí corriendo hasta llegar donde estaba Bella.

Wooh que susto verdad, pero no paso a mayores el secuestro de Ely, bueno pronto otro capítulo...


	12. Solo un susto!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Fui cobrando la conciencia, un murmullo me fue despertando y volviendo a la realidad, cuando abrí completamente los ojos Alice se abalanzo junto con Tanya a llorar sobre mí.

- Donde esta mi hija- dije en susurro y llorando- DIJE QUE DONDE ESTA MI HIJA! - dije gritando y alterada Tanya y Alice trataron de calmarme pero no lo lograron- MALDITA SEA QUIERO A MI HIJA! - grite histérica.

- Calma Bella - dijo Carlisle- sino tendré que ponerte un calmante.

- Como quieres que me calme- dije sollozando- solo quiero a mi hija es lo único que pido.

- Mami?- pude escuchar su voz- po que llora?

- Mi ángel!- me pare del sillón de la sala de conferencia- estas bien? te paso algo? te hicieron algo? dile a mami ?- dije besándola y abrazándola atrás de ella estaba Em.

-Em- dije cogiendo a mi pequeña en brazos y abrazando a Em sollozando- esto es una pesadilla.

- Ya enana todo paso- dijo el calmado- sabemos quien fue y solo que una broma de mal gusto para vengarse.

- Quien fue?- pregunte- quiero que se pudra en la cárcel- dijo con odio.

- No hables así pequeña- dijo Jazz ahora abrazándome- fue Newton.

- Ese mal nacido-espeto Tanya con rabia- ese cana..

- Tanya que te he dicho de tus palabrotas- dijo Eleazar su padre.

- Pero - dijo - es la verdad, es un miserable que cree que puede tener a todas en su cama como todas las zorra que …

- Tanya esa no fue la educación que te dimos- dijo Carmen seria

- Pero mamá es verdad es un cabr.. - no termino de decir la palabras cuando Eleazar hablo.

- Hija no contradigas si no quieres que te quitemos tus tarjetas de crédito, compórtate- dijo Eleazar enojado.

- No papi Noooooooo- dijo suplicándole- ya no diré nada- dijo avergonzada.

- Bella solo fue un susto cálmate, ya todo esta bajo control - dijo Esme maternalmente, yo la apreciaba mucho por que era muy cariñosa.

- Bella todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, te aseguro que todo paso confía- me dijo Edward eso hizo que mi corazón se agrandara porque confiaba en el no tenia razón de porque.

- Gracias a todos- dije - ahora terminemos de la reunión.

- Si- dijo Emmy- ya veo que conoces Edward Cullen- me dijo.

- Si Emmy ya lo conozco- dije.

- No me digas Emmy enana- dijo el gruñendo

- Yo te digo como quiera - dije sacándole la lengua.

- Que mal ejemplo para tu hija, pásame a mi sobrina favorita- dijo cogiendo a Ely en brazos y sentándose en la silla.

- Emmy creo que la única que tienes- le dije divertida.

- Si cierto- dijo el sonriendo con eso hermosos hoyuelos.

- Así que Isabella es tu hermana - pregunto Edward.

- Si hermano ella es mi hermanita, nunca te hable de ella por que es mía- dijo el divertido y tratando de verse enojado pero no lo logro.

- No he dicho lo contrario _Emmy.- ____le dijo_ en tono sarcástico, todo el mundo se moría de la risa.

-Hey Eddie!- dijo Em- no me digas así- gruño.

- No me digas Eddie- dijo el devuelta.

- Pueden dejar sus celos y sus peleas de niños- dijo Alice

- Si por favor parecen niños de segundo grado- dijo Esme en tono divertido- peleando a mí pelota es más grande que la tuya - en ese momento rompimos a carcajadas.

En ese momento termino la discusión, termino el contrato firme lo necesario, ahí me entere que Em era socio en la compañía Cullen y que iba ayudar en el complejo ya que el había estudiado arquitectura, pero por los negocios no había tenido tiempo de nada, Jazz era ingeniero y ellos dos hicieron un empresa que tenia éxito S&H INTERNCIONAL DESINGS y decidieron asociarse a los Cullen, yo estaba mas que feliz, terminamos y decidimos todos almorzar para celebrar nuestra unión en las empresas.

**EDWARD POV**

Me sorprendió mucho saber que Isabella era la dueña del proyecto, nadie sabia quien era la persona y a que en el contrato especifico que no daría su nombre por que no quería publicidad quería que todo estuviera en secreto hasta la inauguración del complejo.

Me lleve un gran susto con la broma de Mike, aunque se que esto va mas halla tengo que descubrir sus razones, pero moví a mis hombres estaba muy enojado no se como fui descuidado y rodearon el hotel antes de que escapara, ya esta preso gracias a Dios , la reunión salió todo un éxito Bella esta hermosa con ese conjunto, le quedaba muy bien se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas y me di cuenta de que amaba mucho a su hija, sentí celos por ese tal Jasper Hale hasta por Emmett, pero soy un tonto ellos son sus hermanos y así lo veo, eso me hace muy feliz pero también son muy protectores con las dos princesas como le dicen.

- Edward amigo que te tiene por aquí? A este humilde país- dijo Emmett.

- Pues llevo mucho tiempo en Londres y tenia que venir con mi familia de vacaciones aparte del proyecto si cabe decir- le dije como si era obvio.

- Ahhhh vaya eso suena fantástico, también vine de vacaciones a ver a Belly Bells y a la princesita- me reí por ese sobre nombre.

- Que bueno Emmett - le dijo Jasper caminando un poco mas atrás con nosotros ya que los demás iban hablando entretenidamente- ella te ha extrañado, ha estado muy triste- dijo suspirando.

- Si lo se - dijo mirando a su hermana- se le nota en los ojos y sus expresiones es como un libro abierto- dijo Emmett serio.

- Si también me he dado cuenta de eso- dije mirándola como se movía con gracia por el pasillo con su hija en brazos hablando con mamá y Alice.

- Hey EDDIE! Que te pasa, con mi hermanita no te metas- dijo Emmett- no quiero verla sufrir así que aléjate de ella por tu bien - me gruño.

- Emmett amigo que te pasa- dije preocupado nunca me había hablado así.

-Emmett, Edward tiene razón además el no dijo nada malo- me defendió Jasper.

-Disculpa amigo es que me desespera que la vean así como si se la quieren comer y hacerle daño, no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo - dijo triste que es eso que atormenta a todos? y que yo no se? tengo que descubrirlo.

- Emmett me conoces y sabes que no quiero hacerle daño, solo siento la necesidad de protegerla a ella y a su pequeña no se que me pasa desde que la vi sentí que ella era para mi- dije con sinceridad acariciando mi cabello con desesperación.

- No me digas que te has enamorado a primera vista de nuestra hermana- dijo Jasper divertido.

- Si creo que si- dije avergonzado- pero más que eso quiero protegerla y amarla pero ella es todo un misterio.

- Vaya Eddie nunca pensé oírte hablar así, dijiste que nunca te enamorarías - dijo Emmett, era verdad cuando estábamos en la universidad le dije que nunca me enamoraría- pero no crees que es muy apresurado.

- No Emmett se que la quiero y me la voy a ganar aunque primero tenga que ser su amigo-dije firmemente- desde que paso lo de ayer supe que ella seria parte de mi vida.

-Ni me recuerde eso que me da ganas de ir a esa maldita cárcel y matarlo con mis propias manos- dijo cerrando el puño.

- Bueno es mejor darse prisa la familia no espera- dijo Jasper viendo que no estaban esperando en el ascensor.

- Si se tardan mas los hubiéramos dejado- dijo Bella- ya tenemos hambre y no he desayunado - dijo rodando los ojos se veía tan linda.

Terminamos todos en la 'Bella Italia' y todos comimos entre bromas y comentarios de Emmett, contamos cosas de nuestras infancias, adolescencia y los momentos más vergonzosos de todos a veces Bella y yo nos dábamos mirada furtivas, creo que nadie se daba cuenta pero creo que yo también le intereso, supe por Emmett que ella solía ser un tanto torpe pero que con el tiempo y los tacones a sabido sobre llevarlo, hablamos de trivialidades y negocios, en fin fue muy cómodo compartir con ellos. Bella dijo que se retiraba con su pequeña que quería pasar la tarde con ella y se despido de todos.

- No vemos en un rato chicas- le dijo Bella a Alice, creo que su otra amiga se llamaba Tanya- acuérdense que si me necesitan solo llamen- se fue despidiendo de cada uno hasta que llego a mi.

- Nos vemos luego Edward - dándome un beso en la mejilla me quede paralizado no se que me hacia esa mujer.

- Edward - dijo Alice llamándome- Edward!- grito pasando la manos por mi cara para que reaccionara.

- Que Alice! Por que gritas - dije irritado.

- Pues reacciona creo que le seguiste con la vista hasta la habitación si eso es posibles - dijo en tono burlón- se te cae la baba disimula- todo estallaron en carcajada menos yo.

- Ya basta no se divierta a mi costa- dije enojado.

- Es que hubieras visto tu cara amigo era todo un poema- dijo Emmett con una carcajada llamando la atención de otras mesas- te quedaste en shock pareces un adolescente.

- Ya no molesten a Edward, no hay que negar que es una joven hermosa- dijo mamá tratando de contener la risa.

- Vámonos Alice tenemos cosas que hacer para el desfile del viernes- dijo Tanya y se despidieron.

Todos tomamos rumbos diferente hable un poco con mamá y papá de mis planes, disfrute después con Emmett y Jasper, luego decidimos cambiarnos y dirigirnos al bar ahí Alice llamo diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con las cosas del desfile y que necesitaban hombre, fuimos los tres donde había muchas modelos y todavía no llegaban otras, Alice estaba desesperada por que necesitaba a Isabella y no podía comunicarse me preocupe y le dije que iría por ella.

**BELLA POV**

Salimos de la reunión, todo salió perfecto para mi sorpresa el Dios Griego era hijo de Esme y Carlisle, hermano de mi mejor amiga, dios que hombre no lo puedo negar quien se puede negar a el con esos ojos verdes, alto con unos músculos definidos, simplemente hermoso …'espera Isabella esta eres tu, dije para mi misma la que no pensaba en fijarse en hombre bueno… al diablo con eso'.

-Bella hija como has estado?- me pregunto Esme mientras salíamos de la sala de juntas con mi bebé en brazos.

- Bien aunque no tengo tiempo para nada que no sean negocios- dije en forma cansada- y la familia como esta- le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya sabes en lo negocios familiares, pero vinimos aquí para unos días de vacaciones-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- feliz por que Edward volvió después de tanto tiempo.- dijo suspirando.

-Ah ya veo, hace cuanto no esta con ustedes- le pregunte curiosa.

-Muy interesada en mi hermanito Bella eh?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa que conocía yo solo me sonroje.

-Claro que no Alice que cosas dices- dije sonrojada ella y Esme se rieron

-No tienes por que avergonzarte - dijo Esme maternalmente- bueno el se fue de muy pequeño ha Londres y es donde a estado hasta entonces, aunque varias veces nos visitaba o nosotros a él, pero es mi bebé y lo he extrañado- dijo con nostalgia debe de ser difícil.

- Si se a lo que te refieres, no puedo estar separada de mi bebé un minuto- dije dándole un beso ya que estaba plácidamente dormida.

-Y dime bella - oh no ya sabia con que venia Alice me la va a pagar, conozco ese método- que te parece mi hermanito- dijo con sonrisa picara, la fulmine con la mirada- no me mires así - me sonroje como se atreve a decir eso delante de Esme maldita duende.

-No se que quieres decir. - con una inocencia que ni yo me creía.

- Vamos me vas a negar que se estaban dando miraditas en la reunión- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo, quería matarla.

-Alice! Como dices esas cosas- dije alarmada aunque era verdad.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues déjame decirte que vi como mirabas a mi querido hermanito Jazz- le devolví con victoria- no nos ahogaste con tu baba por que no podías- le espeté y me miro sorprendida.

-Vaya esa no es la Bella que conocí- dijo con una sonrisa- y yo no estaba babeando por nadie.

-Pues deja decir que estaba mirando a tu sexy hermano- dije y después supe lo que dije, quería que me tragara la tierra, ella y Esme estaban muertas de la risa.

-Mm con que sexy he?- dijo ella entre risas.

-Cállate!-le saque la lengua.

-Hay Bella- me dijo Esme y no supe por que dijo eso y entramos al ascensor y los muchachos llegaron minutos después yo estaba muerta de hambre.

-Si se tardan más lo hubiéramos dejado- dije yo un poco molesta- ya tenemos hambre y no he desayunado- dije rodando los ojos, Edward me estaba mirando y yo me sonroje, en el trayecto Esme y Alice me miraban a mi y a Edward con una sonrisa.

La comida estuvo muy divertida y entre bromas de parte de Emmett quien se la paso avergonzándome por lo torpe que era, luego hablamos de trivialidades, después de la comida me excuse para irme a pasar la tarde con mi hija, fuimos de compras y luego a ver unas películas en la suite.

Buenos chicas aquí les dejo otro capi y gracias por sus rr no saben lo feliz que hacen a la autora el saber que le gustan la historia!

El capi siguiente es muy importante y emociónate ya verán por que!


	13. Volver a creer!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno en este capitulo Bella decide comenzar desde cero y darse una oportunidad, ya verán…

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos en la suite yo estaba ya tan agotada pero mi niña tenia todavía mucha energía y no quería descansar con su mami un rato por lo que estaba insistiendo en que veamos otra película.

- Ven mami! A ve eta película una ma pofa! -haciendo un puchero made in Alice como resistirse a eso.

- Esta bien bebé una más- dije poniendo a la Bella y la Bestia.

Estaba tan cansada con nos dormimos, creo que ella ni termino de verla estaba tan tranquila, me desperté viendo la hora no pasaba de las 5 en eso oí el teléfono y respondí.

- Isabella Swan habla- Dije soñolienta.

- Mira Isabella Marie Swan tienes exactamente 5 minutos para mover tu trasero hasta aquí entendido- dijo una Alice enojada- llevo toda la tarde tratando de comunicarme donde rayos estabas.

- Perdón Alice solo que salí con Ely de compras y luego me puse a ver una película con ella no se donde puse mi celular, creo que lo perdí - dije avergonzada.

- QUE TU QUE!… te fuiste de compras si mi Isabella- ahora si estoy perdida- como pudiste!- dijo gritando.

- Alice solo eran algunas cosas nada importante si quieres mañana vamos de compras- dije para que me dejara en paz.

- OK pero ahora te quiero aquí- en ese instante Ely se despertó, le cambie la ropa y Sue fue por ella para llevarla con sus abuelos, yo me cambien con unos skinny jeans negros muy pegaditos, una blusa organda blanca, un cardigan negro, mis stilettos Cristián Louiboutin y mi bolso Channel, me retoque el maquillaje y el cabello y salí como pude casi corriendo con los tacones que tenia, hasta que choque con algo duro como una roca. Casi caigo pero alguien me agarro de la cintura y subí mi vista me encontré con esos ojos esmeralda sonriéndome.

- Auch!- dije acariciándome donde me di - Si que eres duro pareces roca- dije bromeando.

- Te paso algo te sientes bien necesitas algo - dijo preocupado era tan tierno creo que me podría enamorar de él fácilmente, yo me reí como pude de ese pensamiento yo la Isabella que le tenia fobias a los hombres estaba fantaseando con uno.

- No estoy bien perdón no te vi, no te preocupes no paso nada grave- mire hacia abajo avergonzada subí mi vista no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos los dos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas era una tentación estaba apunto de besarme, tendría yo el valor de dejarlo besarme podría darme esa oportunidad de ser feliz, solo había una sola forma de saberlo dejándome llevar era muy joven y podía intentarlo, solo no se si no correría como cobarde pero no corrí espere que me besara era un impulso quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos no se que me pasaba… hasta que sus labios se toparon con los míos.

Era un beso lleno de ternura, de amor, de pasión de tanto sentimiento difícil de saber pero mágico, que me hizo olvidar el pasado y por primera ves en años me sentía realmente feliz, mi corazón se hincho de emoción y lo bese con ganas su lengua rozaba mis labios pidiendo invitación a entrar, se lo di gustosamente fue un beso intenso, nos separamos por falta de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes para recuperar la respiración.

-Desde que te conocí siempre quise hacer eso- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, en verdad pensada igual que él, no se por que me sentía tan protegida con él y confiaba en él. Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida pero era demasiado pronto… al diablo con eso Bella siempre has sido correcta sigue a tu corazón por primera vez en tu vida se feliz dijo mi conciencia.

- Debo de confesar que yo también pero…- me mando hacer silencio. Puso un dedo en mis labios.

- No tienes que decirme ni darme explicaciones, yo esperare hasta que estés lista no te voy presionar me ganare tu corazón y el de tu pequeña - me dijo abrazándome que había hecho para merecer a este hombre.

- Gracias… de verdad estas dispuesto a luchar por mi y mi pequeña? - Dije con lagrimas en los ojos.- Estas dispuestos a esperar y soportar todo aun así si no sea buena para ti, yo no te merezco.- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Daria todo por ti y por ella desde que te vi, dije que querías que fuera parte de mi vida- dijo sinceramente- y no digas que no te merezco por que tu mereces que te amen- dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna.

-También quiero que seas de la mía- dije sonrojándome.

- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas - dijo acariciando mis mejillas- que te pareces si vamos paso a paso y nos vamos conociendo por que no dejare que salgas de mi vida - dijo serio.

- Me parece genial - lo abrase y me le di un beso que lo tomo desprevenido pero correspondió de igual manera- se me hace tarde tengo que ir con Alice.

- Si lo se a eso venia por que estábamos muy preocupados porque no podíamos comunicarnos contigo, pero vámonos que estoy ayudando también- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ah si que interesante - dije divertida sabiendo como son esas dos, ya veo esa imagen de ellas como histéricas corriendo de un lado a otro - me imagino que te han puesto loco haciendo mandados- dije riendo.

- Y no te imaginas Jasper y Emmett están locos por correr de ahí- dijo eso y nos reímos, caminamos hablando de trivialidades de cosas que teníamos en común, cual era nuestros colores favoritos su vida en Londres y mi vida en Milán omitiendo todo lo que me ocurrió hasta que llegamos donde seria el lanzamiento de mi línea.

Me quede sorprendida al ver todo tan organizado todo como yo quería, sin duda alguna Alicia y Tanya sabían como hacer una gran fiesta, son las mejores organizadoras con ayuda de mi compañía claro está.

Me desperté de mi sueño por los gritos de una duendecillo histérica corriendo de un lado a otro mandando y Tanya no era la excepción por fin pude hablar conteniendo la risa.

- Las dos creo que se tienen que calmar - dije gritando, las dos voltearon a verme y juro que me dio miedo lo que vi en sus caras y me escondí atrás de Edward

-ISABELLA- dijeron en unisonó y se abalanzaron a mi, Edward salió huyendo, ese cobarde no antes de darle una mirada envenena y el disculpándose, me la va a pagar maldito Cullen conocerás a Isabella Swan.

- No sabes lo mucho que necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Alice histérica

- Ya llegaron los diseños, faltan varias modelos, Rosalie ni aparece todo es un caos- dije Tanya al borde de la histeria nunca la vi así.

- CALMENSE!- grite no supe que vieron en mi pero se que les dio miedo y se tranquilizaron un poco- ahora díganme que es lo que pasa, paso por paso - dije ahora mas tranquila.

-Rose no da señal de vida y la necesitamos sabes que ella es la primera en modelar - dijo Tanya mirando la agenda electrónica.

- No te preocupes ya hable con ella no tarda en llegar - dije para que se calmara.

- No tenemos quien cante para el homenaje que te dará la academia de diseño de modas en nombre de tu madre, ya que el mismo DIA de tu lanzamiento, lanzo su primera línea - dijo Alice ahora revisando su agenda.

- Pero ya no esta eso listo, digo ya teníamos a alguien - dije ahora yo alarmada.

- Si pero tuvo un accidente y no puede y hemos tratado de buscar una persona que cante esa canción perfecta pero nadie lo hace igual que tu - dijo Alice con un brillo en los ojos que no entendí o eso creo y luego me dio esa sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, esta loca si cree que voy a cantar en la fiesta después de el desfile.

- Estas loca! Ni muerta- dije cruzando los brazos- no me prestare para eso NUNCA- dije gritando.

-Pero Bellita - dijo Tanya sabia que no iba a ganar - tu tienes una voz hermosa y esa canción te la cantaba tu mama, por favor además será muy original- dijo, ella y Alice pusieron su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado quien se resiste a eso.

- Esta bien pero ensayaremos mañana temprano hoy veremos otros detalles como la rueda de prensa para explicar mis desfiles y también una secciones aparte con las modelos y los fotógrafos de los periódicos mas importante del mundo - ellas siguieron diciéndome de otros problemas y en ese momento entro una Rosalie eufórica.

- BELLS!- grito y se tiro encima de mi - te extrañe tanto hermana!- si Rosalie es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho.

- Rose!- dije y respondí a su abrazo - como estas - dije separándome- estas hermosa.

-No mas que tu mírate tienes un cuerpazo después del embarazo donde esta mi sobrina que no veo solo la he visto después que llegaste de Milán- si es cierto Rosalie no la conocía por que me fui embarazada y pasaron 3 y no la conocía vine y pase un tiempo y me fui a Londres a comenzar mi otra carrera que no pude terminar.

- Ella esta con sus abuelos políticos- dije mientras ella saludaba a Tanya también igual que a mi.

-Que gusto verte amiga- le dijo.

- El gusto es mío - dijo Tanya, ellas al principio no se podían ver por que estaba celosas una le decía a la otra que le estaba robando a su mejor amiga pero después de lo que me sucedió se unieron mas.

- Mira Rose ella es Alice Cullen, una gran amiga mía que conocí en Milán-dije presentando Alice y a Rose se que se llevaran bien lo presiento. Ella es hija de los que fueron mis asesores financieros hasta que quise hacerme cargo- le dije

- Mucho gusto en conocerte- y le dijo un abrazo muy cálido- he oído hablar mucho de tu familia, es muy reconocida en el mundo.

- El placer es mío de conocerte Rosalie- dio Alice sinceramente

-Rose, solo Rose para los amigos porque ahora seremos grandes amigas- dijo ella.

- Bueno para tu hermanito no hay abrazo- dijo Jazz.

- Hermanito - corrió ella hasta él- te extrañe tanto- dijo dándole muchos besos.

- Yo también hermanita- dijo el dándole un beso.

En ese instante aparecieron Emmett y Edward el segundo se paro a mi lado y el otro se quedo viendo como un bobo a Rose.

-Emmy cierra la boca sino entraran moscas- le dije en susurro y en ese instante lo hizo.

- Hermanita pero esa es Rose y sabes lo que significa, que el amor de mi vida esta aquí- dijo el suspirando.

-Creo que a Emmy lo atraparon - dijo Edward burlándose.

-Cállate Eddie si no quieres que hable- dijo mirándome y Edward hizo silencio con que Emmy sabia que Edward sentía cosas por mi, pero se ve que era más que simplemente atracción, por que no dudo en guardar silencio. En ese momento Rose y Jazz se unieron y estaba feliz.

-Hola Emmett- dije Rose nerviosa? No puede ser, creo que mi amiga tiene mucho que decir.

- Hola Rose- dijo Emmy de igual manera, ese par si son tarados se le nota a simple vista que hay mas que una simple atracción, luego saludo a Edward y todo paso con normalidad.

-Bueno es mejor que comencemos el desfile de ensayo con las modelos por favor- suplico Alice

- Si mientras más rápido mejor- dije indicando a Edward y a los demás que se sentaran en las sillas de la primera fila de la plataforma, en ese instante entraron Carlisle y Esme y se sentaron. Tanya y Rose iban a modelar también pero antes de eso dieron indicaciones a las modelos al igual que yo y comenzó el desfile, entrando Rose y luego Tanya, el vestuario que hice para ellas eran hermosos y acentuaban sus figuras, Emmett estaba loco viendo a Rose y eso que no estaba listo para el final, ya que ellas dos cerrarían el show, las modelos salían seguras de si mismas con actitud y elegancia, pero nunca como mis preferidas, cuando termino nos paramos para aplaudir.

-Bravísimo!La perfezione!- dije en mi mejor italiano y todos me miraron- que? No puedo negar mis raíces- con las manos en la cintura. Jazz, Em, Ali, Tanya y Rose me miraban sorprendido.

-Bells tu no hablas italiano desde que papá y mamá murieron -me dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-Pues querido hermanito ahora hablare italiano y no solo ese idioma sino todos lo que mamá nos enseño- dije orgullosa de poder estar superando esto.

-Que bueno enana mamá debe estar orgullosa- dijo Emmy

Después todos no quedamos esperando a la chicas que estaban arreglando los ultimo detalles.

- Hablas el italiano demasiado sexy para tu salud - dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído que me estremeció, más bien me excito, yo que nunca después de lo que paso me ha intereso alguien, solo me daba asco los hombre pero no …el era diferente. Cada cosa de el me estremecía me excitaba me llevaba a hacer el amor pero todavía no estaba preparada.

- A si?- pregunte inocente y el asintió- pues seguiré hablándolo- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior inocentemente.

- Me quieres matar haciendo eso eres muy tentadora- dijo el mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y temblé de la sensación y el río bajito.

-Cullen contrólate -le advertí me gire error mío por que lo tenia centímetros de mi boca

- Y si no que - me dijo acercándose más hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron suerte que estábamos alejado del grupo y nadie nos veían en el instante en el me iba a besar alguien nos interrumpió. Yo gruñí y maldije a quien era en todos los idiomas que sabia eran mas de 6 creo.

- dumm (estúpida en alemán), chienne (perra en Francés), slut (mujerzuela o puta en italiano), bitch (perra, zorra en inglés),

hersenloos (sin cerebro en holandés), idiota (español), luoco (locas portugués) - Edward solo me miro sorprendido yo me sonroje y el solo sonrío.

- Vaya, vaya pero si es la señorita perfección encarnada - dijeron unas de mis peores pesadillas,- en cuantos idiomas nos maldecirtes - dijo mirándose las uñas, en 7 Barbie barata dije para mi misma, es que no podía ser mas idiota.

- Creo que aún que te diga ni siquiera sabrás que numero es, digo si es que sabes contar – dije, ella me miro con odio yo solo sonreí - ¿Que quieren?- dije fríamente separándome de Edward poniendo mis manos en las caderas y haciendo ruido con unos de mi zapatos.- no deberían de estar esperando indicaciones de sus jefas.- dije enojada y señalando a hasta donde estaban Tanya y Rose.

- De ti nada, más bien quería hablar con ese bombón, digo el guapísimo Edward cullen …Mm creo que eres mucho más guapo en persona- dijo mirándolo que casi le quito la ropa con los ojos, Edward se removió incomodo - te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy y divertirnos un rato ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo la muy zorra en tono burlón- creo que esta- dijo mirándome con desdén - no te va dar nada de diversión, creo que no sabe que es eso- dijo riéndose ahora de mi, tenia unas ganas inmensa de arrancarle su cabello falso pero respire despacio para mantener la compostura.

-Disculpe señorita no se quien es ustedes pero exijo respeto hacia Bella entendido - dijo Edward enojado yo le agarre la mano, yo sola resuelvo esto parece que no conocen a Isabella Swan las muy malditas, aunque me gusto que el me defendiera.

- El no ira contigo a ningún lado por si no notas el esta conmigo- dije enojada y posesivamente.

- Pues eso que lo decida él- dijo mirando a Edward que estaba tenso.

- Mira Lauren desaparece de mi vista antes de que coja tu perfecta cara de plástico y te la destruya, no quieras desatar la furia de Isabella Swan- dije furiosa.

-Mira tu niñita- dijo ahora la perra de Heidi- tu no te metas en esto eres una Zorra y lo que él necesita es una mujer de verdad- dijo con odio.

-Miren no permitiré que le hablen así a Bella, será mejor que se vayan sino me olvidare que soy un caballero- dijo mi Edward por que si era mío y de nadie mas.

- Mira más Zorra eres tú que te acuestas con todo lo que ves - dije aun más alto ya para eso toda la familia estaba ahí Em, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, ni Tanya, Rose y Alice estaban ahí.

- Pues yo no soy la que tengo una hija bastarda- dijo ella y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Y le di una bofetada que callo al piso.

- No te vuelvas a meter con mi hija por que la defiendo como una fiera entendiste? Te quedo claro o te lo recuerdo con quien están tratando.

-TU ERES UNA PERRA!- dijo Lauren dándome una bofetada a mi la cual yo le de volví con toda mi fuerza incluyendo mis uñas en ellas.

-Tu una lanzada!- le espeté.

-Que esta pasando aquí- dijo Tanya con ira contenida, yo todavía golpeaba a Lauren mientras que Edward intentaba agarrarme, hasta que Heidi se paró e intento golpearme- NO LO INTENTES ZORRA- le dijo Tanya dándole otra bofetada.

- Por favor cálmense señoritas - dijo Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente- van a dar de que hablar en los medios, Bella tienes una imagen que cuidar.- y en es momento me separe del cabello de Lauren que lo tenia todos en mi manos.

-Bella tranquilízate- me dijo Alice acercándose.

- Y tu también Tanya - le dijo Rose- pero antes déjame hacer algo - se acerco a Heidi y le dio otra bofetada- nadie se mete con mi familia menos con mi sobrina entendido- parece que ya le habían dicho que fue lo que dijo.

- Son unas corrientes- dijo Lauren uniéndose con Heidi.

-Nunca dije que tenia clase pero cuando se trata de los míos yo los defiendo con mis garras- le espeté, ellas me miraron con miedo- y más le vale que no se metan con mi familia por que no saben con quien se meten y no olviden que trabajan en mi agencia gracias a su prima Tanya, sino ya estarían en la calle comiendo basura y si quiero puedo mandar a sacarlas desde este instante.

- Que vergüenza me dan no son digna de ser llamadas primas mías, Bella nunca vuelvas a decir que lo son porque para mi son solo dos par de zorras y si no quieren que hable con mis padres de lo sucedido lárguense ahora. - le dijo Tanya enojada.

-Si por favor váyanse piérdanse de mi vista antes de que la vote de la agencia- dijo Rose.

-Esta me la pagan - dijo Lauren con odio.-pero no les diga nada a nuestros tíos – suplico.

- Oye bien nadie, amenaza a un Swan, entendiste por que es lo mismo que amenazar a un Hale, a un Denali y a un Cullen te quedo claro Zorrita- dijo Alice ahora furiosa.

-Hija por favor ya terminen este show- dijo también enojada Esme.

-Váyanse y es mejor que busquen una reservación en otro hotel aquí no son bienvenida- dijo Jazz tranquilo, dicho eso se marcharon y volví a respirar de alivio.

-Estas bien? Te hizo algo - me lanzaba Edward mil preguntas preocupado cogiendo en sus manos mi rostros.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dije acariciando sus mejillas y volviendo a nuestra burbuja a punto de darnos un beso pero como siempre todo no pude ser como uno quieres un carraspeo nos hizo volver.

- Vaya hermanita te lo tenias guardado eres toda una gatubela- hizo la forma de una gatita arañando y todo se fue en risa.

- Para que veas que nadie se puede meter con lo que es Mío y como mi familia- dije mirando a Edward.

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa aquí - pregunto Alice mirándome a mi y a Edward.

-Nada que puede pasar- dije nerviosa.

-Hay Isabella no sabes mentir dilo ya- dijo Rose.

-Nada que le incuba - dije de nuevo pero no tuve éxito.

- Habla por las buenas o por las malas- dijo ahora Tanya.

-Chicas ellos nos dirán cuando estén listos- dijo Esme con complicidad y se lo agradecí.

-OK esta bien- pero sabia que no lo dejarían pasar.

- Tengo una idea dijo Alice- brincando de felicidad.

-Alice la última ves que tuviste una idea, casi quemas mi casa en Milán- dije asustada y todos comenzaron a reír.

- Muy graciosa bella- dijo sacándome la lengua- pero esto si es una idea, que tal si tenemos UNA PIJAMADA!- dijo dando brinquitos en realidad y podía ser en mi suite- di que si.

- Esta bien Alice pero será en mi suite- dije - Esme y Carlisle también irán cierto- ellos podían ir ellos son muy jóvenes, todavía no pasaban de los 36 0 37, bueno creo que esta noche será inolvidable.


	14. Diversión, juegos y verdades!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**Este capi es muy divertido, ya verán que hace Alice para sacarle la verdad a Edward y bella**

**BELLA POV**

- Claro que si hija pero solo un rato- dijo Esme emocionada. Así que no pusimos a reorganizar todo, llame a Angie ya que ella estaba atendiendo otros asuntos, le dije que se podía tomar la noche libre, Eleazar y Carmen se ofrecieron a cuidar a Ely, ya todo estaba listo en mi suite, también el salón de entretenimiento, cada quien iba llegando con sus respectiva ropa de dormir y le dijimos que se pusieran varias ropas encima y que trajeran ropa para el día siguiente, ya estábamos todos reunidos.

- Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos espero que tengan suficiente ropa porque vamos a jugar Strip póker con las reglas de casa! Así que el que no tenga la ropa suficiente ya es tarde para ponérselas, comencemos - dijo Alice y así comenzamos el juego.

Básicamente si alguien pedía strip póker con las reglas de la casa, todos en la habitación debían jugar con lo que tenían puesto y no podían irse de la habitación para ponerse prendas adicionales. Jugabas con lo que tenias puesto.

Los chicos movieron los sofás y la mesa de café para que pudiera quedar un espacio abierto en el medio del suelo para sentarnos. Me senté a un lado de Edward. Esme se sentó entre Rosalie y Emmett. Carlisle se sentó al otro lado de Emmett solo por si las dudas. Alice y Jasper y Tanya al otro lado donde estaba con su prometido.

Las primeras manos las jugamos bien. Una pila de medias y sweater comenzaba a formarse en el suelo. Jasper jugaba cuidadosamente, casi sin quedarse sin nada. Era hora de enseñar quien sabia jugar, todos seguían perdiendo ropa y yo todavía tenia todo. Jazz solo estaba en bóxer y unas medias. Rose tenia el pantalón de una pijama y un corpiño, Tanya tenia todavía un camisón. Esme tenia dos juegos de pijama al igual que Carlisle, dios pero el que me tenia mal era Edward con un pantalón de pijama unas medias demasiado sexy y Emmy con un bóxer y una camisa e hicimos otra apuesta el que perdiera de él y Jazz en la otra ronda, ya que solo tenian dos prendas cada uno, tendrían que interpretar Baby Girl bailando por toda la suite.

- Esa es la apuesta les dije a los dos- con toda la confianza del mundo.

- Y si no perdemos ningunos de los dos- dijo Emmy.

- Pues los demás nos quitaremos dos prendas - dije riendo.

Emmett bajó una mano de reinas, eso fue inmediatamente vencido por los tres seis de Rosalie. Carlisle bajo orgullosamente tres nueves a Esme y Tanya derroto a Demetri su prometido y Edward a Alice, hasta que Jasper comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Te sientes seguro, Jasper?- pregunté. Estaba soltando tanta confianza como podía, y asumí que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. Si Jasper perdía se quedaba totalmente perdido junto con Emmy. Si yo perdía, aun tenia cinco prendas mas que me cubrían antes de mostrar algo de piel. Ese simple pensamiento me dio más confianza que nada.

-Si, Bella, Realmente tengo una buena mano. ¿Tu como te sientes?- pregunto en tono burlón desafiándome, ya Emmy estaba perdido ahora le tocaba a el.

-Dímelo tú, Jasper.- él me miró a los ojos.

Murmuró- HHHMMMMMMMMM demasiado segura ¿Verdad Bella?- claro que si pensé yo.

-SIP, muy segura.- Mi sonrisa aumentó cuando le respondí. Edward se inclinó y miró mis cartas.

- ¿Estas seguro de que entras, Jasper? Bella no ha perdido ni una jugada hoy, probablemente tiene algo bueno. -le susurró, pero los dos sabían que todos en la sala escuchaban con atención.

-Entro, definitivamente puedo vencer a Bells- dijo mas arrogante que antes. Estaba segura de que Edward trataba de hacerlo sentir nervioso, para que Jasper perdiera.

- Ahora siente tu perdida Bella! Full, reyes sobre dieses. Lanzó Jasper. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo tuve que reaccionar inmediatamente. Aparté mis ojos de él y comencé a tratar de sentirme asustada para darle más confianza a Jasper antes de mostrarle mis cartas y aplastarlo.

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a bajar mis cartas una a una - No tengo mucho en realidad, la carta mas alta es este estúpido siete de espadas, todo lo demás es menor, mira un seis, cinco, cuatro y un tres. Oh ¿Mencione que son todos de picas?

La boca de Jasper se abrió de golpe -¿Tienes una escalera? una escalera de color? No puede ser hizo trampa - Acusó Jasper mientras me señalaba con su dedo.

-¡Realmente me ofende tu acusación! Carlisle ¿Hicimos algo en contra de las reglas? – pregunte.

-Esme tu que eres tan honesta en estas cosas ¿hice trampa?- miré a Esme por apoyo y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Jasper, lo siento, pero no hizo trampa. Solo has sido vencido, aplastado por una mujer debo añadir.-Esme comenzó a reírse de la broma.

- Ahora a cumplir su reto, ya que tu y Emmy son lo que tienen menos ropa es hora de que canten - grito Alice emocionada.

Y así lo hicieron bailaron y cantaron al ritmo de Baby Girl y todos nos moríamos de la risa, era tan gracioso ver a Emmy un gran oso, machista bailando esa canción y al tímido Jazz que estaba mas rojo que un tomate y Rose y Alice estaban muertas de la risa, yo se que Alice le gusta a Jazz por sus miradas y que a Rose le gusta a Emmy, por que la conozco desde que éramos unas bebés pero nos las pasamos de maravilla. Los papás de Alice y Edward se marcharon al rato y decidimos seguir jugando.

- Ahora jugaremos 'Nunca he' …-dijo Alice- aquí traigo vodka y tequila, así que cuando se dice algo que cada uno halla hecho se debe beber un shots pero si lo hace dos veces seguido tiene que beber cinco shots estamos- dijo Alice para ver si nos oponíamos en realidad no me gusta beber pero un día no hacia mal- eso pensé.

-Pues comencemos- dijo Emmy arreglando todo como antes y Alice coloco cada vasito frente a nosotros lleno de tequila.

-Yo nunca he deslumbrado a la secretaria para que me diera mis horarios primero - dijo Jazz.

Todos los chicos incluyendo a Edward bebieron su shots y nosotras las mujeres nos miramos sorprendidas, era hora de la venganza.

- Yo nunca he tenido una fantasía con mi profesor favorito- dijo Rose, todas las chicas bebimos hasta el fondo nuestros shots los chicos tenían los ojos como platos.

-Yo nunca me masturbado pensando en una actriz - dijo Demetri solo dos tomaron su shots él y Emmy.

- Ustedes son unos pervertidos- dijo Tanya quejándose- y tu cariño te castigare.

-No bombacito no por favor- y todos no comenzamos a reír, él le suplicaba y ella se negaba.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado por primera vez- fui la única que tome esta ves. Todos me miraron.

- Que? Yo nunca me he enamorado.- dije

- Yo nunca he salido con la chica de tu amigo- Emmy fue el único que bebió y todos los miramos.

-Que? Ella fue la que se me lanzo- dijo explicando.

-Si claro y tú eres un santo- dije ya un poco mareada y todo rieron. -Voy por algo de comer a la cocina quieren algo - les dije todos pidieron una funda de papas.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Edward parándose a mi lado, las chicas me miraban con una sonrisa sabia que tramaban algo.

Nos dirigimos la cocina de la suite, el iba atrás de mi, busque un tazón pero antes de alcanzarlo ya Edward lo tenia, el me ponía nerviosa su olor me embragaba era muy sexy.

-Gracias - le dije nerviosa el me devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

-De nada Isabella - me encantaba como sonaba de sus labios mi nombre, me dispuse a buscar las papas en la despensa de comida y la vertí en el tazón, Edward me acorralo en la nevera, miro a ver si no venia alguien no me asuste al contrario me excito.

-Tengo ganas de besarte- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz yo también tenia ganas.

-Y entonces que esperas que no lo haces- dije con la respiración entrecortada en ese momento me dio un hermoso y apasionado beso, fue acariciándome el cuello y bajo sus manos a mi cintura me atrajo hacia él y envolví mis manos en su cabello, dejamos que nuestras lenguas danzara, la temperatura fue subiendo pero no paso de ahí, nos separamos para tener respiración- será mejor que nos vayamos – dije, antes de que sospechen, el solo asintió y cuando íbamos llegando los chicos hicieron silencio demasiado obvio.

**ALICE POV**

Edward y bella se fueron juntos hasta la cocina, esto esta muy raro tengo que hacer 'operación Alice' y hacer que hablen, yo y las chicas nos estábamos mirando y sonreímos con malicia.

-Piensa lo que yo estoy pensando- les dije y todas asintieron- que comience operación Alice- dije emocionada.

-Que es lo que vamos hacer- pregunto Tanya emocionada.

-Ya lo veras- dije pensando en mi plan les conté todo y le dije que necesitábamos la ayuda de los chicos y les contamos el plan, les pareció buena idea, Emmett estaba un poco negativo, pero después acepto que su hermana debería ser feliz y que hace tiempo no la veía emocionada.

-Bueno Jazz lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar tu - le dijo Rose.

-Para ver que les sacamos a esos dos- dijo Tanya con malicia- y después yo sigo el juego.

-Mientras no nos digan nada no dejaremos de jugar, aunque tengan que estar sumamente borrachos para hablar- dije yo con mi mente diabólica hoy esos dos no dicen que se traen como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen.

En eso seguimos hablando del plan hasta que los dos extraños llegaron, Bella tenia las mejillas sumamente rojas y los labios hinchados? al igual que Edward, que tenia una sonrisa radiante más parecían que se acaban de revolcar a decir verdad mire mi reloj… duraron mucho tiempo. Es tiempo de saber todo.

**BELLA POV**

Llegamos a la sala y esto me olía mal, todos estaban tranquilos llegue a pensar que estaban confabulando en nuestra contra, mire Alice que se daba miraditas con las chicas, luego Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos, Alice miro a Jazz y supe que estábamos perdidos.

-Bueno sigamos el juego- dijo Alice para hacerse la inocente- Jazz sigue tu- dijo con una sonrisa que me daba miedo.

- Yo nunca he besado a Edward- mierda lo sabia, me quede pensando dudosa si lo negaba el podía sentirse mal en eso mire a Edward que tenia una mirada divertida, lo asesine con la mirada ya que para el esto era gracioso sabia que estaba perdida no podía negarlo me incline y tome mi shots todos estaban sorprendidos y en shock.

- LO SABIA! - dijeron las chicas en unisonó

-Cuando?- pregunto Tanya

-Como? - pregunto Rose.

- Donde?- pregunto Alice

- TE GUSTO- preguntaron todos a unisonó, Edward me miraba divertido y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, esta me las pagas Edward Cullen aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida.

- chicos!- dije - no contestare eso- dije decidida.

- Anda Isabella queremos saber- dijeron todos incluyendo Jazz y Emmy mis hermanos súper protectores pensé con sarcasmo, es que no hay nadie cuerdo aquí.

- SI ME GUSTO FUE EL MEJOR BESO DE MI VIDA, FUE MI PRIMER BESO CON AMOR,TERNURA , PASION ¿FELIZ?- dije gritando todo el mundo se quedo en shock y Edward me miro sorprendido y sabia que había hablado demás baje mi cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos, avergonzada y sonrojada por todo los lados.

-Bella lo dices en serio- dijo Edward acercándose donde estaba yo, solo me limite decir que si - No lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.- yo negué con la cabeza lo último que supe fue sus labios sobre los míos, ese fue un beso lleno de amor y promesa como siempre nos separaron unos gritos.

- Ahhhh esto es genial - dijo Alice dando brinquitos y me sonroje- eres mi cuñadita!

- Si que románticos pero tórtolas podemos seguir jugando- dijo Emmy burlándose.

- Espero que la hagas feliz Edward, ella se lo merece- dijo Jazz serio siempre tan tierno con una sonrisa.

- Si Jasper siempre la haré feliz aunque queremos ir despacio no quiero presionarla- dijo mirándome cada día lo quería mas.

- Eso espero, si no yo pateare tu trasero y no sabes lo vengativa que soy te quedo claro - dijo Rose que daba miedo

- Yo la ayudo- dijo Tanya y Alice al mismo tiempo, Edward retrocedió de miedo

-Ya entendí pero no tienen por que se agresivas- dijo asustado.

- Solo es un advertencia - dijo Tanya y yo no pude mas y me partí de la risa y después todos me acompañaron, jugamos dos rondas mas, ya me sentía mareada, así que dije que me retiraba y todos también lo hicieron yo divide las habitaciones, Edward dormiría conmigo por que se lo pedí, me sentía muy segura con el y confiaba en que no se iba a propasar, se que me ama y no me lastimaría, Tanya y Demetri en una habitación y cada uno en su habitación ya que mi suite era la mas grande, tenias 6 habitaciones fue hecho especialmente para cuando fuera a Los Ángeles, aunque como yo no iba muy a menudo la suite era reservada como las demás suites.

La mañana siguiente me desperté en los brazos de mi Dios Griego y saben lo mejor de todo es que no tuve pesadillas como siempre y me sentía feliz por que poco a poco lo estaba superando, el me tenia abrazada a la cintura me encantaba su olor masculino, su pecho esculpido, el era perfecto, me gire y tenia la cara de un ángel lo comencé acariciar, era tan suave abrió los ojos y yo me sorprendí.

- Buenos días hermosa - me dijo adormilado.

-Buenos días dormilón- dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz- ya es hora de despertarse - me intente levantar pero me agarro y me atrajo a él no me asuste al contrario me encantaba estar en sus brazos.

- A donde vas pequeña, antes de darme los buenos días como se debe- me tense en ese instante todavía no estaba lista para ese paso- tranquila amor solo cuando estés listas pero no es a eso que refiero- y me beso con toda la pasión del mundo, acaricio mis labios me pidió entrar su lengua yo la deje pasar nuestras lenguas danzaban y se acoplaban mutuamente y duramos ahí un buen rato besándonos y acariciándonos.

-Amor? Te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Edward haciendo circulo en mi espalda- pero promete que no te enojaras.

- Ya me la estas haciendo no?- dije abrazándome mas a el.

-Si es cierto- y se puso nervioso- en … este… tu…con… cuantos …tu …lo has hecho- pregunto tartamudeando esa pregunta no me enojaba pero si era un poco incomoda.

-Aunque no lo creas con uno y solo fue una vez- dije sinceramente porque de ahí vino mi princesa.

-De verdad- dijo emocionado- y era tu novio? Tu lo amabas -me dijo con tristeza, después es que era bipolar.

-No nunca podría hacerlo nunca podría amar alguien como él…- dije con rencor y odio pero no podía decirle todavía no estaba lista.

- No entiendo amor - claro el no entendía nada pero no estaba lista para hablarle de mi pasado.

-Amor cuando este lista para decirte todo te lo diré, pero ahora no estoy preparada confías en mi? - pregunte esperando su respuesta él asintió y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa - dime tu cuantas novia has tenido?- cambiado de tema.

- lo de novias bueno…solo tuve una y no funciono así que quedamos como amigos, ahora es mi mejor amiga- dije dándome otro beso- sabes que te quiero verdad.

-Si como yo a ti… ahora a ducharse- dije levantándome en ese momento entro Angie muy alterada nunca la vi así.

-Bella date prisa tenemos muchas cosa que hacer- ella no se daba cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que levanto la vista de su agenda electrónica- Oh… Lo … siento no..no sabia que estabas ocupada- dijo avergonzada y saliendo de prisa de la habitación.

- No espera Ang no estoy ocupada ya me iba a duchar- vi a Edward que esta avergonzado de la situación- El es Edward Cullen debes conocerlo es hermano de Alice y vicepresidente de la compañía que hará el proyecto y mi socio- dije orgullosamente.

- Mucho gusto señor Cullen es un honor tenerlo aquí- dijo Ang profesionalmente dándole la mano, suerte que Edward estaba completamente vestido con su pijama.

-El gusto es mío, pero solo dime Edward no me gustan los formalismo- le dijo sinceramente.

-Bien Edward será… en cuanto a ti - dijo mirándome sabia lo que venia- tienes mucho que decir, en un solo día que paso fuera de este hotel y todo cambia y sabes que las noticias corren, es mejor que tu misma vea lo que te digo me, tendió el periódico y no podía creer era Edward y yo después del ensayo del desfile, pero lo que mas me enfureció fue el articulo del New York Times. Y la estúpida revista de la insípida de Victoria que solo hacia mas que difamarme.

_'__EL PADRE DE LA PEQUEÑA SWAN APARECE…SERA EL MAGNATE CULLEN EL PADRE DE ELIZABETH SWAN HIJA DE LA MULTIMILLONARIA ISABELLA SWAN'_

_Según nuestros expertos la joven Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, el soltero mÁs codiciado de todo Londres y un famoso arquitecto, hijo del Doctor Cullen que tiene una gran fortuna, al igual que la de los herederos del imperio Swan, estaban en la tarde de ayer muy cariñositos como pueden ver las miradas que se dan y lo cerca que están de un beso muy pero muy comprometedor, será que abra boda? O es solo algo pasajero? Será el padre de la pequeña heredera? …Pues su parecido es exacto tiene sus mismo ojos pero el cabello de su madre esperamos las respuestas por parte de la señorita Swan ya que estamos ansioso de saber quien es el padre de su pequeña_

Yo estaba en shock ahí estábamos Edward y yo besándonos no podía creer lo que este periódico estaba diciendo y la revista de prensa amarilla decían. Me senté en la cama de golpe estaba sorprendida pero no me importaba no tenia que dar explicaciones de mi vida personal por mas que quisiera siempre me tendrían en la mira. También estaba todo lo sucedido con el secuestro de mi pequeña y tanto que evite que saliera a la luz, no quiero exponer a mi hija en los medios y cuando salimos ella y yo de una tienda de dulces ahgg esto es terrible

- Ahhh estoy harta de los paparazis- Dije aventando el periódico.- quiero que me dejan en paz cual es su empeño de saber quien es el padre de Ely. - dije parándome moviéndome de un lado a otro.

- Tranquilízate Bella- dijo Ang- ahí abajo te esperan miles de reporteros dime que tengo que hacer, dime que les digo- dijo ella sacando la libreta.

-Que mas le vas a decir que es mi vida privada y que soy madre soltera que mi hija no tiene padre- dije mas tranquila- y que si no quieren que los demande por difamación que dejen de estar inventado cosas y esa Victoria me va oír, que le pasa a esa tipa ella solo quiere hacerme quedar mal en los medio mira lo que dice la revista ¿amor o negocio? Pero dios que fue lo que le hice- dije aventando la revista estúpida.- estaba cansada, en eso Edward se acerco para tranquilizarme.

-Mm Bella se que voy a decir respecto a tu hija, pero que diré respeto a Edward, todos quieren saber esa es una noticia para ellos ver a dos de los grandes multimillonarios juntos - dijo Ang preocupada. Mire a Edward no sabia que decir, si era mi novio o no por que no me lo había pedido y el me de volvió la mirada y me acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

- Amor diremos que somos novios porque aunque no te lo dije formalmente eres mía mi novia- dijo con ternura - y si quieres también di que soy el padre de Ely para que te dejen en paz- dijo besando mis manos.

-Edward no puedo exponerte a eso, además implicaría mas preguntas como por que no apareciste en estos años y donde estabas , por que nos abandonaste eso dañaría tu imagen, no lo permitiré diremos que somos novios pero ya lo de Ely es un hecho, mi hija y no tiene padre- le dije convencida dándole un beso.

-Bien como tu quieras amor - dijo besando mi frente- ahora será mejor que me vaya a duchar se nos hace tarde- dijo y entro al baño.

-Bueno Angie dile lo que quieren saber, ya sabes cuales son nuestras respuestas - dije buscando que ponerme y poniendo en la cama unos skinny jeans gris, un camisón de cuadros gris, verdes y negro suelta con un cinturón negro y una botas mas arriba de los tobillos.- Ya estoy harta de todo esto.

-Tienes que ser paciente- dijo mi amiga- por cierto se ven tan lindos junto me siento feliz amiga de que le hayas dado una oportunidad al amor- dijo ella caminando hacia a mi y abrazándome.

- Yo también, con el me siento completa no siento miedo de estar con el ni cuando me toca ni me besa ya las pesadillas desaparecieron - dije feliz.

- Que bueno amiga pero no me digas que ustedes.. Ya ..tu.. Sabes…- sabia lo que iba a preguntar era tan divertida cuando tartamudeaba.

-No Ang como se te ocurre todavía no estoy lista, desde esa noche no he intimidado con nadie- dije en susurro- yo no le he dicho lo que paso pero el me dijo que el esperaría el tiempo necesario y que cuando este lista pasara- dije en susurro.

-Me hace muy feliz amiga se ve que te quiere y que va en serio mira que hacer publico que el es el padre de Ely sin importar lo que digan de él habla mucho de si mismo- dijo mi amiga con admiración.

-Si Ang el están protector y tierno de verdad, quiero intentarlo- dije- en ese instante sonó el cel de Ang.

-Me tengo que ir ya me están esperando para la tortura- dijo casi saliendo- Ahhhh mira ahí esta tu celular no lo vuelvas a dejar en la limosina -dijo lanzándomelo.

-Gracias Ang- dije y salió yo me dispuse a levantar a los demás ya que se nos hacia tarde, mientras Edward se duchaba. Salí hacia la habitación de Rose y se me hizo extraño no estaba, entonces me dirigí hacia la de Alice y tampoco estaba, fui a la de mi querido hermano ya me olía a algo, entre sin tocar y ahí lo vi, el y Rose desnudos en la cama durmiendo.

-ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-grite los dos se asustaron tanto mi amiga se dio un brinco y se callo al suelo.

-Yo te …te …lo..puedo explicar hermanita- dijo Em poniéndose los bóxers sin que lo vea y el pantalón de la pijama.

-Eso estoy esperando una explicación- dije exagerada y dando un toque con mi pie derecho yo no quiero que mi hermano haga sufrir a Rose, se que es un todo Casanova.

- Veras!- dijo Rose cubriéndose con las sabanas y levantándose del piso- yo…en … este…y Em..- no entendía ni mierda de lo que decía- Tu hermano me gusta mucho y no pude resistir mas- dijo francamente.

-Estas consciente de que este casanova te puede hacer daño- dije seria- y tu Em esta consciente de que ella es como mi hermana y no quiero que le hagas daño porque me olvidare de que ere mi hermano- dije muy seria.

-Tranquilízate hermanita yo no le quiero hacer daño estoy consciente de mis actos- dije Em serio.

-Eso espero y hazla feliz más te vale, si no quiere que te mate - dije mirándole fijamente- y en cambio a ti Rose ya sabes a lo que te abstiene y tienes todo mi permiso de pegarle y por favor ahora ya vístanse que tenemos cosas que haces -dije saliendo de la habitación, estaba en realidad feliz por ellos que estén juntos. Cuando me di cuenta Edward tenia a Jazz agarrado por el cuello y a Alice tratando de separarlo.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI! Que tierno Edward haciéndose cargo del situación de Ely y que divertido las ocurrencias de Alice jajaja….

Nos vemos….


	15. Te descubrí, y hablando con Esme

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWARD POV**

Pues después del inconveniente en con el New york time y después que le dije a Bella que confirmara que somos novios entre a la tina, me sumergí para relajar los músculos en el agua caliente y pensé en todos lo que ha pasado, en estos días y estoy realmente feliz, salí ya cuando el agua ya estaba fría, me puse la toalla en las caderas y salí del baño se me hizo extraño que Isabella no estuviera aquí, tal vez quería darme privacidad, busques mis jeans de mezclilla y una camisa verde con los tres últimos botones puesto y unos zapatos cuando estaba apunto de intentar de arregla mi cabello escuche a Bella gritando.

- _ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- _grito- salí de inmediato tenia que saber que pasaba la busque en la habitación de Rose y de Alice y no estaba, luego me dispuse a buscar en la de Jasper y Emmett, cuando entre a la de Jasper me lleve una sorpresa, estaba con mi hermanita, los dos desnudos en la cama, eso me dio una rabia y no me aguante.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- gruñí y los dos se sobre saltaron y se cubrieron de inmediato Jasper se puso lo bóxers y se levanto.

-Edward todo tiene una explicación - dijo asustado- yo y Alice nos gustamos y este queremos intentarlo- pero yo estaba furioso todavía no son novios y aunque no me importe si es virgen o no es mi hermanita, yo se que el es un buen hombre pero es mi hermana.

-Y ESO TE DA DERECHO DE APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANITA!- grite y lo cogí de la franela que el estaba usando, Alice se paro intentado separarnos pero lo sobre protector salió a flote.

-Edward suéltalo, no hagas nada imprudente yo lo quiero y tu no te debes de meter en mis decisiones no soy una niña- dijo enojada.

-QUITATE ALICES NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE- dije gritando, casi lo iba a golpear y Alice me suplicaba que no lo golpeara al borde de las lágrimas.

-EDWARD CULLEN SUELTALO YA!- grito una voz atrás de mi, era un Bella muy enojada y lo solté de inmediato- QUE SE SUPONES QUE HACES - espeto más enojada y yo agache la cabeza. Alice corrió a donde Jasper y lo abrazo llorando.

-Es.. Que … ellos …los encontré desnudos en la cama de Jasper- dije levantando mi cabeza- ella es mi hermanita y el se aprovecho de ella- dije con ira.

-Creo que ella esta demasiado grande para dejarse obligar no crees Edward Cullen, ellos son grandes son adultos no unos niños- me dijo bella enojada que daba miedo.

-Pero es mi hermanita pequeña entie..- dije pero me corto

-No Edward eso no es excusa para agredir no todo se soluciona así es mejor hablarlo pero no a golpes entendido- agache la cabeza.

-Si Bella entendí- dije avergonzado se que me excedí y me di cuenta de que ahí estaban todos viéndome divertido- Discúlpame Alice pero es que no me acostumbro a que ya no eres una niña- le dije y ella me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.

-No hay problema hermanito te entiendo- dijo ella separándose de mi.

-Jasper hermano discúlpame si te hice daño, entiéndeme ponte en mi lugar cuando vi esa escena. -Dije estrechándonos las manos.

-No te preocupes amigo yo se lo que dices, yo tengo una hermana y si la hubiera encontrado reaccionaria igual. - dijo Jasper

-Vaya al gran Edward lo manda - dijo Emmett divertido- se dejo dominar de una mujer vaya mandilón- ahí Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Auch eso dolió bebé- y todos no reímos.

-Yo quiero saber después quien es el mandilón - dijo seria.

-Bueno los que no se han cambiando por favor a cambiarse- dijo Bella, todos los que no se habían cambiando se fueron a cambiarse, yo espere a Bella en la sala para darle privacidad, en eso apareció Tanya y se sentó un sillón al frente y no dejaba de mirarme, me estaba poniendo nervioso parece que quería decir algo por fin hablo.

-Edward puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto seria, eso me puso muy nervioso que yo tenia entendido que ella estaba comprometida- no te preocupes no me vengo a declarar - dijo divertida y eso me relajo- mas bien vengo hablar de Isabella.

-Si dime tu dirás- dije fingiendo que no estaba preocupado.

-Veras no se si ella te dijo pero somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo y yo asentí sabia que ella y Rose estaban con ella desde pequeñas- pues ella a sufrido mucho y no quiero que nadie mas la haga sufrir como el imbécil ese que destruyo su vida y su felicidad, no te diré por que eso no me concierne decirte -hizo una pausa yo la miraba determinadamente parecía muy sincera.

-Continua… pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intensiones con bella.- le dije yo.

-Pues ella corre mucho peligro, se que eso ella no te lo dirá pero es así, es más grave de lo que crees, es para que sepas donde estas parado, ese tipo es peligroso y le quieren hacer daño - dijo nerviosa- antes de que todos vengan tengo que decírtelo por que se quien eres y de donde vienes y también a que te dedicas aparte de la arquitectura- eso si me sorprendió la mire con incredulidad.

-No se de que hablas - dije desviando la mirada.

-Vamos deja de fingir se que eres un agente encubierto- eso me dejo mas sorprendido de donde sabia todo eso.

Cuando terminaste la secundaria, entrando a un plan especial, el cual también se complementaba con tus estudios universitarios. Desde un principio presente tu misión, fue la muerte de tus abuelos y proteger a tu familia, que dentro de otras características no eran gente ordinaria en Inglaterra, al contrario, entonces que el nieto mayor ingresa a las filas y que propusiera la investigación profunda del caso, les ayudo en demasía. Aquí es donde Phil participa. El fue el que te recluto desde acá, el te mando para Inglaterra.- como se esto pues soy agente encubierto de la FBI y trabajo para la CIA donde por mi medio y mi hermana que también trabaja para la FBI y guardaespaldas de Isabella protegemos a nuestra familia, se que es difícil de creer pero es así pero nadie lo sabe solo mi prometido que es familia cercana de esa gente que quiere hacerle daño a bella el no es igual por que trabaja también como agente encubierto, el fue desheredado por su familia.- dijo en susurro.

Vi a Bella entrando a la sala -Te tardaste mucho amor- le dije entre sus labios volviéndola a besar esta vez mas largo.

-Perdón amor es que tenia que hablar algo de chica con Ali y Rose, pero ya estoy aquí - dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello y besándome con pasión entreabrió sus labios dio paso a mi lengua yo la apreté a mis caderas ella gimió en mi boca, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas ella masajeaba mis cabellos y me apretaba contra ella si que era ardiente. Ahí duramos varios minutos y un carraspeo no interrumpió

**BELLA POV**

Me fui a duchar lo mas rápido que pude, salí me vestí y en ese instante entraron Rose y Alice para arreglar mi pelo y maquillarme, me dieron detalles de lo que paso con Jazz y Em y me preguntaron que paso con Edward, les dije que nada, que todavía no estaba lista, me dijeron que cuando hay amor y te interesa la persona la experiencia en placentera y mágica después de la conversación salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron con sus respectivos novios, si novios, salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Edward y le di el beso más a apasionado que pude hasta que nos interrumpieron

-Wow Eddie te vas a comer a mi hermanita- oímos un golpe- Ahuché osita lo siento- dijo Em sobándose la cabeza.

-Deja a Bella y a Edward tranquilos discúlpate con ellos- dijo Rose seria.

-Lo siento - dijo agachando la cabeza y todos explotamos en risas- Hey no se rían no es divertido.

-Y ahora quien es el mandilón he?-pregunto Edward burlándose

-Cállate Eddie!- dijo Em

-Vámonos chicos tenemos que desayunar - dijo Alice apurada- luego Bella tenemos ensayo de tu sabes que y luego la rueda de prensa y la sección con los fotógrafos, ustedes chicos se van con Tanya a comprar sus trajes y no acepto uno como respuesta … así que vámonos- dijo Alice saliendo como un torbellino.

- Bueno hoy será un día muy largo- dije en susurro saliendo después de Alice y Jazz junto a Edward mas atrás venía Rose, Em, Tanya y Demetri.

-Amor cual es el ensayo de tu sabes que?- pregunto un Edward curioso.

-Mm este…nada amor solo mi discurso y esas cosas sin importancia- dije nerviosa y mirándome las manos.

-Mírame Isabella- yo lo mire y supo que no le estaba diciendo la verdad- tu no sabes mentir dime por favor.

-Es que no te puedo decir es una sorpresa no insista sabes que si sigues puede que te lo diga pero no puedo.-Dije ya preocupada. Sabía que si me persuadía no podía negarme.

- Sabes que te puedo persuadir verdad- dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

-Si amor pero no lo harás por que me quieres- dije dándole un beso.

- Si es verdad- dijo devolviéndome el beso, entramos al restaurante y desayunamos entre bromas y risas luego se nos unió Esme y Carlisle. Mi princesa, vino desayuno y se fue con Sue y Ang para donde sus abuelos, dijo que quería jugar con unos amiguitos que conoció y como impedírselo. Los chicos aprovecharon para dar la buena nueva.

-Padre, madre - llamo Edward a sus padres, ellos voltearon para prestarle atención y me agarro la manos - yo y Bella queremos darle una noticia bueno a todos- dijo Edward.

-Ya habla de una vez por todas - dijo una Esme impaciente.

-Bella y yo somos novios- dijo besándome la mano para que me tranquilizara, estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como lo iban a tomar tal vez dirían que no lo merezco que tengo una hija un cosa es que me quieran pero otra es que me meta con su hijo teniendo una hija que no es de él.

-Oh hijo eso es maravilloso-dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo- Bella hija bienvenida a la familia eres una chica especial tu y tu pequeña son también nuestra familia- dijo abrazándome mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ahora tengo una familia.

- Gracias Esme tu no sabes lo importante que es para mi, no sabia como lo tomarían por tener una hija - dije sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca eres como una hija para nosotros y Ely es una niña adorable, nosotros no tenemos prejuicios si Edward es feliz nosotros también- dijo secando mis lagrimas.

-Lo se Esme soy una tonta discúlpame- dije abrazándola.

-No es eres una tonta y mi hijo te adora- me dijo en eso Carlisle se levanto y nos felicito a los dos.

-Felicidades a los dos - nos dijo Carlisle- y tu Edward hazla feliz no quiero que le hagas daño y Bella hija siempre serás de la familia- dijo abrazándome.

-Si Carlisle lo se- dije devolviendo el abrazo.

Alice y Jasper también dijeron que eran novios al, igual Rose y Em. Esme y Carlisle tomaron lo de su hija muy bien, después de varias advertencias a Jazz.

Los chicos se fueron regañadientes con Tanya no sin antes de darle un beso a cada una de sus novias, Carlisle también fue obligado por la amenazas de Esme de no dormí con ella por dos semana y no se pudo negar.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos donde seria la fiesta para mi ensayo y para organizar la fiesta, la mejor de todas y que nadie olvidara. El salón estaba decorado en colores dorados, beige, champagne, blanco y tonalidades marrones parecía de ensueño, las mesa tenían manteles beige con decoraciones dorados, blancos y marrones.

Tenia en el centro cofres de oros con distintos tipos de chocolate, en cada mesa había un recordatorio de recuerdo para las personas, era una cadena de oro dorado con el símbolo de mi compañía y mi firma, era simplemente hermoso, habían chocolate con envoltura dorada por todo lado y una fuente de chocolate todo era en honor a mi madre.

Comenzamos ha ensayar la canción que mi madre me cantaba y le gustaba que la cantara decía que tenia una voz de ángel, la cante con todo el sentimiento posible era simplemente hermosa trata de el amor de una madre a una hija y de una hija a una madre y de cómo ese amor no deja que decaiga y pueda soportar el temor, el miedo y todas las barreras, es hermosa. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, Esme estaba llorando, decían que la canción era muy hermosa y que tenia la voz de un ángel como decía mi mamá. Cuando termine de cantar todos los que estaban ahí trabajando para la fiesta se pararon aplaudir.

-Hija esa canción es hermosa- dijo Esme llorando y abrazándome- se que Renee donde quiera que este esta muy feliz, es simplemente hermosa.

-Bella eso fue magnifico, te lo dije nadie lo hace como tu - dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Gracias por escucharme esa canción es muy importante para mi- dije con tristeza.

-Si amiga es hermosa y quien la canta también tiene una voz hermosa, no sabia que cantabas por que si no mejor te hubiera dicho que fueras cantante digo estas a tiempo- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Ni en sueño ya tengo suficiente con ser una Swan y que tengo que salir en más de la mitad de periódicos y revistas - dije pensativa- Esme no se si sabes pero …este…ed..y …yo- no sabia como decirle.

-Si hija lo se y de verdad a mi y a Carlisle no nos importa, eres parte de la familia y tarde o temprano lo sabrían- dijo ella de manera maternal.

-Es que no quiero que piensen que le estoy buscando un padre a Ely por todo lo que han dicho de mi, eso no es justo para tu familia- le dije con tristeza.

-No hija lo que no es justo es que no le des un padre Ely y que dejes que los medios digan lo que se les de la gana además Edward quiere a Ely y se que seria un buen padre para ella- dijo ella con en brillo en los ojos.

-Lo se pero es que no quiero dañar su imagen.- dije avergonzada.

-Deja el que decida lo que es mejor para su imagen, el te adora además el verdadero padre no sabe que es su padre- es verdad después de lo que paso nunca supe de el hasta hace un año que me amenazo y me dijo que cuidara y que cuidara a mi hija no vaya hacer que la pierda.

-Si Esme además de eso… tengo mucho miedo- dije avergonzada no sabia como decirle esto a Esme no sabia como hablar de ese tema cuando extraño a mamá.

- Miedo de que hija- dijo Esme acercándose a mi y nos dirigimos a una mesa para hablar mientras Alice y Rose se volvían locas con los preparativos.

-Es que no se come empezar- tome aire y comencé hablar- no se… tu sabes…yo…el …lo que quiero decir es que-tome aire para coger valor- tengo miedo a intimar …sabes no se nada de eso, desde esa noche no quiero saber de los hombres no se como reaccionare- dije con vergüenza esto debería de estar hablándolo con Renee.

-Hay hija veras es difícil, lo se pero quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de el? ¿cuando te toca?- dijo con una convicción como la de mi madre y me quede pensado en lo que me pregunto y se me iluminaron los ojos yo suspire rendida y ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues es no se como decirlo es tu hijo- dije roja como un tomate.

-Oh vamos Bella sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea no tienes a Renee pero me tienes a mi confía en mi- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Siento una corriente que pasa por mi cuerpo que me estremece hasta la punta de lo pies y siento que todo mi alrededor desaparece y no existe nada solo el y yo es cálido y tierno no tengo miedo a su tacto pero no se como pasar la barrera.- Esme me sonrío sabiamente.

-Hija eso se llama amor y es normal que tengas miedo por la experiencia que tuviste, pero déjame decirte que solo tienes que superar tus miedos y entregarte al amor que se que mi hijo siente- dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias Esme no se que voy a hacer sin ti- dije abrazándola ella siempre me comprendía teníamos una conexión única- eres como una madre para mi- y ella se emociono tanto cuando dije eso - siempre tienes palabras tan sabias que decirme.

-Y yo te considero como mi hija y óyeme bien aunque Edward sea mi hijo no voy a permitir que te haga daño digamos que me veo reflejada en ti años anteriores y que fui salvada por Carlisle- no me estaba diciendo lo que creo o si la mire con confusión.

-Me quieres decir lo que creo- dije atónita.

-Si hija esto solo lo sabe Carlisle, ni mis hijo los saben y ahora tu para que cojas mi ejemplo me paso lo mismo pero fui maltratada físicamente y Marcos era mi novio de una familia poderosa de Italia que junto a mi familia otra poderosa nos unieron al igual a que tu mama, su familia intento comprometerla con su hermano pero ella era de carácter fuerte y no se dejo, sabes tu mamá y yo además de amigas éramos primas lejanas, salimos de ahí y tu mamá se enamoro de Charlie y yo de Carlisle quien me ayudo a superar todo- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos, vaya yo no sabia eso.- no te preocupes tu puedes estar con Edward no son primos cercanos- dijo bromeando.

-Vaya si que es una historia, gracias por contarme esto Esme es muy importante- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla ahora mas que nunca sabia que ella me comprendía y estaba mas unida a ella.

- Ahora hija habla con el del asunto y veras que todo sale bien- dijo ella levantándose para seguir con todo.

-Si es cierto después hablare con el del asunto- dije sonriéndole- bueno ya terminamos los ensayos tenemos que arreglarnos para la rueda de prensa quiero salir de esto lo mas rápido posible- dije quejándome.

-Si Isabella tienes que prepárate ya el salón de conferencias esta organizado para la rueda de presa- dijo Ang entrando al salón y después miro toda la decoración- todo esta quedando magnifico- dijo emocionada.

-Si lo se fue gracia a Esme y a Ali - dije agradeciéndole con la mirada- supieron solo con decirle lo que quería.

-No fue nada cariño, es un honor Renee fue mi mejor amiga- dijo Esme con nostalgia.

-Lo se y se que la extrañas - dije yo.

- Bueno vamos Bella ya sus vestidos están en la habitación los trajeron hace un rato- dijo Ang- por cierto Bella los medios esperan que digas algo acerca de tu noviazgo con Edward y siguen con lo mismo de Ely. -Yo rodee los ojos.

-Bueno ya veré que hago- dije caminando con Esme, Rose y Ali.

-Hija piensa en lo que te dije- me dijo Esme yo solo asentí no se que iba hacer no quería hacerle esto a Edward.

- Bueno nos vemos en la habitación de Isabella en una 1:30 estamos- dijo Ali todas asentimos.

Ang se fue conmigo hasta mi habitación ella se cambiaria conmigo, ya los estilistas estaban ahí, Jake no podía llegar a tiempo pero me mando el vestido, muy hermoso color negro con un cinturón rojo un poco corto a mitad de lo muslos, asentaba mi cintura era strapless, pegado a mi cuerpo desde mis senos hasta un poquito mas debajo de la mitad de mis muslos, era hermoso resaltaba mis curvas y unos stilettos rojo sangre muy bonitos.

Me fui a duchar me metí en el jacuzzi un rato para relajarme los músculos, salí de ahí como nueva, me puse la ropa interior y me puse una bata de baño, en lo que me maquillaba y me peinaban, estaba tan cansada de esta vida pero así me toco vivir, cuando ya esta lista me puse el vestido y los stilettos mi collar de rubíes hermoso que me regalo Jazz para mis 21 años, me mire en el espejo como siempre divina y un maquillaje sencillo y sutil nada exagerado, mi cabello con ondas muy sueltas salí de la habitación y me estaban esperando las chicas.

-Vaya Bella estas hermosa- dijo Rose- ese vestido esta espectacular dejaras muerto de infarto a Edward.

-Si hija estas hermosa, si con el vestido de la otra noche se quedo como bobo con este no se moverá de tu lado- dijo Esme de forma divertida.

-Ustedes me vieron el día de la premiación- ella asintió- y por que no se acercaron a saludarme.

-Bueno es que no queríamos interrumpir aunque cierta señorita aquí no le importo- dijo mirando Alice- por cierto querida esa recepcioncita es una igualada, Edward me contó que cuando llego se le ofreció- esa zorra estúpida- sabe el es un caballero y no le gusta hablar mal de las mujeres pero se le insinúo.

-Si Esme no se que paso pero me dio mucha vergüenza delante de toda la gente como me hablo- le dije con sinceridad- pero ya hable con ella espero que no se repita.

-Bueno vámonos los chicos nos esperan en la zona VIP del lobby vámonos- dijo Ang.

Subimos en unos de los ascensores escoltados por guardaespaldas bajamos y lo primero que vi fue a mi Dios Griego, con un hermoso traje negro y una camisa azul medianoche y con los dos botones de arriba desabotonados, sin corbata estaba hermoso, luego me vio expresión cambió es decir que le encanto lo que vio.

-Hola hermosa - me dijo dándome un beso- estas sumamente sexy para tu propio bien- dijo sujetándome de la cintura.

-Señor Cullen será mejor que me suelte tengo una entrevista que dar - dije dándole un ultimo beso.

-Mm y si no quiero cariño- dijo el seductoramente.

-Creo que te tendré que convencer- dije besándolo en los labios.

-Creo que si me convenciste- dijo el dándome otro beso.

Caminamos hasta el lugar llenos de guardaespaldas Edward iba abrazándome, entramos a la sala de conferencia por la parte de atrás, en la conferencia estarían Emmett ya que es mi socio, Rose que es mi socia en la compañía y presidenta de la agencia, además junto con Tanya, mis modelos principales, Tanya también socia de la compañía y vicepresidenta de la agencia y Jazz administrador y reeleccionista publico. No daría información de el complejo Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward se sentaron en la primera fila, en una zona reservada para familiares juntos con Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Demetri, Sue y Ang que nos presentará.


	16. Pregunas y Respuestas

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Este capi es muy importante! y muy tierno ya que Ely y Edward se unen más ya verán, es muy pero muy tierno!

**EDWAR POV**

Nos sentamos todos en nuestros asientos esperando a que entrara Bella y los demás para la conferencia, había cientos de periodistas estaba la prensa de todo el mundo, era increíble lo famosa que era mi Bella. En eso entro su asistente y mano derecha y tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Muy Buenas Noches damas y caballeros bienvenidos a nuestra rueda de prensa de nuestro primer desfiles de cinco de ellos, por favor recibamos con aplausos al administrador de la compañía y relacionista publico Jasper Hale- todo aplaudimos con entusiasmo- ahora reciban a Emmett Swan socio y hermano de la señorita Isabella Swan- Emmett salió muy sonriente saludando a las cámaras a él no le importa que los paparazzi ande atrás de él- continuación recibamos a unas de nuestras modelos principales la señorita Tanya Denali y además socia de la compañía y vice presidenta de la agencia de modelaje de la Srta. Swan- salió una Tanya muy elegante, muy segura de si misma y sonriéndole a su prometido y dándome una mirada de ' ponte alerta por si hay algo extraño' yo solo asentí.- ahora recibamos a Rosalie Hale socia también de la compañía y presidenta de la agencia donde ella y Tanya son las modelos principales- entro una Rosalie despampánate y se sentó del lado de su hermano - y por ultimo pero no menos impórtate recibamos a la diseñadora del año la dueña, creadora y diseñadora principal Isabella Swan- todos nos paramos para aplaudirle ella salió con ese vestido, hermosa segura de si misma pero a la vez con una mascara de frialdad y arrogancia ante los medios, cuando se cruzaron nuestro ojos me dijo una hermosa sonrisa para que me diera cuenta que era ella misma.

-Ella esta hermosa hijo mío- dijo mi padre con admiración- ya es toda una mujer.

-Asi es padre- dije si dejar de mirarla- una hermosa mujer.

- SII ESA QUE TA AI ES MI MAMI- dijo Ely gritando, todos se voltearon a verla- TE AMO MA!- grito más fuerte, todo el mundo se hecho a reír, Bella por el micrófono le dijo que también la amaba fue un momento único.

- Ely deja que tu mami haga la entrevista- dijo la nana de Bella tratando de controlarla ya que estaba bailando de felicidad, ella solo asintió y se tranquilizo.

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir a todos ustedes, los invitamos por ser los periódicos de mas renombre en sus países, nosotros somos los socios y Bella es la dueña de esta empresa que se llama Bellísima, nuestro objetivo es vestir a las mujeres y a los hombres del mundo, nosotros vamos a lanzar cinco tipos de vestimenta , en cinco colecciones que ustedes verán en nuestro cinco desfiles. Ahora se abre la sesión de preguntas y respuestas- dijo Jasper con un tono de voz muy calmado.

-Como se llaman las colecciones?- pregunto un hombre llamando Albert de España.

- La primera presentada que será aquí en el Imperial Swan Resorts mañana se llama Gold Chocolat, es de ropa formal en homenaje a mi madre, la segunda se llama Simple Divine en Chicago, será ropa casual y abrigos para la temporada otoño-invierno, la tercera será llamada Glamorous Night, será en New york donde presentaremos la colección de carteras y lentes y demás accesorios de mi colección, además las ropas al estilo New york , el cuarto desfile será en Europa específicamente en Londres, se llamara Breaking Lawn Collection, la quinta y ultima en Roma, Italia llamada Perfetta diva! En italiano por que es mi país natal y será mi ultima colección donde presentare la combinación de formal, casual, clásico, además mi colección de traje de baños y una combinación de las colecciones anteriores que no serán mostradas hasta este día.-dijo Bella muy segura wow ella es increíble.

-Wow hermanito si que tiene talento habla con tanta seguridad- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Si lo se, no me merezco a esa mujer- dije sin prestar atención a las demás preguntas.

-Hijo ni digas eso tu eres igual de talentoso que ella, lo único que en áreas diferentes- dijo mi madre yo asentí.

-Será mejor que aprestemos atención- dijo mi padre muy concentrado.

- En que se inspiro estas colecciones?- dijo un Francés.

- Esa pregunta la responderá Rosalie Hale- dije Bella dándole la palabra a rose

- Bueno como sabrán la primera fue en su madre ella piensa en su madre como el chocolate de Oro lo mas valioso para ella y que caracteriza a la mujer que un día fue Renee Swan llena de alegría y energía, ahora Tanya Denali explicara la siguiente- dijo dándole el turno a Tanya.

-Su segunda colección fue inspirada en unas de su mejores amigas - dijo mirando a Alice- que siempre fue compradora de ropa casual y fashion, además siempre se ve divina y por que ella siempre quiso ser diseñadora, pero siguió los pasos de su madre y hermano, ya sabrán por que lo digo- en ese momento a Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, estaba muy emocionada y bajo la cabeza.

-Viste hermanito esa colección fue inspirada para mi - dijo llorando- viste ella si se acuerda de mi y yo que me sentía celosa por no estar ahí.

-Alice por que nunca dijiste que querías ser diseñadora- le pregunte susurrando.

-Por que yo sabia que tenía más éxito siendo arquitecta- dijo ella agachando a la cabeza.

-Mary Alice Cullen- le dijo mamá seria- por que no dijiste nada, sabes que siempre te apoyaríamos, ademá Isabella hubiera sido tu socia, hubieras sido igual de exitosa en cualquiera de la área- le dijo seria.

-Si mamá lo sé, pero no desperdicie mi tiempo en lo que estuve en Milán, tome curso con Bella de diseño de modas, por eso no iba a casa los veranos- dijo avergonzada.

-Jovencita usted será lo que quiere ser, si quiere ser diseñadora pues te apoyaremos, además puedes tener asesoramiento de Bella y puedes también seguir tu carrera- dijo papá, ella los abrazo y les agradeció.

- Ahora la tercera colección se la explicara Jasper Hale - dijo Tanya

-Esta colección como su nombre lo dice es la combinación de la sofisticación de Tanya y lo glamoroso de Rose, esta es inspirada en las modelos, en la vida nocturna de new york , fiestas, cócteles y además su lanzamiento oficial de carteras, lentes y también de accesorios con su firma, ahora la cuarta se la explicara Emmett.

- Breaking Lawn Collection es la colección de trajes de novias y novios además de damas, padrinos y demás miembros de la boda. Esta colección fue inspirada en la actual princesa de Inglaterra, del el cual llevo en su boda unos de los trajes de Isabella como ya sabrán el color que predomina es el blanco, beige, crema y otras tonalidades pero lo más interesante es que el vestido de la princesa Sophia es de esta colección y será exhibido pero nadie lo modelara, el traje esta hecho de hilo de oro, satín italiano piedra preciosa como diamantes, para el diseño del traje zafiros y otras piedras el vestido esta valorada en mas de un Millón de euro- me quede en shock ,ella había sido la diseñadora de ese fabuloso vestido que dio tanto de que hablar en el mundo- Ahhh olvidaba que ustedes tienen la primicia de esta información ya que nadie sabia el nombre de la diseñadora, ya que la misma diseñadora dijo que quería que fuera anónimo- dijo Emmett muy serio pero en su mirada tenia lo divertido.

- Wow cada día me sorprende más es chica- dijo mi padre- ella tiene mucha creatividad ese vestido es hermoso- dijo mi padre con admiración.

-Si corazón ese vestido fue presentado en la colección de Vogue por la misma princesa el día de su boda y no quiso decir el nombre del diseñador ya que era una amiga intima y no quería publicidad por ser ella la que diseño, el vestido de una princesa es hermoso- dijo mi madre suspirando.

-Si madre uno así es que quiero para mi boda con Jazz- todos la miramos- que si es mi sueño déjenme vivir- dijo haciendo un puchero y no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Ahora la ultima colección la dirá mi querida hermana Bells- me reí por el apodo delante de la prensa.

- Gracias Emmy - todos rieron por el apodo- la ultima colección Perfetta diva! Será en Roma la cuidad de Italia, será una gran sorpresa para todos, esta colección fue la mas difícil de crear ya que es una combinación de todos mi otros desfiles, trajes que diseñe exclusivamente para ese evento, además de trajes casual, formal, clásico, traje de novia, traje de baños etc. son 200 trajes en total y lo que caracteriza a este de los otros que es solamente para mujeres.

Así fue transcurriendo la rueda de prensa le preguntaron cuantas modelos habría me sorprendió la cantidad, pero después unos cuantos periodista imprudente preguntaron pregunta personales.

- Ustedes y el Sr. Cullen son novios?- pregunto un idiota me imagino que sabia la respuesta.

-Creo que esta mañana mande un comunicado informando que somos novios- dijo ella sutilmente - si no tienen más preguntas nos retiramos.- Entonces otro hablo.

- Entonces ustedes niega que el Sr. Edward Cullen es el padre de la niña.- Ella me miro profundamente sabia que era lo que me estaba preguntando yo solo asentí.

- Esa pregunta no se la puedo responder yo, se la puede responder Él mismo- dijo ella dirigiéndose a mi.

- Que tiene usted que decir a esto Sr. Cullen- dijo el tipo ese.

-Solo diré que mi novia y yo no queremos que se metan con nuestra hija- dije confirmando lo que preguntaron, todos se quedaron sorprendidos- no queremos que ella este metida en los medios por que es una niña.- dije serio.

-Entonces por que la abandono? por que no se supo de usted? Que hizo todos estos años?- dijo otro.

-Eso solo nos concierne a nuestras familias - dijo Bella- El no supo de nuestra pequeña hasta hace poco días y si no disculpan nos retiramos.- Todo después fue un caos, nos lanzaban preguntas, yo respondía lo necesario pero después todo termino bien y después todos nos fuimos a cenar, durante la cena nadie dijo nada aunque estaban sorprendido. Hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

**BELLA POV**

Salimos de la rueda de prensa, después de esa declaraciones de Edward todos nos miraban sorprendidos, menos Esme que tenia una gran sonrisa, al igual que Alice y Rose que sabían de mi conversación con Esme, salimos a cenar todos estaban en silencio hasta que Alice hablo.

- Bueno así que Eddie, Bella ustedes son los padres de Ely- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Alice Cullen no seas imprudente- dijo Esme enojada- eso solo le incube a ellos- dijo seria.

-No Esme no la regañes, le debemos una explicación y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes- dije tomándole su mano para buscar apoyo-ella solo asintió- Carlisle, Em, Jazz, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Sue, Demetri y tu mi pequeña princesa- que no entendía nada- le debo una disculpas, debí de avisarles antes esta decisión, resulta que esta mañana salimos Edward y yo en el New york Time y preguntando si somos novios y si el era su padre.- hice una pausa.

- Yo le propuse a bella que dijera que yo era el padre de Ely para que los medios dejaran de molestar a la niña, pero ella se negó hasta la rueda de prensa- dijo Edward besando mi mano.

- Yo se que es absurdo pero recibí unos consejos muy sabio de alguien que aprecio- mire a Esme- y decidí que mi hija necesitaba una figura paterna a parte de Jazz , Em, y pero a alguien que ella llame 'Papa , papi o pa'- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- y hoy me di cuenta que no hay mejor padre para mi hija que Edward - dije llorando Edward el me abrazo- espero que no me juzguen por querer quitarle a él su libertad de elegir una mujer sin hijos pero debo de admitir que soy egoísta- dije sinceramente- no puedo vivir sin él- dije ahora sonriéndole el me devolvió esa sonrisa suya que me encanta, después mire a todos que nos miraban con ternura Ely tenia una gran sonrisa, estaba en la pierna de Sue corrió hacia nosotros se sentó en mis piernas mirándonos a los dos.

- Mami tío Eddie e mi papi?- pregunto mi hija ya que se encuentra en la etapa del ¿Por qué?

-Tu quieres que Él sea tu papi -dije besándole la frente ella asintió- por que no se lo preguntas a Él - le dije- ella se acerco a el, cogió su cara con las dos manitas y lo miro a los ojos.

- Tu quele se mi papi tu quere a Ely,mami?- dijo ella eso fue tan tierno. El me miro y supe que quería, él tendría que aprender a entenderla.

- Que si quieres ser su papi y que si la quieres a ella y a mi- el me sonrío y después la miro le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

- Si quiero ser tu papi, soy tu papi y las amo a las dos- dijo eso y mi corazón se lleno de alegría, dijo que me ama, ella se abalanzo sobre él, le dio mucho besos en toda la cara, él la abrazo y se reían a carcajadas, todos los demás lloraban por la escena, yo era unas de ella- Te amo Isabella, yo se que es muy pronto pero te amo- dijo y me beso fue un beso tierno por que la niña estaba ahí, ella se tapaba los ojos para no ver.

-SI TEDO MAMI PAPI….SIIIII- decía ella emocionada- YA TEDO MAMI Y PAPI- bailaba ella alegre.

-Soy abuelo- dijo Carlisle con los ojos brillantes- gracias por ese regalo Bella- dijo y se paro y me abrazo y luego a Edward. Luego cogió a Ely y la cargo y le dijo que él y Esme ahora eran sus abuelos.

- Abu Esme!- corrió hacia ella de felicidad- Te quelo muto- dijo dándole un beso.

-Yo también pequeña- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- me han hecho la abuela más feliz- dijo emocionada.

-Vaya Eddie.- dijo Em- ya eres todo un papi, dale ejemplo a esta peque.- lo dijo en tono burlón como siempre tiene que ser Em.

-Si Emmy haré todo para ser el mejor padre para ella- así Jazz y los demás aceptaron que Edward fuera el padre de Ely. Comimos el postre y salimos cada uno para su habitaciones, mañana seria un día muy largo, Edward me acompaño hasta mi suite ya que la niña se durmió en sus brazos, la llevamos a su habitación Sue y Leth la guardaespalda ayudaron a vestirla para dormir y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Edward y yo salimos después de darle un beso a Ely a la sala.

Prepárense para el otro capi!


	17. Tuya por siempre

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**Bueno este capitulo no es apto para menores, es el primer lemmon! de la autora, por favor sean justos ella esta abierta a ideas y consejos constructivos, les advierto tiene mensaje EXPLICITO, no así para ****ls**** que no sean capaces y no les agrade estos temas mejor no lean!**

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos en los dos en la sala en un silencio cómodo, no teníamos que decirnos nada, con estar así era mas que suficiente para decirle que lo amaba hasta que el hablo.

-Será mejor que me retire, mañana es un día muy importante - dijo estrechándome a él, dándome un casto beso pero que yo profundice, el beso se volvió mas apasionado, me apretó a él por lo que sentí su erección, yo gemí por la fricción, me frote contra él mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban, él fue acelerando el beso, beso mi cuello, mi mandíbula, el principio de mis senos, yo estaba ardiendo del deseo y la excitación, supe que estaba lista quería ser su mujer y ahí me di cuenta de todo lo que me dijo Esme, cuando estuviera lista lo sabría.

Fui desabrochando su camisa, él se tenso- Bella estas segura de esto, yo puedo esperar - no le di tiempo a terminar y lo bese con furia y él me levanto y me llevo hasta la habitación, me deposito en la cama y lo atraje a mi, lo bese con toda la pasión contenida.

-Hazme tuya, quiero ser tu mujer, hazme olvidar todo mi pasado- dicho eso fue quitándome lentamente con amor el vestido, solo quedándome con las braguitas, automáticamente me cubrí los senos, no quería pensar que se notara ni un signo de mi embarazo.

-No te cubras, eres hermosa no se nota que tuviste un bebé- dijo besándome, vi sus ojos lleno de deseo y lujuria - tienes un cuerpo apetecible- me beso, luego bajo al cuello, seguía bajando hasta llegar a unos de mis senos, atrapo mi pezón erecto, lo lamió, lo succiono como un bebé, con la manos pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo, yo solo gemía y arquee mi espalda del placer, siguió bajando, beso mi estomago, mi ombligo, fue quitando lentamente mi braguita, podía sentir su aliento, se posiciono en mi centro, sentía cada vez su aliento, como me volvía loca.

-Amor que haces- dije con vergüenza, imaginado lo que iba hacer.

-Voy hacer que nunca olvides este día- dijo eso y se introdujo en mi centro, su lengua lamia mi ingle, succionaba mi clítoris, entraba y salía de mi con su lengua, lamia cada parte intima con maestría, introdujo un dedo, yo gemía de placer, el bombeaba y seguía succionado, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, el bombeaba mas fuerte y yo gritaba- shh amor despertaras a Ely, vente para mi Isabella vente - introdujo un segundo dedo bombeaba rápido y yo gemía del placer hasta que sentí mis paredes contraerse y explote en sus manos- eso fue maravilloso amor- dijo bebiendo cada unos de mis jugos- sabes increíble- dijo saboreando todo.

-Edward, no aguanto más te necesito dentro de mi ahora- dije jadeando, dicho eso se quito el bóxer, cuando vi su erección era gigantesca, me pregunto cuanto medirá y abrí lo ojos como plato,s el se percato de lo que veía solo, sonrío.

-Ves algo que te guste- dijo engreídamente yo solo lo mire y sonreí.

-Si y mucho- dije pícaramente - pero amor crees que tu cabras en mi, es gigantesco no se si entrara- dije entre avergonzada y asustada por no complacerlo, el solo me miro y sonrío.

-Eso lo sabremos en un instante- puso su miembro en mi centro, fue entrando lentamente, me molestaba un poco era grande y grueso, termino de entrar en mi y se quedo adentro si moverse unos segundos, en lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba luego fue aumentando el movimiento.

-Eres un engreído-dije ahogando un grito.

**EDWARD POV**

Entre en ella, me sorprendió lo estrecha que era es como estar con una virgen, claro sin la pequeña barrera, también fue divertido ver su reacción cuando vio mi pene, se que soy muy bien dotado, no lo puedo negar por eso mis movimientos estaban siendo suave, es que ella están caliente y estrecha dios me vuelve loco.

-Eres tan estrechas…agh - dije gimiendo y aumentando las embestidas, entraba y salía en un vaivén, nuestros cuerpos danzaba una perfecta canción era como un rompe cabezas.

-Edward por … favor- me suplicaba bella jadeando.

-Dime que quieres amor- dije embistiéndole fuerte.

- Más… Máss- decía ella.

-Más que dime que - le pregunte jadeando por las embestidas.

-MÁS RAPIDO PENETRAME DURO- grito de excitación.

-Como digas yo cumplo tus ordenes- y le embestí fuerte y más fuerte ella gemía- oh dime que quieres más - jadee penetrándola profundamente.

-Oh Dios Edward más- decía ella.

-Bella eres …Ahhh..maravillosa- dije entre embestidas, sentí sus paredes contraerse, sabia que ya estaba cerca y yo tampoco duraría mucho, cogí sus caderas y la penetre duro y la embestí profundo, ella dio un grito yo lo ahogue como mis labios.

-Vente para mi amor…vente- dos embestidas profundas se vino para mi.

-OHH Edward!- grito y gimió, tres embestidas mas me vine dentro de ella ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Bella eres una diosa- y me desplome sobre ella, nos acariciamos hasta recuperar nuestras respiraciones, le di un beso y me gire al lado de ella y la estreche en mi pecho.- eso fue maravilloso te amo mi princesa.

-Yo también amor- dijo con la voz todavía entrecortada, sus parpados se cerraban sabia que estaba cansada.

-Amor descansa yo velare tus sueños - le di un casto beso y se durmió de una vez, yo pensé en todo lo que paso y me fui durmiendo.

Sentí como alguien me miraba y acariciaba y besaba mi cara, fui abriendo mi ojos y me encontré con el más hermosos de los Ángeles yo refunfuñaba y ella se reía.

-Hola dormilón - dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios.

-Hola princesa.- dije estrechando nuestras cinturas- como amaneciste?- le pregunte por si fui muy rudo.

-Maravillosamente bien aunque como si hubiera hecho ejercicios por 12 horas- dijo ella riendo.

-Lo siento amor si fui muy rudo, es que me vuelves loco- le sonreí- si quieres podemos seguir haciendo ejercicio- le dije seductoramente poniéndola encima de mi - ya sabes para acostumbrarnos que dices?- dije

-Amor recuerda que no puedo perder tiempo- dijo dándome un beso.

-Anda amor solo serán 5 minutos - dije suplicándole, la gire para ponerla debajo de mi y capture un pezón ella gimió.

-Edward por favor son las 10:00 de la mañana tenemos…aghhh- cuando sintió que la penetre sin avisar.

-Me vuelves loco- dije embistiéndole, lo hacia fuerte, ella gemía y gritaba mi nombre, yo le penetraba fuerte, ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, hasta que explotamos juntos fue un gran orgasmo.

-Buenos días amor- le dije besándola y poniéndome a su lado.

-Contigo si que son buenos- dijo abrazándome ahora- es mejor que te vayas a duchar- dijo dándome un beso tierno.

-No crees que mejor es el segundo round - dije pícaramente

-Nada de eso y será...- nos interrumpió la puerta que se abrió de golpe como un torbellino que entro si avisar y yo estaba encima de Bella, suerte que nos cubría la frazada.

-Oh lo siento no fue mi intención interrumpir nada- dijo Alice saliendo de inmediato.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba a punto de discutir con Edward para que nos fuéramos a duchar cuando un duendecillo endemoniado entro sin tocar la puerta, me acurruque en Edward no me moví.

- _Cuando estén decente entonces avísenme_- grito Alice desde afuera y yo gemí de vergüenza.

- Amor por que te avergüenzas eso es normal… Bella mírame- yo lo mire roja como un tomate- no hay nada que esconder nosotros nos amos.

- Yo lo se amor pero lo más seguro es que ya todos saben esto, no viste detrás de Alice estaban Tanya, Rose, y Esme que vergüenza- dije ahora mucho más roja.

-Mi amor ya te dije que eso es normal, será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo levantándose - amor te quedaras ahí toda la mañana, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo entrando al baño y llevándose su ropa.

Me levante y me puse una bata de baño para que Alice pudiera entrar, recogí un poco el desastre de la noche anterior y me dispuse a salir a dar la cara para encontrarme unas miradas divertidas de la cuatros mujeres, Alice ni siquiera me dejo respirar me acorralo llevándome a la sala.

-Habla Swan- dijo histérica- tienes exactamente un minuto para hablar- yo me fije en las otras mujeres que estaban muerta de la risa- 30 segundos- dijo mirando el reloj.

- Que quieres saber Alice- dije suspirando y encarnando una ceja- creo que es obvio lo que viste digo creo que es obvio lo que todas vieron- dije señalando una por una todas tenían una cara divertida.

-Si creo que lo es… los encontramos desnudos no?- dijo Tanya riendo.

-Entonces para que preguntan- dije enojada.

- Calma Bella es normal son dos personas que se aman - dijo Esme más calmada por eso quería a Esme me entendía como si fuera Renee.

-Si Bella solo queremos saber que encanto tiene Eddie que no pudiste resistirte-ahí todas se echaron a reír incluyendo Esme.

-Ya veo que soy la burla de ustedes pero que vean que no soy tan mala si la verdad tienes sus encantos y muy bien dotados- dije para vengarme

-Aghh no quería tanta información Bella- dijo Alice haciendo un mohín.

-Tu preguntaste te estoy diciendo- dije encogiéndome de los hombros- así que no sea metiche entonces- dije cruzando los brazos.

-Ya chicas déjenla la están avergonzando- dijo Esme conteniendo la risa.

-Mamá eres una traidora- dijo Alice enojada.

-Es que es su privacidad hija respétala, además no quieres saber detalles de tu hermano, ni yo de mi hijo mejor es así- me sonrío sinceramente- me alegro que hayas encontrado esa persona para entregar tu corazón y más orgullosa estoy de que sea mi hijo.

-Gracias Esme no sabes lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras, ahora déjenme ir a ducharme -me pare y me fui a la habitación y Edward me estaba esperando me pare de puntilla le di un beso y me di una ducha, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, me maquille un poco y salí del baño Edward todavía me esperaba. Y me miro sonrío con esa sonrisa suya.

-Amor estas hermosa- dijo parándose de la cama caminado a mi y dándome un beso.

-Gracias amor pero tenemos que salir, tengo que dar algunas noticias - dije el me miro extraño- es algo importante vamos - dije sacándolo de la habitación. Saludo a cada unas de las chicas y a su madre muy cariñosamente.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar- dijo Alice - los chicos nos esperan en el lobby

-Espera un momento Alice llama a los chico y dile que desayunaremos aquí, mandare por el desayuno tengo que hablar con todos- las chicas me miraron extraño.

- Que eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos- dijo Tanya preocupada.

- Y por que tiene que se aquí - dijo Rose ahora.

-Se van a casar!- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Dejen que hable por favor - dijo Esme.

- No Alice no nos vamos a casar, no por ahora en un futuro si- dije mirando a Edward que tenia un brillo en la mirada por lo que dije- pero hasta que no estén los demás no le puedo decir.- Ella suspiro derrotada pasaron 5 minutos y ya todos estaba ahí llame personalmente al chef para que me mandara un pequeño bufete para el desayuno, estábamos entre platicas, chistes, bromas hasta Carlisle hizo algunas, llego el desayuno y organizaron todo en el comedor, nos dispusimos a pasar, yo me senté en unas de la cabecera y Carlisle en otra.

-Bueno todos se preguntara por que los he reunido aquí hoy, ahora es el lanzamiento mi nueva línea- dije pausando para tomar aire- pues aparte de la familia Swan quiero que los demás formen parte de ese momento como mi familia durante el homenaje a mi madre. Dije tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Ya eres parte de nuestra familia hija- dijo Carlisle dándome ánimos y Esme asintió.

-Yo lo se y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de confeccionar cada unos de sus trajes que ahora mismo deben de estar siendo llevados a sus respectivas suites - todos me miraban sorprendidos- se que algunos ya habían comprado lo que llevarían pero esta noche llevaran el símbolo GOLD CHOCOLAT si no le molesta claro esta.

-Claro que no hija para nosotros será un honor - dijo Esme emocionada.

-Gracias Esme por su apoyo pero eso no es todo, como algunos sabrán en las invitaciones pedí que llevaran colores que no sean …-Alice me interrumpió

- Chocolate, beige, blancos, cremas, dorados- dijo murmurando.

-Exacto! Esos son los que llevaremos nosotros los Swan, Cullen, Denali, Hale y claro esta que Ang, Demetre, Sue, también irán con esos colores, seremos los únicos con esos colores- dije finalmente.

-Wow si que será un evento único- dijo Alice emocionada - me has dejado sorprendida.

-Si hermanita tienes todo controlado- dijo Em con una sonrisa.

-bBlla nunca deja nada a medias esta será una noche especial.- dijo Jazz

-Grazie !-dije en italiano todos se rieron y se dispusieron a comer, después de un rato Edward me beso y me pregunto.

-Como sabia nuestras tallas? - si que es curioso.

-Bueno es algo complicado, es como ser parte de la CIA o algo así tu me entiendes explique- el se tenso que extraño, no dije nada malo al igual que Tanya, debería descubrir que pasa- bueno pues todos los trajes italianos que tienes son de mi firma si no lo notas - dije encarnado una ceja todos se echaron a reír- al igual que Carlisle, Em, Jazz, Demetri, Eleazar, todos ustedes han dado una buena cantidad de ingreso en mi cuenta- dije orgullosa y todos se rieron.

-Asi es cariño y bueno pues de las chicas todas se han mandado hacer ropa conmigo- dije restándole importancia.

-Alice si me permite necesito hablar contigo a solas si no le molesta a nadie claro- a nadie le importo.

-Claro Bella a donde quieres que vayamos-dijo.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Ang tráeme los papeles que Damián Brandon mando por favor- dije levantándome de la mese y disculpándome.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, note que Alice estaba muy nerviosa, pero ella no sabia la sorpresa que le tenia, sabia que se había sentido mal porque no le conté antes sobre lo que me paso.

-Bueno dispara que me tienes nerviosa- ahí entro Ang me entrego los papeles que estaban en la carpeta y luego salió para darme privacidad, yo solo sonreí por la impaciencia de Alice

-Tranquila la paciencia es una virtud- dije viendo si los papeles estaban en orden.

-Una que los Cullen no poseemos así que acostúmbrate- me reí por ese comentario.

-Se que es extraño- dije levantándome para tener mas libertad -te diste cuenta ayer que eres muy importante para mi -dije alargando el asunto.

-Si lo se y gracias por eso amiga no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que haya hecho una colección inspirada en mi - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- sabes me sentí celosa de ver a tus mejores amigas ahí en la rueda de prensa y yo me sentí excluida- eso me rompió el alma me acerque a ella la abrase y seque sus lágrimas.

-No digas eso Alice sabes que eres muy especial para mi, eres mi hermana y a pesar de que te conocí en Milán eres muy importante, tu estabas ahí en el nacimiento de Ely, me ayudaste tanto y lamento no haberte contado antes sobre lo que en verdad sucedió pero tenia miedo a tu rechazo.

-Yo lo se y no te reclamo, sabes gracias a ti pude hablas con mis padres y le conté que en secreto recibí varios cursos de diseño de modas contigo y me dijeron que si quería seguir tus paso que lo hiciera que ellos me apoyaban y que tu podrías guiarme- eso me lleno de alegría seria mas fácil de lo que creí.

-De eso te quería habla Alice- dije acomodándome en la cama- cuando cree esa colección pensaba en ti también, surgieron otras ideas y tu eres muy talentosa entonces decidí que el día de ese lanzamiento no solo será la línea sino una nueva boutique que tendrá como nombre Divine! donde yo junto contigo seremos la dueña ya que lanzaremos la línea de ropa tuya ese día, la que hace tiempo me enseñaste y claro solo necesito tu firma- Alice estaba en shock, yo me asuste en realidad fue un atrevimiento esos bocetos me lo confío para que nadie se diera cuenta- y ahí te lanzaras como diseñadora.

- No es un broma Bella estas segura de lo que dices- yo solo asentí ella se abalanzo a mi y yo la abrase.

-La tienda será en Chicago que será más cómodo y la administrara tu claro esta- ella estaba tan feliz, que bueno que le agrado la idea- solo tienes que firma los papeles que te hacen dueña de la colección y para poner tu firma solo son requisitos y también puedes leerlo- ella no tuvo la molestia de hacerlo y firmo todo ,ahora ella podría cumplir sus sueños- bueno le daremos la noticias a todos en la noche.

-Gracias amiga eres la mejor- dijo abrazándome.

-No amiga gracias tu por estar siempre conmigo- dije yo - ahora vamos que las horas corren tenemos que organizar los últimos detalles y para que vea tu vestido espero que te guste.

Espero que les hayan gustado este capitulo! es un poco largo, espero que el lemmon este bien y haya tenido su expectativa si no es así bueno solo diganme y den sus ideas de como quisieran un momento de Bella y Edward ya saben dejen volar su imaginación.


	18. Gold Chocolat

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con

**EDWARD POV**

Bella y Alice salieron muy feliz de la habitación, pero no dijeron nada solo que lo sabríamos en la fiesta. Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, me encontraba en mi suite buscando lo que Bella nos entrego a todos, era un traje de etiqueta italiana, por cierto mi favorito color crema es realmente hermoso y con camisa y corbata del mismo color con zapatos marrones y correa del mismo color si que tenia buen gusto.

Me metí en el jacuzzi para relajarme todavía tenia tiempo, las chicas se habían ido dos horas antes para arreglarse, cosas de chicas. Salí a la media hora después del baño, me cambie me puse la camisa, el pantalón, la chaqueta y el esmoquin, luego me puse la corbata, todo me quedaba perfecto. Ya cuando estaba listo solo me falta el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche me dispuse a buscarlo cuando me encofre con una caja color chocolate, la abrí y me quede sorprendido era un hermoso reloj Rolex de oro amarillo y diamantes, estos cuestan una fortuna no debería de gastar tanto, se lo devolveré y vi la nota que decía:

_Mi Dios Griego_

_Cullen ponte el bendito reloj es un pequeño presente, si te darás cuenta atrás tiene mi firma, pues soy la imagen por un año de Rolex, además es una versión limitada por lanzamiento que se me facilitó, no todos podrán tener uno firmado por mi, por favor es un regalo como lo tendrán los demás, Carlisle, Em, Jazz y Demetri, así que mueve tu lindo trasero y deja tu prejuicio que me enferma y date prisa ahora ponte el reloj._

_TE AMA_

_Bella Swan_

Reí por el sobre nombre cada día me sorprende más esta mujer no quise discutir y me lo puse salí de la suite, baje al lobby y ahí estaban todos los chicos nerviosos, hasta que me vieron, todos estaban muy guapos en verdad Bella quería marcar la diferencia.

-Hermano pareces un dios- dijo Emmett burlándose.

-Muy gracioso Em tu pareces caramelo- y todos se echaron a reír, Em tenia un traje color caramelo casi marrón y una camisa color beige y una corbata caramelo. Jazz tenia un traje marrón completo, Demetri tenia un traje color marrón más claro que el de Jazz con camisa blanca y corbata con tonalidades de marrón y mi padre iba de blanco con una camisa marrón y corbata a tono, todos juntos parecíamos herchey's.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Eddie- dijo Em quejándose.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- dije yo encogiendo los hombros y todos rieron.

-Ahí vienen las chicas - dijo Jazz parándose y yo me gire para ver a mi diosa pero que sorpresa me lleve.

- Creo que tendremos que matar a muchos si se acercan a nuestras chicas- dijo Emmett pero yo ya no tenia oído ni ojos para él, sino para mi ángel

**BELLA POV**

Ya estaba lista en mi habitación, Jake me tenia histérica, que tenia que salir de ultimo y bla bla bla. Tenia un hermoso vestido color champagne ceñido al cuerpo strapless, bajaba con corte de sirena y tenia en el corsé piedras preciosas tejido con hilo de oro y tenia un hermoso collar de oro y diamantes, no era muy extravagante pero realmente único, fue un regalo de mi amiga la princesa Sophia y un brazalete a juego parecía oro puro, mi cabello iba recogido sutilmente con riso sueltos para destacar el collar.

-Bella ya es hora- dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos- las chicas te esperan, realmente estas hermosa- dijo con emoción- yo rodee los ojos siempre dice lo mismo.

-Gracias Jake- dije saliendo del la habitación, camine hasta la sala para encontrarme con las chicas, Rose y Tanya no estará ahí por que le toca desfilar.

-Wow Oh my god!- dijo Alice viéndome y yo me sonrojé- estas hermosa ya quiero ver cuando Edward te vea.

-Gracias Ali pero tu también estas hermosa-dije viendo el hermoso vestido color crema con detalles marrones, era un vestido con strapless en forma corazón ceñido a los senos y bajaba como muchas capas de chiflón y seda, era hermoso y con un cinturón de ceda marrón. Esme tenia un hermoso vestido marrón completo que se amarra hasta el cuello con un gran escote en la espalda que matara a Carlisle y una falda fluida de satín, Ang lleva un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas como diferentes tonalidades de marrones y crema, Sue llevaba un hermoso vestido muy conservado, color caramelo y mi pequeña tenia un hermoso vestido color dorado con un listón en el medio de diferentes tonos de chocolate, crema y blancos.

-En verdad hija pareces un ángel- lo que dijo Esme, me sonroje otra vez.

-Pues ya es hora Bella- dijo Ang caminado a la entrada- los de seguridad están es su puestos -dijo viendo su agenda electrónica, es que por un día no podía dejar su trabajo y disfrutar un poco.

-Si vámonos - dije caminando junto con Esme y Alice y me di cuenta de que tenia cada una el regalo que les made, a Alice fue un hermoso collar de oro también con mi firma, a Esme un hermoso brazalete de oro y esmeralda por sus ojos, a Angie también un hermoso collar, a Sue un par de pendientes de perlas hermosos. Cuando estábamos ya saliendo del ascensor mi corazón latió fuerte, mire para todo los lados y me cruce con la mirada de Stanley, que me miraba con odio no se porque, me gire y vi a mi Dios Griego si que estaba hermoso con ese traje crema, él camino hacia mi y me dio un casto beso.

-Pareces una diosa amor- dijo, agarrando mi mano para que caminara con el hasta el lugar del desfile.

-Y tu un dios griego - dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Sabes, el día que conocí a Ely dijo exactamente eso- y yo me sorprendí- y sabes que mas dijo que yo te iba a gustar porque parecía un Dios Griego y por que era muy guapo- vaya esa niña si que es impertinente.

-Vaya no sabia eso, pero tenia razón- le dije dándole un beso. Todos caminábamos junto todos en su burbuja menos Em y Demetri, ya que tenia que esperar a que terminara el desfile para estar con sus novias, entramos al salón donde iniciaría el evento, nos dispusimos ir a la zona VIP donde solo estaba la familia y se me hacia fácil si a algunas de las modelos le fallara algo hasta que dio el comienzo el desfile.

-Damas y Caballeros para mi es un honor presentar la primera de cinco colecciones de la diseñadora Isabella Swan llamada Gold Chocolat en homenaje a su madre, consta con 60 diseños de mujer y 40 de hombre, que tendrá duración de una hora, luego pasaremos al salón continuo donde daremos la celebración y la cena y sin más que decir que comience el show- dijo Ang con entusiasmo, ella aprendió a perder la timidez cuando se convirtió en mi asistente.

El desfile iba pasando, cada traje impresionaba mi familia, estaba orgullosa y preguntaban que como surgió cada diseño que llamo la atención, Edward cada vez que podía me daba un beso, Ely estaba a mi lado con Sue y así paso el desfile, me pare a desfilar ya al final con mis dos modelos principales que tenia el vestido que hice para cada una, el de Rose era corte sirena muy ceñido al cuerpo, blanco que tenia a Em loco, el de Tanya era la parte de los senos ceñida con color crema con un peguero broche de oro en el centro, y después bajaba con marrón hasta abajo, desfilamos como todas unas modelos, posamos para las cámaras y luego salimos.

Hice algunas entrevistas y respondí dudas, también varios negocios, tenia ya reunión para la otra semana, varias boutique querían ropa de mi colección, seria un gran negocio, pasamos al gran salón, todos se quedaron asombrados menos yo, Esme, Rose, y Alice, quienes éramos la mente maestra de esto.

-Amor esto es hermoso, parece un palacio combina contigo todo es de oro- dijo Edward embobado.

-Si amor, lo se esto es gracias a Esme y Alice claro esta- dije orgullosa- claro con mis ideas y la de Rose, pero ellas las hicieron realidad.

-De verdad mi madre y Alice hicieron esto- yo solo asentí- vaya que para ellas no hay obstáculos.

- Lo se amor por eso las escogí a ellas- dije en ese mismo momento llegaban Rose, Alice y Esme.

- Bella ya es hora - dijo Esme, Ed me miro raro- tienes que estar lista- yo solo asentí.

-Lista para que - pregunto Ed.

-Eso ya lo veras querido hermanito-dijo Alice impaciente.

- Espérala en la mesa con los demás quieres- dijo Rose agotándose su paciencia.

-Amor voy en un rato si- él solo asintió, me dio un beso y se fue- por que tienen que ser tan cruel-dije haciendo un berrinche.

-Eso si que no señorita nada de comportarse como una niña vamos- dijo Esme seria señalando unos de los camerinos, yo solo cumplí ordenes. Me retocaron un poco más el maquillaje y estaba lista para el espectáculo.

-Estas lista- dijo Esme dándome el ultimo retoque- nadie se espera esta presentación, todo será hermoso y mágico - dijo emocionada.

-Si madre todo será como Bella quería, ahora ve a subirte al columpio de oro por favor, los seguridad ya están ahí por cualquier incidente.- yo solo asentí- ahora vamos a esperar la posición- solo me moví cuando el director de la academia de arte hablo, me puse muy nerviosa las chicas solo me daba ánimos, fue diciendo la trayectoria de mi madre cada unas de sus líneas y lanzamientos todos su datos hasta que llego el momento.

-Ahora antes de entregar el reconocimiento a su familia, estos quieren compartir una hermosa canción dedicada a su madre, si mas preámbulos recibamos a este hermoso ángel que interpretara esta canción- las chicas me dieron ánimos y se fueron a la mesa, todo se puso oscuro para poder ponerme en posición sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tome valor.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba como los chicos en la mesa, estaba muy nervioso que era lo que se tramaban, mi padre me miro y se dio cuenta de mi preocupación.

-Edward tranquilízate todo esta bien- yo solo asentí hasta que alguien entro, era le director de la academia de arte y dio inicio a la ceremonia y al homenaje, pero ninguna de ellas aparecía y si le paso algo, ni en sueño me lo perdonaría y dijo:

-Ahora antes de entregar el reconocimiento a su familia, estos quieren compartir una hermosa canción dedicada a su madre si mas preámbulos recibamos a este hermoso ángel que interpretara esta canción -las chicas incluyendo mi madre regresaron menos mi bella y todo se puso oscuro y una voz comenzó a cantar, dios era la voz de un ángel y me dispuse a prestar atención no si antes ver la cara de los demás, que estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, pero mi madre, Alice, Rose y Tanya no, algo se traían tenían una gran sonrisa y Bella no aparecía. La chica cantaba una canción de cristina aguilera de cuando ella comenzó su carrera By Always your (por siempre tu).

La chica estaba sostenida de espalda al publico, no se podía ver quien era, cantaba hermoso, como una diosa, que estaba pensando, esto nunca Bella me lo perdonaría, hasta que se paro y se giro que sorpresa la mía era la misma Bella todos miraban con la misma sorpresa, me gire para ver a mi madre y a las chicas y me sonrieron, no sabia que Bella cantaba así, me dispuse a disfrutar no quería perderme nada

Cantaba con tanto sentimiento mirando a su familia y mirándome a los ojos mientras atrás pasaban fotos, recuerdos, premios de Renee Swan junto con Charlie Swan, su esposo y sus hijos, el momento era muy emotivo, Emmett tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que Rose y los demás.

Se puso en el medio de la tarima y se giro a la pantalla señalando una foto de su madre y dijo la ultimas palabras de la canción, fue sencillamente hermoso. Todo el mundo se paro aplaudir y ella hacia reverencia, Emmett subió junto con la niña y se abrazaron fue un momento único entre familia.

-Eso fue impresiónate- dije emocionado.

-Si hijo eso fue hermoso- dijo mi padre aplaudiendo, mi hermana y mamá tenían una hermosa sonrisa, ya veo que este era el ensayo que Bella no me quiso decir, todos estaba alegres, Bella nos llamo a todos para subir al escenario, nos sorprendió, pero sabia que este era el momento de familia. Todos subimos, la abrazamos, yo le di un hermoso beso, no me importo la cantidad de gente y ahí aplaudieron con más emoción.

-Buenos señores-dijo el mismo señor que hablo- ya vieron por que dije que era un hermoso ángel, la Señorita Isabella tiene una voz de ángel felicidades Bella - dijo él dirigiéndose a ella. Ella como siempre se sonrojo- debería de dedicarse esa carrera- ella se negó y todos rieron- buenos como vieron ahora con toda su familia presente aquí entregaremos el Gold diamante a la familia Swan, un homenaje a la fallecida Renee Swan, una gran diseñadora de modas como su hija - todo el mundo aplaudió mientras le entregaba el premio a Bella y después posábamos para algunas fotos. Bajamos del escenario todos emocionados.

-Eso fue hermoso Bella- dijo Tanya abrazándola- tienes talento.

-Gracias amiga- dijo sonrojándose.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi prometida- dijo Demetri dándole un beso a Tanya- puedo conseguirte una disquera tengo un amigo que estaría encantado con tu talento- dijo serio.

-No Demetri pero gracias creo que ser una Swan es difícil, imagínate una Swan cantante, diseñadora no, eso no es lo mío, solo lo hago por hobby- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Bueno que lastima ganarías fortuna- dijo el incrédulo.

-Créeme Demetri que lo que menos ahora quiero es fortuna, sino felicidad ya la tengo, ustedes mi familia- él solo le sonrío.

-Bella mi niña eso fue fabuloso!- dijo Esme emocionada quitándome a mi novia para abrazarla.

-Eso es quedarse corto - dijo Carlisle abrazándola también- eso fue increíble.- dijo besando su frente.

-Bellita! Esa canción te quedo única- dijo Alice dando brinquitos- mejor de lo que ensayamos y eso que fue perfecto.

- Gracias Alice- dijo abrazándola- y donde esta mi princesa- dijo buscándola, que se encontraba con Jazz y Emmett.

-Enana mamá debe de estar orgullosa de ti-dijo Emmett con los ojos vidriosos- te amo peque - le dijo abrazándola junto con Ely.

- Y yo a ti Em- le dijo entre lagrimas, se las seco y se acerco a su hija, y la cargo- hola princesita te gusto el show.

- Mami cata con u agel - dijo dándole un beso y abrazándola

- Grazie corazón!- dijo Bella en italiano. Jazz se acerco también, la abrazo le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo lo importante que era ella y su pequeña, era tan sobre protector con ellas.

-Damas y caballeros ahora es el momento de disfrutar de la deliciosa cena Italia que se va a servir ahora mismo, todos tomen asiento en el que se le fue asignado.- dijo Ang y me sorprendió ver a Alice ahí.

- Después de la cena seguiremos celebrando, bailando y disfrutando de buena música de un Dj internacional, además tenemos una competencia de baile- todos estaban emocionados y Emmett murmuraba que ganaría con su osita eso no hay que perdérselo.

**BELLA POV**

Después de la canción estaba muy emocionada, todo salió muy bien, Alice y Ang avisaron lo de la cena y nos dispusimos a tomar asiento, yo al lado de Edward y de Esme, los meseros sirvieron la entrada, luego tres platos principales y un delicioso postre todos disfrutábamos del la noche, hasta que aparece unas de mi pesadillas. A parte de Lauren y Heidi.

-Vaya Isabella se te dio muy bien el showsito ese y el desfile de quita- dijo la zorra de Victoria que siempre me tuvo odio y envidia, cuando estudiaba en la universidad en New York.

-Que quieres Victoria- dije sin moverme de mi asiento- creo que no eres bienvenida aquí, como es que entraste- dije, ella es la dueña de unas de las revistas de moda y un periódico de prensa amarillista, pero ella solo se empeñaba a difamarse, se llamaba Magazine Vicky, ella nunca termino la carrera por falta de creatividad- por favor vete- dije conteniendo la ira, pero la muy maldita se burlo de mi, después la muerte de mis padres fingió ser mi amiga pero solo era por mi dinero, gracias a adiós que no le conté que estaba embarazada de él, por que luego me entere que ellos andaba juntos, no quiero ni pensar que este aquí.

-Bueno no me voy, vine con un amigo mío que gracias a él tendré tu información para mi periódico y revista, pero la utilizare a mi modo- dijo es forma burlón.

- Mira querida eso se llama difamación si no quieres que te demandemos es mejor que no lo hagas por que te podemos destruir- dijo Esme enojada.

-Usted no se meta igualada- dijo la muy estúpida.

-Mira Victoria - dije parándome los seguridad de una vez se movieron, toda la mesa estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas yo hice un movimiento para que me no hicieran nada- a mi suegra no la hablas así, es como mi madre si no quieres que rompa tu perfecto rostro lárgate- dije apuntando la puerta.

-Vaya no queda nada de la niña débil, idiota e ingenua que una ves vio…-Esme que no se cuando se paro, le dio una bofetada, las demás chicas también estaban ahí, si que son rápidas- usted es una perra- recibió otra de Rose.- no tienen educación - dijo sobándose las mejillas.

-Mira idiota es mejor que te vayas y no pases una vergüenza - dijo Rose enojada y con rabia.

-Siempre teniendo a tus defensoras verdad Isabella, dime una cosa donde estaba ella el día que te …- no la deje terminar.

-En el mismo lugar que tu zorra barata, creo que tu te estabas revolcando con media universidad verdad Vicky - le espete.- que crees te decías ser mi amiga y me defendías igual.

-Si pero lo hice por mis intereses, siempre que estaba contigo gastabas miles de dólares en mi - dijo en tono burlón, ahí Tanya le dio otra bofetada- que se creen que soy un juego por que me siguen pegando.

-Por que te lo mereces - dijo Alice ahora dándole un puñetazo en la nariz- ahora ve a ver quien te paga tu próxima cirugía.

-Ya cálmense van llamar la atención de los invitados, suerte que no sean percatado- dijo Carlisle.

-Si por favor Bella, amor es lo mejor - yo solo asentí- si no se va por las buena los seguridad están cerca.

-Si amor - dije dándole un beso.

-Pero que romántico-dijo ella aplaudiendo después de sobarse la nariz- dime una cosa, sabe el magnate Cullen tu pasado- yo apreté los puños y baje la cabeza.

-Ni te atrevas a decir una palabra zorra malnacida- dijo Carmen separándose de Eleazar, me sorprendió esa palabra de ella- que no me mires así, cuando se trata de mis hijas tengo que defenderlas- dijo ella mirando a Eleazar que la miraba sorprendido.

-Señorita será mejor que se retire ante de dar un escándalo de cual se arrepienta- dijo Eleazar el más calmado de todos.

-Mira Victoria es mejor para todos y llama a tus abogados por que de esta no te salva- dijo inteligentemente Jazz

-Y que, me van a demandar por decir que esta zorra esta sucia- dijo ella con furia, ya no sabia que hacer, sabia que Edward se enteraría, pero no estaba preparada, se que se enojaría con todos ya que nadie sabe de esto, es más ni siquiera puse denuncia. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, Sue se llevo a Ely, ya que estaba dormida.

-Oye no te metas con mi hermanita porque soy capaz de olvidarme de que soy un caballero- dijo Em por primera vez en su vida serio, mientras Jazz hacia una llamada por el celular.

-Miren a ninguno le tengo miedo, solo te vine a advertir que Isabella Swan que estas en la mira - dijo eso me si me dio miedo, seguro él la mando, eso es seguro tenia que proteger a mi familia, lo sé.

-Yo menos te tengo miedo y no me amenaces, que tu no eres nadie aquí- le espete.

-Si ya veo, pero si soy mejor que tu donde sea, por que no fue a mi que me violaron- dijo eso y vi que mi mundo se derrumbo, vi a Edward que tenia la mandíbula tensa, mis piernas me fallaron, Carlisle tuvo que sostenme.

-Te lo advertimos Zorra- dijo Tanya yo me tuve que sentarme, me falta de aire necesitaba agua, Carmen me busco una copa con agua para que me tranquilizará pero yo temblaba.

-Eres una perra sáquenla de aquí- dijo Rose a los de seguridad- óyeme bien yo me ocuparé junto como toda la familia de hacerte la vida un infierno.

-No sabes con quien te metiste, te destruiremos, te dejaremos en la calle pidiendo perdón- dijo Esme con odio.

-Te haremos tu vida miserable suplicara clemencia y es mejor que nos tengas miedo desde mañana seremos tu peor pesadilla no que digo mañana …hoy este es tu peor día - dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

-Llévensela- dijo Eleazar- y tránquela en unas de las habitaciones especiales después les diré que hacer- ella se alejo diciendo que se la iba a pagar, que me cuidara y que cuidara a mi hija por suerte ningún invitado presenció esto.

-Bella querida tomate el agua para que te tranquilices- dijo Esme, yo estaba en shock Edward no se había movido de su lugar, tenia miedo a que me dejara por esto.- Carlisle crees que tendremos que darle algún tranquilizante creo que esta en shock- dijo preocupada.

-Bella querida responde- yo no podía decir nada- creo que es mejor llevarla a otro lugar donde este más tranquila- dijo Carlisle, Emmett se puso a mi lado y me ayudo, me cargo yo no decía nada, Edward no me amaba por esto.

-Pequeña reacciona por favor- dijo Emmett llevándome a un sala cerrada. Me puso en unos de los sillones.

-No ha reaccionado- pregunto jazz. Em negó.

-Creo que debemos darle un sedante o algo para tranquilizarla esta temblando- dijo Alice llorando, abrazada de Jazz, al igual que Tanya de Demetri y Rose estaba maldiciendo por el celular, no se que más supe de mi, todo se volvió negro.

**EDWARD POV**

No se de que estaba hablando esa chica, pero estaba totalmente confundido, por qué ni madre no quería que dijera lo que tenia que decir? Cuál era ese pasado de Bella que todo el mundo sabia menos yo, por qué decía que estaba sucia, a que se refería, no se que más paso solo supe que Bella había sido violada, mi Bella había sido violada, sentí una rabia por eso, ella no me quería decir, no esta lista, de esa violación nació Ely, me maldije a mi por no estar ahí para protegerla, que puede ser peor que esto. Pero más tenia rabia por que nadie me dijo la verdad y todo el mundo lo sabía cuando pensaba dejar de verme la cara de estúpido.

-Hijo vamos reacciona, Bella te necesita- dijo mi madre, nerviosa por mi reacción.

-Madre…Bella fue violada- dije, todavía si entender y ella asintió- y por que nadie me dijo- le dije furioso.

-Hijo eso no nos correspondía a nosotros- dijo ella acariciando mi cabello.

-Pero no estuve ahí para protegerla de ese imbécil fue mi culpa.- dije yo con rabia de que no la pude defender.

-No digas eso jovencito, eso no fue culpa de nadie, tu no la conocías- dijo ella seria- ahora más que nunca necesita saber que la amas y que siempre estarás con ella- dijo tratando de calmarme.

-Si madre vamos, quiero saber como esta donde la tienen- pregunte levantándome aun furioso de que no confiara tanto en mi.

-Vamos hijo esta en una sala privada - salimos por la salida de emergencia y entramos a una sala donde estaban todos y las chicas sollozaban sentí que algo estaba mal cuando me acerque bella estaba pálida e inconsciente.

-Padre que le paso- dije acercándome a él histérico- que tiene mi Bella.- dije preocupado.

-Ella cayo inconsciente, no ha querido reaccionar a nada- dijo él revisándola nuevamente- es como si no quiere volver a la realidad.- entonces Esme se unió a los sollozos de las chicas.

Yo me senté en el mismo sillón la puse en mi regazo y le susurra palabras de aliento y de amor, le decía lo mucho que la amaba no se cuanto estuvimos ahí hasta que sentí que se movía, todo el mundo se paro para ver si reaccionaba, mi padre la reviso de nuevo, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no importaba nada y que no podía estar enojada con ella.

Apareció Victoria, obvio ningún fic no estaría completo sin los personas secundarios de crepúsculo.

Bueno creo que ya se imaginarán quien es el padre de Ely no? así que en el otro capi Bella cuenta con detalles su pasado!

Gracias a todas las que pusieron la historia en alerta, por sus review y comentarios… esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo…

Saludos.


	19. Superando el pasado

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno en este capitulo Bella cuenta todo su pasado, y hay lemmon…. espero les guste este capi…

**BELLA POV**

Sentía como todos me llamaban y lloraban pero yo no quería despertar, sólo quería olvidar la realidad, sentí como Carlisle me revisaba una y otra vez hasta que sentí a Edward poniéndome en su regazo y susurrándome palabras de amor y de promesas, me decía cuanto me amaba, ahí supe que él en realidad me amaba y que no importaba nada más, que no le importaba lo que había sucedido en mi pasado. Fui recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, sentía que todos hablaba en murmullos y poco a poco volví a la realidad.

-Oh amor no sabes lo preocupado que estaba- dijo Edward abrazándome y dándome un beso- no me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese, yo me muero sin ti- yo solo asentí.

-Como te sientes- pregunto Carlisle como todo un médico.

-Un poco confundida y cansada, debemos de volver a la fiesta por los invitados- dije tratando de levantarme, Carlisle me lo impidió.

-No iras a ningún lado, los demás nos encargaremos de eso, sufriste un colapso nervioso, es mejor que te tranquilices- dijo él paternalmente.

-Si hija es mejor, nosotros lo resolveremos- dijo Esme acariciando mi cara- además creo tú y Edward tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo sonriendo- yo solo asentí, todos se fueron después de saber que estaba bien y mas calmada.

-Amor no sabes el miedo que tuve, pensé que te iba a perder- dijo besando mis labios, fue un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, luego puso su frente con la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban.

-Ya estoy aquí amor- dije besando la punta su nariz- ahora te contare la verdad de mi pasado- dije tomando aire.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Bella, te amo así, no me importa- dijo el sinceramente.

-No tengo pero debo dártelas, para que después tomes la decisión de que si quieres o no estar conmigo- dije calmada.

-Óyeme bien Bella, siempre estaré contigo no me importa tu pasado- dijo dándome otro beso- no me apartaré de ti, no se que haría sin ti - dijo desesperado.

-No amor no lo haré - dije para que se calmara- bien ponte cómodo amor, para que escuches todo con atención y puedas entender- él solo asintió- todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 17 años y entre a la universidad, estaba un año adelantado, era una persona muy tímida, por lo que tuve pocos amigos, solo Ang, Jazz, Rose, Tanya que llego de estudiar del extranjero después la muerte de mis padres y Victoria que fingió serlo. El año que entre a la universidad fue muy fácil, pero era menor de edad y Jazz y Rose no lo eran y me era difícil entrar a discos y bares, pero por se hija de un Swan nada importaba, ellos me daban todo lo que quería hasta que el día que cumplí los 18 años hicieron una fiesta, todos mis amigos fueron, en fin fue un éxito hasta que un joven me dijo que alguien me tenia una sorpresa y me llevaron a una habitación de la mansión Swan- sentí como Edward se tensaba- Ahí en esa habitación estaba James vulturín el playboy de la universidad, sentía un miedo, él me daba miedo siempre sentía que me perseguía y me encerró y me hizo suya de la manera que se le dio su gana, me dejo ahí tirada en la habitación, yo sangraba sin piedad, era virgen pero eso no era lo que me importaba, sino que sangraba tanto que sentía como me ponía débil hasta que caí inconsciente- dije sollozando no sabia como seguir esto era demasiado para mi.

-No sigas amor - dijo Edward abrazándome y tenia tensa su mandíbula también- eso te hace daño.

-No amor déjame terminar necesito decirlo, hace tiempo que paso quiero hablarlo, nunca lo hice con nadie-dije entre mas lagrimas- lo ultimo que supe era que estaba en una habitación blanca llena de aparatos, mis padres lloraban desconsolados, al igual que Tanya, Rose, Jazz y Em, que él fue para el día de mi cumpleaños y ahí es de donde conozco a tus padres en New York ahí en la clínica Cullen coincidentemente Carlisle estaba ahí, Esme también ya que mi madre y ella eran mejores amigas- dije tomando aire dirigiéndome al bar a coger dos vasos y una botella de brandi, me serví y le serví a él- Carlisle tuvo que hacerme mucho para que no muriera desangrada- dije con rabia, Edward tenia los puños apretados, lo nudillos estaban blancos, tenia la otra mano en el puente de la nariz - Mis padres me preguntaron que quien me hizo esto y les dije le nombre, no se cual fue un misterio pero desde que mencione su nombre mal dijeron y no supe de ellos más hasta dos semanas después que dijeron que tuvieron un accidente y murieron, yo me pregunte por que Dios hacia esto.

-Pues solo se encontraron cenizas de ellos, yo se que fue una venganza y para que no hablaran de lo que paso, Vulturí me amenazo antes de irse y por si yo no me atreví a declarar, el día del testamento de mis padres todo fue dejado a cargo de Em y de mi, me supervisaría, Carlisle, Esme, y Eleazar. Yo no tenia ánimos de nada, Emmett se hizo cargo de los negocios en el extranjero y yo deje a cargo a Eleazar, a Carlisle y a Esme ya que eran mis asesores. Paso un mes y no vi rastro de Victoria y ni de James hasta que un día llego una carta y supe que ella tuvo que ver con esto.- hice una pausa para beber un poco de brandy - días tras día fui a las terapias Tanya, Jazz y Rose siempre estuvieron conmigo, hasta que un día sentí que todo me daba vueltas y decir ir con Tanya y Rose al médico, el médico firmo un acuerdo para guardar información, me hicieron varia pruebas, ahí me entere de mi embarazo.

-No sentí odio por el bebé si no por su padre, siempre supe que lo iba a tener a pesar de las circunstancias y decidí irme lejos de donde el recuerdo no este presente, moví mis influencias para que las materias me las fueran validadas en Milán- Edward me miraba intensamente- fue duro sepárame de mi amigos pero en Milán tenia un mejor futuro y una casa, me fui con mi nana y ahí conocí a Alice, durante ese tiempo ella vivió conmigo ya que yo podía vivir en mi casa también, pedí que Alice pudiera vivir conmigo en la academia son estrictos con su normas pero no tuve problemas hasta que tuve a Ely, pasaron tres años termine y ahora estoy aquí el mismo día que regrese me encontré con James y me amenazo y por eso siempre ando protegida,- dije terminado la historia.

-Cuanto lamento por lo que pasaste amor yo nunca te haré daño- dijo dándome un beso- yo te protegeré de quien sean esas personas, no le harán daño ni a ti ni a tu familia conmigo están salvo- que quiso decir Edward con eso.

-Eso quiere decir que no sientes asco de mi- dije bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Nunca digas eso eres lo mejor que me a pasado, te amo y te admiro- dijo el con adoración- saliste adelante a pesar de todo.- dijo orgulloso.

-Lo hice por mi hija desde que la tuve en mis brazos se convirtió en mi tesoro- dije abrazándolo, así duramos un rato, el me hacia preguntas yo le respondía, el me acariciaba, hicimos bromas, nos reímos, después de todo hasta que la puerta se abrió y vimos a toda la familia y una sonrisa se me formo cuando vi a la persona que hace semanas no veía.

**EDWAR POV**

Yo me vengare de lo que Vulturí le hizo a mi Bella, esta me la paga pero por otro lado estaba feliz por que se que es una etapa de su vida que Bella superará… estábamos hablando felizmente cuando entro la familia, relajada con un hombre, quien seria pero me enfureció ver como miraba con devoción a mi Bella, ella es mía.

-Bella Mía tempo Che non si (Bella Mía hace tiempo que no se ti)- dijo el tipo ese emocionado quitándome a mi novia y envolviéndole en sus brazos y abrazándole yo lo miraba con furia como se atrevía a decir que era suya.

- Damián! a loro piace avere qui (que gusto tenerte aquí)- dijo Bella devolviendo el abrazo.

-Mi niña desde que Jasper me llamo vine enseguida, perdón por no venir al lanzamiento justo cuando Jasper llamo acababa de salir del aeropuerto- dijo separándose

-Ven Dam deja que te presente, él es mi novio Edward Cullen- dijo dirigiéndose a mi, eso me lleno de orgullo oíste bien su novio.

-Un placer conocerlo al fin señor Cullen- dijo pero vi que no lo importo mucho lo que dijo Bella- en estos últimos días usted y Bella son el centro de las revistas.

-Edward el es mi abogado y asesor legal Damián Brandon- dijo Bella mirándome para que me controlara.

-Un placer Sr. Brandon - dije dándole mi mano- si se que hemos sido la noticias para los periódicos- el me dedico una sonrisa sincera ya no me caía tan mal.

Bella le explico que paso con la tal Victoria, él dijo que se ocuparía de eso mañana y que legalmente si había cosas que hacer, la familia estaba decidida a destruirla. Luego nos fuimos cada uno para nuestras habitaciones, yo me fui con Bella, ya en la habitación estábamos más relajados.

-Amor me puedes ayudar con el vestido- dijo Bella tratando de quitárselo pero no podía- por favor.- dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Claro amor- dije quitándome la corbata, fui hasta el cierre del vestido sentí una descarga eléctrica y como ella se estremecía a mi contacto, yo esta nervioso la deseaba, me maldije por no tener autocontrol- ya esta amor- dije terminado de abrir el vestido para llevarme una sorpresa, llevaba una diminuta ropa interior que solo la cubría, abrí los ojos como platos la mire intensamente.

-Ves algo que te gusta - me dijo saliendo del vestido y caminando hacia mi - o se ve mejor en el piso- dijo quitándose el sujetador strapless de encaje, mi favorito se le veía endemoniadamente bien, estaba demasiado sexy para su bien.

-Como adoro esa diminuta ropa de encaje - dije besándola apasionadamente- me quieres volver loco?- para luego devorar su senos con mis manos.

- Si- dijo ella sinceramente.

-Pues lo lograste- le conteste lamiendo sus labios, y besándola desenfrenadamente .

La camisa me estorbaba quería probarla ahora, así que ni siquiera abrí los botones, jale la camisa para que se rompieran, me quite los pantalones, y ella solo se quedo con la diminuta tanga negra, comencé a saborear toda su piel, quería que esta noche fuera única, pero por momentos, la pasión me ganaba, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo, gemía y jadeaba, bese su pecho, sus senos, lamí sus pezones, su vientre plano, hasta que llegue a su zona de excitación.

Quite su tanga con mis dientes y ella me ayudo levantando sus caderas, ahora si ella estaba completamente desnuda, y era mía, después de quitarse su tanga, comencé a besarla de nuevo pero ahora empezando por sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos y llegando nuevamente al centro de placer de ella y del mío, comencé depositando besos en sus pliegues.

-Edward- dijo en un gemido.

-Shh solo disfruta- le dije lamiendo la línea de su entrada, ella soltó un jadeo con mi nombre, así que metí mi lengua y busque su clítoris, su sabor era delicioso, sabia que gozaba por sus gemidos, sentía sus piernas temblar, y vi como una de sus manos se poso en sus senos, y la otra enterrada entre mis cabellos, esa era su forma de pedirme más, ya que con la palabras no podía, decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamí y lamí, hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo explotaba, y un delicioso juego salió de ella, lo bebí todo, y con mi legua limpie todo su centro, me jalo hacia ella y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad.

-Hazme tuya- dijo con voz ronca y su respiración agitada.

No conteste nada y me posicione en medio de ella, la comencé a besar más tiernamente, y poco a poco fui metiendo mi miembro en ella, sentí que algo detenía mi avance, la mire por ultima vez, ella tenia los ojos fijos en mi quería que lo recordara aunque no fuera su primera vez.

Comencé a embestirla más fuerte, cada vez sus gemidos eran más altos y cargados de placer, seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer.

-Oh dios… - dije era demasiado estrecha, sabia que no resistiría mas.

-Más Edward más- pidió ella.

Así que me moví más y más rápido, ella ya no gemía, más bien gritaba mi nombre y eso me enloquecía, y claro que yo gemía y gritaba el nombre de ella, no resistía más, cuando sentí sus paredes cerrarse en mi miembro y explotó de nuevo, eso hizo que yo explotara con ella.

Me baje de encima de ella, de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo la abrace, me sentía vacío sin ella, jamás me había pasado nada igual con ninguna mujer, aunque sabia de sobra que Bella no era igual a las demás, ella era única y con cada día que pasaba, con cada minuto que estaba a su lado, la quería para mi.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, y la jale para seguirla abrazando, no toleraba la sensación que sentía cuando no la tenia en mi brazos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se oía el golpeteo de nuestros corazones, yo deposite un beso en su cabeza, ella se pego más a mi si es que eso era posible, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me encanto despertar así, con ella todo es era diferente, no quería separarme de ella, todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo el día en la cama a su lado, admirándola, haciéndole el amor, haciéndola mía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve como vil estúpido solo observándola, eso me daba una especie de paz que hace mucho años no sentía, ella comenzó a moverse, y abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Buenos días- dijo besando mi pecho y abrazándome fuerte.

-Hola – dije sonriéndole y besando su frente - Como te siente?- le pregunte.

- Excelentemente bien cuando estoy contigo.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Quieres que no bañemos juntos?- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Si claro también no podremos quedar aquí todo el día- dijo dándome un beso- Eleazar y Carmen se quedaran con Ely.

- Si princesa vamos - dije levantándola para llevarla al jacuzzi, se veía como toda una diosa. Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, volví a besarla, y ha hacerla mía.

Salimos del baño nos pusimos una ropa normal, desayunamos ahí entre risas bromas, coqueteos y juegos eróticos, luego no fuimos a la habitación de nuevo para hacer el amor, los chicos no habían aparecido así que aprovechamos al máximo, estábamos en la cama viendo la televisión desnudos cuando sentí a Bella acariciarme y yo reaccione de inmediato a su tacto.

-Mm amor no sabes lo que provocas en mi - dije acariciando su trasero, aproveche y la cogí de la cintura y la puse encima de mi y me beso con furia esta ves ella tomaría la iniciativa.

Ella solo sonreía y se fue deslizando por mi cuerpo hacia abajo, tapándome con las sabanas. No es lo que yo creo que haría o si? yo no quería que se sintiera obligada hacerlo, se que a muchas mujeres no les agrada esa idea. Inspiro con profundidad y sentí cuando tuvo mi miembro frente a ella, en toda su gloria.

Tomo mi miembro con sus manos, desde su base. Al cual respondí al instante, lanzando un gemido ronco. Eso le gusto mucho por que continúo con la tarea, lo estaba haciendo bien, a pesar de no haberlo hecho lo hacia con maestría.

Deslizo una de sus manos hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Y se gano otro jadeo de mi parte, por lo que aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y fue ahí que sentí su boca en la punta húmeda de mi pene, y saco la lengua para darle una tímida lamida. Mi miembro palpito. Me gusto y parece que ella lo noto, así que se dedico a más. Abrió su boca e introdujo la punta de mi sexo. Sentí que moría.

- Bella- pronuncie su nombre casi jadeando – me estas matando- dije desesperado.

Lo introdujo todo lo que pudo en su boca. Lamió y succiono con fuerza, casi con emoción. Me sentía que no soportaría más y entonces sentí que deslizo sus manos desde mi base, para poder ayudar a su labor, mientras hacía entrar y salir a mi duro miembro de su boca, apretándolo y chupando con frenesí.

Llevo una de sus manos un poco más bajo, acariciando mis testículos, y rasguñando levemente la rugosa piel de la zona. Me tense automáticamente y comencé a estremecerse sin control, mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de su trabajo, haciendo que mi miembro entrara y saliera con rapidez, mientras movía su lengua en círculos sobre mi piel. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, y empujaron, dándole el ritmo necesario y también la profundidad. Yo jade con ansias.

Yo sabía que pasaría, pero no permitiría que ella pasara por eso, así que intente salir pero ella no permitió moverme de su sitio, aunque lo intente no pude y entonces paso. Llegue finalmente a mi orgasmo, inundando con mi semen su boca. Me deleite en sentir que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo y entonces caí rendido al placer.

Me había hecho el mejor oral que me habían hecho en mi vida, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y sabia que ya no seria tan fácil separarme de ella. Cuando termine en su boca ella limpio todo, con su hermosa lengua, y la jale para que quedara a mi altura, ella de inmediato se puso a horcadas sobre mi, quería seguir llevando el control de todo, y si quería que también llevara el control de mi vida.

-Eres maravillosa- le dije cuando se acomodo sobre mi.

-Quiero ser tuya siempre – contesto, lo único que pude hacer fue pegar mis labios con los de ella.

-No me saques de tu vida – dijo mientras introducía mi miembro en ella.

-No lo hare - conteste dije jadeando.

-Que feliz me hace oír eso- dijo mientras me hundía más en ella.

-Por que?- pregunte moviéndola un poco mas rápido.

-Por que nunca te dejare ir- contesto y ayudándome con el movimiento para que fuera mas rápido.- eres mío solo mío- me encanto cuando dijo eso - Te amo - dijo moviendo ahora con fuerza las caderas.

-Te amo Bella, y desde ahora eres mía solo mía – dije moviendo me más rápido con desesperación.

-Si soy tuya, por siempre tuya – dijo casi gritando, era demasiado el placer que ambos sentíamos.

No aguante más, así que me senté, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura y la embestí más fuerte, cada embestida era mejor, oh dios, esta mujer era mía, solo mía.

Sentí sus paredes tensarse y segundos después grito mi nombre, pero no detuve mi ritmo, después de unos minutos explote dentro de ella.

Fue el orgasmo más delicioso que había tenido en mi vida, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo Bella- dije sin mirarla.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dijo abrasándome. Y no rendimos a un profundo sueño estábamos cansado por tanta acción.


	20. Reto de karaoke!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

En este capitulo lo chicos salen a divertirse, espero que les guste es muy divertido y los que sigue también, así que espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias por los comentarios…. Beso!

**BELLA POV**

Todo el día nos la pasamos haciendo el amor en la habitación, no se de donde salió toda esa energía, almorzamos en la habitación, dormimos un poco, luego hicimos de nuevo el amor hasta dormir nuevamente hasta que un sonido me interrumpió busque en la mesita el bendito celular.

_I gotta Feeling ooo…_

_- Si- conteste yo soñolienta, la voz de Alice me asusto._

_-Mira bellita quiero que mueva tu trasero y barra la puerta, llevo 10 minuto tocando no hagas que llame a seguridad para que habran- dijo enojada._

_-Hay Alice déjame dormir -dije susurrando y viendo a Edward por encima del hombro durmiendo y abrazando mi cintura- es temprano- dije gimiendo- tengo sueño._

_-Eso si que no Isabella yo no tengo la culpa de estar como conejos y no dormir HABRE YA!- grito y en eso sentí que Edward se levanto de un salto sin duda escucho los gritos._

_-Ya demonio voy hacia el infierno - d_ije con sarcasmo y quitando la mano de Edward poniéndome su camisa y diciendo mil maldiciones- un día de estos serás hijo único.- dije soñolienta.

-Que quiere la enana esta vez- solo me encogí los hombros- bueno me voy a dar un baño amor- dijo dándome un beso yo asentí y salí de la habitación y abrí la puerta ahí estaban todas Tanya, Rose, Alice y Esme también parecía una adolescente con una hermosa sonrisa picara.

Alice paso como un torbellino hasta la sala, las demás la seguían y me miraban divertido yo se que tenia una cara no muy buena porque me interrumpieron mi nido de amor.

-Ahora Alice Cullen dime que pasa- dije sentándome.

-Ahí Bells quita ese genio, pues se ve que tuviste una noche maravillosa- yo la mire furiosa y todas explotaron a reír.

-A decir verdad querida hermanita tu acabas de interrumpir mi sueño - dije enojada.

-Debiste dormir anoche amiga parece que Edward no te dejo descansar- dijo ahora Tanya y todas se burlaban.

-Ya basta dejen de burlarse y para su información dormí toda la noche- dije y todas se callaron - Esme como permites esto- dije indignada.

-Hija no lo puedo evitar sabes como es Alice- dijo conteniendo la risa- además no puedes negar que es divertido, estas con la camisa de mi hijo y no deja nada a la imaginación- dijo riéndose yo me sonroje y me cubrí más.

-Esto es el colmo hasta tu Esme- dije haciendo un puchero- pues bien díganme a que debo su interrupción.

-Bueno Bellita- dijo Rose parándose con una gran sonrisa- hoy es sábado de Karaoke, vamos a ir a un bar muy conocido New Moon- dijo Rose emocionada.

- Bueno yo hable con el encargado John del bar y las familia Cullen, Swan, Denali y Hale tenemos un RETO DE KARAOKE- chillo Alice emocionada yo estaba en shock.

-Los jurados son Carlisle, Esme, John, Ang e Irina - dijo Tanya - los demás competiremos, así que tenemos que ganar nuestras rodas- volvió a decir.

- Que son en grupo, sola y bueno dos dúos, uno con hermanos y otros con los novios y yo como solo tengo a irania no participare en esa.

-OK chicas eso es genial- dije emocionada- ahora quiero dormir un poco.

-Nada de eso sabes que hora es la 5:30 así que a listarse, Edward se tiene que ir - eso no me gusto yo quería que Edward se quedara, después de tanto pelear él se fue, me metí la baño dando un portazo, me metí en el jacuzzi no se cuanto dure ahí hasta que sentí a alguien llamar a la puerta y salí.

-Es que uno no se puede bañar tranquilo- espete mirándolas con enojo.

-Si pero duraste demasiado, mira esto es lo que te vas a poner- dijo señalando una pequeñita minifalda negra con muy corta para mi gusto con unas medias negras un corsé rosa con negro, parecía una ropa interior y una pequeña chaqueta de algodón rosa también y unos stilettos de charol rosas a mismo tono.

-Ustedes creen que me pondré eso - espete- esto - dije cogiendo la falda- solo tapara lo necesario, es muy corto y soy madre que nos se le olvide eso - y señalando lo demás dije- voy a parecer una Barbie zorra plástica o prostituta- dije y las chicas me miraban divertidas.- claro sin ofender a Rose y Tanya- dije y ellas me miraban indignada.

-Vamos Bells deja de dártela en santa además eres joven- dijo Alice pasándome la ropa- póntelo ahora.- dijo cruzando los brazos.- serás una con clase- yo la fulmine con la mirada- que no me mires así Barbie malibú- dijo y todas se empezaron a reír- yo estaba furiosa pero lo deje pasar-

-Tu estas de acuerdo con esta locura Esme- le pregunte ella asintió avergonzada- esto es lo ultimo, ya veo cuando tu hijo no me quiera deja salir en esta ropa interior.- dije mostrándosela para que vea la locura de su hija.

-Eso si que no señorita, él es tu novio no tu dueño además eres joven y con un buen cuerpo solo lúcelo - me dijo- ahora a cambiarte- ellas me dejaron sola un momento me cambien vi que la falda solo me cubría parte de mis glúteos me senté en el tocador las llame para que jugaran a la Barbie Bella, luego se arreglaron ya que no tenían que hacer, mucho Rose llevaba un Shorts cortísimo negro y un corsé rojo casi igual a mío y tacones rojo no se que tramaban esta chicas, parecíamos a la Pussycat Dolls , Tanya una minifalda negra y corsé negro y Alice un unos Shorts negros y un corsé verde, Esme llevaba un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo uno poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unos hermosos zapatos. Salimos y nos encontramos en la entrada del hotel por suerte teníamos abrigos que nos cubría todo, ahí estaba él más guapo que nunca, con un jeans y una camisa azul hermoso, me sonrío con un esa sonrisa torcida se acerco y me beso y salimos donde nos esperaba la limosina como siempre los paparazzi no se hicieron esperar, llegamos al lugar donde había muchos famosos y celebridades a ver el Reto de Karaoke de las familias mas influyentes del país.

-Estas tan apetecible… Mm no debí dejarte venir así no me gusta como te ven los hombres- dijo entre mis labios- te ven como un pedazo de carne.

-Amor sabe que soy tuya vamos a la mesa- nos dirigimos a la mesa mientras comenzaba el reto tomamos algunas copas ya yo estaba un poco mareada bailamos reímos me la estaba pasando genial hasta que pararon la música y John comenzó a hablar estábamos ahí pero claro esta con todos nuestros guardaespaldas.

-Damas y Caballeros esta noche es una noche especial como sabe es noche de Karaoke, pero tenemos algo diferente tenemos un RETO DE KARAOKE entres las familias más prestigiosas Swan, Culle, Hale y Denali ellos harán un duelo primero en grupo, luego un solo y después dos dúos y uno con sus hermanos y luego respetivas parejas solo participaran los jóvenes y el que gane cada roda podrá pedir lo que quiera a los perdedores, los señores Cullen serán jurado al igual que la asistente de las señorita Swan, la hermana de la señorita Denali y un servidor, así que démosle inicio a el duelo los primeros en cantar serán los chicos así que adelante.

Vi como los chicos se paraban nerviosos nosotras nos partíamos de la risa, vi como se ponían de acuerdo pero no entraban en acuerdo para la canción.

-Bueno señores nosotros cantaremos Parte de Mi Corazón para nuestras queridas novias - dijo Jazz yo me quede en shock esa canción es hermosa.

Me sorprendió tenia una voz hermosa, Alice estaba que daba saltitos tuvimos que controlarla, en realidad no hay que negarlo canta muy bien, luego entro una voz como de un arcángel no mejor aun de mi Edward, cantaba también como yo.

Las chicas nos quedamos en shock y nos miramos y ya sabia que era lo que nos decíamos esta competencia no seria tan fácil, los chicos lo tenían muy guardado ahí entro Demetri con una voz igual de perfecta y afinada seguro de si mismo.

- Chicas creo que esto será muy difícil- les dije nerviosa.

- Cantan muy bien, pero nosotras cantamos mejor.- dijo Rose segura.

Terminaron el coro y fue tan perfecto que me dio ganas de llorar.

-Chicas eso esta quedando perfecto- dijo Tanya histérica. Bien sabía que ella solo cantaba en el baño y no muy bien.

-La verdad es que nos dieron un golpe bajo pero tengo un plan para nuestra presentación- dijo Alice diciendo sus planes, era muy descabellado pero muy divertido y se que ganaremos. Emmett canta genial, él seguía la canción perfecta mamá desde pequeños nos enseño a cantar. 

-La verdad es que Edward canta muy bien- dijo Rose todas asentimos 

Siguieron la canción muy bien, yo estaba llorando de emoción y las demás chicas. En ese momento Edward se acerco a mi y me canto la frase siguiente de la canción, mi corazón salto de alegría le mande un beso en el aire, él me guiño un ojo y lo recibió.

Terminaron la canción y todos se pararon a aplaudir, no puedo negarlo fue una excelente presentación hasta nosotras nos paramos, esperamos a que bajaran de la tarima los abrazamos y les dimos un beso, era hora de nuestro show y como lo van a disfrutar nos miramos cómplice y subimos. Teníamos todo planeado.

Subimos detrás del escenario me quede sorprendida de que ella lo tenia todo planeado con razón me puso esta ropa.

-Bien chicas ya todo esta planeado cantaremos Lady Marmalade (Moulen Rouge)- dijo emocionada.

-Alice esto es trampa - dije indignada.

- No en esta disco hay escenario para esta canción, se te olvida que celebra despedidas de solteros y además las Pussycat Dolls también hicieron una presentación, no hace ni dos semanas que dieron un show, así que solo hacemos uso del escenario- tenia razón teníamos que volver a los chico locos, excitarlos hasta que no puedan cantar.

-Tenemos que volverlos locos- dijo Tanya emocionada.

-Y como será las posiciones.

-Bueno todas estaremos en una cama de forma de corazón posando, Bella saldrá como toda un diva detrás de unas cortinas que solo se vera hasta que esta caiga y baje como toda una modelo estamos? así que a ganar!

- GANEMOS- dijimos todas.

**EDWAR POV.**

Estábamos satisfechos con nuestra presentación, las chicas se emocionaron mucho nos besaron y eso que era un reto, los demás también nos felicitaron. Nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar que las chicas se organizaran, lo extraño es que se fueron atrás del escenario y estaban tardando.

- Hey chicos - llame para llamar la atención- las chicas se tardan mucho- dije nervioso se que tramaban algo.

-Tranquilo Eddie a lo mejor tienen que ensayar para poder ganarnos que lo dudo- dijo Emmett y todos reímos.

-Creo que no nos superaran, digo aunque tienen a Bella que es unos puntos a su favor- dijo Jasper, él tenia razón en ese instante bajaron la cortina no dejaron vista del escenario parece que lo estaban cambiando, duro 5 minutos hasta que la voy de mi ángel hablo sin dar la cara detrás de las cortinas y el escenario.

- Damas y Caballeros esperamos que disfruten de nuestro show que es dedicado para nuestros novios con amor Alice, Rose, Tanya y yo… Bells la canción que elegimos fue Lady Marmalade disfrútenla- dijo con voz sexy mi novia.

-Maldición - se quejo Emmett- eso es jugar sucio.

-Yo no dejare que Bella baile así delante de todos esos hombres- dije parándome para arrastrarla aquí.

-Edward tranquilo es su show- dijo mi padre no lo podía permitir me estaba parando cuando una Esme muy enojada hablo.

-Mira Edward Cullen si te paras de ahí te las veras con una Esme enojada- dijo mi madre.

En ese instante prendieron las luces y el telón comenzó a subir y la música comenzó, en una cama roja estaban Rose, Alice y Tanya acostadas seductoramente con su mini ropa, todas cantaron a coro, luego Alice comenzó a cantar sola se paro y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música muy sexy.

Comenzó el coro. Las chicas se pararon he hicieron los pasos con Alice muy coordinados como el video las tres juntas.

Rose comenzó a cantar ,se paro encima de la cama y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo dejando su trasero sensualmente al publico.

-Maldición esa mujer me va a matar - decía Emmett, Jazz y Demetri estaban iguales.

-Esa no es mi Alice, esta muy sexy- dijo histérico Jazz, que pasa con estos hombres seguimos viendo el show realmente era buenas más de lo que pensábamos.

-Hey chicos cierren la boca van a llenar la disco de baba- dijo Esme divertida y Carlisle comenzó a reír.

-Chicos no se esperaban esto he?- todos negamos- pues ya lo saben recuerden que ellas lo pueden todo -es verdad estaban ganando no era duda el publico las clamaban.

Tanya comenzó a cantar y Demetri estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer yo solo me reía donde estaría mi Bella yo estaba muy relajado.

Cuando oí la voz de Bella me puse nervioso no sabia donde estaba, solo se oía su voz.

-Calma hijo ya la vera y veras que sorpresa- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa esto si me daba miedo mi mama sabia todo esto 

Ahí las luce alumbraron lo alto de las escaleras, donde Bella arranco la cortinas y llevaba un corsé rosa que no se lo vi cuando vino por que tenia una chaqueta rosa, esta endemoniadamente sexy y mi boca esta desencajada mi miembro reacciono ya esta excitado, maldición.

Bajo con actitud y seguridad sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo, esta me las vas a pagar Isabella dije para mi como se atreve hacerme esto.

Era impresionante como hacían la coreografía de memoria era como estar viendo el video era increíble.

Fue increíble esa presentación, bajaron del escenario entre aplausos y yo le di a mi Bella un hermoso beso, como suponíamos esta ronda la ganaron ellas, ahora tocaban los solos pues primero le toco a Emmett que canto Sexy back de Justin Timberlake, luego canto Jasper que canto una canción de Noel schajris No Veo la hora, Demetri canto Dueme Amore de Paolo Meneguzzi en italiano y ahora era mi turno.

**BELLA POV.**

La verdad es que este show fue genial, los pasos eran coordinados y los chicos estaban como bobos y más Edward cuando me vio, me encanta tener esa reacción en él ahora, los chico estaban en los solos ya Em, Jazz y Demetri cantaron ahora le toca a Edward, la verdad es que todos tenían una hermosa voz.

-Este yo voy a cantar una canción de Reik se llama Sabes para ti amor- dijo mirándome. Y comenzó a cantar como un ángel.

Fue una canción hermosa corrí hacia él y le di un hermoso beso, todos aplaudía no me importaba, solo él y yo, fue tan linda no sabría como expresar con palabras luego nos sentamos.

- Hola mi vida - dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento.

-Hola guapo- dije dándole un beso - te he extrañado hoy.

-Yo también preciosa pero desde que se acabe esto te secuestrare y te hare el amor toda la noche.- dijo en susurro.

-Mm suena perfecto pero mañana tenemos una comida familiar - le dije recordándole.

-Eso puede esperar- dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo del oído, yo me estremecí y el se rio bajito, me tenia que vengar, gire él par estar en su regazo a espalda de él y encima del pantalón, frote mi manos en su entrepiernas y el gimió.- Bella no seas cruel.- yo solo me reí.

- Creo que el pequeño Eddie quiere cariño- dije frotando de nuevo mi mano y él gimió- ya veras lo que te espera.- Y me dispuse a disfrutar el show, Rose canto Umbrella de Rihanna, Alice canto lovegames de Lady Gaga muy sensual esa canción, Tanya canto Diva de Bey once ahora me tocaba a mi.

-Bueno es mi torno - le dije a Edward levantándome de su regazo y dándole un beso- listo para perder Cullen- le dije bromeando.

-Ni en sueños Swan- dijo dándome un apretón en las nalgas y lo mire con reproche el solo se rio.

**EDWARD POV**

La ultima que faltaba de esta ronda era Bella gracias a dios, bueno también solo haremos la ronda de pareja y ya por que el show se ha hecho muy largo Bella subió al el escenario con su chaqueta y un sombrero de la marina color rosa que le dio Alice, esa enana siempre hace de la suya no se que planea.

-Bueno yo interpretare Candyman de Cristina Aguilera para ti amor - dijo mandándome un beso esta mujer es increíble. Todos incluyendo yo comenzamos a reír ella se sabia perfectamente la coreografía se veía muy coqueta.

Finalizo la canción, todo el mundo aplaudió se veía muy tierna y sexy haciendo lo pasos, me pregunto de donde aprendió a bailar, ya que tiene mucha técnica. Ella bajo del escenario y corrió a mí y yo la abrase.

-Amor eso fue genial donde aprendiste a bailar- le dije emocionado.

-Bueno amor después de que tuve a Ely comencé a ser ejercicio y entre a una academia para bajar esos kilos demás- me dijo sinceramente.

-Eso quiere decir que ese cuerpazo lo tienes a base de ejercicios y dieta - ella asintió soy testigo de eso no tiene marcas de un embarazo.

-Si lo se gracias a que siempre me cuide y lleve una dieta saludable - me dijo y prestamos atención a los show de Rose y Emmet que cantaron Waking up in Vegas de Katty Perry fue muy divertido como ellos bailaban y con todo eso no podía más de la risa, Tanya canto con Demetri 4 Minute de Justin Timberlake y Madonna y Alice estaba enojada decía que yo y Bella íbamos a ganar.

-No se vale- dijo Alice haciendo pucherito- Ed y Bella van a ganar esta ronda- dijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Relájate enana- dijo Emmett.

-¡LO DICES POR QUE ES TU HERMANA!- le gritó Alice molesta, pero terminó riendo.

-Nosotras ganamos una roda Alice- le dijo Rose- y todavía no hemos pedido nada como premio- dijo, levantó una ceja y terminó riendo con Alice.

-Ay dios, esa fue una risa malvada- dijo Jasper riéndose- vamos a cantar novia mía- dijo mirando a Ali, la tomó de la mano y la subió a la tarima. Ellos cantaron "Everytime we touch" de Cascada, aunque en realidad la cantó toda Alice, porque Jasper no dejó de reírse y bailar.

-Mi cuñado ya se volvió loco- le dije un susurro en el oído que hizo que se estremeciera- ¿Bella, te he dicho hoy que te amo con locura?- le dije deslumbrándola.

-N… no, no me lo has di…dicho- me respondió en medio de su tartamudeo típico de nerviosismo. - y tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo golpeando mi pecho y haciendo un puchero.

-Hacer que?- pregunte con fingida inocencia.

-Deslumbrarme- dijo ella sonrojándose, no puede evitar sonreír sabia el efecto que causaba en ella.

-Te amo Bella- era lo único que tenia que decir - eres mi vida.

-Para mí tu eres más que eso Edward- me dijo mientras la veía a los ojos- eres el hombre de mi vida- termino y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

Cuando ellos terminaron era nuestro turno, la tome de la mano y caminamos agarrados de manos hasta el escenario, me ayudó a subir a la tarima sin soltar mi mano.

-¿Qué vamos a cantar Bella?- pregunte y sus ojos brillaron, me encanta el brillo de los ojos, hace que me quede sin aliento.

-Mm… No se, ¿Qué quieres cantar?- me pregunto.

-Cualquier cosa, contigo todo es perfecto- dije y me abrazó. Me reí un momento entre sus brazos.

- I gotta Feeling de Black Eyed Peas?- encarne un ceja, a ella le gusta ese tipo de música- no me mires así me gusta esa canción.

- A mi también, tenemos los mismos gustos.- dije cogiendo el micrófono - vamos a interpretar I gotta Feeling de Black Eyed Peas- y comenzó la melodía Bella se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música, se me pegaba fue un excelente show.

Todos estaba emocionados por la presentación, todos bailaron al ritmo de ella esa canción parece que le gusta a todo el mundo, vi a mi madre también bailando.

- BRAVO!- grito mi madre- ahora vamos a decir los ganadores de la dos rondas como no se hizo la otra ronda se eligiera en la ronda solista ganaron Edward y Bella, en la otra ronda gano también Edward y bella- todos se quejaron- lo siento chicos esa fue la votación del jurado. Todos se resignaron ahora faltaba pedir los premios.

Nos quedamos un rato mas pero bella se sentía muy agotada por el día que tuvimos a decir verdad yo estaba muerto también, nos pasamos el día haciendo el amor. Salimos del local que estaba lleno de paparazzi pero pudimos salir y cuando llegamos al hotel subimos cada quien a su suite y nos dormimos de inmediato.


	21. Salida familiar, celos y algo más!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno aquí les tengo un capitulo donde las chicas marcan territorio y se desata celos por todo los lados!

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté no se que hora era, se que estaba como nueva, me gire y vi a mi Dios griego profundamente dormido, ese es mi Dios personal lo amo, fui dándole besitos y riéndome, comencé a acariciarlo para que se despertara hasta que sentí que sonreía y seguí acariciando su pecho y fui bajando por sus pectorales llegando sus caderas y después a su entrepierna y estaba completamente excitado.

-Mm alguien esta ansiosa- dijo Edward mirándome con lujuria.

-Si amor te quiero a ti- dije besándolo.- además tu también lo estas- dije acariciándole su miembro haciéndolo gemir.

-Eres muy golosa- dijo devolviéndome el beso.- pero solo mía

-Hazme tuya – fue lo único que dije.

El se posición y metió su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento, eso me encanto, me enloqueció, quería volverme loca, me embestía con fuerza con pasión, con desesperación, de verdad yo quería abrir más y más mis piernas para que entrara más en mí, era una sensación maravillosa. De placer de urgencia, necesidad, desesperación, eran demasiadas sensaciones.

-Más Edward más- pedí desesperada.

El salió de mi, me giro para que yo quedara boca abajo, hizo que me hincara y volvió a penétrame de golpe, eso si que fue la gloria. Sentía que me moría esto era el cielo definitivamente.

-Oh por dios- dije sintiendo nuevas sensaciones y esto de hacer el amor salvaje me gustaba mucho. Jamás me había puesto así, era delicioso, muy placentero el me penetraba con furia, como un león rey me estaba llevando a la gloria.

-Wow si así, sigue amor más rápido- decía como loca es que no se como podía pedir que fuera más rápido, hasta ahora creo que todo el hotel nos escuchaba, la cama se movía haciendo un gran ruido, el cabeceo chocaba con la pared suerte que Ely no estaba.

-Te gusta? …Dime si te gusta Isabella como te hago mía - me pregunto mientras me embestía- dime que me deseas- decía él como podía.

-Si, así – conteste casi en un susurro.

El acelero y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, por dios, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Edward – grite cuando sentí mi orgasmo, él termino segundos después que yo, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, sudados de placer.

-Eso fue genial - dije- creo que deberíamos practicar más el sexo salvaje- dije entre risas.

-Me da gusto que te gustara- dijo jalándome para abrazarme- esto fue sensacional- dijo acariciándome la espalda.

-Si quieres comenzamos el segundo round- dije pícaramente- pero quiero una fabulosa sección de sexo como esa- dije besándolo.

-Vuelvo y digo eres una golosa- dijo besándome.

-Es que eres una golosina irresistible - le conteste, ya no le di tiempo a nada y lo bese de inmediato.

Fue acariciando mi cuerpo estábamos completamente desnudos, cuando oímos que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de golpe para mostrar a nuestros visitantes, de inmediato Edward nos cubrió con la sabana y congio la lámpara para golpear a quien entro, todos estaban en shock pero fue muy divertido ver a Edward nervioso intentado protegerme.

- Ahhhh ahora me vas a matar dándome con la lámpara- aspecto Esme su madre, tenia las manos en la cintura y chocaba su pie con el piso.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo Edward.

- POR DIOS NO PUDEN TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR - grite -NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS TENIENDO SEXO- todas se quedaron en shock.

-Disculpen por la intromisión- dijo Esme- pero no es forma de tratarnos así- fingiendo indignación.

-Lo siento mamá es que no saben lo que es tocar la puerta.- dijo Edward con frustración.

-Y que ustedes no saben hacer otra cosa - dijo Alice con burla- y tu - dijo señalándome- desde que le encontraste sentido al sexo es lo único que haces, parecen conejos- yo solo rodee los ojos.

-Que se les ofrece- dijo Edward resignado.

-Primero baja la lámpara no quiero que mates a nadie- dijo Tanya.

-Eso estaba apunto de hacer con su madre- dijo Rosalie que venia entrando yo de inmediato me tape la cara con la sabana.

-Dios hija ahora por que te apenas- dijo Esme.- si aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que hacían- que vergüenza tenia.

-Por dios que quieren- dijo Edward furioso.

-Óyeme bien jovencito no le hablas así a tu madre- dijo Esme regañándolo- ahora vístanse que vamos a salir a almorzar en familia, Emmett tiene algo preparado para hoy, así que pónganse bañadores OK- los dos asentimos.

- Mm con que fabulosa sección de sexo- dijo Edward sonriendo y poniendo la lámpara en la mesita.

-Si amor la mejor ahora dime… Edward Anthony Cullen Masen estuviste a punto de matar a tu mama con un lámpara - dije seria.

-Nada amor solo que me asuste, ahora vamos a bañarnos para salir antes de que vengan nuevamente- yo solo asentí. Bueno me vestí con unos shorts con una blusa sencilla nada llamativo, el bañador y unas sandalias en un bolso y unos lentes, hacia un terrible calor. Edward se pudo unos jeans de mezclilla y un camisa con un sweater por encima, típico de los cullen y salimos para ver a nuestra familia, en la sala saludamos a todo el mundo cuando vi a mi princesa le di una hermosa sonrisa, ella rápidamente corrió hacia nosotros haciendo que Edward la tomara en brazos.

-Hola princesa- le dijo Edward dulcemente- como te la pasaste con tus abuelitos.

-Ben comí helado, chotates, y mucha galletas- dijo emocionada y mire con reproche a sus queridos abuelitos y a Sue que solo me sonreían nerviosos.

-No me mires así mi niña - dijo Sue defendiéndose- sus abuelos son unos consentidos- dijo mirándome maternalmente, ella era mi nana y siempre estuvo conmigo.

-Es que es un encanto no podemos negarle nada.- dijo Carmen cuando los mires reprochándole.

-Bueno ya no importa - dije mirando a mi bebé- te portaste bien?…bebe- le pregunte con ternura.

-Si mami ya soy gande- dijo como una niña grande, le di un beso y nos dirigimos a los coches que nos esperaba para irnos, cada quien iba con su pareja nos dirigimos a unos de los restaurantes famoso de Los Ángeles donde servían los mejores platos italianos y franceses, quedaba frente a unas de las playas más importante de Los Ángeles, Manhattan Beach, cuando bajamos ya los guardaespaldas estaban ahí evitando a que ningún reportero se acerque, Edward saco a Ely y la tapamos para que no nos molestaran.

-Estas bien amor?- pregunto Edward yo solo asentí cuando entramos al lugar donde había mucho murmullo por nuestra llegada, en ese instante la gran familia llego, todos nos miraban yo estaba un tanto cohibida, el maître nos dirigió a un lugar privado solo para nosotros.

-Vaya parecen que nos tienen miedo- dijo Emmy riéndose tan fuerte que llamo la atención de otras personas- ven como nos miran- dijo riéndose- solo somos una simple familia- dijo el y yo rodee los ojos claro que si.

- Tu si dices tonterías Emmy no somos una simple familia, somos las familias mas influyente de este país - dije suspirando no era que me sentía orgullosa de eso, la verdad quería ser normal.

-Déjalo Bells es que el osito tiene una mente pero tan pequeña que el cerebro de un hormiga le queda grande- dijo Rose dándole un golpe a los que todos reímos.

-Hey osita por ti es que mi mente es limitada, vas hacer que no piense- dijo el indignado.

-Emmett tu no piensas- dijo a hora Jazz.

-Ya niños dejen de atacar al pobre de Emmett - dijo Carlisle- debe ser difícil no poder decir algo con lógica- todos no reímos de lo que dijo Carlisle y Emmy murmuraba que se vengaría. Todos guardamos silencio cuando llego la mesera que se comió en tres segundos a todos los chicos, yo enseguida abrace a mi hombre.

-En que podemos servirle- dijo ella dirigiéndose a los chicos solamente claro que eso tenia doble sentido y nosotras que estamos pintadas aquí, es que no se da cuenta que están acompañados.

-Amor que quieres?- me pregunto Edward viendo con amor mientras yo veía la carta de menú que la verdad no sabia que escoger.

-La mia Vita Che Ho ancora mangiare (mi vida no se que voy a comer todavía) - Dije en italiano mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Chiederti qualcosa da bere (te pediré algo para tomar)- dijo besando mis labios y mirándome fijamente.

-Se l'amore. (si amor) - dije sonriendo y viendo la cara de la mesera por la escena.

-Quiero un Kir Royal - dijo Edward con una gracia natural- y por favor tráeme la carta de vinos.- ella asintió deslumbrada por la bella sonrisa de mi hombre.

-Y para ustedes - dijo ella mirando a los demás, las chicas todas pidieron un Kir royal, pedí una limonada para mi princesa quien estaba en regazo de su papi, ya que solo quiere estar con él, los chicos mejor pidieron esperar la carta de vinos- regreso en unos minutos- dijo mirándonos y luego se fue.

-Estaba apunto de sacarle los ojos- dijo Rose furiosa.

-Osita pero no te enojes no puedes negar que somos guapos e irresistible- yo solo rodee los ojos.

-Yo te apoyo Rose- dije y Ed me miro sorprendida- que no me mires así- dije cruzando los brazos- no viste como te miraba, te desnudaba con la ropa.

-Celosa?- dijo sonriendo de lado, es que no pueden ser menos arrogante, yo rodee los ojos- o me lo vas a negar- dijo mientras evitaba que Ely dejara caer lo que estaba en la mesa.

-Yo celosa ni lo sueñes Cullen- dije sonriendo pero sabia que era verdad, él solo encarno una ceja- bueno un poco- dije en susurro.

-Ya dejen de preocuparse dejen que miren nosotras sabemos que son de nosotras y que ellas no pueden con nosotras- dijo Alice muy tranquila.

-Quiero que opines lo mismo de esa que se come a tu Jazz con los ojos- era una mujer que estaba en una mesa y no dejaba de mirar a Jazz.

-Quien? Donde?- dijo viendo frenéticamente por todo los lados.

-Gracias Bella por tu ayuda- dijo Jazz con sarcasmo.

-De nada Jazz- no pudimos decir más ya que la chiquilla llego con nuestras bebidas y la carta de vino donde Edward y Carlisle discutían cual seria el mejor.

- S'il vous plaît pouvez-vous m'apporter la Bridoire Chateau

(por favor puede traerme el Chateau Bridoire) - dijo Carlisle es su perfecto Francés deslumbrándola igual que su hijo.

- Enh si claro - dijo escribiendo en la agenda- ya decidieron que comerán- pregunto la chica.

-Esme?- Carlisle le pregunto a su esposa mientras los demás le pedían su servicio a la chica .

-Y tu amor ya te decidiste?- pregunto Edward acariciando mi mano.

- Si amor Spaghetti alla carbonara y chuletas de credo con salsa de limón y pimienta- dije con mi mejor sonrisa y la chica a apuntaba.

- Para usted señor que desea?- dijo ella insinuándosele pero que descarada.

-Roast beef a la siciliana - dijo el sin dejar de mirarme y besando la frente de ely- y para la princesita?- dijo dirigiéndose a Ely con amor.

- Ely quere Raviolis- dijo haciendo un puchero a su padre Made in Alice.

-Para mi hija raviolis de carne - dijo el derritiéndose ante la pequeña.

-Si señor- dijo la mujer muy decepcionada, después de eso llegaron con nuestras comidas donde nos reímos de las locuras de Emmett y toda la comida que se comió, en fin fue un momento muy bonito, salimos de ahí para ir a la playa a tomar el sol y disfrutar en familia, según Emmy. Los chicos nos buscaron un camastro, pusimos las toallas y lo bolsos los chicos fueron a cambiarse su atuendo para ir a nadar, nosotras nos acomodamos cada quien en su lugar yo me sentía un poco cohibida por quitarme la ropa y dejarme el bañador.

-Ven pequeña vamos a quitarte la ropa para ir al agua- le dije a mi pequeña que estaba junto a mi, ella se negó.

-No Quero- dijo si dejarme de abrazarme - tengo medo no Quero- se negó de nuevo suspire para tener paciencia, si a ella siempre le a gustado la playa.

-Pero bebe siempre te gustado la playa- le dije mirándola, ella solo me miraba con ojitos de borrego- esta bien - suspire resignada- esperaremos a tu papi dije mirándola - si quieres puedes ir a jugar con la arena- ella solo asintió y se fue.

-Que le pasara la pequeña- dijo Alice que estaba de mi lado.

-No se solo dijo que tenia miedo - dije mirando donde estaba con Sue y Leith su guardaespaldas.

- Así son los niños- dijo Esme con su hermoso sombrero que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Donde estarán los chicos- pregunto Rose impaciente, mirando para todos los lados. Era cierto donde estaban que se tardan tanto, cuando miramos para el lado izquierdo ahí estaba ellos hablando pero muy animados con una chicas que se me hacían conocidas, pero eso no era lo que me importaba es que la seis tipas se les estaban lanzando, pero aquí iba a ver serio problemas.

-Creo que ellas no saben con quien se están metiendo - dijo Tanya pero muy enojada, que ya estaba en bikini blanco destacando su piel bronceada y mostrando su cuerpazo - esperan o se quedaran viendo como nos quitan a nuestros hombres, quítense los bañadores AHORA!- grito histérica de inmediato le hicimos caso ali tenia un bikini rosa, yo tenia un diminuto bikini lavada, Esme un bañador de una pieza negro y Carmen uno igual en azul y nos dirigimos a poner a esas tipas en su sitio.

**EDWARD POV**

Dejamos a las chicas en los camastrso para cambiarnos de ropa, estábamos ya de regreso a donde el amor de nuestras vidas, Emmett iba hablando como un perico mientras Ben mi asistente me decía que mañana tendríamos que estar en Las Vegas para ver como iba el complejo y para hacer algunas modificaciones, por lo que teníamos que informarle a las chicas.

-Bueno Ben eso tiene que ser obligatorio- pregunte

-Si Edward tenemos que hacer esto lo más rápido posible- me dijo palmeando mi espalda.

-Bueno en ese caso no tenemos de otra- le dije y le avise a los chico y Emmett como siempre emocionado de ir a la cuidad del pecado.

-Bueno tenemos que decirle a las chicas- dijo emocionado.

-Emmett es a trabajar no a disfrutar-dijo Jazz como siempre tratando de calmarlo.

-Bueno menos mal que esta Rose para ponerlo a raya- dijo Eleazar. Por lo que dijo todos asentimos y cuando íbamos llegando seis chicas y muy hermosas nos interceptaron, pero yo solo tenia ojos para mi Bella.

-Hey miren nada más ni nada menos quienes son- dijo una mujer que bien conocía yo, la peor pesadilla de mi madre.

-Hola Rebecca que gusto verte por aquí - dijo mi padre con amabilidad pero con distancia bien sabia yo que esta mujer a pesar de se divorciada 4 veces y con dos hijas siempre se le insinuaba a mi padre ya que desde adolescente estuvo enamorada de él pero mi padre eligió a mi madre.

-No tanto como yo- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo creo que mi padre se sintió cohibido- te ves muy bien.

- Mamá creo que todos se ven muy bien- dijo Kate mirándome a mi en particular y se me olvidaba su hija esta obsesionada conmigo, por eso mantengo distancia, bueno María su otra hija no era muy querida ya que le quito a Alice un novio que por cierto se estaba comiendo a Jazz con los ojos.

-Hola Eleazar hace mucho que no te veía- dijo una mujer que no conocía.

-Hola Emily- dijo el nervioso- ya sabes trabajo y estar con la familia.

-Pero también hay que tener placeres en la vida- dijo ella insinuándosele pero muy descaradamente, mientras que las otras dos se comían con los ojos a Emmett, Demetri y Ben creo que aquí iba a ver problemas- ya conoces a mis hijas zafirina y Gianna.

- Si ya la he visto - viendo a donde estaban nuestras mujeres.

-Esperan a alguien - dijo una voz estridente.

-Si Zafrina.- dijo Emmett con descontento bueno ahora pensándolo bien estas chicas me parecen conocidas, bien sabia que María y Kate era modelos y actrices en series de televisión Ahhh ya se son compañeras de ellas.- tenemos a nuestras mujeres esperándonos - dijo el con orgullo y señalando donde estaban.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, fue un placer señoritas- dijo Jazz educadamente.

-Pero por que tan rápido- dijo la María tomándole el brazo- No somos para nada aburridas.

- Si Carlisle que tal si nos vamos por ahí un rato y recordar viejos tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y tu también Edward solo será un paseo- dijo ahora Kate acercándose a mi.

-Mi novio no va a ir a ningún lado- dijo una voz detrás de ella a quien Kate miro de arriba abajo.

-Kate ella es Bella mi Novia- dije abrazando a Bella.

-Si ya se quien es la niña - dijo ella mirándola despectivamente.

-Entonces Carlisle nos vamos- dijo Rebecca tomando su brazo.

-Mi esposo tampoco ira a ningún lado- dijo una muy enojada Esme agarrando el brazo de Carlisle.

-Bueno querida que lo decida él - dijo Rebecca queriendo tomar la mano de Carlisle lo cual Esme impido tomándole el brazo con fuerza.

-He dicho que mi marido no va a ningún lado z…- no termino de decir ya que Carlisle la interrumpió.

-Amor por favor compórtate- le susurro al oído y creo que mi madre se enojo mas.

-Vaya querida veo que eres celosa, ni en sueños pensé que lo serias- dijo Carmen.

-Y yo veo que eres una descarada- le devolvió mi madre.

-Y tu Eleazar deja que tu mujer te domine- dijo Emily burlándose de Carmen - oh Vaya Carmen no te había visto- dijo disque inocente.

-Ni yo querida no eres importante para mi - dijo abrazando a su marido.

- Y como has estado- le pregunto sin mucho interés viendo sus uñas.

-Perfectamente bien - dijo sonriéndole a su marido.

-Pues no se nota, la edad siempre te sorprende- dijo suspirando.

-Bueno por lo que veo si mira todas esas arrugas que tienes y ni decir de todas esas cirugías ninguna te ha funcionado - dijo Carmen complacida por la cara que puso la mujer.

- Ya vez mami por eso me intereso en los solteros- dijo María.

- Ni tan soltero - dijo Alice furiosa, María solo sonrío- y suelta su mano si no quieres que te la arranque- María creo que se asusto con eso.

-y tu Zafrina, Katrina como te llames deja mi Emmett tranquilo - dijo enojada Rose.

- Y tu pedazo de grasa también- le dijo Tanya a Gianna. Que se enfureció por eso.

-Vaya ya veo que todos los hombres que estaban solteros tienen dueña- dijo Zafrina.

-Querida son libres sino están casados, digo lo siguen siendo casados verdad mami- dijo Kate sonriéndole.

-Si hijita - mirando a Carlisle- bueno nosotras nos vamos para que disfruten su salida nos vemos después chicos. Y se despidieron con un beso en la comisura de los labios a los que nosotros solo volteamos para no tener problema con las chicas, pero juro ver que Bella le iba arrancar los cabellos a Kate, después de eso se fueron, las chicas bufaron la verdad estaba muy pero muy enojadas y nos veían con odio y coraje pero nosotros no habíamos hecho nada esa era la verdad.

-Por lo menos no hubieran defendido- dijo Rose enojada.

-Déjalos Rose estas me las paga Carlisle Cullen- dijo Esme y por primera vez vi a mi padre asustado.

-Pero no hice nada- Esme puso una mano en alto para que se callara.

-Y esa quien es?- dijo Bella.

-Pues hija de Rebecca, la mujer que estaba apunto de ser atacada por mi madre y la otra chica que iba hacer atacada por Alice, María su otra hija- dije.

-Así que interesante, pero no te quiero cerca de esa- dijo y en ese momento se acerco Sue con Ely quien pido que la tomara en brazos. Después de eso las chicas se les paso un poco el enojo, cuando les dijimos que nos iríamos a Las Vegas ahí pasamos una tarde genial, después de que Bella casi mata a Emmett por que puso a ver a Ely The Day After Tomorrow y por eso le tenia miedo al agua.


	22. Guerra y venganza en Las Vegas!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno este capi se desata la guerra entre ellos y la venganza de la chicas!

**BELLA POV**

Después del incidente de las tipas esas que ahora recordaban eran actrices nos fuimos disfrutar la tarde, aun todavía enojadas pero ya no vengaríamos en fin pasamos una tarde muy hermosa, ahora estábamos en la suite empacando ya que desde Las Vegas nos iremos para Chicago.

-Bella amor ya terminaste - pregunto Ed desde la sala si claro como no él no tenia que cargar con diez maletas.

-Ya casi mi vida- le dije después de 2 horas termine, nos dormimos temprano ya que nos iríamos temprano.

Ya después en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas nos esperaba una limosina que nos llevaría al Palms casino y resorts, a las mejores Suite, ya que fue lo que les exigimos a nuestros hombres, para que supuestamente los perdonáramos y además como premio de el Reto, pero lo que ellos no sabían era todo lo que haríamos para vengarnos de ellos, lastima que Carmen y Eleazar no pudieron venir.

Nos registramos para estar en la torre Fantasy tower, creo que aquí viene nuestra venganza, porque ellos no sabían donde nos quedaríamos, digo la suite en donde le haríamos pagar por todo, que comience el show.

-QUE?- gritaron todos cuando la recepcionista les dijo, nosotras nos mirábamos las uñas sin prestarle atención como si no supiéramos que era lo que pasaba.

-Esme por el amor de Dios Hugh Hefner sky Villa?- dijo Carlisle mirando el papel- es que estas loca.

-No amorcito es la que quiero además dijiste lo que quería y lo que quiero no me importa lo que cueste, además alberca privada para una tarde chicas- dijo emocionada.

-Como tu digas con tal de complacerte pagaré 53,000 mil dólares por noche- dijo atónito, pero luego suspiro sabia que no podía negarle nada bueno a ninguna, ya que así estaban los demás y que decirte de Edward cuando vio donde nos quedaríamos y mucho más Ely todavía me rio de ese momento.

-Bella dime que no es una broma!-dijo viendo la reservaciones yo negué viendo mi blackberry que le estaba mandando unos mensajes a las chicas digo nos estábamos burlando de ellos por su reacción- Barbie suite- yo lo mire como si era lo obvio y si fuera estúpido o retrasado- ely no se puede quedar sola.- dijo furioso

-No se quedara sola además estará con la nana Sue y su guardaespaldas- dije harta de lo mismo en fin después de nuestra pequeña pelea me rendí y nos quedaríamos en Sky villa que igual que Carlisle estaba en shock, pero no me importo, Alice y Jazz en The Celebrity suite, Rose y Emmett The Hardwood Suite, Tanya y Dem en The Penthouse suite, bueno queda demás de decir que los chicos no comprendían por que todo esto, Edward se quejaba de que esa suite era muy exagerada en fin creo que se enojaron tanto que decidieron irse a ver el complejo.

- Mm creo que nos pasamos un poquito- dije viendo a las chicas.

- Y esto es poco - dijo Tanya con una sonrisa maligna.

-Bueno chicas que tal si nos vamos a mi suite- dijo Esme con una sonrisa- es tarde de chicas - chillo emocionada, bueno esto será muy interesante pensé.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en las habitaciones, gracias a los botones que nos ayudaron, cada quien se llevo un bikini para utilizar en la piscina de la habitación de Esme. Cuando llegue con Ely y Sue ya las demás chicas estaban ahí en traje de baño Rose tenia un bikini de estampado de leopardo, Tanya un diminuto bikini negro, Ángela uno un poco mas decente marrón, Alice un bikini amarillo con una tira en un solo hombro, Esme según ella un bañador de una pieza negro pero con un gran escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y bueno yo un pequeño bikini tipo marinera blanco bien sabia yo que a Edward le encantaría.

-Bueno chicas vamos a la piscina que hace un calor tremendo- dijo Alice impaciente.

-Si vamos - dije mientras tomaba a Ely con su pequeño bikini rosa. Admiramos la vista que teníamos de Las Vegas, si que era la cuidad del pecado, entramos al agua y nos pusimos a hablar animadamente.

-Bueno y que vamos hacer esta noche- dijo Rose sonriendo malévolamente.

-Bueno estaba pensando en que cuando los chicos lleguen nos vamos de compras y así se nos hace de noche y salimos a un bar exclusivo y dejamos a Ely con su papi- dijo Alice sonriendo por su maravilloso plan.

-Me parece perfecto hija, ya dije que Carlisle me la pagaría así que a divertirnos- quedamos en que iríamos a un bar donde bailan hombres desnudos, no estaba muy segura de eso pero todo por una venganza, Ely salió de la piscina, dijo que tenia hambre salí con ella le di de comer y se durmió esa niña era muy holgazana.

Cuando llegue, las chicas tenían bebidas en la piscina, Alice estaba muy feliz y Esme le seguía, Rose y Tanya solo le servían y Ang solo se moría de la risa por ellas.

-Cuantas copas llevan- le pregunte en susurro a Ángela.

-No mucho pero son bastante fuerte, el hotel nos mando un barman y ellas pidieron el trago más fuerte- dijo riendo, después de un rato pedí un Cosmopolitan y a eso le siguieron otros tragos que ni el nombre ya me sabia para esto ya todas no reíamos de lo que decía la otra, en esto momentos Alice estaba haciendo una de sus historias.

-…cuando le dije a mamá que iba a tener un bebé papá y ella casi me matan- dijo Ali entre risa quien nos contaba que un día un chico le dio un beso y se lo contó a su amiga y su amiga le dije que los bebés se hacen besándose- pudhes creerlo de un becho - dijo borracha Alice- todas rompimos a reír en eso Esme llamo al barman.

- un sex on the Beach - dijo ella lanzándole el vaso- ahora!- el tipo salió asustado y se lo trajo de inmediato.

-yo Quero un diablo o como she llame- dije también borracha.

-Un diávolo señorita- dijo yo me encogí de los hombros.

-shi como shea un de echos- dije.

-Bella cuanto has tomado- dijo Ang que era la más cuerda de todas y no estaba borracha.

- No muchos- dije señalando la líneas de copas.

-Estas borracha- dijo ella preocupada- Edward me va a matar digo todos, no debí dejar que esto pasara.

-Quien esta bodacha- dijo Esme entre risas, solamente oi un 'estoy en problemas de parte de Ángela' cuando sentí que la puerta se abría dejando ver a unos hombres realmente furioso y todas no echamos a reír era muy gracioso.

-Ve jefe se lo dije están totalmente ebrias- dijo en chismoso del asistente de Edward.

-Isabella…- intento decirme Edward pero yo me reí.

- No she des que hablachs yo no me llamo así soy Issa- dije entre risas.

-Issa, Bella como sea, que hiciste con mi novia- dijo enojado me encogí de los hombros mientras todas se reían.

-Hey tu baman- dijo Esme señalado a Carlisle- trame otro de playa- decia como podía.

-No soy el barman soy tu esposo- dijo Carlisle enojado a lo que Esme se rio.

-puesh tengo un espocho mu guapo- dijo a lo que todas reímos lo chicos no sabían que hacer.

-Mary Alice Cullen deja de dar brincos y cantar, quieres no voten del hotel- dijo Jazz a lo que Alice no hizo caso.

-Y tu Rose deja de quitarte el bikini- dijo Emmett tratando de parar a Rose y Demetri a Tanya que estaba bailando. Ángela salió con Ben para hablar no se que mientras los chicos nos regañaban.

-En que estaban pensando- dijo Carlisle como nunca lo había visto.

-No she de que hablas- dijo Esme seria.

-AH NO MIRATE ESME- grito pero luego suspiro para calmarse en ese instante Esme me paro de la piscina para bailar con Alice y Carlisle la miro y su boca se abrió por completo- ESME Y ESE BAÑADOR - dijo viéndola furioso pero también vi en sus ojos lujuria.

-Puesh si no te gusta no mires- dijo enojada- y no me grites- le grito para atrás el solo se removió el cabello frustrado.

-Bella como haces esto y tu hija donde esta, que clase de madre eres- dijo ahora Edward eso si me enfureció.

-MI HIJA AHORA SOLO ES MI HIJA VERDAD- dije gritándole- Y ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY MALA MADRE DIME EDWARD CULLEN ESO NO ME LO DECIAS CUANDO ME HA …- me callo Alice.

-Ya no tienes que ser tan grafica- dijo señalándolos- son unos egoísta, por que uno se tome un día para relajarse, somos malas- dijo viéndolos furiosa.

-Bella yo no quise…-intento decir pero lo pare.

-No digas nada Cullen - dije saliendo de la piscina y oí un jadeo de parte de él- esto - dije señalando mi cuerpo con el mini bikini- era para ti para cuando vinieras y mira con lo que sales- cogí mi copa y tome de mi trago y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Y tú Rose que tienes que decir de esto - dijo Emmy.

- Yo nada - dijo riendo - no estoy declarando en un juicio no he hecho un crimen- y todas no reímos.

-Entonces ustedes se burlan de nosotros- dijo Demetri

- No solo la pasamos bien verdad chicas- dijo Tanya a los que asentimos.

-Tanya sal de esa piscina ahora mismo, vamos a la suite para que se te pase esa borrachera- dijo Dem molesto a lo que Tanya se negó.

-Bella- dijo ahora Edward, yo no me salí, solo me limite a beber de copa Emmett y Jazz trataron de convencer a Alice y Rose sin éxito.

-Y tu Esme deja de compórtate como una adolescente - dijo Carlisle.

-Me estas diciendo vieja Carlisle Cullen- dijo ella enojada- tengo 35 años- chillo histérica.

-Compórtate como tal - dijo él serio.

-Y si no quiero- dijo ella retándolo.

-Esme Cullen-pero no termino por que Ben llego con un sobre con invitaciones para 6, pero no nos dejaron ver bueno según él pero Esme fue mas rápida y se la quito.

-No pensaras ir verdad- dijo ella - si vas para esa fiesta con Rebecca me vas a conocer- dijo molesta.

-Y si voy que… tu estas haciendo lo que se te da la gana - dijo respondiéndole y vi que Esme iba a comenzar a llorar.

-Carlisle Cullen no te atrevas- dijo amenazándolo.

-Pruébame- dijo el cruzándose de brazos y Esme lo miro con dolor en los ojos.

-Sabes lo que dices verdad -dijo entrecortadamente creo que ese fue un momento de lucidez - pues abstente a las consecuencias Cullen- dijo fríamente.

-Bien como quieras- dijo saliendo.

-QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!- grito Esme lanzando un vaso rompiéndose suerte que no le dio a Carlisle a lo que todos no sorprendimos solo oímos un portazo de la puerta de entrada.

- Y tu Edward - dije

- Que yo que Isabella - dijo poniéndose igual que su padre.

-Sabes lo que haces - dije enojada.

- Si- dijo seguro.- Tu haces lo que quieras- dijo enojado.

- Bien - dije suspirando- Olvídate de mi y de tu hija -le grite y vi su cara de dolor.

-Como quiera- dijo y también salió y vi mis lágrimas salir.

-Osita no puedo dejarlo solo- dijo Emmett nervioso.

-Nada de osita sales por ahí y te olvidas de mi- dijo Rose.

-Bien lo que quieras ustedes están locas no pueden ponerse así por ellas si saben que las amamos- dijo y también se fue.

-No digas nada Jasper y vete- dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Y tu también lárgate!- dijo Tanya a Dem y después de eso rompimos a llorar y a consolar a Esme, Ángela y Sue se llevaron a ely antes de aconsejarnos, pero si esto era una guerra que comience entonces, si ellos pueden irse con cualquiera nosotras también.

-Ya no voy a llorar si esta es la guerra todos podemos jugar- dijo Esme secando sus lagrimas.

-Si ya dejemos de llorar y salgamos a divertirnos y verán como vienen y nos piden perdón- dijo Alice tratando de sonreír a los que todas asentimos nos arreglamos muy bien para la ocasión, Esme con un hermoso vestido rojo hasta la rodillas ceñido al cuerpo destacando su hermosa figura y unos Cristian Louiboutin, Alice un mini vestido morado un unos stilettos fucsia, Rose con shorts y un top y tacones y Tanya una minifalda y top también con tacones y yo bueno un mini vestido corte ilusión negro con rosa y unos Cristian Louis, cada una con su bolso de mano tarjetas suficiente para gastar y que comience la noche.

**EDWARD POV**

No podía creer los que estas mujeres nos hicieron pagar por unas habitaciones donde prácticamente solo íbamos a dormir, no me quejo de gastar 50,000 dólares por una noche en este hotel, pero dios mío es una semana que pasaremos aquí pero todo por el amor de mi vida.

-De verdad esas mujeres me dan miedo- dijo Emmett cuando íbamos camino al complejo - aunque no me quejo de mi suite es tener tu propia cancha de basketball - dijo emocionado.

-Y el mío es estar en la mansión de play boy me siento Hef y sus conejitas- dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo.

-En verdad tener ese realmente peligroso es como la 3ra guerra mundial- dijo Jasper asustado.

-No es más que eso, no viste sus miradas- le dije - Es tener al diablo se viste de Prada en persona- dije y todos se rieron y no mentía es el mismo infierno con sus miradas de maldad.

-Creo que nuestras mujeres se quieren vengar- dijo Carlisle riendo.

- Y de que si no hemos hecho nada- dijo Demetri.

-Bueno pues bien sabia yo que eso de tomar bien lo de Rebecca y su grupo de brujas no era buena cosa y creo que esto no es todo- dijo pensativo.

-Bueno yo no creo eso- dije muy seguro mi Bella es un ángel- pero hay que estar preparado nunca se sabe- dije después asustado.

-Si será mejor que Ben este en contacto con Ángela- dijo Carlisle mientras miraba a Ben que se sonrojo bien sabia yo que este tenia un amorío con la asistente de Bella. Y así lo hicimos dijo que las chicas estaban en la piscina según él una tarde de chicas a lo que Emmett nombro ' el consejo del infierno' y bueno aquí estábamos trabajando y revisando planos donde hicimos varias modificaciones ya que se agregaría una pequeña clínica Cullen y un restaurate italiano para Demetri y bien tuvimos reunión con algunos de los propietarios de tiendas y demás para ver los espacios y cuando terminamos comenzamos a corregir los planos, Jasper como ingeniero reviso la estructura y la construcción y todo marchaba bien, estábamos hablando de que en algunos meses se ternaria el complejo cuando entro Ben un poco preocupado.

-Que pasa Ben?- pregunte pensando lo peor.

-Discúlpame Edward pero creo que tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos- dijo apenado.

-Por favor muchacho que paso- dijo ahora mi padre.

-Es que las señoritas están totalmente borrachas- dijo él en susurro me levante de un golpe como que Bella estaba borracha.

-QUE?- dijimos a unisonó

-Si Ángela me acaba de decir que a decir verdad también están un poco feliz - dijo Ben nervioso sin decir más salimos para el hotel a ver como estaban estas mujeres, la verdad me preocupaba mamá nunca se comportaba así bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

Cuando llegamos subimos a la villa de mi padre y pude notar la música y las risas de nuestras mujeres desde la piscina donde llegamos a ella y todas estaban borrachas y Ben me dijo que él tenia razón, ahí estaban todas con diminutos bikinis Bella y yo peleamos me enseño su pequeño bikini de marinero que se le veía hermoso, pero también le dolió que le dijera mala madre, papá y mamá no estaban mejor, a decir verdad ningunos estábamos bien.

Bueno y todo empeoro cuando sorpresivamente llegaron invitaciones para una fiesta de Rebecca, Esme le dio un ultimátum a papá pero el no se dejo dominar por el enfado y mamá prácticamente grito en todo el estado que le diera el divorcio, bueno y Bella me dijo que me olvidara de ella y mi hija el día no podía ser mejor verdad, así que salí detrás de mi padre quien estaba en el pasillo de un lado a otro.

- Ya papa- dije tocando su hombro- ya veras que se le pasa es efecto del alcohol.

-Eso espero hijo- dijo suspirando- sin tu madre no se que haría, la amo- dijo preocupado, y se ve realmente hermosa con ese bañador- dijo pasándose la mano por sus cabellos rubio como gesto de desesperación, mismo gesto que estaba haciendo yo y eso me hizo reír.

-Se que si padre solo están celosas- dije tratando de convencerme a yo mismo- pero hay que hacerle ver que no siempre es lo que ellas digan- dije suspirando.

-Hijo siempre es lo que ellas digan, ellas manda- dijo mi padre y tenia razón.

-Solo dejemos que se calmen y vamos a pedirle perdón- dije no me importa hacerlo en ese instante salieron lo demás chicos igual o peores que nosotros y decidimos ir a mi suite un rato a jugar póker también nos metimos en la piscina, pero nos aburrimos y nos fuimos a la habitación de Emmett donde jugamos. Cuando Ben nos informo que las chicas habían salido.

Habíamos decidido no ir a ningún lado y menos donde esta mujer y sus brujas en fin era las 11:00 y no sabíamos de las chicas ni nada por el estilo cuando sonó mi celular y era mi Bella cuando conteste pude oír su risita.

-Bueno- dije serio.

- eward- dijo distorsionada oh dios esta borracha.

-pus po tu no mes queres ya - dijo triste y sollozando esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Estas ebria de nuevo Isabella- grite histérico.

-Edward por favor cálmate - dijo mi papá en susurro- necesitamos saber donde están- suspire para tranquilizarme después de todo necesito a mi mujer aquí.

-Bella amor dime donde estas para irte a buscar- le dije desesperado y haciendo seña mis guardaespaldas para que se movieran y buscaran por todo Las Vegas.

- Te amo eward- dijo riendo- no she dode tamos- dijo y luego colgó y eso me desespero más.

-Hijo que paso- pregunto mi padre ansioso.

-Me colgó papa- dije desesperado- y eso no es todo esta completamente borracha.

-Que hacemos ahora- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno ir a buscarlas- dije y ahí entro Seth mi jefe de seguridad y nos dijo donde estabas nuestras mujeres, salimos rumbo a un bar donde se encontraban nuestras mujeres, cuando estábamos en el bar yo me aleje de lo chicos y enseñe mi identificación como agente y nos dejaron pasar a para buscar a la chicas.

Todas estaban bailando como locas incluyendo Esme y habían unos tipos casi desnudos que se le restregaban en el cuerpo de ellas, seguro esto sale en primicia en los periódicos y televisión, Carlisle saco a Esme de ahí cargándola ella estaba muerta de la risa y todos hicimos lo mismo con las chicas y sentimos flashes pero eso no importaba ya si estábamos con ellas las subimos a la limosina, ellas iban cantando como locas

- Que hemos hecho- dijo Carlisle y yo solo suspire por que ellas no dejaban de cantar mientras nosotros solo la mirábamos, esta noche iba hacer muy larga cuando bajamos entramos a lobby del hotel donde ella seguían cantando.

-Esme Cullen dime que te pasa - dijo mi padre sentándola en una de las salitas de espera- que has hecho con mi esposa.

- pos aquí toy solo que no me queles- dijo llorando ahora a los que se unieron las demás y fuero a abrazarla.

-Mi cielo por que dices que no te quiero - dijo dulcemente acariciándole las mejillas y secando sus lagrimas.

-Pos Requena, Mackenna quien Diablos su nombre es mas bonita y joven- dijo en susurro y hasta mi se me encogió el corazón.

-Eso no es cierto ,te amo y te lo he demostrado y ni ella ni nadie se compara contigo mi vida entiéndelo, solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo ella sonrío y luego lo abrazo, él la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron a su reconciliación, los chicos también hablaban con su chicas y Bella me miraba apenada.

- Y tu Bella me piensas alejar de ti y mi princesa- dije acercándome a ella a lo que ella no me respondió solo se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso con pasión y me dijo que lo sentía luego de eso tuvimos una noche estupenda de reconciliación.

Paso la semana y Bella no comento nada, lo que yo agradecí pues esa semana la aprovechamos para amarnos y para pasarla con Ely que es mi hija y en verdad es una niña especial. Bella y yo no dejábamos de hacer el amor nos la pasábamos haciéndolo en todos los lados.

En la encimera cocina…comedor…baño….sofá…escalera en fin todos lo lados. Ya llego el fin de semana es hora de partir a Chicago ya que Bella se iría con nosotros donde seria lanzada su próxima línea de ropa. En esta semana había aprovechado para profundizar mi investigación a veces Tanya, Demetri y yo decíamos cualquier excusa para reunirnos sin levantar sospechas.

-Edward amor se nos hace tarde- gritaba bella desde la sala- la familia nos espera.

-Ya voy cariño- dije terminando de arreglar mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación- ya estoy vámonos.

-Papi pode coge a Rly - dijo la pequeña levantando los brazos para que la cargara.

-Claro que si amor- dije y la tome en brazos

Ya en lobby nos esperaban todos, salimos del hotel camino al jet privado de la familia Cullen para partir a nuestro próximo destino, Bella iba conmigo al lado y la pequeña Ely durmiendo, el avión aterrizo y salimos, Bella y Ely de quedaría en nuestra casa aunque ella tenia un penthouse, no quería separarme de ella.

Woohhh, divertido el capitulo verdad, quien se iba a imaginar a las chicas borrachas! y a Carlisle como Hugh Hefner jajaja…


	23. Es lo mejor para todos I

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno chics a partir de aquí vienen capítulos dramáticos pero no en exceso, solo son pequeños obstáculos pero a la vez es muy sentimental y emotivo espero que le guste!

**BELLA POV**

Ya llevaba dos semanas en Chicago el evento fue todo un éxito y la gente recibió la colección muy bien, la tienda va viento en popa, en la próxima semana tengo que viajar a New York, notaba a Edward algo distraído como si algo le atormentara pero no me habla de nada, nunca dejaba de hacerme el amor, no se cansaba esta noche iríamos a una disco muy exclusiva pero recibí una nota algo extraña con unas amenazas, sabia que eran de él pero no le di mucha importancia, no voy a permitir que me siga atormentando, lo mismo hizo cuando mando a Victoria a decirme que estaría vigilada. Y en verdad me sentía vigilada

-Ay Alice ya deja de jugar a la Barbie Bella estoy bien así - dije quejándome estaba tan cansada y tenia tanto sueño estaba a punto de desistir y dormir toda la noche.

-Bella deja de quejarte espera que mi hermanito te vea y se le salga la baba- yo solo rodee los ojos- listo dijo terminando de maquillarme, Tanya, Demetri, Rose y Emmett nos esperarían allá, ya que estaban ocupando mi departamento. Me vi en el espejo tenia un hermoso vestido rosa y tacones algo sencillos.

-Bueno pues vámonos- dije en ese momento sentí un mareo me aferre a la silla donde estaba.

-Bella estas bien te noto pálida- dijo Alice preocupada.

-Si solo fue un mareo debe ser stress vámonos- dije recuperándome a decir verdad no tenia ánimos de nada solo de dormir.

-OK pero si por algún motivo te llegaras a sentir mal solo dilo- yo solo asentí.

Los chicos nos esperaban Edward me comió con la mirada, Carlisle y Esme se quedarían con Ely claro que no estarían solo también la seguridad y Sue.

-Estas hermosa - me susurro en el oído yo solo me sonroje.

-Gracias tu también estas muy guapo- dije dándole un beso.

Llegamos a la disco y ahí estaban todos esperándonos, había una larga fila pero Alice siguió directo a la entrada solo decir el apellido Cullen nos dejaron entrar, nos dirigimos a la zona VIP donde nos sentamos rodeados de seguridad todos pidieron bebidas menos yo estaba indispuesta.

-Amor no quiere algo de tomar- pregunto Edward yo negué - te sientes bien te noto extraña y pálida.- dijo acercándose mas a mi.

-No amor estoy bien- dije mientras veía a todos bailar- solo un poco estresada.

-Bueno eso se puede solucionar ¿quieres bailar?- dijo tomando mi mano yo la tome y nos dirigimos a la pista donde comenzó a sonar una canción muy sensual de las Pussycat Dolls.

Me di la vuelta y pegando mi espalda a él y comencé a mover mi trasero y lo frotaba contra el. El comenzó acariciarme, puso las manos en mi cadera y me fui agachando candentemente y subí lentamente y él soltó un gemido y yo solo me reí, solo llevaba mi pequeño vestido de seguro él vio mi ropa interior.

-Bella me estas matando- me susurraba mientras acariciaba mi muslos- no me gusta como te miran los tipos de aquí, deja de hacer eso- eso lo que hizo que me moviera mas sensual. Los chicos ya habían dejar de bailar para vernos a mi y a Edward casi haciéndolo en la pista de baile, para eso si nunca estaba cansada para ser el amor con él.

Decidí darme la vuelta para volverlo más loco, pase mis brazos alrededor de él y sentía su gran erección contra mi y yo seguía mis pasos sensuales bajaba y subía frente a él se que lo estaba matando.

Gemía. Gemía en su oído para que perdiera el control creo que lo estaba logrando quería verlo que me suplicara por más.

Sin embargo, poco después de que empezara mi pequeña acción, sentí sus manos moverse de mi cintura, hasta mis nalgas. Con cuidado pasó sus dedos a lo largo del pliegue donde mi trasero se encontraba con mi muslo, y enseguida, los gemidos ya no eran falsos.

Su toque era tan ligero que me hizo temblar. Comencé a besar su cuello mientras él masajeaba mis muslos y entonces continuó hasta llevar sus manos completamente bajo mi falda. Mis piernas, literalmente, se volvieron gelatina, y no podía aguantarlo más. Me rindo.

Le besé con fuerza, dejándole saber que quería ir a más. Quería hacerlo todo. No había forma de que pudiera aguantar otro minuto, y no me preocupaba.

Deslizo su dedo debajo de mi bragas y fue acariciando mi clítoris cuando sentí eso me quede estática y me aferre a él que seguía acariciando esa parte de mi.

-Sigue bailando para no levantar sospecha- me susurro pero mi piernas estaba débil intente moverme, cuando sentí que introducía dos dedo en mi me bombeaba rápido- dime que quieres más- no podía decir nada solo disfrutar- haz sido una niña mala te daré un castigo te recordaré que eres mía y quien es el que manda- bombeaba más y más fuerte me encantaba cuando se ponía así.

- no…puedo… mas - explote es el saco sus dedos y lo lamió me regalo una sonrisa picara.

-Sabes maravillosa- dijo mientras me encaminaba a un lugar mas privado donde no se podía ver gente.

Me acorralo en una pared en una parte oscura, todavía podía observar a los chicos pero me importo, me limite a besarlo apasionadamente mientras el me acariciaba enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras se rozaban nuestros sexos.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella me estaba poniendo loco solo deslice un dedo y comencé a bombear después de un rato estaba lista para mi.

-estas listas para mi …te volveré loca- dije apartando su braguita un poco para introducidme en ella no me importaba si nos veían solo baje el cierre de mi pantalón y libere mi pene.

-Vaya veo que el pequeño Eddie esta ansioso- dijo en burla- no le tengo miedo.

-Te arrepentirás de decir eso- dije penetrándola en una sola embestida que la hizo gritar.

-Más, Edward.- Dijo sin aliento mientras envolvía mÁs sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Era demasiado difícil mantener el control. Quería sentir más fricción, pero quería hacerle suplicar.

Aceleré, pero solo ligeramente, moviéndome afuera y adentro de ella.

-Más rápido, oh dios, por favor, más rápido.- Se quejó.

Apoyé mi cara en la suya cuando ella empezó a restregar sus caderas contra las mías para conseguir la deliciosa fricción. Ella dejó escapar un gemido frustrado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté contra sus labios.

-Edward.-Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y continuó moviendo las caderas.

-Suplícalo.- Dije mientras la besaba.

-Edward, por favor. Por favor, fóllame más fuerte... más rápido.

Eso era lo unico que necesitaba oír pero también necesitaba oírla gritar mi nombre.

-Te das cuenta de que no es- embestida- pequeño- embestida- Eddie-embestida- dime -embestida- quiere- embestida- mas-embestida-grita mi nombre suplícame- dije entre embestida.

-Edward!- dijo ella jadeando.

-Dilo mas duro- dije penetrándole fuerte.

-OH EDWARD! Así así- decía ella.

Fui más rápido y más fuerte, oyendo el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel. Por último la sentí explotar y yo me vine después de la siguiente embestida mientras gritaba su nombre y me derrumbaba encima de ella. Nos arreglamos un poco y salimos de ahí para ver a los chicos que nos miraban divertidos.

-Wow chicos por poco nos derrumban la disco, ustedes no se pueden contener- decía un Emmett divertido.

-Cállate Em- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-Bueno solo búsquense una habitación, eso fue tan obvio- dijo Alice.

-Es que Bella esta irresistible no pude contenerme- dije y todo se reían

Salimos de ahí ya que estábamos cansado y mañana era el día familiar como siempre y Bella no se sentía muy bien. Llegamos a la casa y nos dormimos al instante, el domingo paso como siempre sin novedad todos en familia pero sabia que tenia que hablar con Bella, tendría que irme por el bien de todos Tanya no estaba de acuerdo pero era lo mejor.

Paso la semana rápido y ya era viernes al día siguiente Bella se iría para New york aprovecharía y le diría todo, hoy en la mañana le dije que tenia que hablar con ella pero después de resolver algunos problemas.

Iba camino a la casa, estaba muy nervioso espero que Bella me perdone, no quería que pensara que no la amo, aparque el auto se que ahí estarían todos pero le dije a Tanya que estuviera ahí con las chicas para que estuvieran con ella después de la conversación, se que ella se pondría mal Tanya no estaba de acuerdo pero era una decisión, entre a la casa todos estaban ahí en la sala menos Bella.

-Donde esta Bella- pregunte tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Hermanito ella esta en la habitación dijo que estaba cansada- dijo Alice, Tanya me miro asesinándome con la mirada.- pasa algo - pregunto Alice ella era un tanto perspicaz.

-Em… iré hablar con ella- dije subiendo la escalera mamá me miraba raro ella era tan perspicaz que Alice- Alice, Rose, Tanya cuando le avise necesito que entren con Bella por favor- ellas fruncieron el ceño menos Tanya.

- Edward no tienes que…- yo la interrumpí.

-Tanya por favor ahora no- todos nos miraban extraño ella solo desvío la mirada conteniendo la rabia sabia que siendo el jefe ella tenia que cumplir ordenes y subí la escaleras oyendo los murmullos de la sala reclamándole a Tanya.

**TANYA POV**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la confianza que tenia con Edward y ahí comenzaron los reclamos, yo solo agarre la mano de mi prometido para coger valor y decir todo, como el jefe dijo irónico no que rabia me da sabiendo que mi mejor amiga iba sufrir por esto.

-Que no me vean así no es nada de lo que piensan- dije viendo como Esme me asesinaba con la mirada al igual que Alice, Rose y los demás fruncían el ceño- yo amo a mi prometido - dije para que quede claro y ahí se suavizo el asunto.

-Entonces que es lo que pasa- dijo Esme desesperada creo que nada de esto ella lo tomara bien.

-Que piensa hacer el idiota de mi hermano- dijo Alice dando vuelta por la sala como neurótica.

-Si ese imbécil le hace algo se las vera conmigo- dijo ahora Emmett como él hermano sobreprotector de siempre.

-El piensa irse y dejara a Bella- dije en susurro y en ese momento las dos mujeres se pararon y me miraron en shock.- No me miren así solo cumplo con decirle lo que se y no me pregunte como lo se por que no les puedo decir.

-Ese maldito - dijo ahora Jasper.

-Desde cuando sabes eso- dijo Esme muy muy enojada.

-Desde hace casi dos semanas- dijo ahora Demetri para darme apoyo.

-Y ahora es que viene a decirnos esto- grito Emmett.

-Y no pudieron decirnos para hacer algo, no se dan cuenta Bella esta enamorada no la ven y así podíamos hacer algo tu te prestaste a esto Tanya, después de lo que vivió nuestra hermana- dijo Rose con rabia.

-Créanme que intentamos que entrara en razón pero no lo conseguimos- dije resignada- en estas dos semanas nos la pasamos hablando para que no lo hiciera.

-No puedo creer que mi hijo vaya hacer una estupidez tan grande- dijo Esme al borde de la histeria- Carlisle has algo tu hijo esta cometiendo un error.- dijo ya descontrolada.

-Esme cariño sabes que lo hare pero por favor ten paciencia - le dijo para calmarla y eso que no saben la mejor parte ya me imagino cuando se lo diga no se que será capaz de hacer.

-Mm este falta algo- dije nerviosa temiendo por mi vida pero me aferre a mi prometido.

- que pasa - dijo Jasper serio.

-Edward esta comprometido se va a casar - ya esta dicho ahora vienen los gritos 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1 ahí esta.

-QUE EDWARD QUE- dijo Alice enojada.

-Ahora si lo voy a matar- dijo Emmett parándose pero Carlisle y Demetri lo sujetaron para que no hiciera una imprudencia.

-Dime que no es verdad dime que es una mentira- dijo Esme loca de la histeria.

-No se solo escuche por ahí que dejo una novia en Londres o algo así no se en verdad pregúntele a él- dije enojada por tener que mentirles.

- ES QUE ME VA OIR TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLE Y SE LO ADVERTI-dijo Esme subiendo las escaleras con nosotras atrás bien sabia yo que Esme era peligrosa esto se pone feo.


	24. Es lo mejor para todos II

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Aquí esta la parte en que Edward habla con Bella chics no maten a la autora pero tenia que hacerlo para darle sentido a la historia, ya verán por que se lo digo.

**BELLA POV.**

Había pasado la semana rápido, en la mañana Edward dijo que quería hablar conmigo pero que primero tenia que hacer algo, yo empaque todo para irme mañana a New York desayune junto con los demás después decidieron hacer un día de juegos yo les dije que estaba cansada, últimamente me siento cansada, Ely se quedo con ellos.

Estaba la habitación de Edward leyendo un libro cuando Edward entro, deje el libro y le dedique una sonrisa pero estaba muy serio me levante y le di un beso pero estaba muy distante.

-Edward que pasa?-pregunte preocupada.

-Bella necesitamos hablar- dijo serio- siéntate en la cama por favor- dijo me senté y él se sentó frente a mi.

-Dime que es lo que pasa me esta asustando- le dije nerviosa sentía una extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien.

-Antes que todo quiero que confíes en mi y nunca dudes de mi amor- dijo y solo asentí- antes de decirte de donde surge tengo algo que decirte.

- Si dime te escucho sabes que confió en ti y que tu me amas- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te contare todo pero quiero que mantenga las calma- yo solo asentí.

El me conto todo lo de los Vulturí y su venganza a la familia, con razón tenia un arma, también me confeso lo que paso en el pasado con Renee y Esme eso me sorprendió, me dijo que por eso James se vengo violándome y además matando a mis padres y a sus abuelos, cada ves estaba en shock me dijo que ellos vigilaban todos los pasos de nosotros.

-Bella lo nuestro no puedo continuar.- dijo en suspiro sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas como puede decir eso.

-Quieres…decir…con …eso- dije entre sollozos él estaba rompiendo conmigo- ya no me quieres- le dije.

-No es eso escúchame por favor no llores- me suplicaba como me decía que no llorara si estaba terminando conmigo.- es muy peligroso que sigas conmigo- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Pero no me importa yo te amo y no me importa estar contigo, además ellos también me odian a mi - le dije desesperada no quería que me dejara.

-Bella es mejor así lo siento de verdad, estarás más segura confía en mi- me dijo con tristeza es verdad él me dijo que confiara en él y lo haría no importaba si tenia que alejarme para que nadie corriera peligro y además me amaba.- te amo con toda mi alma nunca te olvidare siempre estarás en mi corazón.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Esto tiene que ser así?- pregunte entre sollozos él solo me abrazaba.

-Es lo mejor… y lo peor no es eso de verdad, intente no hacer esto pero quiero que estés libres de ataduras de hacer tu vida y ser feliz- me dijo llorando.

-Nunca seré feliz sin ti, nunca estaré con nadie - dije abrazándolo fuerte, siempre te esperaré, todo acabará.- dije con esperanza.

- No bella eso es lo quiero decirte- dijo parándose y tensando la mandíbula- no quiero que me esperes, me iré a Londres en mes y me casaré con otra persona -Eso fue un puñal para mi corazón, se iba a casar con otra persona y decía que me amaba.

-Te casaras con otra mujer.- susurre débil - ASI DICES QUE ME AMAS- le grite entre sollozos -Dios dime que esto es un sueño - gritaba entre sollozos no soportaba más.

-Bella cálmate esto no te hace bien, se que es difícil de creer pero solo te amo A TI- dijo acercándose y yo me aleje, vi en el tristeza y dolor en los ojos- es por el bien de todos - dijo en susurro.

-Dime que quieres que haga que olvide todo como si nada paso Edward! Te entregue mi vida mi corazón- dije histérica por las lágrimas- dime que es mentira que es una broma- entonces vi en sus ojos lo contrario.

-Perdóname Bella se que no tengo palabra para justificar este hecho pero te pedí que confiaras en mi- me fui calmando - para mi también es difícil dejar a la persona que amo- dijo sollozando yo baje la mirada- pero será mejor para todos y te libro de cualquier compromiso.

-Si no hay otra solución entiendo Edward pero no me pidas que no llores por que me duele mucho, no me pida ser tu amiga por que no lo podré ser, no me pida que te perdone por que no puedo por ahora no me pidas que me enamoré de alguien y que sea feliz por que mi corazón se va contigo… - le dije entre lágrimas.

-No espero menos, se que te estoy lastimando pero escúchame Bella- dijo atrapándome en sus brazos- te amo a ti y a Ely, te amo más que a nada no lo dudes y recuerda mi corazón se queda contigo cuídalo.- yo comencé a sollozar y lo abrase.- ten esto por favor úsalo como muestra de nuestro amor- entregándome una cadena de oro con un corazón en diamante- este es mi corazón y se queda contigo- dijo poniéndomelo.

-Edward no me dejes te lo pido - dije entre lágrimas y agarrando la cadena - por favor- el se separo de mi, me beso fue un beso urgente apasionado lleno de amor y despedida sabia que esa era la única vez que sentiría sus labios fue el beso del adiós.

-Lo siento Bella te pido dos favores no hagas nada imprudente y cuida a mi princesa pero sobre todo cuida a mi corazón.- dijo y se aparto de mi abrió la puerta me miro mientras yo me derrumbaba, sabia que para él también era doloroso antes de cerrar la puerta se oían voces.

-_Edward que haces no seas entupido- le decía Alice _le suplico no. Entonces no escuche más porque él cerro la puerta mientras yo lloraba y le gritaba que no me dejara.

-No te metas déjame en paz- dijo Edward

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto- dijo Rose

- Entren calmar a Bella por favor-

-EDWARD NO ME DEJES!- solloze pero él no volvió y yo lloré y lloré hasta que sentí una puerta abierta, pero no tenia ánimos de ver quien era, estaba tirada en suelo solo quería morirme.

**EDWARD POV**

Salí de la habitación de Bella y me encontré con las chicas que me miraban con odio.

-Edward que hacer no seas entupido- decía Alice.

-No te metas déjame en paz- dijo serio conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto- dijo Rose.

- Entren calmar a Bella por favor- le suplique.

- No estas en condición de pedir nada mira como la dejaste - grito Tanya.

No tenia ánimos de nada y menos de discutir con nadie me encontré con la mirada de mi madre que me miraba con decepción y mi padre atrás de ella , mamá estaba llorando.

-Saben que no tengo darle explicaciones a nadie es mi vida- espete sabia que esto le dolería a mi familia.

-Si claro es tu vida pero eso no te da derecho a jugar con ella- grito Alice- o cuando nos ibas a decir que estabas comprometido- grito ella ya Tanya les había informado.

-Se que no tengo excusa para esto pero de verdad lo lamento, entiendo sino no quieren perdonarme y entiendo que no acepten a mi prometida pero pronto será de la familia - dije conteniendo el dolor y las ganas de llorar. Mi madre camino hacia mi y me miro con dolor y rabia me dio una cachetada, sentí el dolor y el ardor en mi mejilla, la acaricie mi madre nunca me había pegado todo estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Bella que me estaban matando.

-Óyeme bien Edward Cullen no dejare de ser tu madre pero esto no tiene perdón de Dios nunca aceptare a esa mujer a mi no me esperes el día de tu boda por que no iré, por respeto a Bella se lo debo sabes porque todos nosotros- dijo señalando a todos y hasta lo chicos que estaban ahí atrás de papa con los puños cerrados- insistimos en que estuvieran juntos, tu juraste amarla- dijo entre sollozos -y mira lo que haces le quitas la pocas ganas de vivir y de sonreír- yo no soporte más comencé llorar- no me llores que no dejare de decirte lo que siento ahora mismo, me siento decepcionada de ti te amo por que eres mi hijo pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto y déjame decirte Bella seguirá siendo parte de mi familia y será mi hija por que acabo de perder a uno- eso me dolió mucho- no se tu razones pero tampoco quiero saberlo una cosa más tu esposa no será bienvenida aquí - dicho eso entro con las chica que ya habían entrado yo me limite a salir de la casa. De verdad no esperaba menos de mi madre ella ama mucho a Bella como una hija más.

-Edward podemos hablar - dijo mi padre yo solo asentí nos fuimos al despacho de mi padre- quiero que me explique esto- dijo enojado.

-Padre no hay nada que explicar solo que estoy comprometido y no puedo hacer nada ya di mi palabra- dije tratando de que creyera mi mentira mi padre es astuto.

-No se tu motivos hijo pero estoy sorprendido sea cual sea la razón sabes que puedes confiar en mi no te niego que estoy decepcionado.- dijo serio- Edward dime la verdad tiene que ver con ellos.

No sabia si decirle o no pero era mi padre y tenia que confiar en alguien y me resigne- si padre tiene que ver con ellos me tienen atrapado- dije con desesperación y pasando la manos por mi cabello.- me tendré que casar con la hija de unos de ellos sin amor solo para protegerlos a todos- dije con tristeza.

-Hijo no es necesario que hagas esto sabes que podemos destruirlos- dijo mi padre preocupado.

-No papá por eso me fui, para vengarme y protegerlos y si esa es la manera pues no tengo otra opción.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer hijo sabes que puedes contar conmigo si esto se te sale de las manos, se que amas a Bella y lo veo en tus ojos hijo, un Cullen cuando ama solo llora por esa mujer y su madre y tu amas a Bella- dijo dándome consuelo- tu mamá y Alice algún día lo entenderán.

-Si es que Bella es muy importante para ellas y para mi- dijo ahora sollozando.

-Hay hijo eso que te atormenta no te deja ser feliz, pero espero que sea la mejor decisión sabes que no estoy de acuerdo por que amo a Bella como mi hija, la vi sufrir anteriormente y ahora la veo sufrir por mi hijo- dijo abrazándome, solloce como un niño.

-YO LA AMO papá por que tiene que ser así- dije llorando.

-La vida nunca ha sido justa - dijo mi papá sonriendo- hablaré con tu mamá para calmarla. Yo me limite a decirle que mañana iría ha buscar mis cosas me iría a New York a cerrar un contrato para irme a Londres después. Salí de la casa con los chicos llamándome que querían una explicación pero no tenia ánimos de hablar. Todo lo ocurrido hace dos semana me tenia preocupado y no podía tardar más esto, aunque se me fuera el alma en esto si no mi familia estaría en peligro y recordé todo lo me tenia en esta situación.

_Inicio flack- back_

_Me encontraba con Demetri y Tanya hablando sobre las investigaciones y tenia las pruebas de que Marcos y Cayo habían matado a mis abuelos de parte de madre y padre por venganza ya que Marcos estaba enamorado de mamá y según él Carlisle mi papá se la robo, ella se escapo con papá por que Marcos la maltrataba . También me entere que Cayo estaba enamorado de Renee la mamá de Bella y que ella nunca le hizo caso y se caso con Charlie, ahí es que entra su hijo James quien fue el que la violo, los vulturí son la familia más peligrosa de Italia, esta es parte de la mafia estaba revisando el expediente junto con Demetri que es un vulturí pero no como ellos, al igual que su padre Aro quien nos ayudaría a atrapar a sus hermanos, él es el único que tiene negocios limpios en la familia, pero que fue construido poco a poco porque sus hermanos le quitaron su fortuna, Tanya entro dando un portazo entro furiosa._

_-Edward debes leer esto - dijo ella entregándome una carta_

_-Que esto - pregunte mientras lo cogí y vi el remitente- no puede ser._

_-Solo limítate a leer- y lo hice y me lleve una sorpresa_

_Edward Cullen_

_El motivo de esta carta no es de cordialidad solo es para negociar tu solo limítate a cumplir con el plan si no quieres que tu familia y tu querida noviecita sufran solo quiero pedirte dos cosa._

_Primero que dejes tu novia porque mi hijo James la quiere muerta a ella y tu hija por que se siente traicionado y si no lo hace bueno dejare que la mate, te preguntaras por que hago esto es para que sientas lo que sentimos cuando tu estúpida madre dejo a Marcos y a mi Renee y la segunda es que quiero que te cases con la hija de Marcos, Jane, pues para que vivas todos estos años en soledad y sin amor como nosotros, te damos exactamente un mes para que dejes tu hogar y conozcas a Jane trátala bien ella te encontrara en algunos días donde te encuentres, recuerda que te tenemos vigilado solo cumple con lo que acordamos Ahhh no te olvides de mantener esto es secreto sino quieres que sufran todos tu mamá, tu papá y tu querida hermanita que por cierto hay alguien interesado ella y podrían hacerlo lo mismo que a tu querida Isabella. Además seria un acuerdo de paz y lo dejaremos en paz si hace eso te aseguraremos de que tu familia y tu mujercita estén bien y le inventare algo a James para que la deje en paz piénsalo._

_Att_

_Cayo y Marco vulturí_

_Me desplome no podía creer lo que Leía y eso me lleno de rabia enrolle el papel y lo tire estaba atado._

_-Que vamos hacer- dije conteniendo la rabia- me tienen es sus manos._

_-Pero no piensas hacer eso o si?- yo en realidad no sabia que hacer pero mi familia, bella y la niña corrían peligro no sabia que hacer._

_-No se que hacer- dije desesperado pasándome la mano por lo cabello- No viste le va hacer daño._

_-Pero eso la va a destrozar por lo menos dile que es para protegerla- dijo Tanya_

_-No es que no leíste si digo algo los mataran a todos- le grite._

_-Cálmense - dijo Demetri- vamos a pensar -yo solo asentí_

_-Edward tienes que contarle a bella lo que eres y tienes que decirle quienes son los Vulturí- no estaba seguro decirle que era agente encubierto._

_- Solo le diré de los vulturí y lo unico que puedo hacer decirle que me casaré por conveniencia y negocio- dije resignado._

_-Eso la va a destruir no te das cuenta si le dice eso la mataras- ella tenia razón pero que más podía decirle._

_-No puedo hacer nada que crees que para mi esto es fácil no puedo mentirle y decirle que lo hago por amor- le espete._

_-Haz lo que quieras espero que no te arrepientas de este error, tu deberías contarle a tu familia de esto ellos te apoyarían- grito ella._

_-No voy exponer a mi familia- dije y salí de ahí no sabia que hacer solo hablar con Bella._

_Fin flack- back._

Este era el comienzo de mi infelicidad tanto que trate de hacer lo correcto y de proteger a mi familia, ahora lo único que hice fue destruir a las personas que amo y lo peor de todo es que me quede solo y los decepcione.


	25. Todos consumidos en una tristeza

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno espero que le gusten, no se preocupen el drama no dura mucho la autora quiere aclarar que lo que hizo es para intensificar el lazo que tiene Bella con Esme y bueno Carlisle con su hijo, pero también con Bells ya que le gusta la unión que tienen.

**ALICE POV**

No deje que Edward terminara sus estúpidas explicaciones, solo vi cuando mamá le dio una cachetada se lo merecía, aunque me duela se que es mi hermano pero es un canalla. Las chica entramos a la habitación y lo que encontramos nos partió el corazón, Bella lloraba en el piso aferrada a una almohada abrazándola y susurrando a Edward que no la deje maldito Edward cuando lo tenga en frente.

-Bella por favor ven acuéstate en la cama- le dijo Rose tratando de pararla pero ella se negó.

-NO QUIERO DEJENME MORIRME ES LO UNICO QUE QUIERO- grito ella entre sollozos.

-Óyeme bien Bella Swan no dejare que caigas nuevamente- grito Tanya ahora con lágrimas- párate ahora- le dijo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Es que no entienden él me dejo- dijo en susurro y llorando como María Magdalena.- no le importo mi sufrimiento.- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ya Bella cálmate esto te hará daño tienes que ser fuerte- le dije yo llorando.

- Ser fuerte Alice dime si Jazz te hiciera lo mismo serias fuerte ponte en mi lugar- es verdad no tenia por que decir que sea fuerte si ella lo amaba.

- Perdona Bella pero no quiero que sufras de nuevo, te amo como mi hermana- le dije abrazándola y llorando con ella.

- Lo se Alie y discúlpame por hablarte así- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Solo desahógate llora si eso te hace bien- le dije llorando ella y las chicas también.

- El se va a casar con otra yo nunca podre tenerlo- me dijo entre sollozos- dijo que era lo mejor para todos- En ese momento entro una Esme sollozando y abrazándola.

-Oh hija perdóname por esto - dijo ella entre sollozos- estos mi culpa.

-No Esme esto no es culpa de nadie- dijo secándose las lagrimas- solo es lo mejor para todo como él dijo.

-No se que lo llevo a tomar esta decisión pero no estoy de acuerdo en esto, esa mujer no será bienvenida en esta familia, tu eres mi hija y no quiero que te alejes de mi y de Carlisle- y sabia que mi madre decía la verdad- Hoy perdí un hijo pero gane una hija- sabia que decir esas palabras le habían dolido mucho a las dos.

-No Esme no quiero ser la manzana de la discordia, es tu hijo y de verdad aunque pueda no podre dejarlos ustedes son mi familia- le dijo abrazándola cada día Bella demostraba ser un ángel a pesar de que mi hermano le hizo daño no quería que su familia le diera la espalda- no quiero que él me odie por que le quite a su madre y no quiero que tengan problemas con esa chica tal vez ella no tenga la culpa, él no se casaría con alguien que fuera mala persona- dijo ahora mas calmada.

-No Bella él debió de pensar bien las cosas, aunque esa chica no tenga la culpa será su esposa y no será parte de la familia donde tu eres y parte de ella solo por respeto- yo bien sabia que nadie puede discutir con mi madre enojada por lo que Bella se quedo en silencio.

-Esta bien Esme no discutiré contigo, saben que las quiero - dijo entre lágrimas- siempre estaré con ustedes- nos dimos un abrazo de grupo y lloramos unas hora más hasta quedarnos dormida yo en el sofá, Tanya, Rose en la cama junto con Bella y Esme, después nos despertamos y decidió que ese era el momento de decir adiós e irse a New York

**BELLA POV**

Después de todo lo que paso y quedarme dormida llorando entre los brazos de Esme decidí irme para New York ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí, todo me recordaba a Edward y eso no me hace bien.

-Bella es necesario que te vayas- dijo Esme triste yo solo asentí- pues yo me voy contigo y te ayudo en todo no te dejare sola- iba a salir cuando yo hable.

-No Esme no es necesario además esta Carlisle es tu esposo y creo que no lo tomaría muy bien - le dije ella insistió pero le dije que todavía faltaba dos semana y que después me fueran a encontrar para los últimos detalles.

-Esta bien hija no dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda- dijo dándome un cálido abrazo ya tenia todo listo solo esperaba la limosina.

-Estaré allá contigo en par de días- me dijo Tanya- tengo que solucionar algunos problemas.

- Emmett y yo nos vamos contigo, él fue a recoger las cosas nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Yo te veré cuando vaya con mamá, sabes que tengo que atender a la tienda- yo solo asentí y le di un abrazo al sepárame sentí unas nauseas horrible y corrí al baño a vomitar todo lo que comí, me sentí tan mal que las chicas se alarmaron yo solo le sonreí.

-Bella estás segura que estas bien, puedo llamar a Carlisle para que te revise- yo negué.

-No Esme solo son la emociones no es nada- le dije para calmarla.

-Esta bien no dudes en ir al médico si sigues poniéndote mal.- yo solo asentí. Ese momento toca Ang que me veía triste también y me despedí de los que se quedaban me fui con Rose, Ang , Sue y mi princesa tenia que disimular estar feliz por ella pero en Chicago dejaba mi corazón con Edward.

Ya en el jet privado de los Swan abrase a Emmy que me decía que él no sabia que Edward estaba comprometido, que él le aseguro que me amaba, que él estaba igual que todos, no sabían por que no podía dejarla igual que todos, solo dijo que era por el bien de todos o tal vez dijo eso para no herirme y en verdad ama a esa chica tal vez por lástima dijo esa excusa no se que pensar.

En el avión me la pase mal aparte del dolor que tenia, unas náuseas horribles y mareos también un dolor de estomago, tenia asco hasta del olor del avión no se que pasaba. Salimos del avión y vio un zafacón lo primero que hice fue vomitar Rose estaba preocupada, pero le asegure que todo estaba bien. Llegamos a la mansión Swan donde hace años no vivía, me dispuse a descansar tenia mucho sueño y no tenia ganas de nada solo de dormir.

**EDWARD POV**

Había amanecido en la habitación de un hotel solo, me sentía vacio no entiendo por que me sucede esto a mi, si tan solo no hubiera insistido en vengar la muertes de mis abuelos ahora perdí a la persona que más amo. Hoy me iría para New York según los informantes de los malnacidos esos la tal Jane me encontraría allá para conocernos irónico me casare con alguien que ni conozco. Me arregle y me dispuse ir a dar la cara a mi casa tal vez las cosas estén calmadas.

Llegue y todo esta en silencio, un ambiente de tristeza y dolor se podía respirar me sentí culpable de todo, cogí mis llaves abrí la puerta solo iría a recoger mis cosas, se que mi madre no me hablara y Alice menos, pasaban de las 10:00 todos estaba en la sala Esme llorando y Carlisle consolándola y Alice solo miraba el vacío. Hasta que sintieron mi presencia y Alice me miro con ira y se levanto y se puso frente a mi.

- Quiero que me explique lo que sucede- espeto- y no me digas que nada por que no es así.

-Ali yo me voy a casar con otra persona por que es lo mejor para mi- dije vagando la mirada.

-A mi no me digas Ali para ti soy Alice desde ayer no tengo hermano- dijo llorando- tu decías que la amaba y te casas con otra por? Así lo dijiste es lo mejor para ti estas seguro de eso que es lo mejor- dijo con rabia.

-Si tú no entiendes y tampoco te lo puedo explicar es solo negocio- dije.

-Vaya solo negocios sabes que Edward no sabes que es amar y espero que Bella encuentre alguien que si valga la pena y que LA AME- grito ella que no sabia que es amar si por eso me estoy sacrificando a vivir toda mi vida infeliz por ella.

-Ya Alice - dijo mi madre- no te metas en eso el sabrá por que lo hace pero lo unico que esperamos es que no sea un error.

-Perdona mamá se que te decepcione - dije con tristeza- yo no pedí esto ni esta vida espero que algún día me perdones y que yo puedo explicarle las cosa pero ahora no puedo - dije pasando la mano por cara.

-Tranquilo hijo pero te digo algo, se que debes presentarnos a esa chica pero eso no quiere decir que estemos de acuerdo y que sea bienvenida solo será por educación y protocolo- dijo y camino a mi y me susurro- espero que te perdones tu mismo por esto porque tus ojos me dicen que la amas- yo solo agache la mirada.

- Solo vine por mis cosas me iré- dije dirigiéndome a la habitación donde había pasado noche enteras de pasión y amor con Bella donde todavía estaba su olor de fresa y fressias, no tarde en bajar y me despedí de todos no pude evitar oír los sollozos de Alice y mi madre no se por que hacia esto, me odio a mi mismo sin duda soy un monstro.

**ESME POV**

Yo no se por que mi hijo hacia esto pero se que estaba sufriendo ya no sabia que hacer esto me dolió mucho por que Bella es como una hija más y además la hija de mi mejor amiga y sufrió mucho y ahora mi hijo le partió le corazón y me siento a avergonzada después de las tantas veces que le dije que entregara su corazón.

Metida en mis pensamientos y mirando mi celular, la llamaba y no respondía mis llamadas seguía preocupada por eso, que no sentí cuando Carlisle se puso a mi lado.

-Querida por favor tienes que animarte- dijo nuevamente Carlisle llevaba días así como en el aire si decir mucho se que él hablo con Edward, pero también se que no me dirá nada, ellos son muy unidos y veo a Carlisle resignado y acepto todo el sabia algo pero no me lo diría si Edward no lo hacia.

-Es que no te das cuenta todo fue mi culpa yo insistí y él le hizo daño- dije con tristeza.

-Si lo se corazón- dijo abrazándome- pero debes entender que él debe tener sus razones y aceptarlas - a no eso si que no, yo no aceptare nada nunca.- tu mejor que nadie sabe que todo pasa por algo.

-Si pero no por eso aceptare esta idiota idea de nuestro hijo, pues si el quiere que la conozcamos bien, pero es lo único que puedo hacer- dije ya enojada por la actitud de mi marido pero como siempre él esta pacifico

-Es bueno saber eso se que se sentirá feliz con eso, él no pide más pero sabes algo el ama a Bella lo se- dijo pensando y ahí mi enojo disminuyo un poco.

-Pues no se que amor es ese, que renuncia a ella por otra- dije pensando, ahora yo y preocupada por que Bella no responde mis llamadas y Rose llamaba preocupada porque Bella esta muy mal y desmejorada.

Bueno adivinen que tendrá Bella para estar tan enferma?

En los siguientes dos capítulos se descubrirá!


	26. Bipolar, antojada y ¿Embarazada?

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Solo había pasado 3 días desde que paso todo y mi mundo de cuento de hadas se derrumbó, unas pequeñas manos acariciaban mi cara y me daba pequeños besos no pude evitar reírme eso me daba cosquilla.

-ada se ta depieta tia rou ta aquí mira detayuno - dijo mostrando el desayuno que Rose traía tenia una gran sonrisa- Ely tene hambe.

-Anda vamos párate y salgamos al balcón- dije poniéndome de pie no pude evitar sentir un mareo me recargue de la cama.

-Bella te sientes bien- pregunto Rose poniendo la bandeja en la mesa del balcón y corriendo hacia mi- te ves pálida.

-Tal vez es por que no he comido bien estoy hambrienta- dije para tranquilizarla pero me sentía horrible.

-Ven vamos estas débil- yo solo asentí. Llegamos pude comer un par de tostada y zumo de jugo de naranja, pero cuando tome el café me dieron unas nauseas horribles corrí la baño y eche todo lo que comí diablos que me pasaba, Rose se encontró conmigo de una vez y me ayudo me sentía débil.

-Me siento horrible tal vez sea un virus- dije pero ella me miro sospechosamente.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un médico para que te revise y salgamos de duda- yo solo negué.

-No Rose estoy bien de verdad, ahora solo quiero ducharme y quedarme en la cama descansando tengo mucho sueño- dije quejándome me dirigí al closet tome lo necesario para un baño relajante.

-Bueno esta bien te dejare para que te duches, me llevare a Ely, osito y yo iremos hacer compras al supermercado quieres algo- y me dijo un antojo de helado de chocolate y donas con glaseado.

-A decir verdad quiero dos tarros de helado, donas glaseadas, galletas con chispitas de chocolate- dije saboreándome la boca.

-Vaya que te vas a poner gorda todo eso tiene cientos de calorías- no me importo solo entre al baño me metí en la jacuzzi y pase ahí un buen rato ahogando mis penas, lloraría dentro de mi habitación, afuera usare mi mejor mascara para que nadie note como estoy sufriendo.

**ROSALIE POV**

Salí de la habitación con Ely, Bella esta muy extraña solo se la pasaba durmiendo, vomitando, se mareaba por todo podría jurar… no eso no puede ser solo debe el stress o tal vez tenga anemia bueno tendría que hablar con mi osito.

-Osito cariño vamos - dije llamándolo desde la escalera salió de la sala sonriendo.

-Osita como esta mi hermanita- hice una mueca de desagrado- le pasa algo a mi hermanita, te juro que voy a ir a matar a ese idiota.

-No Em solo que no quiere salir de ahí solo se la pasa durmiendo- dije preocupada- la noto extraña creo que tiene anemia- dije preocupada.

-Por que lo dices - pregunto preocupado.

-Por nada amor solo lo se, vamos hacer algo para que se anime que dices-dijo cogiendo a la niña en brazos que tenia un dedo en la boca.

-Si amor es buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa- que dice mi sobrina favorita.

-MARATO DE PEDICULA!- chillo.

-Que buena idea enana.- dijo dándole un beso- ahora vayamos hacer las comprar y alquilar películas.

Nos fuimos al supermercado, todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido de que un Swan visitara como la gente normal un supermercado, llevamos lo necesario para el maratón y alquilamos las películas, Ely estaba emocionada.

-Amor iré a la habitación de Bella seguro querrá que la maratón sea allá - dije seria. -Ahhh amor se me olvidaba sube un tarro de helado y un par de donas para Bella- dije antes de subir.

-Si amor y creo que será mejor que descanse en un rato subo, Ely yo haremos la palomitas- yo solo asentí, subí y encontré a bella sollozando eso me rompió el alma.

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba sola en la habitación, desde que los chicos se fueron me la pase vomitando, después de eso me la he pasando sollozando, solo me pregunto por que paso esto, sentí como alguien me abrazaba sabia que era Rose y solloce histéricamente.

-Cálmate… tranquila- me susurraba acariciándome- sabes Em Ely y yo venimos para hacer una maratón de películas.- dijo dándome un cálida sonrisa.- así te distraes y además comiendo helando y en familia.

-Si suena bien - dije es verdad, pasármela en familia seria bueno. Ahí entraron Em y su sobrina con un vol de palomitas mi tarro de heleado y mi donas me puse feliz a ver mi comida tenia hambre.

-Bells aquí esta lo que pediste - dijo Emmy dándome un beso en la frente. Nos pasamos la tarde entre películas todos en mi cama yo abrazada de Ely y Em de Rose yo me la pase la mayor parte llorando en las películas, si no era por que el protagonista estaba sufriendo o cuando mataban a un guapo villano y así paso el día quede rendida cansada.

Pasaron las semanas y no dejaba de sentir nauseas ya era viernes al otro día seria el desfile, iba al baño con frecuencia Rose estaba preocupada yo lo sabia pero le decía siempre lo mismo, en estas dos semanas nunca conteste una llamada de Alice y Esme, sabia que sufrían y se preocupaban pero hoy llegarían todos para estar en el desfile.

Me cambie con unos Skinny Jeans azul pero sentía que me quedaban ajustados tendría que hacer ejercicios, he comido mucho últimamente, me puse una blusa negra holgada, unas balerinas gussi negras, solté mi cabello maquille un poco mi rostro estaba pálida un tenias unas gran ojeras. Y decidí bajar a esperarlos.

Estaba sentada con Rose y Emmy comiendo oreo y leche. Ely estaba con Sue en su habitación cuando oímos el timbre estábamos viendo la televisión de inmediato Emmy se paro y abrió yo y Rose no paramos a recibir a los Cullen.

-BELLA!-chico Ali- te he extrañado- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Ali déjame respirar- dije sin poder respirar.

-Ups, lo siento bella- dijo con un gran sonrisa, entonces vi a Esme y a Carlisle fui directamente donde Esme mientras Alice se ponía al día con Rose y esas cosa.

-Hola Esme te extrañe mucho- dije dándole un cálido beso.

-Yo también hija pero nunca contéstate mis llamadas - dijo triste pero abrazándome y separándose me miro extraña y frunció el ceño- te noto cansada y débil te sientes bien- dijo poniendo su manos en mi frente.

-Si Esme todo bien- dije para calmarla- solo cansada.

-Bella hija - dijo Carlisle dándome un beso en la mejilla- te echamos de menos a ti y a la pequeña.

-Hey y al hermano oso no- pregunto Emmy todos reímos.

-Si también a ti y Rose -dijo Esme maternalmente. Nos sentamos todos en la sala hablamos de todo pero nunca se menciono lo de él.

Cuando estábamos hablando pasaron unos comerciales de unas donas rellenas por dentro de seven eleven, se me hizo agua la boca mire a Emmy fui darle mucho besitos.

-Dime enana que quieres- dijo él sabia que ese era mis métodos para que saliera a cumplir mis antojos en estas semanas- que quiere ahora jalea de arándano, mermelada de manzana, pepinillos con mantequilla de maní, no mejor pizza con piña y chorizo- dijo enumerando los que le pedí.

-Hay Emmy solo quiero donas de seven eleven.- dije haciendo un puchero todos me miraban divertidos.

-Bella se la pasa pidiendo cosas extrañas- explico Rose- se tardo mucho en pedir algo, siempre tiene al pobre de mi osito y a mi pidiendo nonos comida así- dijo entre risas todos me miraban extraño Carlisle y Esme se miraron pero no hice caso a eso.

-Por favor Emmy - dije suplicándole.

-Esta bien enana- dijo parándose y buscando la llave de su jeep y salió de la casa.

-Bella como te has sentido últimamente- pregunto Carlisle como haciéndome una consulta medica.

-Mm bien solo un poco cansada y con mucho sueño creo que debe ser anemia- dije confirmando.

-Puede ser - dijo dudando- pero es mejor ir al medico y salir de dudas.

-Es que me aterran los hospitales pero después del evento te prometo que iré- dije asegurando y en ese momento pasaron un comercial de Burguer King quería un wopper no uno, sino dos- OH DIOSS!- dije todo el mundo se asusto- quiero dos wopper de Burguer King extra grande Rose y los quiero ahora - dije entre un mar lágrimas Rose me miro asustada.

-Ya Bella llamare a Emmett- dijo marcando y luego colgó- dijo que esta bien- dijo suspirando me seque las lágrimas y me levante para ir a la cocina quería helado.

-Gracias Rose!- dije dándole un beso- iré por un tarro de helado- todos me miraban con sorpresa y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

**CARLISLE POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Bella estábamos nervioso por como reaccionaria pues se que esta sufriendo, en todos estos días he estado en contacto con Edward y se que esta aquí, cuando vi a Bella estaba muy delgada y demacrada no tenia buen aspecto la vi muy triste.

Y mas aun viendo sus cambios de humor en solo minutos y sus antojos podría jurar que esta embarazada pero no eso no puede ser mi hijo no podría ser tan irresponsable y si lo esta que íbamos hacer? pero si de lo que estoy seguro es que lo voy amar porque en mi nieto o nieta dije para mi feliz y sonriendo.

-Amor estas pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo Esme susurrándome.- me paso exactamente con él embarazo de Edward, recuerdas que estaba insoportable

-Si amor pero debemos estar seguro- metido en mis pensamientos- tenemos que hacerle los análisis -ella asintió en ese momento comenzamos a oír la conversación que tenia Alice y Rosalie

-Las semanas entera Bella se la paso vomitando con nauseas, ya no sabia que hacer y con todo tipos de antojos cambios de humor - dijo Rosalie.

- Rose dime como a estado ella- pregunto mi hija.

-Bueno nada bien, siempre la escucho llorar hasta tarde de la madrugada hasta el amanecer que es cuando se duerme eso me rompe el alma- dijo con tristeza- no puedo hacer nada. Pero lo que mas me destroza es que también Ely ha estado muy triste ya no es la niña alegre de antes, cada vez que voy a ver a Bella la encuentro abrazada a ella aunque no sabe que pasa ella sufre por que su mamá, sufre todos los días se pasa desde su habitación hasta la de Bella cuando siente que Bella esta llorando.

-Si amiga entiendo mi mamá y yo hemos estado igual sabes es algo que no se perdona- dijo ella pensativa.

-Ay Alice es que si eso fuera todo- dijo suspirando y preocupada- si es lo que me imagino Emmett va a matar a Edward.- dijo en susurro.

-Que quieres decir con eso- pregunto Alice extrañada.

-Alice creo que Bella esta embarazada - dijo finalmente a lo que yo sospechaba.

-No puede ser.- dijo Esme en susurro vi como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Estas segura Rose- dije yo como doctor ahora y ella solo negó.- y entonces como lo sabes.

-No a ciencia cierta pero no hay que ser médico para saber nauseas, vómitos matutinos, mareos y antojos, cambios de humor ustedes se dieron cuenta ahora- dijo finalmente- no hay duda solo hay que confirmarlo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Esme ahora sollozando.

-Bueno debemos comprobarlo, lo haremos después del desfile - dije- y si es así todos le daremos nuestro apoyo- dije sonriendo- no puede ser seré abuelo.- dije emocionado

-Y yo abuela- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa.

- Y yo tía - dijo Alice emocionada. Se sintieron unos paso de seguro era Bella que llegaba a la sala, decidimos terminar esa conversación.


	27. Visitas inesperadas I

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno aquí les tengo otro capitulo, veremos como se siente Edward y Bella bueno se desquita con Rose por su cambios de humor! Y perdón se que dije en que estos 2 capitulos se descubre si Bella está o no embarazada! Pero supongo que ya saben la respuesta, solo hay que esperar 2 capítulos más…

**BELLA POV**

- Rose por que Emmy se tarda tanto - dije quejándome - tengo mucha hambre.

-Ya no debe tardar- dijo ella suspirando.- pero si acabas de comer helado.

-Si Rose pero tengo hambre- dije acariciándome la barriga que la sentía dura.

-Vas a engordar Bella con todo eso que comes y es mejor comer saludable- me regaño por milésima vez.

-Estas diciendo que estoy gorda- dije ahora con lágrimas, por todo lloraba no se a que se debe mi cambio de ánimos- estoy gorda no es así, por eso él no me quiso, por que estoy fea y gorda y prefirió irse con una delgada modelo y linda que no tiene hijos y además que no esta sucia, verdad eso es lo que quieres decir - dije gritando y sollozando todos me miraban sorprendidos por mi berrinche.

-No Bella no quise decir eso perdóname si te ofendí - dijo Rose abrazándome y llorando conmigo por lo que dije - de verdad solo lo dije porque ya dejaste de comer sano como lo hacías- dijo sinceramente.

-Hay Rose es que me da mucha hambre -dije secándome las lagrimas.

-Bella hija tu no estas gorda estas hermosa así, además no digas eso jovencita no estas sucia ni nada, eres muy hermosa, mi hijo solo es un estúpido- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Esme- le dije.

-Bella donde esta Ely - pregunto Alice.

-En la habitación jugando, no se ha dado cuenta que han llegado- dije acariciando mi barriga tenia nauseas pero seria una vergüenza ir a vomitar pero no podía aguantar más salí corriendo hasta el baño de invitados y vomite todo lo que comí, comencé a llorar no se que me pasaba estaba tirada en el piso llorando.

-Ya hija ya paso- dijo acariciando mi cabello- ven lávate la cara para que se te pase el malestar.

-Esme no se que me pasa no se que hacer- dije entre sollozos me lave la cara y me sentí mejor.

-Ya veras que todo pasara - me aseguro con una sonrisa en eso sentí que alguien entrando a la casa seguro era Emmy.

-Llego Emmy - dije saliendo del baño con Esme atrás de mi- gracias Emmy!- dije lanzándome a él y dándole un abrazo, todos nos miraban divertido le quite las bolsas, me comí los wopper, estaban delicioso pelee con Emmy por mi comida y todos se reían de nosotros. Luego los Cullen se marcharon a su residencia a las afuera de la cuidad, le invite que se quedaran aquí pero se negaron acordamos llegar temprano al desfile.

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba en New York, ya había firmado el contrato que tenia pendiente, aquí estaba en mi departamento, lo compre cuando vine la ultima vez a New York para un proyecto, me encontraba destruido solo no tenia ganas de vivir mañana seria el desfile de mi Bella, mi familia esta aquí con ella y yo me encuentro aquí solo con Jane pero ella no habla, no dice nada y yo no la obligo solo digo lo necesario, debería estar con mi Bella.

-Edward quiero ir a ese desfile- dijo por fin yo la mire con ira.

-No- dije finalmente.

-Pero no me puedes obligar a no ir- dijo nuevamente.

-Haz lo que se te de la gana- dije bebiendo otro vaso de brandy.

-Edward yo no quería esto tampoco, no quiero casarme pero debo- dijo triste.

-Pero por que a mi amo a otra persona sabes que no te podre corresponder verdad sabes las consecuencias- dije.

-Si lo se- dijo entre lágrimas- y te agradezco por que pensé que tendría que hacer el papel de esposa, yo también amo a otra persona- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Por que no estas con el- dije.

-Por lo mismo que tu no estas con Bella- dijo me sorprendió como sabia que estaba con ella- Edward para nadie era un secreto su relación salían en las mejores revistas.

-Tu familia te amenazo- pregunte incrédulo. Ella asintió.

- Mi papa dijo que le haría daño, dice que no es de mi clase- dijo tristemente- pero sabes, lo amo, es maravillo especial y tiene una buena posición, tiene unos de los mejores bufete de abogados en Italia- dijo con admiración.

-Se ve que lo amas- le dije con una sonrisa, ella era muy bonita pero no era mi tipo.

-Si lo amo - dijo suspirando- como se que amas a Bella y le será fiel aunque nos casemos, mira Edward yo se que tu familia la quiere mucho y no me aceptaran fácilmente, creo que lo mejor es decirle que esto es una farsa- dijo segura.

-Es que no puedo ellos me tienen vigilado dejemos esto así- le dije.- y por favor no vayamos a eso desfile- por fin le dije que no era buena idea.

**BELLA POV**.

-Estoy muerta - dije entrando a la casa.

-Somos dos - dijo Rose sentándose en el sofá.

-Estaba cansada de fotos y fotos – dije.

-Bueno Bella llevare a Ely a la cama- me dijo Emmy yo solo asentí.

-Creo que también me iré a dormir chicos- dije subiendo las escaleras.

Hoy fue el evento, todo fue un éxito Damián ni gran amigo vino para estar aquí conmigo, estaba un poco deprimido había terminado su relación de un año con su novia, me dijo que le pidió que se casaran y ella no quiso y después termino con diciendo que se iba a casar con otro.

Dam me presento dos nuevos abogados del equipo que me asesorarán en las compañía, era unas personas agradables se me parecían mucho a Renee y Charlie como los extraños. Cuando él me los presento como Renata y William sentí una sensación extraña, no se pero era una sensación de que algo grande sucedería. Pensando en todo lo que paso me quede dormida, mañana seria mi ultimo día aquí, antes seria un domingo familiar en la casa de los Cullen donde va ver una despedida para mi, ya que no volvería, a no ser para negocios después del desfiles en Italia y volver a Londres donde he vivido.

Me desperté temprano, me sentía muy mal, tenia una nauseas horrible estaba ya lista para irme Emmy y Rose nos encontrarían allá, Demetri y Tanya se fueron muy temprano a resolver otros asuntos, me mire en el espejo estaba muy bonita tenia uno skinny jeans negros unos botines rojos Cristian louisbotttin alto, una blusa holgada blanca y un abrigo rojo con un gran bolso rojo Prada.

-Ya vámonos Ely - le dije a mi niña que estaba sentada en la cama.

-Si ma vamo pa dode abu esme y abu calie- ella no se le había olvidado que eran sus abuelos aunque siempre me preguntaba por Edward yo le decía que estaba de viaje, me preguntaba si era que ya no nos quería yo le decía que si que nos amaba pero ella seguía muy triste.

-Le diré a la nana Sue- dije ayudándola a bajar las escaleras- nana Sue- grite.

-Si mi niña- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-Ya nos vamos si necesitas algo llámame - le dije dándole un abrazo.- avisaste para que arreglara el auto.

-Si mi niña Peter esta esperándola y el postre también- dijo volviendo a la cocina y me trajo el postre.

-Gracias nana- y le di un beso, salí de la casa Peter el chofer nos esperaba en el mercedes y subimos para dirigirnos a la casa Cullen.

Estábamos en camino a las fuera de la cuidad, pasando pequeños bosques, me fije que entramos a un pequeño camino pude divisar una hermosa mansión blanca de tres plantas con unos hermosos jardines esta casa era un poco más grande que la de Chicago, pero igual de hermosa, Peter se estaciono, nos ayudo a bajar, me ayudo con el postre y le dije que cuando terminara que lo llamaría para que nos fuera a buscar.

Seguí caminando por el porche subí las escaleras y me dispuse a tocar el timbre Ely estaba muy impaciente y la tuve que regañar, en eso salió Alice.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice nerviosa que le pasaba- mm este pasa- dijo no muy convencida.

-Hola Ali que pasa te noto rara- dije entrando a la mansión pasando por la sala de estar.

-Es que discúlpanos Isabella no sabíamos nada, de verdad no era nuestra intención hacerte pasar por esto- dijo creo que dijo 500 palabras en un minuto por que se disculpaba.- se que era tu despedida - dijo nerviosa.

-Que pasa Alice vamos con los demás Ely esta impaciente verdad mi niña- le dije ella estaba agrada a mi brazo.

-Si mami- dijo emocionada.

-Pero Bella- dijo ella.

-Nada de peros- caminando a la sala- además Alice por que te discal…pa-dije y me di cuenta por que, ahí se encontraban todos con una cara seria pero me fije en esos ojos verdes y supe a que se refería al lado tenia una hermosa mujer rubia mñas joven que yo, con unos hermosos ojos azules yo me dispuse a fingir que no pasaba nada mostraría mi mejor mascara.


	28. Visitas inesperadas II

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWAD POV**

Hoy mi familia conocería a mi prometida, si así se pude llamar, no les avise pero se que no le harán pasar un mal rato, me estacione y me dispuse a salir para ayudar a Jane a salir.

-Estas seguro que no se molestaran- dijo ella nerviosa.

-No te preocupes mi padres son un amor no te harán nada- dije yo para que tranquilizara.

-Es que me ven como la mala de la historia, piensan que por mi culpa dejaste a Bella- dijo con tristeza.

-Ellos te trataran bien a pesar de eso- dije tocando el timbre y en eso salió mi madre con una sonrisa que se le borro al instante.

-Edward hijo, no te esperaba- dijo mi madre nerviosa.

-No pensaba venir madre - dije yo también nervioso.

-Pasa esta es tu casa- dijo sinceramente, pero dándome una mirada de reproche y supe después porque, ahí estaba Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jazz. Se quedaron en silencio cuando me vieron entrar de la mano de Jane, Emmett me miro con odio al igual que Rose y Jazz, Alice me miro dolida y papá estaba sorprendido.

-Yo estaré en el jardín no me siento cómodo con esta situación- dijo Emmett saliendo junto con Rose.

-Yo también me voy vamos Jazz- dijo Alice tomando el brazo de Jasper.

-Alice hija no sea descortés.- dijo mi padre avergonzado y entonces vi que Jane tenia la cabeza hacia abajo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se que era difícil para ella.

-Mira padre no voy a fingir que estoy feliz con esto, así que no me pidas algo que no puedo- dije Alice enojada.

-Hija por lo menos saluda a la chica se merece respeto- dijo de nuevo mi padre.

-Madre, padre disculpen pero esta vez no podre ser cortés y mucho menos educada yo no tengo hermano- dijo eso, se limito a decir.- mi nombre es Alice Culle, quedan en su casa- dijo eso y se fue.

-Disculpen por traer problemas, no sabia que iba actuar así- dije apenado y dolido.

-No te preocupes sabes como es Alice se le pasara- dijo él avergonzado- no nos va a presentar a tu prometida.- dijo mirando a Jane.

-Si claro- dije poniendo a Jane al frente- mamá, papá ella es Jane mi prometida.- dije con dificultad.

-Hola Sr. Cullen- dijo dándole la mano tímidamente- es un placer conocerlo- el solo asintió con la cabeza, sabia que esto era incomodo para él y pero para mi madre mucho más -Sra. Cullen - dijo dándole la mano, sabia que mi mamá no diría nada solo le dio una sonrisa cálida- tienen una casa hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo mi madre mirándome supe que quería hablar conmigo- bueno estaré en la cocina por si necesitan algo- dicho eso y se fue.

-Si me disculpan vengo en un momento Jane toma asiento- le dije ella me miro con miedo yo solo le di una sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Y me fui a buscar a mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Se puede saber que esto- dijo conteniendo la rabia.

-Madre disculpa no sabia que estarían todos aquí- le dije con tristeza.

-Pues lo sabes y sabes Bella no tarda en llegar como crees que se sentirá cuando te vea agarrado de la mano de es chica- dijo enojada.

-Entiendo madre solo vine para que la conocieran será parte de la familia y me iré a Londres hoy en la noche- dije dolido no podía soportar que mi madre me tratara así.

-Bien hijo se quedaran a comer - dijo son una sonrisa pero no le llego a los ojos- para poner dos puesto.

-No quiero incomodar madre, será mejor que me vaya- dije en ese instante entraron los chicos y todos estaban enojados ninguno me miro y se fueron a la sala- será mejor que me vaya veo que los chicos no me quieren aquí.

-Entiéndelos hijo tu tomaste una decisión que nos sorprendió a todos- dijo y salió conmigo a la sala donde estaban todos, en silencio mirando al piso Jane se paro al instante cuando oímos el timbre, todos saltaron del susto sabia lo que venia Alice salió para recibir a Bella cuando la oí.

-Que pasa Alice vamos con los demás Ely esta impaciente verdad mi niña- le dijo ella.

-Si mami- dijo emocionada.

-Pero Bella- dijo Alice tratando de convénsela para que no presenciará esta escena tan desagradable.

-Nada de peros- fue cuando la vi estaba hermosa aunque un poco delgada y pálida- además Alice por que te discal…pa- dijo casi sin encontrar sus voz cuando nos vio y supo que llego en un mal momento y nos vio a mi y Jane.

**BELLA POV**

- Eh..este..disculpen si llegue en mal momento- dije saliendo de nuevo hacia la salida.

-No hija pasa ya Edward se va- dijo Esme dándome una mirada de disculpa.

-Oh No Esme por mi no se tiene que ir- dije nerviosa- mejor me voy yo.

-No bella yo me voy- dijo es una voz aterciopelada que me estremeció y vi una mirada de tristeza y dolor.

-No es necesario- le dije y todos me miraban sorprendido y más Alice- pueden quedarse a comer si gustan- le dije sinceramente y me acerque a la chica le tendí mi mano- Isabella Swan un placer conocerte- dije mirándola ella me miraba con dolor, disculpa pero a la vez con sorpresa y me dio la mano tímidamente.

- Un gusto Isabella mi nombre es Jane- le di mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita pero rompiéndome por dentro- vaya eres más hermosa en persona que en las fotografías, tu hija también es muy hermosa - dijo avergonzada.

-Gracias pero dime Bella- mire a Edward que me miraba con amor y admiración- hola Edward - dije sin dejar de mirarlo pero no me acerque, Jane se sentía incomoda, lo sé.

-Hola Bella- dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado, el sabia como me sentía me aleje y me puse al lado de Alice todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Bella no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo Alice en susurro, tenia que ser fuerte además ella seria su esposa y esta era mi familia.

-No es nada si me disculpan iré a poner esto a la cocina- si decir más me fui a la cocina para poder tomar valor, sabia que no podía aguantar verlo agarrado de la mano de otra, siento un gran dolor en el pecho, tenia unas ganas de llorar pero no podía, tenia que demostrarle que no estaba sufriendo por esto.

-Bella hija no tienes por que soportar esto - dijo Esme entrando a la cocina yo camine hacia ella para sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, cuando sentí un gran mareo, todo me daba vuelta me tuve que agarrar de la mesa- Bella hija te sientes bien - dijo Esme preocupada.

-Si Esme solo fue un mareo ya paso- dije sentándome en la mesa- constantemente me pasan ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Quédate tranquila iré por un baso de agua- dijo busco un vaso, saco agua de la nevera y me lo paso- toma hija estoy te aliviara.

-Gracias Esme eres mi segunda madre, no se que haría sin ti- dije tomando el vaso, nos quedamos hablando un rato le dije que caminaría por el jardín para que se me pasara el malestar.

-Estas segura hija, te noto un poco pálida- dijo todavía preocupada en modo maternal.

-Si Esme ve con los demás la sala, debe estar como un funeral por cierto Esme no te importaría que Damián este con nosotros- dije dándole un sonrisa ella me dijo que no había problema y se paro y fue. Yo camine hasta salir el jardín y sentí la brisa fría pero se me estaba pasando el malestar.

**BELLA POV**

Vi a bella y mi mundo se vino a bajo se veía tan frágil, quería correr, abrazarla amarla, hacerle el amor, por que la vida están injusta.

Ella me demostró lo tanto que me ama, no permitió me fuera de la casa de mis padres, se que para ella esto es difícil pero para mí es más difícil, ella se fue a la cocina, mi madre fue detrás de ella mientras que en la sala todo esta en silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Papi-dijo Ely caminando hacia mi después que su madre se fue - po que avadonate a mami a ely- dijo entre lagrimas, Jane la vio y supe que se sentía mal- tu ya no kele a mami a ely- dijo agachando la mirada la cogí en mis brazos y la abrace.

-Si princesa claro que las quiero - dije dándole un beso.

-de veda?-dijo con los ojos llorosos, yo solo asentí- mami lloda toda la noche dicendo tu nobe- dijo ella - te etaña muto y ely taben- eso me partió el corazon- sepe voy a su abitacion y cudo de ella.- no aguantaba más se me escapo una lágrima- no llode ma y ely te kele- dijo ella llorando.

-Yo también cariño- dije abrazándola.

- Ven Ely vamos a buscar un juego- dijo Emmett quitándola de mi regazo.- vamos a jugar wii- y se fueron la habitación de entretenimiento.

-Siento todo esto -me dijo Jane en susurro- se que esto no es difícil.

-No sabes cuanto - dije sinceramente.

-Entonces cuando es la boda- pregunto Rose con una cara de arrogancia- digo no es que vaya a ir.

-Rosalie por favor- la regaño su hermano.

-Rosalie que- grito ella- si ustedes se piensan quedar callados pues yo no, quieren que lo celebre que este feliz pues no.

-Esto no es necesario- dijo mi padre.

-Claro que si lo es y no me callare- dijo ella furiosa.

-De verdad lamento molestar disculpen mejor me retiro- dijo Jane apenada y triste cuando se iba a parar.

- No es necesario - dijo mi madre entrando, a la note un poco preocupada- Bella dijo que se quedaran, no pueden hacerle estos después de todo- dijo ella mirándome.

-Mamá donde esta Bella- dijo Alice, mi mamá tenia una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-Se sentía un poco indispuesta, salió a caminar al jardín- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa a mi hermana.

-Ya veo - dijo ella pensativa que es lo que tendrá mi Bella estaría enferma- veré como esta- dijo parándose y viéndome con tristeza.- Jazz vienes- él solo asintió

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Rose mirándome con furia y salieron de la sala.

-Bueno la comida será servida en un momento solo esperamos a alguien más- dijo mi madre sentándose junto a mi padre.

-Veo que Bella sigue mal- dijo mi padre mirando a mi madre preocupado.

-Si, ella insiste, sabes lo terca que es se niega ir al médico.- dijo mi madre.

-Como es eso de que esta mal, que tiene por que tu no la atiendes papá - dije alterado.

-Tranquilo Edward- dijo mirándome y luego a Jane para que disimulara- ella se niega dice que solo es stress y anemia- dijo tranquilo en eso sonó el timbre

-Bueno llego la visita de Bella- dijo mi madre parándose para abrir la puerta.

-Sra. Cullen- dijo un hombre vi como Jane se tensaba mientras que mamá entraba con el tal Damián.

-Damián es un placer tenerte aquí- dijo mi madre emocionada, entrando a la sala.

-El placer es mío - dijo mirando la sala hasta que vio a Jane y se le borro la sonrisa- ¿Jane?- dijo el sorprendido.

-¿Damián?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ustedes se conocen- pregunte sorprendido.

-Mmm ..este si somos amigos- dijo Jane nerviosa, mis papas la miraba raro pero no decían nada, ya después ella me diría.

-Si solo amigos - dijo Damián decepcionado- ya conozco a tu prometido- dijo mirándome.

-Si es él - dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Felicidades entonces- dijo y luego miro a mi padre - Sr. Cullen como esta usted.

-Bien muchacho que bueno tenerte aquí- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Y donde están los demás - pregunto pero no aparto la vista de Jane- y Bells- dijo sonriendo.

-Ella esta en el jardín- dijo mi madre suspirando- algo indispuesta.

-Sigue sintiéndose mal- pregunto preocupado, mi madre asintió- eso no es normal e insistiré en que vaya al médico, si no es mucho molestia me podría indicar donde esta el jardín- dijo amablemente.

-Claro cariño acompáñanos- dijo mi madre y mi padre la siguió. Tendría que preguntarle a Jane de donde lo conoce y como se miraban sabia que pasaba algo.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba caminando por el jardín para que se me quitara el malestar, la verdad últimamente me siento cansada, se que tengo que ir al médico pero me aterra los hospitales, hablare con Carlisle para ver que tengo. Llegue a un banco que daba la vista de una hermosa fuente que tenia Esme, que daba tranquilidad y armonía la verdad es que era relajante hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Bella te sientes bien- me pregunto Alice y la mire sabia que estaba preocupada pero tenia que dar mi mejor cara aunque por dentro me este muriendo.

-Si Alie estoy bien no te preocupes- dije cogiendo sus manos para tranquilizarla- ve con los demás adentro, estar aquí a fuera es relajante.- dije volviendo a mirar la fuente.

-No iremos a ningún lado nuestro lugar es contigo- dijo Rose que no vi cuando llego estaba sentada del otro lado.

-Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, las voy a extrañar mucho- dije dándole un abrazo.

-Bella yo también, pero sabes que estaré halla dentro de algunas semanas- dijo Rose

-Yo no podre ir pero ten seguro que iré al de Italia- dijo Alice dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo lo se Ali y no te reclamo, te extrañare duende- le dije dándole otro abrazo y llorando.

-No llores que me pondrás a llorar a mi- dijo ella acariciándome los cabellos.

-Si es verdad basta de sentimentalismo- dije secándome las lágrimas ahí fue que oí algunas voces y me gire y vi a Dam que al cual le di una sonrisa cuando lo vi el me la de volvió.

-Bella mía!- dijo caminado hacia mi me pare para ir hacia el.

-Dam!- dije corriendo hacia él y me lance a sus brazos - que bueno que estás aquí pensé que no vendrías- dije y él me separo cogió mi rostro en sus manos y me miro fijamente.

-Te dije que vendría- dijo con el ceño fruncido- te noto muy pálida tu y yo tendremos que hablar seriamente pequeña - yo solo asentí parecía un papá regañándome.

-No me regañes ya - le dije haciendo un puchero todos nos miraban con una sonrisa incluyendo Carlisle y Esme- pareces mi papá.

-Es que eres muy cabezota- dijo él sonriendo y yo le saque la lengua.- Mm este conoces a Jane- dijo el nervioso que le pasaba.

-Si ya la vi es muy guapa y hermosa- dije con tristeza- con razón me cambio se ve mas joven y mas delgada- dije suspirando y todos me miraron con reproche.

- No digas eso Bella eres muy hermosa- dijo Dam serio- no permitiré que tu autoestima se caiga por una persona que no te valoro- yo solo asentí pero tenia una duda.

-Pero tú de donde la conoces- le dije extrañada.

-Bueno una amiga- dijo el triste sabia que había más pero no insistiría.

-Luego tú y yo hablaremos- le dije y en ese instante Esme hablo.

- Chicos la comida esta servida!- dijo Esme yo me emocione me encanta la comida de Esme y tenia hambre.

-Si que bueno estoy hambrienta- dije y todos rieron.

-Si últimamente lo estas- dijo Rose moviendo la cabeza, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa el ambiente estaba tenso, vi como Dam miraba a la prometida de Edward luego le preguntare a él que pasaba y como ella no lo miraba a los ojos y estaba muy triste, Edward solo jugaba con la comida, los demás solo comían y a veces decían uno que otro comentario, después de la comida venia el postre.

-Viene la mejor parte favorita para ti Bellita- me dijo Emmy dándome una sonrisa.

-Si Emmy quiero el postre- dije emocionada todos rieron y Edward me miraba curioso yo solo desvié la mirada y me sonroje, Esme trajo el delicioso pastel de chocolate con frambuesas y nata.

-Se ve delicioso - dijo Alice - es mi favorito, quien lo hizo bella- yo me sonroje.

-Yo Ali es mi favorito- dije avergonzada.

-No sabia que cocinabas- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Que Ali, por que sea una Swan no puedo cocinar, además mi mamá nos enseño a mi y Em - dije orgullosa mirando a Emmy- siempre cocinábamos juntos en familia- dije con nostalgia.

-Si que esta delicioso- dijo Jazz comiendo al igual que Emmy que no decía nada por estar comiendo.

-Esta riquísimo- dijo Ali emocionada, dando saltitos en la silla y todos rieron.

-Es verdad hija esta delicioso - dijo Esme con ternura.

-Que bueno que le haya gustado- dije y me lleve un pedazo para probarlo pero a mi no me agrado para nada y sentí unas nauseas horribles y sentía que la sangre me bajaba a los pies.

-Te sientes bien Bella- me dijo Alice preocupada, Edward quito su vista del plato al igual que su prometida, lo vi preocupado y con angustia yo no podía decir nada solo me pare y corrí a vomitar todo al baño de invitados, vi que alguien me seguía solo me puse a llorar como siempre lo hacia, sentí que alguien me abrazaba

-Ya pequeña todo paso- me dijo Emmy abrazándome.

-Em no se que me pasa- le dije llorando- me quiero morir.

-No digas eso peque- dijo mirándome fijamente- no puedes dejar a Ely sola.

-Hija te siente bien -pregunto Esme desde el marco de la puerta donde estaban todos que me miraban preocupados.

-Si Esme ya paso solo fue nauseas no se que paso- dije avergonzada.

-Hija vamos a revisarte te noto pálida- dijo Carlisle paternalmente.

-Hoy no por favor, mañana temprano si quieres voy al hospital ,pero hoy quiero estar con la familia- dije suplicando.

-De acuerdo pero si vuelves a ponerte mal no te escuchare y te revisare- yo solo asentí.

-Bueno ahora vámonos a la sala - dijo Esme- vamos a servir el café y tenemos algunas sorpresa para ti Bella.

-Esme sabe que no me gustan las sorpresas- dije saliendo del baño refundando y todos reían, vi que Edward y su prometida estaban sentados sin decir nada, se les veían incómodos, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y se le sonreí y el también me sonrió, pero no llego a sus ojos yo puse mis manos en la cadena que él medio para que supiera que todo estaba bien.


	29. No puede ser verdad!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

En este capitulo Bella por fin se da cuenta de su problema, ahh Emmett por fin se enfrenta a Edward pero no hay violencia solo le dice una cuantas cosas como siempre de sobreprotector!

**EDWARD POV**

Estar aquí con mi familias y amigos sin que nadie me hablara era algo incomodo, solo mi padre nos preguntaba cosas y mi madre a veces, pero estaba muy pendiente de Bella la veía muy preocupada al igual que todos a decir verdad la noto muy pálida pero radiante, en lo que pude notar estaba comiendo mucho y se emocionaba por el postre el cual esta delicioso y lo hizo ella, pero de pronto se puso más pálida de lo que es y salió corriendo al baño yo me preocupe y me pare e intente seguirla pero alguien me paro. Todos salieron tras de ella.

-No lo intentes Cullen- dijo Rose con rabia- ya bastante tiene con lo que le hiciste- y miro a Jane y solo baje la cabeza, es que nadie se da cuenta de cuanto la amo.

-Si hijo por favor no compliques más esto- dijo mi madre que se fue con todos, yo quería estar ahí con ella me sentía impotente y me dirigí a la sala y camine como un loco.

-Edward cálmate- dijo Jane tratando de tranquilizarme- todo estará bien.

-No puedo Jane ella esta mal y no puedo estar con ella para apoyarla- dije con ira y rencor hacia su padre- si tu padre y tu tío se olvidaran de esa maldita venganza yo no estaría pasando por esto.

-Yo lo se- dijo y me senté a su lado- también estaría yo con Damián y él no me odiaría- me dijo con tristeza.

-Damián? Ya veo por eso me mira con odio- dije pensando en como él me miraba.

-Si es él y no sabia que era amigo de Bella- dijo para si misma- ahora me odia lo se.

-Él no te odia solo está dolido- dije yo suspirando- todo esto es una locura- dije y en ese instante entraron todos, mira hacia Bella que me regalo una sonrisa para que supiera que estaba bien y agarro la cadena que le regale y supe que lo estaba, me relaje un poco.

-Se quedaran para el café verdad?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa todos la miraban sorprendidos, cada día amaba a esa mujer, ella se sacrificaba para que estuviera con mi familia.

-No queremos seguir molestando- dijo Jane mirando hacia abajo - creo que es mejor si nos vamos.

-No es molestia- dijo ella mirando a los demás como reproche- ya que almorzaron aquí, esperen el café verdad Esme?- dijo mirando a mi madre y le regalo una sonrisa sabiendo que mi madre nunca se resiste a lo que le dice.

-Si quédense y después si quieren se van- dijo ella mirándome, yo solo asentí.

-Gracias Srta. Swan usted es muy buena - dijo Jane mirándola con tristeza.

-Ya te dije que me llames Bella por favor- dijo ella sentándose al lado de Damián que no dejaba de mirar a Jane con rabia, luego abrazo a mi Bella y le dijo un beso en la frente y ella le sonrío.

-Te sientes mejor mi niña - dijo acariciándole las mejillas, ella se sonrojo como se atrevía decir eso, si ella era mía, bueno eso es la consecuencia de dejarla, ahora tenia que dejar que fuera feliz.

-Si Dam estoy mejor - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora bien -dijo Alice emocionada- es hora de darle sus sorpresa a Bella, todos estaban en la sala sentados en familia, mamá venia con la bandeja de café y un vaso de jugo seguro para Ely que estaba durmiendo en brazos de mi papá. Le paso una taza a cada uno, Bella se negó tomar café y eso era muy raro en ella.

- Esme no quiero gracias- le dijo negando mirando con asco el café y dándole una sonrisa a Esme, esto era muy extraño, si Bella ama el café creo que es su primer amor o más bien creo que adicta.

-Lo se hija por eso te traje un vaso de jugo toma- dándole el vaso, ella le sonrió.

-Gracias Esme- dijo dándomele un beso en la mejilla.

Todos hablaban de la sorpresa de Bella llevaron a Ely hacia una habitación ya que estaba dormida, Alice estaba emocionada al igual que Rose y Emmy, Jazz era el más tranquilo de todos.

**BELLA POV.**

Todos estaban hablando de la sorpresa y yo enojada por que no me gustaban las sorpresas hasta que Alice hablo.

-Bells esto es de parte de Jazz y mía- dijo dándome una mediana caja.

-No era necesario Alice - dije apenada.

-Solo ábrela - dijo jazz con una sonrisa. Yo solo asentí era un ejemplar de Cumbre Borrascosas.

-Gracias chicos es genial es mi libro favorito- dije emocionada.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron los dos y todos rieron.

-Este es el mío y el de Rose- dijo Em dándome una caja no muy grande. Lo abrí era un cuadro donde estábamos Ely yo y él muy hermoso.

-Gracias es hermoso- dije dándole un abrazo- ustedes me están malcriando mucho - dije y todos rieron.

-Hija este es el de Carlisle y el mío - dijo Esme dándome un una enorme caja. Lo abrí era otro cuadro hermoso de la familia pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que estábamos Edward y yo, él cargaba a ely y me daba un hermoso beso, éramos una verdadera familia donde estábamos felices- y este es el de Tanya y Demetri- dijo - dijo que no lo abras ahora - yo solo asentí.

-Este es mi regalo- dijo Dam dándome un sobre - ábrelo - lo abrí y no podía creer lo que vi, era el acta de nacimiento de Ely que ahora llevaba el apellido Cullen y también estaban los papales donde confirmaban que ganamos la demanda con Victoria mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrace.

-Gracias Dam- dije entre sollozos vi como Edward apretaba los puños él no tenia por que estar celoso, él sabia que siempre iba hacer suya- estoy muy feliz gracias a todos- dije mirándoles y yo agarraba mi cadena, Esme miro lo que yo hacia y camino hacia mi.

-Hija que es eso?- me dijo cogiendo lo que yo tenia en las manos ella lo miro sorprendida y miro a Edward no sabia que pasaba- no puede ser- susurro.- Es hermoso ese diamante, sabes hay historia detrás de ese diamante dicen que una hermosa mujer le entrego esto a su hijo y ese hijo se lo entrego a su mujer y después, ella se lo entrego a su hijo y le dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que le jure amor eterno, este diamante ha pasado de generación en generación es un Harry Winston muy antiguo - y luego le sonrío a Edward con ternura, vaya no sabia eso de esta cadena, ahora la apreciaba porque es parte histórica de la generación de la familia de Edward.

-Gracias Esme fue un regalo que recibí y muy importante- dije no quería decir el nombre.

-Si hija un hermoso regalo- dijo y luego se puso al lado de Carlisle.

-Entonces Bella que dicen los papeles- dijo Alice emocionada

-Bueno ganamos la demanda que le hicimos a Victoria por 75 millones de dólares que se que no lo tiene y esta perdida- dijo Dam y todos se sorprendieron.

-75 millones de dólares- dijeron todos

-Si y eso es poco a decir verdad, ella tenia infiltrado en la agencia de Bella que ya tenían fotos en información de donde se haría su ultima colección, saben que es una sorpresa pero ya ella tenia esa información pero yo fui más rápido, compre a su gente quienes se pusieron de mi lado- dijo orgulloso.

-Esa malnacida- dijo Alice en susurro.

-Quienes eran sus infiltrados - pregunto Rose conteniendo la ir.

-Lauren y Heidi Denali, las primas de Tanya- todos nos sorprendimos.

-Esas zorras imbéciles como no lo supiste, siempre le han tenido envidia a Bella- dijo con rabia.

-No te preocupes ya Tanya se esta encargando de eso- dijo él tranquilo menos mal dije yo.

-Bueno el otro papel -pregunto ahora Esme, yo baje la cabeza no quería que Edward supiera que legalmente ya Ely era su hija, solo le pase el papel y me miro sorprendida y con los ojos lleno de lagrimas yo solo asentí.

-Ya dejen el misterio- dijo Alice.

-No Alice no seas impacientes- Edward estaba en silencio al igual que ella, pero tristes, Esme me entrego el papel y me susurro- gracia por hacerme abuela, se que no quieres que lo sepa - y me lo entrego.

-Eso no se vale- dijo Alice con un puchero made in Alice.

-Este otro día sabrás - le dije sentándome me sentía muy cansada guarde los papeles en el sobre, todos hablaban yo estaba pensando en otras cosa hasta que Alice me molesto.

-Bella!- grito yo me sobre salte.

-Ay Alice tu siempre - dije asustada- que quieres- dije y todos me miraban divertidos.

-No estas escuchando verdad- dijo indignada yo negué- en que mundo estas – dijo, yo mire a Edward que estaba mirándome intensamente.

- En este, no se dime que paso- dije mirándola.

-Ay en nada bella olvídalo- dijo resignada.

- Bueno será mejor que me retire tengo que empacar- dije mirándolos a todos que estaban serios y triste- gracias por todos los regalos.- dije sonriéndole- además no pongan esa caras nos veremos pronto- dije para animarlos.

-No fue nada cariño- dijo Esme abrazándome, mire a todos me encontré con la mirada de Edward que estaba triste.- te extrañaremos.

-Yo también Esme, pero volveré lo prometo- dije dándole una sonrisa y separándome de ella, en ese momento vi que todo me daba vueltas y el piso se movía no tenia de donde agarrarme, lo unico que supe fue que gritaron 'Bella' y todo se volvió negro.

Sentí un olor desagradable en mi nariz, me sentía débil y cansada, sentía unas personas hablando en murmullos y otra a acariciando mi frente, también sentí los sollozos de otras personas, sentí como una pequeña mano me acariciaba y me llamaba, era mi hija y tome fuerza y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente confundida.

-Que me paso? Donde estoy- dije mirando la habitación amplia muy bien decorada.

-Te desmayaste hija- dijo Carlisle - y estas en la habitación de Alice.

-Ya me siento mejor- dije incorporándome para pararme pero él me detuvo.

-No hija todavía tengo que revisarte, primero queríamos despertarte. -Y mire a todos Esme y Alice lloraban, Emmett y Jazz tenían los puños cerrados y Rose estaba seria y eso me daba miedo y mi bebe me miraba con miedo, Dam se veía preocupado y me sonreía para darme ánimos.

- Ya bebé no estés así mami esta bien- dije abrazándola. Y comenzó a llorar- ya bebé estoy bien.

-Mami tedo muto medo no kero que te vaya- dijo entre lagrima y que me rompió el alma.

-No bebe no me voy solo es un resfriado- eso pareció tranquilizarla- ve con tu tía Rose un rato - se paro y le pido a Rose que la cargara. Esme y Alice se acercaron a mi preocupadas.

-Hija nos diste un susto- dijo Esme llorando- te desplomaste en mis brazos, no me vuelvas hacer eso jovencita.

-Lo siento Esme pero me sentí mal- dije avergonzada.

-Bellita- dijo Alice tirándose en la cama abrazándome y llorando- amiguis no me vuelvas hacer esto.

-Si Ali lo siento, todos disculpen de verdad no se que me pasa- dije mirándolos todos estaban serios como si sabían algo.

-Bueno eso lo sabremos pero ahora déjenme con Bella para revisarla- dijo Carlisle acomodando su maletín. Vi que todos salían menos Esme y Alice, él se quedo mirándolas antes de él hablar.

-No pensamos irnos- dijo Esme seria, él no dijo nada solo se limito revisar mi presión, también levanto mi blusa, puso su estetoscopio y me reviso se me hizo extraño pero no me importo solo quería dormir, termino de revisarme y anoto algunas cosas.

-Bien Bella te quiero hacer varias preguntas pero quiero que seas sincera- yo solo asentí- cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal- me puse a pesar fue el día que íbamos a la disco.

-Mmm desde Chicago el día que fuimos a la disco- dije para que saliera de la duda.

-Cuando fue tu ultimo periodo- yo fruncí el ceño no se a donde quería llegar pero no era nada bueno. Me quede pensando dos semanas antes de estar en Los Ángeles.

-Creo que dos semanas antes estar en Los Ángeles - caí en cuenta debí detener mi periodo en Chicago y de eso hace dos semanas no podía ser cierto yo no podía…no yo siempre he tenido mi periodo irregular.- pero siempre he tenido el periodo irregular.

-Bien es decir que debiste de tenerla hace dos semana- solo asentí él miro a Esme y a Alice como diciéndoles algo-se que es esto es incomodo pero dime otra cosa tu..y en… este Edward usaron protección cuando tuvieron relaciones - sentí un balde de agua fría, había dejado de beber anticonceptivo para regular mi periodo, sabia que había una posibilidad pero no podía ser cierto, no lo creía nunca nos protegimos nunca vimos la necesidad a decir verdad nunca había estado con nadie, mierda que hice… inconscientemente lleve mi manos a mi vientre se que lo estaba no había duda pero no quería aceptarlo.

-No puede ser- susurre y sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas - no puedo estar embarazada- dije llorando -NO PUEDO- grite Alice y Esme me abrazaron.

-Ya hija tranquila todo tiene solución- dijo tiernamente- además es una suposición no sabemos de verdad-dijo Esme- me tranquilice un poco.

-Si Bella mañana te quiero a primera hora en el consultorio y te revisare tal vez sea una falsa alarma- dijo él dándome una sonrisa que me tranquilizo.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice.

-Eso espero- dije llorando todavía- no se que haría si lo estoy, no se que hacer estoy sola.- dije sollozando.

-Ni de eso digas un palabra jovencita, nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos como una hija- dijo seriamente Esme- si lo estas seré la abuela más feliz - dijo a decir verdad, si lo estoy seria la mujer más feliz del mundo tener un pedacito de Edward y mío prueba de mi amor, lo que me entristece es que su padre no estará para él, inconsciente puse mi manos en el vientre plano y sonreí.

-Yo también seria feliz Esme yo también- dije mirándolos a todos que me miraban con ternura- pero quiero pedirles algo- dije seria - primero no le digan nada a Edward- iban a decir algo pero los pare - se que es el padre pero no quiero que esto sea impedimento para que se case, yo se lo diré cuando este preparada y por favor no le digan nada a Emmett y a Jazz por favor se que matarían a Edward - dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te entendemos hija, pero recuerda que Edward tiene el derecho de saberlo y que sepa de lo que se esta perdiendo por un error y en cuanto a Emmett y Jazz no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Bueno les diré que ya te revisaron- dijo Alice saliendo hacia la puerta.

**EMMEETT POV**

No se que hacer estaba con las manos atadas, mi hermana estaba muy mal y no sabíamos que le pasaba, se desplomo en los brazos de Esme, no quería pensar en perderla, cuando la vi así tan frágil me dio una ganas inmensa de matar a al maldito Cullen, de verdad todo esto era su culpa, estaba desesperado corrí a poner a Bella en mi regazo y la lleve a una habitación para que la revisaran ahora Cullen me va oír.

-Ese maldito me va a oír- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta donde Esme me detuvo

-Emmett se que le hizo daño pero es mi hijo y me dolería si le pasa algo y también a ti- ella tenia razón pero tenia tanta rabia.

-Esme ya no se que hacer mírala- dije señalándola todos estaban ahí con cara de preocupados- como si le arrebataran la vida se esta dejando morir - dije con tristeza- si él le hizo algo juro que lo pagara.

-Ya hijo cálmate esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward- dijo Carlisle calmado claro por que era su hijo- Bella esta muy desmejorada y demacrada más bien creo que es físico.

-Si tú lo dices- dije con indiferencia.

-Ya osito deja que Carlisle haga su trabajo- en ese momento Bella abrió los ojos, Carlisle nos mando a salir, Jasper y Damián estaban desesperados pero no me pude contener tenia que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Cullen y salía hacia la sala y los chicos me siguieron, Rose también.

-Emmett no hagas una imprudencia - dijo Rose atrás de mi, en ese instante vi a Edward con la cabeza baja parecía como si estuviera llorando y Jane lo consolaba que patético- por favor- no le hice caso.

-Mira Cullen- grite y él se sobresalto me miro y me quede paralizado vi que estaba llorando tenia los ojos rojos, me fui calmando al ver esa escena.

-Emmett por favor cálmate él no tiene la culpa- dijo Jazz tranquilo? Que le sucede a esta gente.

-Solo te diré una cosa si le pasa algo a mi Bells te hare la vida un infierno- él no dijo nada solo asintió- y espero que nunca te le acerques entendido- nuevamente asintió pero con más tristeza, todavía en otras circunstancia esa escena me dolería más pero era mi hermanita la que estaba pasando mal.

-Ya amigo cálmate- me dijo Dam serio - no hagas nada que altere a Bella por favor - yo solo asentí y vi como venia de las escaleras Esme y Alice quienes nos dijeron que ya Carlisle reviso a Bella y que mañana tenia cita en el médico, eso me tranquilizo por que sabría que le sucede.


	30. La verdad sale a la luz

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Me sentía ya mucho mejor y prometí por millonésima vez que iría a la cita mañana con el médico pero ya era hora de irme para mi casa a descansar.

-Sera mejor que me vaya - le dije a Esme y a Carlisle- necesito descansar - me pare para tener fuerzas, Carlisle me ayudo a salir de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado, todos nos miraban con caras de preocupados, Edward estaba rojo sabia que había llorado, me miraba suplicante y sentí un impulso y no me detuve, no me importaba si su prometida esta ahí, fui directamente donde él todos estaban en silencio, pero Emmett antes de que llegara se puso en el medio.

-Emmett déjame pasar- dije intentando seguir hacia donde Edward- no seas infantil - le espete.

-No Isabella este cretino te hizo daño- grito sentí una rabia intensa y me sentí débil, pero yo ganaría esta guerra y no me importa si me hizo daño pero no quería verlo tan triste.

-Em por favor déjame pasar - le duplique con lágrimas, se quito del medio sin decir una palabra, me fui acercando y él tenia la cabeza agachada y la levanto y vi sus orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas, puse mis manos en su mejilla y la acaricie y le quite unas lágrimas - no te preocupes estoy bien- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Bella siento todo estos- dijo triste - perdóname - dijo abrazándome deje que me abrazara no importaba.

- En verdad estaré bien- dije separándome le di un beso en los labios tierno pero con mucho significado, sabia que era el último - se feliz Edward - y me aleje de él.

-Vámonos - dijo Emmy enojado y mirando a Edward más enojado, yo solo asentí, me despedí de todos y quede en ir a la clínica mañana muy temprano, Emmett iba echando maldiciones y no le iba haciendo caso, solo pensaba en lo que Carlisle me dijo, sabia que no podía esperar hasta mañana para ir al médico, así que tendría que ir hoy aunque sea a escondidas.

-Bella me estas oyendo- me dijo Emmett mirando retrovisor enojado.

-Enn no Emmy que decías- le pregunte sin saber de que hablaba.

-Que como te atreviste a besarlo después de lo que te hizo y delante de su prometida, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, ya ni te respeta tu misma- espeto ya me tenia harta, mire a Ely que estaba durmiendo aunque me dolieron sus palabras no dejaría que lo notara .

-Emmett Swan por favor déjame en paz, no me siento muy bien- le dije respirando pausadamente.

-Ok Isabella Swan como quieras- dijo él sin hablarme durante el resto del camino, más atrás en el carro venia Dam para hablar conmigo, se que a él no podría ocultarle nada, cuando llegamos a la mansión Emmy salió sin decir nada, Rose salió después que yo, ella cargo a Ely para llevarla.

-No te preocupes Bella se le va a pasar, yo hablare con él se que no debió decirte esas cosas- yo solo asentí y vi como Dam parqueaba su mercedes class cls coupe.

-Si lo se Rose lleva a Ely yo y Dam tenemos un asunto, dile a Emmy que salí a tomar algo- ella asintió.

-Solo cuídate- yo le sonreí, me dirigí donde Dam que estaba saliendo del auto serio.

- Hey! peque- dijo sonriendo- que pasa te noto extraña.

-Crees que puedas llevarme a la clínica me siento mal de verdad, no quiero preocupar a los demás, por favor necesito saber algo- le dije suplicante.

-Ok pequeña pero me dirás todo verdad- yo solo asentí.- donde quieres ir?- dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrara y luego fue al lado del piloto y puso en marcha el carro .

- A la clínica Cullen- dije él me miro extraño.- siempre me atiendo ahí.

- Entonces quiere que llame a Carlisle- pregunto yo negué.

-No después le digo como me fue, no quiero que se preocupen- dije suspirando cuando ya estábamos en urgencias él salió y paso a mi lado para abrir mi puerta, entramos a urgencia todo fue un caos por que no esperaban a Isabella Swan, se dispusieron a llevarme a una sala privada que solo era para gente importante, como odiaba llamar la atención, me hicieron un sin numero de preguntas, he hice firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, el Dr. Cooper me atendió, un joven muy apuesto me dijo que aguardara a los resultados yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya deja de moverte Bella - dijo Dam que estaba sentado a mi lado esperando para que me llamaran al consultorio, claro a veces es una dicha tener dinero, no todos los doctores trabajan los domingos, en ese mismo momento entro una enfermera al consultorio y salió de inmediato, la secretaria me miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Srta. Swan pase por favor- aviso y yo solo me puse de pie y mire a Dam para que se levantara.

-Ven acompáñame- le dije y él se puso al lado mío, se que estaba nervioso igual que yo, entre a un gran consultorio, el doctor se puso detrás de la mesa, reviso los análisis determinadamente y serio después sonrío y me miro,

- Entonces doctor que es lo que tengo- dije, Dam en ese instante agarro mi mano para darme apoyo- sea lo que sea dígalo seré fuerte.

-Bueno Srta. Swan usted no tienen nada malo- dijo viendo los resultados, dios este hombre va hacer que me de un ataque- Usted esta embarazada felicidades- sentí un balde de agua fría y me congele, no podía ser posible iba a tener un bebé de Edward, sentí lagrimas por mi mejillas, Dam me miraba sorprendido.

-Embarazada?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

-Si tienes que venir en un mes para un ultrasonido para ver como estas y darte las vitaminas Pre- natal pero tienes aproximadamente 1 mes y una semana - dijo con una sonrisa- felicidades nuevamente usted es el padre?- le pregunto a Dam él se te tenso.

-Eh… Este quisiera decir que si pero no lo soy - dijo Dam con una sonrisa- felicidades Bells.- dijo mi amigo feliz.

-El es mi mejor amigo y asesor legal- le dije al doctor- bueno doctor creo que no podre venir mañana sale mi vuelo a Londres y no volveré, me puede recomendar a alguien - le dije.

-Bueno si pues allá esta la clínica principal puedes preguntar por el ginecólogo y obstetra Dr. Matt Caney es muy bueno y si no lo encuentra en turno puedes ir al Twilight Medical Center - dijo profesionalmente.

-Gracias doctor será hasta la próxima y espero que esto quede aquí no quiero a los medios metidos en esto, no aun- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe no diré nada, solo cuídese por favor- yo solo asentí y salí de ahí, sabia que Dam me preguntaría y tendría respuestas, lo se yo lo mire y supe que estaba esperando.

-Vamos a algún lugar a tomar algo y ahí te cuento todo- le dije para tranquilizarlo.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba destrozado, se que Bella estaba mal se veía sin ese brillo, cuando la vi salir supe que no la volvería a ver, Jane solo me apretaba la mano para darme valor y yo no quería más nada que salir y buscarla hacerle el amor, decirle que la amo y que yo estaba ahí para ella.

- Hijo tenemos que hablar- dijo mi padre, yo solo asentí y me dirigí al despacho con el cerro la puerta detrás de el.

- Dime papá que pasa- le dije preocupado.

-Quiero saber que has resolvido de todo esto- me pregunto realmente preocupado.

-Nada padre, esto creo que no tiene solución- dije rendido- me tienen atado si no lo hago le harán daño a Bella y a la pequeña - dije pasando las manos por el cabello desesperado.

-Hijo creo que debemos de reforzar la seguridad para Bella aunque ella no lo sepa, habla con su jefe de seguridad y dile más bien creo que traman algo, es una corazonada o algo pero se que esto es más que una trampa- que extraño nunca lo vi así de ese modo.

-Que quieres decir - le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues que creo que hacen esto para que ella este desprotegida y atacar al igual que con nosotros, se supone que tenemos seguridad para protegernos de ellos pero ten cuidado hijo ellos saben mover bien sus piezas- dijo mi padre.

- Si en verdad tendré que hablar con Tanya para que este al tanto de todo- dije sacando mi cel para llamarla.

- Tanya?- dijo confundido.

-Si padre Tanya en la jefa de seguridad de Bella, ella trabaja como agente encubierto de la FBI y la CIA, pero Bella piensa que es Sam, unos de lo que trabaja para mi, al igual que Irina su hermana Tanya ha trabajado conmigo desde que llegue.

-Vaya quien lo hubiera sabido me alegra eso y ahora más que nunca que Bella- pero guardo silencio y se puso nervioso.

-Que Bella que papá- le dije yo preocupado.

-Nada hijo es que me preocupa su salud- dijo y salió para que pudiera hablar, llame a Tanya y me dijo que había algo que tenia que saber, que estaba en camino hasta acá que era importante, salir y vi a Jane hablando con mi padre mi madre estaba muda, bueno Alice y jazz estaban en el jardín.

-Mamá, Papá nos le importaría que me quede un rato más alguien tiene que algo que decirme pero no le daría tiempo a ir al departamento.

-No hay problema hijo- dijo mi padre.

-Si hijo esta es tu casa- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. En ese instante sonó el timbre vaya estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, fui hacia la puerta pero me lleve una sorpresa.

-Tu?- dije asombrado.

- Edward sabes que no quiero hacerles daño a tu familia ni a nadie puedo pasar- esto era una locura ahora se que mi madre se enterara de todo.

-Si pasa Aro- le dije, él entro temeroso, cuando mi madre lo vio palideció al igual que Jane.

-QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!- grito mi madre histérica abrazando a Carlisle pero Jane lo veía con amor.

- Tío que haces aquí- dijo asombrada.

-Tío?- dijeron mis padres en unisonó.

-Si perdón él es mi tío, yo soy una vulturí, hija de Marcos- dije avergonzada.

-Esto no puede ser es una pesadilla- dijo mi madre desesperada, en ese instante entro Jazz y Alice preocupados.

-Que pasa aquí por que gritas mamá- dijo Alice.

-Por que tu hermano esta comprometido con una vulturí por eso- dijo histérica

-Cariño calma todo tiene una explicación- dijo mi padre.

-Este es el colmo mi propio esposo diciendo que me calme después de ser testigo de cómo su familia me hizo daño y eso no es todo, mato a mi mejor amiga y unos de los suyos violo a Bella, que creen que soy idiota se que ellos fueron que lo hicieron por venganza, díganme algo más que es lo que sigue después de esto- grito Esme.

-No vine aquí para una pelea conozco a Edward desde hace tiempo señora Cullen- dijo Aro calmado.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto- dijo mi madre con lágrimas.

-Deja que te explique mamá, ya es hora que sepas todo estoy cansado de que me apunten con el dedo si aquí más bien yo lo único que he hecho es sacrificar mi felicidad y a la mujer que amo para salvarla. A ella y todos ustedes- dije ya cansado de que me vean como el malo de todo no soportaba más.

-De que habla Edward explícate- dijo Alice impaciente.

-Si habla para no tener otro motivo de golpearte - dijo Jasper con rabia.

- Soy agente encubierto- dije directamente.

- Que?- dijeron en unisonó mamá, Alice y Jasper.

- Si, lo que él les dice es la verdad y yo lo ayudo a reunir información para hundir a mis hermanos, trabajo para él desde hace tiempo.

-Esto es increíble -dijo mamá en susurro- por que no dijiste nada.

-Para que no estén en peligro, también soy dueño de c & m segurity me encargado de protegerlos y a Bella, Tanya también es agente y su hermana trabaja para mi.

- Wow Tanya quien lo creería- dijo Jasper con sorpresa, Alice y Esme estaban en shock.

- Si para mi fue una sorpresa pero desde que paso lo de Bella ella juro que se vengaría, ahora somos un equipo junto con Demetri el hijo de aro.

- Vaya esto es como una película- dijo Alice suspirando.

- Bueno si en fin es por eso que estoy aquí para advertirte Edward - dijo serio Aro- no lo hagas no te cases, ellos traman algo y eso era justo lo que querían, que ella estuviera desprotegida y sola, supe que harán un atentado en su último desfile, solo piénsalo y tu Jane es tiempo que te revele igual que tu hermano.

-Si tío tú tienes razón, Edward es tiempo de decirle a tu familia- dijo Jane con una hermosa sonrisa.

- A ver no entiendo que pasa que es todo eso de atentado - Jasper confundido.

- Es una larga historia- dije y comencé a decirle todo lo que paso, las amenazas y en sus caras se veía la sorpresa tristeza y perdón.

-Hay hijo yo que te juzgue mal- dijo Esme abrazándome- perdóname por favor - dijo llorando.

-Madre no hay nada que perdonar, debí de confiar en la familia y créeme que ahora se que debía de hablar con ustedes- dije sinceramente.

-Si hijo pero te dije tantas cosas- dijo todavía en mis brazos

- Ya mamá tranquila pero por favor mírame- le pedí ella alzo la vista- yo amo Bella y eso no lo dudes, la amo más que a mi vida y eso Jane y todo el mundo lo sabe- dije mirando Jane con cariño porque era una buena persona.

-Si Sra. Cullen Edward desde siempre me dijo que amaba a Bella como yo amo a Damián- dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Hermanito!- grito Ali- perdón por todo perdón.. Perdón- dijo suplicando yo solo sonreí- llámame Ali duende, demonio como quieras te extraño Eddie - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ven aquí enana- dije abrazando a unas de las dos mujeres muy importante en mi vida- te quiero enana.

-Yo también hermanito- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Edward hermano perdón por todoB pero entiende bella es mi hermana- dijo Jazz dándome un abrazo también.

-Si lo entiendo- ahora me sentía mejor, ya que mi familia sabe la verdad y todos lucharemos para ser feliz, al poco rato llego Tanya con Demetri y nos pusimos a hacer un plan de estrategia en un mes y medio es el desfile en Italia, así que ya le informe a Sam de que doblare la seguridad de Bella y que aunque ella vaya sola algún lugar que la vigilen sin que se de cuenta ya tenemos todo preparado todas las pruebas que tenemos, nos servirán para destruir a esa familia de una vez por todas ,luego salimos de la casa de mis padres y más tranquilo haciéndoles jurar que no dirían nada.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba con Dam contándole todo lo que paso con Edward desde el principio a fin y cuanto lo amo y lo seguiré amando.

-Vaya es una historia muy interesante- dijo sonriendo- pero debiste de cuidarte eso fue muy irresponsable - dijo tomando su capuchino.

-Si Dam lo se pero no vi la necesidad de hacerlo - dije restándole importancia- adema un pedacito de ese amor dentro de mi me da fuerzas para seguir adelante - dije acariciando mi vientre.

-Que bueno Bella y yo estaré ahí para cuando me necesites- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa pero no le llego a los ojos.

-Dime que te pasa Dam donde está mi mejor amigo - dije preocupada.

-Ya sabes que estoy en la misma - yo asentí y él suspiro- sabes por que te pregunte si conocías a jane- yo me quede pensando y todo encajo.

-No me digas ohhh- dije sorprendida.

-Si Bells es ella y lo que más me duele fue todo lo que me dijo y resulta ser que ese prometido es tu novio- si se de lo que habla.

-Si Dam se que es difícil dímelo a mi - dije suspirando, ahí no la pasamos platicando de cosas de cómo se llamaría el bebe o la bebe y cosas sin importancia hasta que me llevo a la casa, me dijo que era mejor salir temprano mañana por que teníamos asuntos que atender allá y le dije que si, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa en verdad estaba feliz por mi bebé.

Cuando entre en la casa había un gran alboroto se encontraban Ely, Emmy y Demetri jugando wii, los dos últimos como unos niños entre despacio a la sala.

-Bella llegaste amiga- dijo Tanya levantándose para darme un abrazo.

-Si amiga salí un rato con Dam - dije sonriendo ella me miro extraña.

-Mmm eso veo pero te noto diferente- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No…para nada amiga- dije nerviosa.

-Tu no me engañas- dijo ella pensativa, maldita Tanya siempre se entera de todo.

-Déjala Tanya tarde o temprano nos lo dirá- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación me pondré más cómoda- ellas asintiera mire por encima de ellas - Emmy por favor no hagas que Ely se duerma tarde por favor.

-Si enana ve y descansa- se giro y me dio una sonrisa se ve que no esta enojado.

-Buenas noches Ely pequeña dale un beso a mami- dije acercándome a ella y me dio un hermoso beso.

Me despedí de las chicas y subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación empaque las cosas mías y me puse una pijama algo cómoda y después puse algo de televisión en espectáculo, haber que otro chisme se me inventan y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento y estaba el chime del año.

'_Tenemos en exclusiva la multimillonaria y el magnate Cullen por fuentes seguras nos informaron aquí en exclusiva en Inews que la parejita de oro y las más envidiada se separo, por lo que vimos a Edward Cullen bien agarradito de mano con una hermosa rubia entrando a la casa de sus padres en la tarde hoy, pero también nos sorprendió ver más tarde a la hermosa Bella Swan con su pequeño retoño, esto si se puso caliente, los dos bajo el mismo techo ¿será esto verdad? Bueno pues parece que si y habrá boda, que rápido se fue la magia, pero después de esa declaraciones de ser el padre de la hija de Isabella Swan parece ser que no funciono las cosas como es que él deja a esa despampanante mujer, como lo es ella por los que todos los hombres suspiran pero para los gustos se hicieron los colores pero yo las prefiero morenas esta ha sido nuestra noticia primicia en Inews'_

Por dios no pueden gritarlo al mundo entero yo ya lo se, me fastidia estas noticias pero ni modo ya es tarde dije yo suspirando, que puedo hacer, nada la gente siempre habla en ese instante apague la tv plasma y tire el control lejos y me puse a mirar toda mi vida apestaba pero lo que me daba ánimo a seguir era mi bebé inconscientemente puse mi manos en mi vientre y busque mi bolso donde estaba mis resultados, todavía no lo podía creer tener un mini Edward por que seria niño igual que su padre de hermoso, me puse a ver sin entender nada pero sabia que ahí estaba mi futuro Edward, estaba acariciando mi pancita no me percate que entraba alguien.

-Bella que haces?- me sobresalte escondí los papeles y quite mis manos de mi vientre.

-En… este nada.. Rose- dije nerviosa pero sin éxito.

-Que es lo que tienes ahí- pregunto Tanya que estaba cruzada de brazos- habla Isabella

-Nada… Nada chicas- dije tartamudeando.

-Si no es nada déjame verlo- dijo Rose extendiendo la mano, yo negué como una niña pequeña.

-No es asunto suyo- no quería que nadie supiera aún por que tenían que ser tan obstinados.

- A ver Bellita - dijo Tanya sentándose en el borde la cama- tu tienes algo que decir por que entramos y te vimos leyendo eso que tienes escondido y que tenias tu mano en tu vientre ahí algo que no tienes que decir tus hermanitas - dijo ella haciendo un puchero made in Alice, suspire resignada como es que me convencen tan rápido solo con ese gesto.

-Son unos análisis- dije desviando la mirada a otro lado- estoy embarazada- dije soltándolo de golpe ya que querían saber y escuche unos jadeos de mis amigas.

-Oh mi Dios Emmett va a matar a Edward- en ese instante me tense.

-Por favor Rose no le digas nada todavía a Emmy por favor- dije suplicándole

-Esta bien Bella pero date cuenta que eres muy importante y que cuando se te note los medios los comentaran y no querrás que se entere de esa manera- tenia razón pero él seria capaz de matar al padre de mi hijo.

-Lo se Rose pero no ahora - dije suspirando- no quiero que nadie lo sepa aún, chicas prometan que no les dirán a nadie ni a los Cullen - dije seria.

-Pero Bella Edward es el padre, debe saberlo- se que si pero después que se case pensé.- y los Cullen deben saberlo ellos te aman como una hija.- dijo Tanya.

-Si lo se pero por favor necesito pensar, poner en mente mis ideas - dije hastiada- en cuanto a Edward se lo diré después de que se case, para que no salga con su gesto de caballerosidad, Rose quiero que le digas a Ang que llame a Carlisle y me excuse con él por el viaje imprevisto- le dije ella asintió resignada.

-Bueno Bella es tu decisión, pero me siento feliz de que voy a ser tía nuevamente- dijo Rose con una sonrisa y emocionada.

-Yo también Bella - dijo Tanya acariciando mi vientre- ahora descansa Bella mañana temprano sale el vuelo, ya Angie llamo y me dijo que se presento una emergencia y saldremos temprano- oí bien y dijo saldremos

-Estas diciendo saldremos eso quiere decir que tu vas- dije emocionada.

-Si Bella iré contigo y Demetri tiene que hacer unos viajes no me quedaré sola aquí y Rose se va a Las Vegas con Emmett por lo del complejo- yo solo asenti las chicas se despidieron y me entre en los brazos de Morfeo, por primera vez dormí plácidamente.


	31. Confabulaciones!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**CARLISLE POV**

Me siento feliz de que todo se haya resuelto y de que mi hijo contara con nuestro apoyo, la verdad es que me era muy difícil para mi ver como lo trataba mi esposa, pero todo esta resuelto por que se que ella estaba sufriendo también, ahora lo que me preocupa es la salud de Bella estoy ansioso de saber si voy hacer abuelo, mañana será su consulta espero que no sea nada malo.

-Carlisle en que estas pensando- hablo mi esposa entre mis brazos- te noto algo distraído.

-Estaba pensando en Bella- dije suspirando de verdad esa chica me preocupa.

-Si a mi también me preocupa, es niña espero que no sea nada malo- dijo preocupada.

-Si pienso lo mismo, es muy joven para sufrir tanto-dije recordando todo lo que ha pasado.

- Solo espero que todo esto acabe, que Edward encuentre una solución a esto, por que si Bella esta embarazada se que no le dirá por ahora- si también se eso es tan independiente.

-Conociéndola como suele ser tan independiente y no lo quisiera harta a ella - sonreí - es igual de cabezota que su madre- Esme rio conmigo.

-Si lo se como la extraño- dijo con nostalgia- bueno vamos a dormir mañana a primera hora tienes la consulta con Bella- dijo apagando la lámpara, nos dimos las buenas noches y dormimos la noche completa hasta que el despertador sonó a la 7:00 am me desperté, deje que Esme descansara un poco, nos quedaríamos una temporada aquí por que tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, salí de la casa rumbo a la clínica para atender a mis pacientes. Cuando llegue ya mi secretearía estaba ahí y me regalo una cálida sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen su primer paciente ya llego- dijo profesionalmente.

-Gracias Kate - dije dirigiéndome al consultorio pero antes de entrar le dije- por favor cuando llegue la señorita Swan avísame- ella asintió y me dispuse a recibir a mis pacientes, sin darme cuenta de la hora cuando me percate de que eran las 12:00 y Bella no llegaba, llame a Kate para que se comunicara con ella.

-Kate ven a mi consultorio por favor- dije llamándola por el alta voz del teléfono no paso ni 5 minutos cuando entro.

-Dígame doctor en que le puedo servir- dijo sonriéndome.

-Quiero que te comuniques con la Srta. Swan- dije tendiéndole una tarjeta con los datos ya que iba a salir a almorzar con Esme, mi esposa.

-Disculpe doctor pero la asistente de la señorita llamo para disculparla, tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente y por eso no pudo asistir a su consulta- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Y por que no avisaste antes- eso me preocupa porque no sabia si era cierto, esto me olía mal, ella estaba huyendo de algo pero tenia que descubrir porque no quería consultarse.

-Es que usted estaba muy ocupado- dijo nerviosa.

-Esta bien puede retirarte- ella salió, me dispuse a llamar a Esme para decirle lo que ocurrió, ella me dijo que intento llamarla pero no contesto como las últimas semanas y Alice también pero no tuvo éxito, así que no la presionaríamos más cuando ella estuviera lista nos diría algo o no? Y salí de mi consultorio para almorzar con Esme, nos esperaba 2 meses largos aquí, eso dos meses lo tomaría para pensar y darle espacio a Bella.

Ya había pasado un mes y días desde que supimos de Bella, en ese mes no hemos sabido de ella, si no fuera por Tanya que siempre nos tiene informados, dice que siempre esta metida en el trabajo que no tiene tiempo para nada y que sigue igual, pero insiste en no ir al médico, estaba sumido revisando balances, transacciones y algunas listas para medicamentos cuando Kate entro con un portafolio.

-Disculpe Dr. Cullen - dijo entrando y pasándome la carpeta- aquí están los expedientes del último mes para que lo revise y los firme para llevarlo al archivo de administración.

-Gracias Kate - le dije con una sonrisa- cuales son estos archivos- pregunte.

-Son los de personas importantes - solo asentí, mi clínica recibía muchas personas importante ya que es una clínica prestigiosa.

-Cuando estén listo yo te aviso - ella asintió y se fue había muchas personas importantes, un político con sida, un dama de sociedad con cáncer, un actor con sobredosis, una cantante sufre accidente por ebriedad, la actriz Sandra Bullock quiere una cirugía, una modelo quiere verse más delgada, que la millonaria Isabella Swan esta embarazada, bahh siempre lo mismo dije esperen…espere cogí el expediente Bella?.. La misma Bella que conozco.

-No puede ser- dije para mi mismo, vi la fecha y coincidía el mismo día de la comida y quien la atendió, por que nadie me dijo nada, eso me enojo mucho de eso hace un mes eso y vi cuantas semanas tenia ahora. Debería de tener dos meses y algo - Kate llama a al Dr. Cooper - dije serio, paso 20 minutos y entro el doctor un joven muy inteligente y trabaja muy bien.

-Dr. Cullen que sucede- dijo nervioso me pregunto por que tanto terror hacia mi, lo único que yo pido es respeto y nada más, nunca he hecho nada para que me tengan tanto miedo.

-Quería preguntarte que significa esto- dije extendiéndole el expediente.

-Pues…un expediente - dijo trabándose- puedo explicarlo.

-Se que puedes - dije acomodándome- por que no me comunico que la señorita Bella estuvo aquí, sabes que unas de las reglas es informarle al director del hospital todo y más si es importante.- dije serio pero me estaba divirtiendo por dentro por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Pues discúlpeme no fue mi intensión, pero su abogado me obligo a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad y como vera si decía algo pondría en peligro mi nombre y su clínica- en eso tenia razón me alivie este chico era muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Bueno esta bien pero quiero que me diga detalles- dije serio pero con alegría de que no fuera nada malo- sabes ella es una persona importante para mi y mi familia y esta información me hace feliz, por que seré abuelo y no lo sabia - dije sonriendo- sabes lo que significa verdad- le pregunte sonriéndole.

-Si doctor vaya felicidades y no se preocupe no diré nada de esto - dijo con una sonrisa- ella es una bella mujer- dijo.

- Si lo se por eso mi hijo se enamoro de ella, pero dime necesito saber- dije impaciente.

-Bueno pues ella lo tomo muy bien, estaba feliz aunque me preocupa su nivel de hormonas- dijo y en eso me fije, las tenias muy altas eso solo puede significar una cosa- si puede que sea un embarazo múltiple, por eso la mande hacer un ultrasonido pero como se iba a Londres le recomendé al mejor ginecólogo, a Matt Chaney, también hable con él creo que tiene una cita para mañana- Mm hoy estamos a martes.

-Buena elección - le dije con una sonrisa- puedes marcharte y espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

-Si claro no se preocupe- salió de ahí yo me limite a llamar a Esme para decirle que teníamos un vuelo que coger y Alice iría con nosotros, dijo que no se perdería ningún detalle.

No se por que tenia la sospecha de que Bella estaba huyendo de nosotros, pero mañana se llevaría una sorpresa, recogí todos los expedientes, salí rumbo a la casa con el expediente de Bella le tenia que explicar a Esme y Alice todo, se que se pondrán muy feliz de la gran noticia.

**BELLA POV**

-No y nooo me pondré esto- dije por enésima vez a Tanya.

-Isabella Marie Swan no te estoy diciendo te lo estoy ordenando- dijo furiosa la mire con rabia y ya sabia que mi amiga es obstinada pero no tanto, bufe con resignación.

-Pero Tanya eso es demasiado, además es una consulta no una pasarela- dije mirando unos skinny negros y una blusa Holgada tela de suéter larga, color crema con unas balerinas Louis Vouitton y una bufanda negra, mi hermosa cartera Louis Vouitton y mi abrigo color crema, mis lentes también Louis Vouitton .

-Mira Bellita tu tienes que estar muy bien vestida, eres una celebridad no puedes darte el maldito lujo de andar como una sirvienta como lo has estado desde que llegamos aquí- dijo muy pero muy enojada que hasta mi medio miedo.

-Esta bien tu ganas- dije cogiendo la ropa, llevaba aquí un mes y días y solo salí para presentar muy 4ta colección que fue un éxito, ahora tenia mucho trabajo muchas personas importantes mandaban hacerse vestidos de mi colección, claro pero nada repetido sino exclusividad, como el de mi amiga Sophie quien ha venido a visitarme a menudo.

-Bien ahora vamos a maquillarte un poco para quitarte esa ojeras horribles, no se que te pasa en verdad tu deberías de estar feliz y no triste …- y aquí vamos como lo mismo de este mes el discurso del año de Tanya.

-Si ya se es hermoso que vayas a tener un bebe fruto del amor que se tienen y debes agradecer que tienes un pedacito de él en tu interior, creo que me lo se de memoria ya Tanya para… quieres- en verdad mi amiga me cansaba mientras ella me maquillaba y hacia algo por mi cabello.

-Solo quiero que sepas lo que pienso y cambiado de tema- dijo emocionada- vi como quedo la tienda de trajes de novia es hermosa- en lo que llevaba aquí me dedique a terminar el proyecto de trajes de novias y ahora tenia mi propia tienda de trajes de novia, solamente que pensaba a dedicarme en lleno a el ahora que viviría aquí permanentemente.

-Si la verdad fue mi mejor inversión, por cierto date prisa que aunque Brittany abre la tienda tengo miles de vestidos y diseños que hacer para miles de novias neuróticas incluyéndote a ti- le dije en broma pero la verdad es que Tanya era neurótica, había hecho diez vestidos y ninguno le gusto pero tenia uno que bueno pensaba confeccionarlo para mi en mi boda pero veo que eso no es para mi, así que mi mejor inversión seria para ella.

- Ya no te quejes y mejor desayuna que no quiero que a mi sobrino le pase nada- me dijo después, me fui hacia la mesa que estaba en el balcón de la mansión que mi amiga Sophie me ayudo a buscar.

-Ya esta - dije solo comando una tostada y un poco de jugo, la verdad todavía tenia esas nauseas, tengo 2 meses y dos semanas y se me ve un bultito que sobre sale de mis caderas creo que estoy comiendo de más.

- Tienes que comer algo más - dijo ella de manera maternal.

-Es que las nauseas son horribles, mejor como algo después de que salgamos del hospital- dije cogiendo mi bolso.

-Bueno vámonos entonces ya mande a sacar el porche - dijo ella sabia que amaba ese carro, tenia un 911 targa 4s negro aparte de mis otros bebes mi Ferrari 612 s, Audi r8, mi hermoso 911 4s cabriolet azul, mi amado mercedes class e cabrio, en fin para que tantos carro bueno es un hobby coleccionarlos y me hace feliz.

-OK vámonos que mi cita es temprano, es mi primer ultrasonido- dije emocionada. Salimos de casa escoltada por nuestros guardaespaldas hasta Cullen Clinic Center donde me revisaran acá, tiempo que no se de ellos se que los estoy evitando pero no quiero que se responsabilicen por esto, yo debí de ser responsable.

Deje mi auto en la entrada para que unos de mi seguridad buscara un parqueo, me dispuse a entrar con mi amiga, todos se nos quedaban mirando y murmurando, íbamos escoltados hasta la el tercer piso donde estaba el consultorio de el Dr. Chaney.

- Estas nerviosa- pregunto Tanya cuando entramos al ascensor mientras esperábamos llegar al tercer piso

-La verdad si se que no es mi primer embarazo pero no se que haría sin todo no va bien- dije moviendo la manos nerviosamente.

-Todo saldrá bien - en ese instante se abrió la puerta dando a entender que llegamos a nuestro destino- ya lo verás- dijo con un brillo extraño que no entendí.

-Si lo se - dije saliendo del ascensor y caminado hacia el consultorio, llegamos y la recepcioncita nos pidió esperar nuestro turno, ella nos miraba con admiración ese instante sentí nauseas, necesitaba un baño me pare y le pregunte a la secretaria y me indico donde.

-Te sientes bien Bella- pregunto Tanya preocupada.

-Si amiga solo voy al baño espérame aquí vengo ahora- le dije dándome la vuelta, encontré el baño enseguida, últimamente me sentía perseguida observada, pero no le di mente a nada, ya cuando eche todo me dispuse a salí, estaba buscando los papeles para el doctor, tenia que ver si no los había olvidado, cuando choque con algo duro siempre de torpe pero sentí como agarraban mi cintura para que no me cayera.

-Buscas algo Isabella- dijo esa voz, oh no dije para mi y sentí mi mundo caer que hacer él aquí es que el mundo están pequeño.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde todo lo ocurrido, todo estaba marchando como lo planeamos, las autoridades no habían podido hacer nada contra ellos por que nunca lo hacían publico, con lo del desfile ellos quedarán en evidencia, además de las pruebas que tenemos todo listo, ahora solo me faltaba algo hablar con Bella y aclarar todo para eso, ya mi familia tenia un plan aunque todavía para el ojo publico seguiría supuestamente con Jane para mayor seguridad.

-En que piensas o quien piensas oh ya se –dijo Jane rodando los ojos y sentándose a mi lado.

-En Bella en como estará- dije pasándome la mano por la cabeza desesperado, desde el desfile no sabia de ella, solo por Tanya y los demás vigilantes.

-Bueno falta poco para que la veas, ya te dije que esta bien, la vi hace días la vi mas gordita- dijo ella pensando- Mm podría jurar…- se quedo pensado de nuevo.

-Que?-dije curioso.

-No nada solo pensaba en que esta realmente hermosa - dijo ella con una sonrisa, Jane era my divertida parece un niña pero cuando se enoja hay que tenerle miedo, en este mes me la pase bien con ella, la verdad se les ocurría unas cosas de una niña pequeña, en verdad le cogí mucho cariño.

-Estás loca- le dije sonriendo.

-Sip pero así me quieres por que esta loca aquí- dijo señalándose a ella- es la que ha arreglado junto con tu hermana la operación reconciliación- dijo ella dando saltos era igual o peor que Alice, hasta nombre le pusieron, están realmente locas.

-Si ya enana cálmate- le dije riéndome, ella me fulmino con la mirada- era broma- le dije serio.

-Mas te vale -dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que- dije en reproche- Jane conozco esa mirada- le dije asustado.

-Nada solo que mi familia esta equivocada, ustedes son lo máximo.- dijo sinceramente.

-Y tu también peque - le dije sinceramente- haz sabido algo de tu Dam- le dije burlón ella me saco la lengua.

-Si y no, pero no puedo pedir más yo le dije cosas horribles me lo merezco- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Te prometo que todo se solucionara.

-Eso espero ahora, querido Edward vamos que tus padres no deben de tardar y después me iré con Alice de compras para no levantar sospechas- yo asentí estaba en la mansión Cullen, aunque yo tenia una propia todo el plan seria aquí para que sea mas seguro.

-Si Jane - dije por enésima vez- vamos quiero estar preparado antes. -Dije subiendo las escaleras y viendo mi habitación y como Alice había preparado para todo.


	32. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

-Carlisle?- dije en susurro levantando mi cabeza y lo vi serio pero su mirada se veía muy divertido por mi nerviosismo.

-Mm si creo al menos que tenga un gemelo que yo no sepa y que tu si lo conozca- dijo bromeando y sonriéndome, era tan guapo y deslumbrador como su hijo- vamos a mi despacho- que estaba pasando aquí tenia que actuar rápido inventar algo.

-Este pero… - no me dejo terminar.

-Pero nada no hay excusa esta vez Bella Tanya esta ahí y ya le avise al Dr. Channey - diablos ya sabia todo, en se instante me sentí más nerviosa, debía de estar enojado conmigo- no esa si? creo si, no me equivoco- dijo pensado el se estaba burlando a mi costa .

-Si era con él - dije agachando la cabeza, con lágrimas de la vergüenza, claro yo soy una tonta como creía que ellos no me buscarían.

- No te avergüences vamos- dijo cogiendo mi mano y entrelazándola con las mías, las mayorías de las mujeres enfermeras, doctoras y cualquiera estaba asombrado como el Dr. Carlisle Cullen estaba agarrado de mano de quien podría ser su hija, es que no leen periódicos o revistas, soy la ex de su hijo, soy como su hija atravesamos un pasillo y luego llegamos a una sala donde había dos puertas grandes, ese debía de ser su despacho, cuando entre me lleve una sorpresa estaba la familia Cullen bueno casi todos.

-Bellita!-grito Alice con una sonrisa, vi a Esme avergonzada y a Tanya con una sonrisa maldita traicionera.

-Hola Alice que te trae por aquí- dije como si no lo supiera, que pregunta más idiota.

-Creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes eso Bella- dijo Esme abrazándome, yo sonroje - no tienes por que avergonzarte ya todo paso, pero eso si jovencita me tienes que dar una explicación de tu actitud.- dijo regañándome.

- Si Esme lo siento- dije como cuando regañaban a una niña pequeña.

-Bueno ahora vamos a ver como esta mi nieto- dijo Carlisle feliz.

-Si quiero saber de mi sobrino- dije Alice dando saltitos.

Carlisle me hizo varios exámenes y me hizo muchas preguntas, yo en verdad tenia demasiada hambre, quería comer no tenia ganas de nada más, no pude más y explote, es que no se callaba y su nieto tenia hambre.

-Carlisle falta mucho, de verdad si no terminas terminare comiéndome tus expedientes- dije acariciándome la barriguita, todos estallaron a carcajadas él me sonrió con ternura.

-Esta bien hija pasa hacia la camilla, te hare el ultrasonido- dijo indicándome pase hacia la camilla, me ayudo a subir, luego me subí la blusa a la altura que el pudiera revisarme, aunque tenia solo dos mese y algo tenia un pequeño bultico si que era grande este bebe, ahí estaban las chicas, Esme estaba sentada a mi lado agarrando mis manos, en ese momento hubiera querido que Edward estuviera conmigo pero ni modo, Alice dando brinquitos al igual que Tanya.- sentirás que esta muy frio- me lo dirá a mi dije yo que estuve embarazada antes, es que los hombres son idiota o que o será que ser abuelo pone al Dr. Cullen así… bufe con frustración.

- No me digas- dije con sarcasmo- Carlisle ya he estado embarazada- dije rodando los ojos, él volvió a sonreír.

-Que mal genio tenis hoy eh?- dijo burlándose, yo solo rodee los ojos, puso el gel y comenzó a mover el aparato, comenzó a oírse unos pitidos fuertes me asuste y si algo no estaba bien con mi bebé, sentí las lagrimas caer por ese pensamiento-tranquila todo esta bien - me dijo para que me calmara siguió pasándolo frunció el ceño, lo paso de nuevo y vi como sonreía más y más.

-Pasa algo-pregunte asustada él negó- por dios Carlisle dime algo.

-Si ya nos tienes nerviosas - dijo Esme.

-Es que es una sorpresa para mi, no se como lo tomaran ustedes- dijo volviendo a pasar el aparato por mi vientre, juro que le cogí odio a ese vendito aparato.

-Habla ya- chillo Alice que hasta a mi me asunto.

-Mira - dijo señalándome el monitor -es tu bebé, este de aquí- dijo señalando otro punto - es tu otro bebé - que? No estaba entendiendo, dos minis Edwards en ves de uno- y este otro es también tu bebé- dijo como si nada, claro era una broma tres bebes espera espera 3... Trillizos mátame dije yo o Dios esto es una locura.

-QUE?- grite yo sorprendida.

-No hay duda Bella vas a tener trillizos que están creciendo muy bien a pesar del espacio que tienen, están muy sanos te felicito- todos estaba en shock.

-Oh hija felicidades- dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos- gracias por hacerme abuela multiplicado por tres- dijo emocionada.

-Tres sobrinos que emoción!-chillo Alice dando brincos con Tanya.

-Mis sobrinitos.- dijo Tanya llorando también, yo estaba tambe feliz tres mini Edward, mi sonrisa era de una idiota, me pare y de ahí recibí todas la indicaciones de Carlisle, me indico mis vitaminas pre-natal las cuales el mismo tenia un gran botella de ellas.

-Bueno Bella todo marcha muy bien, solo te pido que comas saludables por los bebes nada de comida chatarra- dijo regañándome - cuídate mucho te espero para tu próxima cita dentro de un mes.- espera dijo te espero dentro de un mes que significa eso.

-Como es eso - dije yo sorprendida.

-Bueno querida si Mahoma no va a la montaña …la montaña viene a Mahoma- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Se quedaran aquí- seguía en shock

-Si una temporada creo que nos vendría bien - dijo ahora Alice eso me confundió y la tienda que paso con ella no entendía.- se lo que piensas pero deje a alguien de confianza, Gianna es encantadora además tenemos tantas ganancias que he decidido abrir una aquí si no te molesta. - dijo confundida

- No sabes que no, yo solo soy tu socia y te facilito parte de mi colección pero todo es tuyo sabes que cuentas conmigo.- dije sonriéndole- gracias por estar conmigo a todos de verdad no se que haría si ustedes.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, gracias a ti por darme a mis nietos- dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno ya no podemos ir de verdad tengo hambre- dije avergonzada.- estos niños no deja de tener hambre- dije haciendo un puchero a los que todos rieron.

Salimos del hospital, todo era un alboroto los paparazzi se enteraron de mi presencia e invadieron el hospital, Carlisle me obligo a irme con él y Esme en su mercedes class cls cope igual al de Dam pero negro, Tanya se fue en mi bebe y Alice en su porsche 4s cabriolet amarillo, para dirigirnos a un restaurante italiano por que fue mi antojo y todos no se negaron, comí como una ballena, todos me miraban divertidos pero no les hice caso y seguí comiendo me sentía más feliz ahora que tenia a los Cullen aquí, pero mi felicidad sería más completa si Edward estuviera para que supiera de sus hijos, suspire pensadamente por mala suerte todos lo percataron.

-Mi niña que te pasa- pregunto Esme acariciando mi mano.

-Nada Esme - sonreí pero no la convencí por que no me llego a los ojos.

-Te conozco que pasa por tu cabecita- dijo con ternura sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

- Es solo que extraño a mis padres- dije ahora llorando- y a Edward - dije desviando la mirada avergonzada por que él me dejo y yo sigo enamorada como una idiota.

-Hay Bella ya veras que todo pasara- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome y eso me dio mucha paz.

-Bellita! Que te parece una tarde de películas – dijo Alice dando saltitos, pero no podía tenia que ir a la tienda y además Ely no podía quedarse sola con Sue no podía.

Ali no puedo tengo que ir a la tienda, además está Ely no puedo- dije aunque tenia muchas ganas de estar con ella y hablar cosas con ellas.

-Anda Bella no seas así- dijo haciendo su típico puchero.

-No puedo - dije tangente.

-Por favor…por favor- yo negué nuevamente.

-No te preocupes por la tienda Bella yo voy, aunque no se mucho puedo atender a las personas- dijo Tanya no me convencía, pero y Ely bueno también podemos llevarla.

-Pero y Ely no puedo dejarla sola con Sue- le dije a ella.

-No te preocupes por ella yo la cuidare, tenemos una tarde abuela - nieta- me daba mucha pena con ella.

-No quisiera molestar- le dije sonrojándome.

-Sabes que no molestas, esa niña es una adoración es mi nieta, además necesita descansar parece que hace mucho que no lo haces dijo con ternura y me resigne en verdad necesitaba descansar.

-Está bien Alice vamos pero nada de manicure, pedicure ni jugar a la Barbie Bella- dije y todos rieron y ella me saco la lengua, creí escuchar un ' no precisamente a eso vas a jugar' y yo la mire, ella me sonrío inocentemente, que se trae esta y todos por se que son cómplices.

- Vámonos- chillo llamando la atención de las otras mesas, Esme la fulmino con la mirada, salimos con nuestra seguridad atrás, según Alice iba hacer en la mansión Cullen por que quería que la conociera, Esme se iría para mi casa con Ely y Carlisle tenia más consultas, Tanya era Tanya, según ella quería entender la tienda y yo estoy aquí con la loca maniática de Alice, mi mejor amiga camino a su casa para tarde de películas.

Llegamos al residencial muy parecido a donde yo vivo, tan exclusivo, paramos en unas puertas grandes de hierro, ella le dio a un botón y vi la mansión Cullen que va mansión no… castillo porque era inmenso, demasiado grande creo que me perdería pero ahora recordé que ellos pertenecían a la dinastía de la realeza hermoso no.

-Wow es hermosa- dije sorprendida.

-Si es importante esta casita para la familia Cullen es un patrimonio importante- sin duda claro casita que más bien era un palacio dije mentalmente, que estaba rodeado de jardines claro esta y seguridad muchas para mi gusto- vamos - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Si por fuera era hermoso por dentro mucho mas grande, ella me enseño todo tenia 3 cocinas, 5 salas, 4 comedores, 2 salas de entretenimientos, un cine, salones de fiesta, 15 habitaciones con baños aparte de los de servicios, 5 baños de visitas, 2 bibliotecas, 3 despachos creo que me perdería.

-Bueno y eso es todo de esta humilde casa- dijo Alice como si nada claro humilde si y yo soy Dios.

-Si aja claro Alice muy humilde al estilo Cullen- dije yo sarcásticamente fijándome en una habitación que ella no me enseño- Ali y esa habitación no la vi - pensándolo bien solo me enseño 15.

-Claro que si Bella - dijo ella nerviosa- es que estas muy distraída ven vamos a ver la películas y hacer un poco de trampa a papa- me dijo eso me pareció buena idea y no le di mente a la puerta ya después averiguaría

-Si vamos - nos dirigimos al salón buscamos las películas, ella fue a unas de la cocinas a buscar comida chatarra y palomitas pero volvió echando maldiciones.

-No lo puedo creer, que no haya lo que busco- dijo cruzando las manos y haciendo ruido con sus Jimmy Choo- tendré que ir a comprar ya que todos tienen el día libre- dijo histérica yo solo la miraba divertida.

-No te preocupes Alice yo te espero aquí la verdad estoy cansada- dije con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto si necesitas algo ve a la cocinas y si quieres dormir hay muchas habitaciones- dijo sonriendo- vengo enseguida- dijo cogiendo la llave de su auto y la vi activando la alarma, me senté en el sillón pasando los canales de la tv hasta que sentí mucho sueño, me pare para ir a algunas de las habitaciones subí las escaleras y vi la habitación que según Alice había visto y la curiosidad me mato, entre a esa habitación y me lleve una sorpresa todo esta lleno de rosas rojas, rosada y blancas y además de fresitas y velas por todos los lados, chocolate en una mesita muy bien decorado con fresas también había pasteles y donas mmmm se me hizo la boca agua, entre sin pensarlo quería todo eso para mi cogí una donas y le di una mordida admirando toda la decoración esto no me olía bien.

-Muy ansiosa verdad- susurro una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi, esa voz me quede paralizada y deje caer la donas.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba muy ansioso por todo y si no salía como yo quería, por que tardaban tanto Jane ya se había ido, estaba dando vueltas como loco cuando sentí que llegaron a la casa y también cuando ella le dijo Alice que no había visto esta habitación, pero Alice la persuadió y se fueron, también sentí cuando Alice entro a la habitación

-Muy bien hermanito ya se comió la torta- dijo Alice en susurro- ahora yo solo tengo hacer mi actuación e irme.

-Si enana.- dije nervioso- gracias por todo a ti y Jane.

-De nada Eddie solo no vuelvas a meter la pata menos ahora que- de callo y fingió toser- solo olvídalo- dijo para después callarse que es lo que le pasa a esta gente se que me ocultan algo.

-No dime ahora- dije preocupado.

-No nada hermano soy yo hablando tonterías, será mejor que me vaya - dijo muy nerviosa salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Oí como armo todo su teatro y luego salió de la casa, paso 10 minutos y Bella no entraba me estaba desesperando pero sentí como se habría la puerta, entre al baño para que no me viera, pero de donde estaba la veía muy hermosa mmm ahora viéndola bien se le veía el trasero más grande, más gordita pero hermosa, cuando vio la mesa de los chocolates, los pasteles, las donas, fresas de le iluminaron los ojos como una niña, cogió rápidamente una dona y la mordió, salí silenciosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta me pare atrás de ella.

-Muy ansiosa verdad- susurre ella se paralizo y dejo caer las donas de la sorpresa.

-Edward- susurro y se dio la vuelta parecía cansada y como si viera un fantasma.

-Hola Bella- dije nervioso y avergonzado- te a gustado todo esto- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Esto es para mi- dijo sorprendida yo solo asenti- por que?

-Porque necesitaba pedirte perdón, no puedo vivir sin ti Bella no puedo- dije pasándome las manos por los cabellos con desesperación, tenia miedo y si no me perdonaba?.

- Bueno creo que eso debiste pensarlo antes de terminar conmigo- dijo ella poniendo su bolso en la cama. La verdad estaba muy hermosa radiante pero lo sabia, ella no me iba a perdonar, esto no funcionaria Jane y Alice se equivocaron.

-Perdóname por favor se que debí de no ser un cobarde y contarte toda la verdad- tendría que contarle todo esa era mi única solución.

-De que hablas no te entiendo- dijo confundía, yo tome su mano y le indique que se sentara.

-Siéntate te explicare todo y después tu me juzga y decides si me quieres perdonar o no- le dije nervioso.

-Esta bien - dijo sentándose pero viendo las donas vi como las miraba y le pase el plato, ella se sonrojo se veía tan tierna.

- Bella tuve que terminar contigo por que recibí una carta de los vulturí amenazándome con hacerte daño a ti y a nuestra hija, por eso hice todo esto, me lo pidieron para no hacerte daño y pidieron que me casara con la hija de unos de ellos, Marcos que fue el novio de la adolescencia de Esme y así no te hacían daño ni a ti ni a mi familia, por eso me sacrifique - su cara estaba en shock y sorpresa pero con lágrimas en los ojos- y bueno a Jane ellos la amenazaron con hacerle daño a Damián por que para ellos él era muy poca cosa, estaba atado no sabia que hacer y me fui por lo fácil. - dije suspirando esperando una respuesta pero ella no decía nada- crees que yo no sufrí en estos meses, que no llore, me hizo falta tus caricias, tus besos, hacerte el amor, decirte te amo, oler tu shampoo de fresas y fressias, todas las noche lloraba como un niño esperando a despertar de esta pesadilla - dije yo ahora llorando también y no dije nada más solo esperaba que me perdonara, en ese momento sentí como ella se abalanzaba y me abraza, yo la rodee como mis brazos y aspire su olor que tanto extrañe.

-Oh Edward por que no lo dijiste antes- dijo ella con lágrimas, me separe un poco para verla.

-Tenía miedo Bella de que le pasara algo a las personas que más amo en esta vida.- dije y le acaricie las mejillas que estaban sonrojadas.

-Yo también te amo mucho- fui acercándome a sus labios que tanto los había extrañado, la bese con ternura y amor pero luego se volvió mas demandante con pasión, desesperación, ella me atrajo hacia ella yo la abrase más y ella gimió, sentí mi erección poniendo mis pantalones chiquitos, su lengua acariciaba la mía en una danza que se complementaban, la acomode en la cama lentamente, yo encima de ella sin hacerle daño, pero seguía besándola, ella se restregó en mi y gemí al igual que ella, mi erección me dolía.

-Amor Alice debe de estar por llegar- tonta Bella es que no se ha dado cuenta todavía, nadie vendrá hasta mañana.

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros- dije dándole más besos y acariciándola.

-Todos sabían verdad- yo solo asentí- todos son unos celestinas.- yo me reí por su deducción.

- Si más bien Alice y Jane hicieron todo esto claro yo di la idea pero ellas decoraron todo- dije dándole una sonrisa y la bese nuevamente.

-mm pues acuérdame de darle las gracias a Jane y Alice- dijo besándome desenfrenadamente con desesperación, yo solo pude hacer lo mismo, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa nos quedamos desnudos completamente, yo me separe para verla mejor estaba hermosa ella se cubrió para que no la vea yo le quite las manos para ver que era muy hermosa.

- Estoy gorda lo sé.- dijo ella casi llorando.

-No estas hermosas a decir verdad mmm para comerte y ese trasero- dije dándole una nalgada.

-Hey! Cullen- dijo ella sonrojándose, yo solo me reí a carcajada.

-Preciosa- dije volviendo a besarla con pasión, ella se puso a horcadas sobre mi y comenzó a besar mis hombros, mi cuello, mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas fue bajando lentamente, sabia lo que haría, ella casi nunca hacia eso, mi bebe no sabia mucho de esas cosas pero estaba muy decidía.

Ella tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lamió mi punta, era el cielo, hizo que gimiera y ella lo metió dentro de sus boca, estuvo bastante tiempo ahí dándome un placer que jamás había conocido, sentí que en cualquier momento terminaría, así que la separe y la jale hacia mi estampando mis labios contra los suyos, y la gire para terminar encima de ella, sabia que tenia que darle el mismo placer que ella me había regalado, así que comencé a besar su mentón seguí por su cuello, su pecho, acariciaba tiernamente sus piernas, lamí sus pezones, pero no me quede ahí, bese su abdomen, su piel era maravillosa, sentía que tocaba a un ángel, baje por su vientre , ella gimió , y me encantaba, bese sus hermosas piernas, bese sus pies como a una diosa, ella era mi diosa, lentamente volví a subir hasta que mi lengua quedo en su centro.

Lamí despacio con ternura, ella jadeaba más fuerte, así que abrí un poco sus labios e introduje mi lengua, ella comenzó a decir mi nombre, y eso me excito aun más, no sabia que eso podía suceder, pero ella lograba hasta lo imaginable en mi cuerpo, así que lamí su clítoris, ella arqueaba la espalda mientras enterraba sus manos en mi cabello, con eso ella me pedía más y más, y yo se lo daría , así que seguí ahí mientras mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones, ella intento separarme pero se lo impedí sabia que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y quería saborear su esencia, quería probarla , así que continúe con mi tarea hasta que sentí toda su miel en mi boca, mientras ella gritaba de placer, limpiaba todo su centro, ella me jalo y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso.

- Hazme el amor, hazme tu mujer- dijo ella viéndome a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella- le dije dándole un beso.

Sin decir más me puse sobre ella, nos volvimos a besar acomode mi miembro en su entrada y poco a poco la penetre, era estrecha, deliciosa, y era mía, nuestros gemidos decían todo, comencé a embestirla despacio, pero ella con sus movimientos me pedía que lo hiciera más rápido y yo la obedecí, así que comencé más y más rápido, era la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido en mi vida, amaba a esta mujer con locura.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos en silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban, cuando me separe de ella, sentí como algo se movía dentro de mi, no podía estar sin ella un minuto más, sabia que ella era mi corazón, mi alma y ella se había vuelto el motivo de mi vida.

-Gracias amor por perdonarme- dije después de recuperar la respiración.

-No hay nada que perdonar - dijo ella acurrucándose en mi y yo la abrase más si eso era posible- te amo Edward.

- Y yo a ti amor- dije acariciando su cabello no se cuanto tiempo pasamos en silencio sin decir nada solo éramos ella y yo no había nada que rompiera ese momento, digo casi nadie por que comenzó a sonar su celular cuando casi estábamos dormidos, ella se levanto de un salto asustada eso me divirtió mucho y comenzó a buscar su bolso que cayo al suelo mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Maldito aparato por que no se calla - decía ella buscando en su bolso yo la veía de la cama totalmente desnuda, ella parece que no se había dado cuenta y seguía peleando hasta que lo encontró, vi como hablaba con alguien mientras ella se ponía de perfil y vi si barriguita antes plana no tan plana, en un instinto vi como acariciaba su vientre y yo fruncí el ceño esto era raro, mientras ella seguía maldiciendo por el celular vi como caía su bolso y salió de el un botella de vitaminas, yo me pare y lo mire y luego la mire a ella, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que tenia se quedo estática y soltó el celular.


	33. Voy a ser papá!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Sentí como el bendito celular sonaba y yo buscaba como una demente mi bolso hasta que lo encontré y pero aun así no lo encotraba a hasta que lo vi y era una llamada de Alice maldita enana.

-Dime Alice que quieres- dije adormilada.

-Hay Bellita no me digas que no te gusto tu sorpresita- dijo ella chillando.

-Alice no me grites por favor y ya veras lo que te espera, digo a ti no a todo los Cullen y a Jane- dije casi dormida de pie.

- No te gusto - pregunto preocupada.

- Si pero me acabas de interrumpir la mejor reconciliación - grite y luego comencé a maldecirla en todos los idiomas que sabia y deje caer la cartera al piso.

- Ahí ya que genio el tuyo, mis sobrinos te tienen a la defensiva pero te quería decir que estoy comprando miles de cosas para los bebes, son tan hermosos y Jane me esta ayudando- yo solo escuchaba como habla, es que todavía tengo 2 meses y ella ya comprando todo es increíble y hasta Jane lo sabia pero la verdad es que quería que Edward me hiciera el amor, solo eso y después le digo por si quiere salir huyendo, no todos los días le dice a un hombre estás embaraza y luego le dices y adivina que son 3, no eso si que no después le digo

- Si aja Alice- dije ya que Edward no sabia.

-No le has dicho nada verdad- si Alice no le he dicho no ves.

- No - dije suspirando y acariciando mi vientre en un instinto por protegerlos.

- Y que esperas díselo- en ese momento sentí a Edward pararse, ah eso si que no mejor que se quede ahí falta más sesión de sexo.

-No se tengo miedo a su reacción- dije en susurro en ese momento mi gire y vi a Edward con mis pastillas pre-natal y el mundo se me vino a bajo y estaba muy enojado lo se pero muy enojado.

- Díselo sino se enojara pensara que no se lo pensabas decir- y no dije más solo colgué y deje caer el celular me quede inmóvil y nerviosa por su reacción.

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo- me dijo furioso.

- mmm este no se- dije nerviosa protegiendo mi vientre y con lagrimas en los ojos y vi como él se tranquilizó un poquito no mucho.

-Desde cuando lo sabes- dijo sentándose en la cama con su dedos en el puente de la nariz en señal de que estaba nervioso o enojado, pero se que era la segunda y que trataba por todos los medios tranquilizarse para no perder la calma y echar a perder el momento.

-Desde el día de la comida en New York- dije todavía de pie pero buscando mi ropa interior con lágrimas en los ojos, no los quería no quería ser padre, no quería a sus bebes, es muy fácil ser padre de una hija que no es tuya, pero no de los que engendras, comencé a buscar como desesperada mis bragas y mi sujetador, me iría lo más rápido posible, así le ahorraría el discurso de no estoy preparado para ser padre y me dolería mucho que me pidiera deshacerme de mis pequeños.

-Que haces?- pregunto confundió y parándose, llegando a mi lado yo seguía llorando.

-Buscando mi ropa, no te preocupes me iré de inmediato, tu no tendrás que hacerte cargo de ellos, yo sola puedo siempre lo hice perdón por haberme quedado embarazada, no sabia que no querías hijos- dije ahora sollozando, él frunció el ceño me tomo en sus brazos y me miro a los ojos y vi que estaba furioso.

-Eres totalmente absurda, como piensas que estoy enojado por que quedaste embarazada - dijo él muy serio.

- A no?- pregunte sollozando por pensar que él no quería a sus hijos.

-No amor solo me enfureció que no me lo dijeras antes- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-De verdad quieres a estos bebes?- pregunte emocionada.

-Si amor me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la vida- dijo besándome tiernamente- espera dijiste bebes?- ahí viene es que no le dije que no era uno si no 3 bebes como tomara esto.

- Este es amor siéntate quieres- dijo y lo ayude a sentase junto a mi lado en la cama- bueno amor Carlisle me hizo mi primer ultrasonido y son trillizos- dije en susurro él me miro sorprendido pero con una sonrisa igual de idiota que la mía.

- Hablas en serio- dijo él alegre yo solo asentí- oh amor me haces triplemente feliz- dijo dándome muchos besos y yo estaba más que feliz, él me daba besos por todos los lados y llego a mi vientre y comenzó acariciarlo y a besarlo - hola pequeños mami y papi estarán esperándolos muy ansiosos, los amamos mucho- dijo dándome un beso el vientre y yo no dejaba de llorar de felicidad- te amo mucho amor.

-Yo también te amo mi vida- dije abrazándolo y volvimos a fundirnos en uno solo, él comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo y yo gire para quedar a horcadas sobre él quería cabalgar a mi hombre y hacerle ver que era mío

- Te quiero dentro de mi – le dije, casi desesperada.

-Eres mi perdición Bella- dijo el zurrándome al oído.

Me embistió de golpe, entrando en mí de una vez, antes de que me diera cuenta, haciéndome morderlo para no gritar. Dios, era imposible que me cansara de esto alguna vez.

Comencé a moverme a mi ritmo, ayudada por Edward, quién me tenia firmemente tomada de las caderas. Me apoye en su pecho, para darme impulso y gemí despacio, mareada por la sensación de vaivén de su miembro dentro de mí. Edward me ayudaba, haciendo las estocadas firmes y certeras, saliendo casi completamente y enterrarme una vez más en él, con fuerza. Yo Gemí su nombre.

- Edward, Edward – musite enloquecida por la sensación quemante de sentirme atravesada una y otra vez, con tal ímpetu que creí que terminaría desecha entre las piernas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – escuche gemir a Edward, quién se aferro con más fuerza a mis caderas, tratando de no perder el control.

Lo escuche gruñir y con mucha fuerza, me tomo para darme la vuelta, y terminó el arriba de mi, sin perder nuestra unión.

- Lo siento amor, pero si seguías así no duraría mucho y quiero que tengas un orgasmo múltiple esta noche.

- Oh- murmure, mientras me removía bajo él.

Edward empujo, suspirando, mientras me sentí penetrada hasta el fondo una vez más. Sus manos volaron a mis senos, y apretaron con pasión descontrolada, acariciando los pezones y las areolas hasta hacer que se endurecieran una vez más. Sus arremetidas no cesaban mientras seguía su labor con mis pechos, que saltaban bajo el ímpetu de sus movimientos y nuestros jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban.

- Ohhhhh- gemí sintiendo como él me embestía con furia.

Con el sudor pegando nuestros cuerpos y enloquecida de placer, volví a llegar al clímax. Sublime.

Mi cuerpo vibro y mis piernas se tensaron al máximo, mientras jalaba a Edward hacia mí, con desesperación. Mi sexo se perdió en espasmos involuntarios, mientras Edward se quejaba a su vez, enterrándose con furia dentro de mí.

- Eres tan estrecha- gimió- y tan malditamente húmeda y solo mía.

Siguió embistiendo, mientras su boca mordió mi cuello, bajo a mis senos, lamiendo y besando con devoción. Jadeé devastada, mientras mi orgasmo se extendía hasta la indecible y Edward no paraba de penetrarme con su glorioso pene con más y más fuerzas, pensé que moriría de placer.

- Tú eres mi vida- susurré- Te amo tanto Edward.

- Dilo de nuevo- Me rogo, entre embestidas.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté como pude, casi no podía hablar.

- Dilo – dijo otra vez, besándome el cuello y lamiendo mi clavícula.

- Te amo Edward – susurré apenas, rogando por que no me hiciera repetirlo porque el clímax ya se aproximaba.

-Yo también pequeña- dijo el jadeando.

Es increíblemente, él me gano. Exploto. Gimió sensualmente, aferrándose a mis senos con fuerza, pero sin llegar a causarme dolor. Sentí su descarga tibia en mi sexo, lo cual acelero mi propio orgasmo, enviando oleadas de placer que me hicieron gemir con él.

- Edward… ¡Oh por Dios!- sollocé.

Y caí junto con él en una estimulante sucesión de gemidos y jadeos, mientras Edward me besaba por momentos, para luego volver a mis senos o a mi hombro, mordiendo con fuerza.

- Bella, mi Bella… Ohhhh – gimió, dando el último empuje dentro de mí.

Por unos dulces momentos seguí sintiendo las palpitaciones del miembro de Edward dentro de mí, hasta que, chorreando, salió de mi, quedando de espaldas al igual que yo, sudado alborotado y hecho polvo. Ambos muertos en placer.

- Tendré suerte si podemos pararnos después de esta sección de sexo tan larga mañana o en un rato más- murmuro con voz cansada ya que casi amanecía.

-Tendré suerte sino me caigo del sueño – agregue yo, ganándome la risa suave de Edward.

- Lo siento te hice daño están bien los bebes si quieres llamo a Carlisle - dijo nervioso y buscando el celular para llamarlo estaba histérico- lo siento amor me deje llevar por el momento - dijo asustando y yo solo lo veía divertido como buscaba por la habitación su celular completamente desnudo, eso lo que me daba era más ganas de hacerle el amor.

- Calla Cullen, ha sido maravilloso, ven y mueve tu trasero hasta la cama y hazme el amor hasta el amanecer- le ordene él solo me sonrió pícaramente y se tumbo en la cama y me hizo el amor una ves más pero estaba muerta del cansancio y me quede completamente dormida.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba feliz no solo por que Bella me había perdonado si no por que iba hacer padre, eso me tenia con una sonrisa idiota después de esa sección de sexo nos quedamos dormidos hasta que llego nuestra familia, claro deje a Bella dormir un poco más se que ella tiene que descansar por su embarazo y ahora me encontraba aquí en la sala con todos mirándome muy sonrientes, la verdad es que nada me quitaría esta felicidad.

- Bueno y ahora dime Edward como salió todo - pregunto Jane dando saltitos. Yo rodee los ojos es que no lo nota.

- Tu que crees dime esta cara es de que todo salió mal- dije sonriendo.

-A decir verdad no hermanito tienes cara de idiota - dijo Alice sonriéndome yo solo le devolví la mirada y dije antes que nada iba hacer que se borrara mi sonrisa en eso vi a Ely la tenia vigilada, ya que esta jugando muy tranquila en el suelo por que Esme había ido a prepararle un sabroso desayuno/ almuerzo a Bella ya que pasa de las 1 de la tarde.

- Bueno todo salió perfecto y ahora más que se que seré padre- dije orgullosamente, ella me miro con ese brillo suyo en la cara.

-Si que bueno seré tía - dijo Alice emocionada.

-Edward te felicito serás padres de 3, digo cuanto contando a la hermosa Elizabeth- dijo Jane sonriéndome extrañamente esta muy feliz.

- Gracias Jane pero ahora suelta la sopa- dije yo sonriéndole

-Que?- pregunto sorprendida yo solo rodee los ojos.

-Que me digas que te tiene feliz- le dije de nuevo

-Ohh yo te cuento resulta que el sexy..- Jane cayo Alice con la mirada.

-Y bien continua el sexy que- dije yo siguiéndole el juego sabiendo lo que venia, ya que antes de todo había hablado con él por el celular sin que Jane supiera todo estaba plenamente calculado.

-Bueno pues que Dam y yo nos reconciliamos y adivina que- dijo señalando un hermoso anillo de diamantes- estamos comprometidos pero claro que para la prensa según mi prometido eres tú por los que este anillo yo lo tendré en la casa y me pondré el otro cuando salgo a la luz pública- dijo sonriéndome.

-Que bueno pequeña me alegro ahora solo falta hundir a los vulturí y perdón por que eres unos de ellos- dije serio.

-No Edward no lo soy ahora soy Brandon- dijo ella con orgullo yo solo asentí.

-Bueno chicos los dejo solos creo que mamá me esta llamando para que le lleve el desayuno a la bella durmiente- dijo Alice sonriendo

-No Alice yo se lo llevo insistí- levantándome.

-Ahhhh no Cullen tu te quedas, además tengo que hablar con mi mejor amiga para que me de detalles- yo solo asentí resignado y me quede hablando con Jane ella dándome detalles de cómo sucedió su reconciliación hasta que sonó el timbre de seguro era papá que llegaba de su consultas.

**ALICE POV**

Salí hacia la habitación de mi hermanito donde se encontraba Bella dormida, todavía la verdad es que estaba muy feliz de que ellos se reconciliaran y ahora más que iban hacer padres y yo estaba sumamente feliz de que iba hacer tía, además mi Jazz llegaba mañana junto con Rose y Emmett bueno estos dos no se como tomaran la noticia de el embarazo de Bella.

Abrí la puerta y pude notar que Bella ya se esta cambiando de ropa por la que yo le lleve para que se cambiara de verdad se veía diferente, ella se percato de la presencia de alguien y se giro a ver quien era y me sonrió.

-Hola Bella-dije con una sonrisa- como amaneciste- dije poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación.

-Muy bien Alice- dijo feliz mi amiga- que traes ahí que muero de hambre- dijo acariciando su pasita eso me dio tanta ternura.

-Bueno mamá lo hizo, dijo que sus nietos deben de comer mucho, hay hot cakes, ensalada de frutas, huevos revueltos con bekon y sumo de jugo de naranja- dije sonriente ella se acercó a la mesa y tomo la bandeja y se sentó en la cama yo la seguí. Ella comenzó a comer muy concentrada de verdad tenia hambre.

-Todo esta delicioso - dijo con la boca llena.

-Que bueno que te gusto amiga- dije entre risas- y que bueno que ya están juntos de nuevo merecen ser feliz.

-Si lo se Alice la verdad es que ahora lo amo más- dijo ella tomando un sorbo del jugo.

-Si lo se ya ahora cambiando de tema cuando se los dirás a Emmett y a Jazz, digo no es que se lo puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo, dije señalando su bulto.

-No se en verdad no había pensado en eso, pero creo que cuando regresen se los diré, será lo mejor- me dijo suspirando pero note que esta preocupada.

- Bueno pues no tienes mucho tiempo amiga ya mañana estarán aquí- ella palideció.

-En serio- yo solo asentí- rayos yo no sabia nada - dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Bueno no te preocupes ellos estarán felices a ser tíos - dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Eso espero Alice - dijo ella volviendo comer en eso sentimos como la puerta se abría para dejar ver una melena de cabello rubio y una muy tímida Jane asomándose a la puerta, Bella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Puedo pasar digo si no interrumpo nada- dijo tímidamente.

-Claro Jane pasa no interrumpes nada- dijo Bella sinceramente, ella se fue acercando lentamente con cautela y tímidamente - ven siéntate en la cama que yo no muerdo - Jane le sonrió ampliamente e hizo lo que Bella dijo.

-Que bueno que ya tú y Edward arreglaron todo, la verdad me sentía mal por todo esto- dijo Jane avergonzada.

-Oh no te preocupes Jane ya todo se soluciono y de verdad lo que tu familia hizo es muy cruel - dije Bella seriamente.

-Dímelo a mí que he vivido toda mi vida con ellos- dijo y todas rompimos a reír.

- Si la verdad es que esto es como una novela- dije ahora yo.

- Si es cierto - dijo Jane riendo.

- Y dime Jane ya Damián sabe todo- pregunto Bella casualmente, Jane se sonrojo y le sonrió- debo tomar eso como un si.

-Si la verdad es que ayer ustedes no fueron los únicos que se reconciliaron nosotros también - dijo enseñándole un hermoso anillo de diamante color rosa- nos comprometimos.

-Felicidades me alegro tanto por ustedes- dijo Bella abrazando a Jane esto le tomo por sorpresa.

-De nada Bella pero claro no podremos disfrutar de nuestro compromiso públicamente por que mantendremos para la prensa que todavía sigo comprometida con Edward- Bella frunció en ceño será que Edward no le dijo nada ese idiota.

- Como?- y entonces Jane entendió lo que pasaba y se asusto.

- Oh lo siento pensé que Edward te lo había dicho- dijo Jane apenada.

-Veras Bella no es lo que tu piensas solo es una coartada para la familia Vulturí, ustedes estarán juntos pero fuera del ojo público, para que ellos no cumplan su amenazas - explique yo y ella solo asintió.

-Si ya entiendo bueno si así es mejor para nuestra seguridad - dijo ella suspirando y acariciando su pancita- Ali creo que no quiero más si como otro poquito explotare- dijo ella quejándose a lo que Jane y yo reímos.

- Imagínate que quisieras más si te lo comiste casi todo Bella- dije yo, ella solo rodó los ojos y nos pusimos de pie para salir al encuentro de nuestras familia y ahí estaba Edward con Tanya y Demetri y también Renata y William, según supe aunque para mi eran un poco extraño, no se me daba la sensación de que ocultaban algo, bueno o solo estoy loca.

Ya sabes que es lo que ocultan estos dos? o por lo menos tienen una idea dejen su comentario diciéndome que opinan de esto…


	34. Hablando con Emmett

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Chicas este capitulo es un poco corto pero es por que solo es una conversación con Emmett pero disfrútenla…

**BELLA POV**

Bueno aquí estábamos todos en la sala ya que Edward tenia otra cosa importante que decirme en fin yo estaba más que feliz por todo.

-Bueno amor- dijo mirándome nervioso.

-Que pasa Edward- dije en susurro y ahí Edward comenzó a contarme toda la historia y en fin mi novio es agente encubierto pero ya nada me sorprende dije para mi misma.

-El caso es que tenemos las pruebas suficiente para hundir a los Vulturis - dijo con una sonrisa - solo esperamos el momento adecuado para que ellos salgan, pues se supone que eso será en tu desfile en Italia, pues según ellos no estarás tan protegida, pero lo que ellos no saben es que yo estaré ahí - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo - dije confundida.

-Hay Bellita lo que Edward quiere decir es que para que no descubran su identidad será una fiesta de Macaras- dijo Tanya emocionada, ahora comprendía todo, en fin lo teníamos todo planeado, ya por lo que estábamos emocionados.

Yo me dedique a firmar algunos papeles que mi asesores me llevaron Renata y William me veían con devoción, al principio me sentía incomoda pero después me relaje, ya que eran unas personas muy cariñosas y tiernas, firmando y firmando papeles me dio hambre por lo que mire a Esme.

-Esme - dije haciendo un puchero - tu nietos tienen hambre- dije señalando por lo que Renata y William me miraron con sorpresa, ternura, nostalgia no supe bien no le di mucha importancia.

-Te traeré un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y unas donas- dijo sonriéndome por lo que le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se emociono, Renata y ella congeniaron de inmediato.

-Ahh mamá llama Carlisle - dijo Alie confundiendo a Esme - Bella esta a punto de querer algo que no tenemos- dijo sofriendo a lo que yo le saque la lengua, la verdad es que quería mermelada de fresas y una hamburguesa con doble queso.

-Hija dime que deseas para llamar a Carlisle- dijo riéndose.

-Solo quiero mermelada de fresa y una hamburguesa- dije sonriéndole por lo que ella asintió y Edward me miraba con ternura mientras arreglaba algunas cosas con Tanya y Dem, ah que por cierto que se habían unido a los hombres de negros. En ese momento Damián hablo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya todo esta bien.- yo solo asentí.

-Bella en verdad estas embarazada- dijo Renata con un raro tono en su voz yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-Si tengo 2 meses y días - dije con emoción.

-Y serán tres- dijo Edward orgulloso.

-Wow felicidades- dijo ahora William.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos y nos dimos un tierno beso, Esme llego con mi donas y el pastel, comí todo pero tenia hambre por lo que espere impacientemente a Carlisle, ahora solo estábamos la familia aquí pero yo no dejaba de moverme.

-Bella ya deja de moverte- me susurro Edward conteniendo la risas yo solo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ya déjala solo tiene hambre - dijo Alice- papá no tarda en llegar- y en eso se escucho la puerta por lo que deduje que era Carlisle cuando entro al umbral de la casa con dos bolsa él me sonrió y yo le sonreí y corrí hacia el.

-Aquí esta lo que pediste pequeña- me dijo y le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- como están eso pequeños- dijo tiernamente como un padre.

-Bien - dije sonriendo- ahora puedo comer - dije señalando las bolsas a lo que el me las dio y comí casi todo por que le di a mi princesa, que por cierto tenia que decirle que iba a tener unos hermanitos, pero después de decirle a Emmy y jazz que por cierto llegaban mañana, con ese pensamiento nos fuimos todos a la habitación Ely durmió entre Edward y yo, ella hoy estaba muy apegada a nosotros y no quiso dormir sola.

Me desperté como a las 10:00 bien sabia que Emmy no tardaría en llegar por lo que me vestí con un skinny jeans, un top debajo de una blusa holgada negra que caía de un lado ya que hacia frío, mis balerinas pradas negras, Edward ya estaba despierto y Ely también salí de la habitación y en la sala me encontré a la familia menos a Edward, cuando Emmy me vio se le ilumino el rostro.

-Pequeña como estas- dijo abrazándome y alzándome dejándome si respiración.

-Emm no puedo respirar - dije como pude y él me soltó luego y frunció el ceño pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Veo que estas mejor- dijo más calmado y yo solo asentí.

- Bella hermanita - dijo Rose besando la mejilla- te ves radiante y feliz que bueno que se soluciono las cosas- me susurro yo solo sonreí y luego vi a Jazz a la persona que no podía ocultarle nada, me mordí el labio inferior, me sonrío y yo también le sonreí fui y lo abrase siempre yo y el habíamos tenido una conexión única.

-Princesa como te sientes- dijo acunado mi rostro con sus manos y me miro a los ojos luego me sonrió- veo que bien- dijo riendo- vaya estas mas gordita- yo me tense pero luego me relaje ante su mirada tierna sin que Emmy viera acaricia mi vientre- felicidades mamá- me susurro en el oído- no diré nada- yo solo asentí.

-Familia tenemos algo que decirle - dijo Emmy abrazando a Rose.

-Y que será nada de ti es bueno- dijo Alice.

-Bueno yo y Rose no casamos en Las Vegas- dijo Emmy emocionado.

-Que tu que?- dijimos las chicas.

-Bueno si chicas él me lo pidió en un momento de locura y dije que si pero no las dejare con las ganas de hacer una boda por la iglesia- después de eso nos quedamos planeando tres bodas en camino en fin estaba desesperada por ver a Edward pero según Alice salió.

Practica mente el resto de la mañana me la pase con Esme y Alice en la cocina, Esme quería prepare algo de comida inglesa, en eso surgió la conversación de decirle a Emmy y a la conversación se unió Rose.

-Bella tienes que decirle a Emmett- me dijo Esme maternalmente.

-Yo lo se Esme es que tengo miedo a su reacción- dije escuchando las carcajadas de Emmett jugando con Ely.

-Bella será mejor que se digas- dijo Rose en susurro.

-Ellas tienen razón - dijo Alice con una mirada extraña.

-Por que lo dices- ahora toda esta en silencio.

-Es que en los periódicos y revista…- no pudo terminar por que una voz muy enojada grito mi nombre.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- grito Emmett y yo solté lo las verduras que esta cortando y salimos a la sala donde Ely estaba abrazada a Jazz muy asustada, le hice seña Sue para que se la llevara- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO- dijo lanzándome las revistas y periódicos y luego miro hacia bajo para comprobar lo que decía esto y solo bufo de frustración y furia.

En los periódicos salíamos yo y Tanya entrando a la clínica y como se me veía el bulto pero no mucho solo los curiosos se ponen a darle con este tema y solo decía '_**UN NUEVO HEREDERO PARA ESTAS GRANDES FORTUNA' **_y comenzaba a detallar todo con pruebas y demás solo suspire tenia que decírselo de algún modo.

-Em te lo puedo explicar - dije nerviosa.

-Emmett por favor cálmate - dijo Esme a mi lado - mejor sentémonos y hablemos con calma-y así lo hicimos pero él no estaba nada calmado.

-Bien ahora continua- dijo dándome la palabra Emmy - dime si eso es verdad.

-Em es verdad lo que dice ahí- dije suspirando vi como cambiaba de color de todas las tonalidades de rojo creo que hasta morado hasta que exploto.

-YO LO MATO- dijo parándose pero Jazz lo paro- QUE TE PONDRAS DE SU PARTE- en eso la puerta se abrió y por ahí entro la razón de mi vida con Jane Tanya y Demetri.

-NO EM- dije suplicándole pero no me hizo caso pero Demetri y Jazz no dejoron que golpeara a Edward- NO LO MATES POR FAVOR- solloce y sentí que me falta el aire pero Edward ya estaba a mi lado junto con Esme.

-Amor estas bien- yo dolo asentí y lo abrase- Emmett tenemos que hablar - dijo serio.

-Yo lo unico que se es que embarazaste a mi hermanita cuando te vas a casar con otra- gruño Emmett.

-Em por favor escúchame- le dije más tranquila.

-Que escuche que Isabella que estas embarazada de Cullen y serás madre soltera como lo haz sido con Ely- dijo enojado y me dolió lo que dijo por lo que me separe de Edward y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-No seré madre soltera y Ely no tuvo padre porque su padre me violo es un desgraciado - dije con frialdad y vi que se había arrepentido de sus palabras pero estas ya estaban dichas y me habían dolido mucho.

-Bella peque…-yo lo pare no quería oírlo más

-No Emmett Swan, cuando mi hermano vuelva entonces hablamos por que a ti no te conozco y mejor me voy - dije tomando la llave de mi porsche y dándole un beso a Edward - vuelvo en un rato- sentí como me llamaban pero no escuche nada solo quería salir de ahí y que mejor lugar ir a la tienda y diseñar los vestidos.


	35. Reencuentro con el pasado

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**BELLA POV**

Salí muy enojada con Emmett, es que no se da cuenta de que amo a Edward, por dios él no tiene sentido común, como él viene y me reclama cuando en un arranque de locura se casa, estúpido no pero a si somos los Swan cabezotas, mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi como una camioneta negra iba detrás de mi, llevaba rato siguiéndome y me di cuenta que por mi enojo no llame a Sam, nerviosa tome mi celular y lo llame.

-Sam sígueme a la tienda que sea rápido - dije nerviosa.

-Pasa algo señorita Bella- dijo el tomando la orden para salir con mi guardaespaldas.

-Es que se me olvido avisarte y creo que alguien me sigue- dije ahora más nerviosa por que no podía perder de vista la camioneta.

-No se preocupe estaré en 5 minutos- dijo y yo le cerré para eso ya estaba entrando al parqueo y salí rápidamente para entrar a la tienda por lo que cuando lo hice la camioneta me paso por el lado pero no pude ver nada.

Suspire tratando de calmarme y entre a la tienda la cual estaba llena de personas y me sentí orgullosa de saber que iba muy bien.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan- dijo Brittany sonriéndome

-Hola Britt y que te dije de tutearme- le dije con cariño, era una joven muy cariñosa.

-Perdón es que todavía no me acostumbro- dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- le dije- y hay algo nuevo para mi- ella se puso a buscar en la agenda electrónica y unos papeles.

-Si mira la Srta. Smith quiere que le ajuste un poco la cintura del vestido , además tenemos que poner otros vestidos que ya estaban listo en exhibición , ahhhh y la neurótica de Devora Rinaldo dijo que necesitaba su vestido ya- dijo ella con horror, por suerte ese vestido lo termine antes de mi consulta.

-Bueno dile a unas de la dependienta que lo busque en la bodega, yo iré a mi estudio a seguir diseñando, si algunas de la clientas necesita algo en especial me buscas- dije cogiendo los papeles - ah y si Sam llega por favor que no se mueva para ningún lado- dije con un sonrisa.

-Si esta bien en un rato voy - dijo ella mirando a su computador- tenemos que revisar unas cuentas y transacciones y alguno cheques para que me autorices ir a cobrarlos- dijo ella yo solo asentí.

Ya en mi estudio me dispuse a diseñar los vestidos de mis amigas, gracias a dios al de Tanya le faltaba solo algunos detalles y el Rose bueno lo comencé, solo espero que le guste a las dos, ya había pasado varias horas y sentí que la puerta se abría, era Britt.

-Bella aquí están todo- me dijo y yo deje de hacer mi trabajo para firmar papeles y autorizar todo- y te traje un poco de chocolate- me dijo dándome el vaso.

-Gracias Britt- le dije dándole un sorbo y sentí que de verdad lo necesitaba y me acaricie un poco mi vientre y pensé en Emmy.

-Bella y cuéntame como te fue- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- como esta el bebe- Britt era una persona muy observadora y bueno de ella no lo pude esconder pero claro le dije que no dijera nada.

-Bueno ellos están bien- dije con una sonrisa acentuando más ellos.

-Ellos?- dijo ella confundida y lo pensó y se llevo la mano a la boca que la tenia en forma de O - no me digas que son dos- dijo ella emocionada.

-No Britt, tres- dije orgullosa y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

-Vaya wow- dijo ella sorprendida- y como te sientes con la notica- dijo ella preocupada ella sabia toda la historia.

-Feliz es la mejor noticia - dije alegremente.

-Y ya le dijiste digo ya viste las revistas de seguro ya Él lo sabe- dijo ella acentuando Él.

-Si ya él lo sabe- dije sonriendo ella me miro confundía- solo te diré que ya resolvimos nuestros problemas- dije ella ya entendió con solo ese detalle.

-Bueno te dejo para que sigas oye ya me voy - dijo ella viendo la hora- sabes que tengo que ver a mis padres te puedes encargar de cerrar hoy verdad- yo solo le dije que no se preocupara que todo estará bien y se fue yo seguí en lo mío y ya de eso como una hora salí, no me había dado cuenta que estaba oscureciendo. Ya caminando para salir sonó mi móvil de un numero privado no lo conocía.

-Bella Swan habla?- dije

-Hola preciosa hasta que por fin te encuentro- y sentí un escalofrío esa voz no puede ser.

-Que quieres James- dije mirando para todos los lados caminando rápidamente para el parqueo, donde diablos esta Sam le dije que no se moviera.

-A ti - dijo riéndose malignamente - no trates de correr Bella ya vas a ser mía- y abrase mi vientre para proteger a mis bebes.

-Aléjate de mi, no te basto con lo que me hiciste hace años vete al diablo- le cerré, seguí caminado mirando para todo los lados hasta que sentí como alguien me agarraba con fuerza y me giraba y vi a la persona que me destruyo con esos ojos llenos de odio y esta vez sabia que no saldría viva.

-Te dije que eras mía- dijo él apretándome el brazo con fuerza y no tarde en que las lagrimas salieran.

-James no me hagas daño te lo suplico- dije sollozando, él solo se rio a carcajada me miro y en eso me dio una cachetada que juro que me partió los labios.

-Cállate perra- dijo el arrastrándome por los cabellos- camina sino quieres que ahora termine contigo y esos bastardos dime creías que no me enteraría - dijo el jalando de mi cabello.

-No por favor hago lo que quieras- dije llorando y rezando por que alguien me ayudara.

-Así me gusta - dijo él sonriendo - sabes nunca debiste estar con él solo debiste estar conmigo y mi hija- dijo el sonriendo y me tense, él solo se rio triunfalmente- si Bella lo se-dijo él orgulloso.

-Pero como?- dije sin creérmelo.

-Pues él estúpido de tu gerente te vendió y cuando el supuesto secuestro en realidad era para buscar la marca que la distingue como una vulturí- dijo el sonriendo - ella la tiene en su cuello su cabello la esconde - dijo suspirando- tiene una media luna así que es mía y te la voy a quitar- dijo con maldad en sus palabras.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITO - dije tratando de darle pero en vano él me tomo por el cuello y me alzo un poco del suelo con una mano.

-Isabella te advertí - dijo él con intención de darme en el vientre y en eso sentí a alguien lanzarse a él por lo que caí de rodillas en el suelo.

-Bella vete!- grito Sam dándole golpes a James, en eso se salieron los guardianes Sam y también mi equipo de seguridad, yo trate de pararme en eso oí un disparo y corrí lo mas que pude.

-BELLA SAL DE AQUÍ ESCONDETE- grito Sam y llegue a mi auto, otros venían detrás de mi pero arranque atropellándolos y salí sin mirar atrás, en eso sentí un dolor en mi vientre no sabia a donde ir, un carro venia persiguiéndome, me quedaba mas cerca Dam, su edificio apareció y ahí estaba un guarda de seguridad, por lo que baje del auto.

-Por favor llame a la policía vienen persiguiéndome- le dije agarrando mi vientre- corro mucho peligro- el hombre me miro asustado, en eso entre sin decir nada y le di al ascensor.

-Bella?- pregunto una persona que no sabia quien era cuando me di cuenta era Renata y Williams.

-Oh Renata - dije sollozando- por favor tienes que ayudarme ahí afuera ahí personas que me quieren hacer daño- y sentí otro pequeño dolor.

-No te preocupes hija - dijo Williams y me sorprendió que me dijera así- Bella nada te pasara - dijo y en eso vi que hablaba por el celular mientras que yo y Renata nos dirigíamos al último piso, no sabia quien vivía ahí pero ahora era mi vida y la de mis bebes.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo ella sonriéndome pero con miedo en los ojos.

-Renata tengo miedo por favor llama a mi familia necesito a Carlisle aquí- le dije de verdad no me sentía muy bien. Llegamos a un bello penthouse activo la alarma y me llevo a una habitación donde con un control cerro todas las ventanas, salió para traerme un té para que me calmara y avisar a mi familia, cuando regreso me dijo que salieron para acá, me tome el té y me fui quedando dormida en los brazos de una mujer que extrañamente se me hacían familiares.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba tan enojado con Emmett siempre hacia eso y no se daba cuenta de lo que sufría su hermana, pero no tiene que ser siempre sobre protector pero no sabe el daño que le hace a mis hijos.

- Tu me vas a oír- le dije furioso- siempre quieres apuntar a la gente con el dedo pero no te miras a ver que haces mal, que tu hermana por desgracia no te tiene confianza, te tiene miedo sabes por que - le dije con rabia- por que tu solo haces que recuerde día a día lo que le paso y que por el destino ella no lo planeo- dije gruñendo.

-Tu no sabes nada- me grito tratando de soltarse de Jasper y Demetri.

- A no?- dije sonriendo con ironía- Tu donde estabas cuando ella te necesitaba, cuando necesita una terapia y mejor aun cuando salió embarazada- dije yo cruzándome de brazos, él me miro con furia y dolido, sabia que decía la verdad.

-Edward no sigas- me dijo Rose tomando mi mano.

-Que no siga y por que no - dije furioso- si yo lo unico que he hecho es estar para Bella, amarla y protegerla- le dije y comencé a contarle todo para que entendiera que él que no ha hecho nada bien - y ahora ves que yo nunca he hecho nada por que quiero sino por cosas mayores, pero tu la dejaste, le diste la espalda cuando te necesitaba y así dices ser su hermano- dije y se que eso le dolió por que lo vi en sus ojos, se soltó del agarre de los chicos y suspiro, ahí vi que tenia lágrimas pero no me compadecí era la verdad.

-Necesito estar solo con permiso- dijo y salió de ahí no se para donde y todos veían la escena sorprendidos.

-No crees que fuiste muy duro con él- me dijo Alice.

-No, se lo merecía- dijo Jasper y me sorprendió, si eran como hermanos- él se cree que todo se tiene que hacer como él dice, Bella ya es una mujer y tiene quien la proteja- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno esperemos que todo se resuelva- dijo Esme- bueno seguiré terminado la comida- y por cierto me preocupa Bella- dijo ella saliendo a la cocina. Seguimos ahí en la sala, luego llego Ely y se puso a jugar conmigo en el suelo, Bella no llamo ni nada por lo que supuse que quería espacio, mamá nos llamo a comer y comimos con un ambiente tenso.

Sentado en la sala leyéndole un cuento a Ely que se estaba durmiendo igual que yo, los demás estaban jugando monopolio cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward - dijo ella llamando mi atención y vi miedo en sus ojos.

-Si Alice que pasa- dije dándole apoyo.

-Tengo una sensación extraña- dijo como con dolor- es como un presentimiento no se pero temo por Bella- dijo ella y me tense pero a veces a Alice se la quería dar de vidente, no le di mucha mente a eso.

-Duende no te preocupes, Sam y su equipo de seguridad están con ella- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si pero no sirve de nada, no estoy tranquila, bueno pero no le creas a esta loca- dije ella nerviosa, pero me quede pensado desde eso momento estuve inquieto, llame a Sam y me dijo que Bella esta en la tienda y que no me preocupara, pero esa sensación no se iba y todos los notaron por que estaba oscureciendo y ella no llegaba.

-Edward deberías llamar a Bella- me dijo Alice- ya es de noche- dijo ella nerviosa y así lo hice pero no me respondió.

-No responde sale el buzón de voz- dije ahora con miedo, la familia nos miraba como preguntando algo.

-Edward intenta llamar a Sam- dijo Tanya pero que idiota claro Sam, él debería saber y así lo hice pero también hizo lo mismo en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa el cual Esme lo tomo.

-Buenas noche- dijo ella ahora nerviosa- habla Esme Cullen- dijo ella contrariada- si que paso?- y ahí todos nos paramos, sabíamos que paso algo- oh por dios no pude ser- se le escapo un sollozo.

-Mamá que paso- pregunte alterado- es Bella, mamá dime por favor- dije alterado.

-Edward deja a tu madre hablar- dijo mi padre al lado mío tomándome por el hombro.

-Si no se preocupe vamos de inmediato para allá si… si esta aquí- dijo ella desperrada- si sabemos donde es por favor que no le pase nada- dijo y cerro ahí todos le preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-qQe paso?- dijimos todos, Esme no dejaba de temblar, Carlisle la tenia abrazada mientras ella lloraba.

-Mamá por el amor de Dios di algo- dijo Alice.

-Bella es Bella- dijo ella sollozando, solo oír su nombre mi mundo se vino abajo, Alice me tomo la mano.

-Que paso mamá- dije yo entrecortadamente.

-No se sabe todavía están investigando, ella esta en el edificio donde vive su asesor legal con Renata la mujer encantadora, dijo que Bella esta muy alterada y dijo que necesitaba a tu padre y que quería a su familia- dijo yo no necesitaba oír más tome mi celular llame a mi seguridad y a la policía, Tanya hizo lo mismo, tome a Ely y salimos hacia el edificio, mi mujer estaba en peligro y yo no iba a permitir que le pasara nada.

Ya en el camino estaba muy nervioso ni Emmett ni Rose habían aparecido en todo el día y eso también me preocupaba, cuando en eso me entro una llamada de Tanya.

-oOcurre algo?- pregunte ambicioso y viendo por el retrovisor a mi bebita.

-Sam llamo - dijo agitada- y es más grave de lo que pensábamos- como? eso no podía ser.

-Dime que paso- dije ya desesperado.

-James intento llevarse a Bella y eso no es todo intento contra la vidas de los bebés - ese maldito me las pagaría de esta no sale vivo.

-Maldito infeliz- dije entre dientes.

-No te preocupes ya avisamos a las autoridades, yo voy con Demetri hacia allá encárgate de Bella que te necesita-dijo ella calmada, si pero después iría y le rompería la cara.

-Si ya después voy y le doy su merecido- dije y cerré el celular mientras divisaba el edificio que estaba rodeado de policías y una ambulancia, además de los periodistas que no faltan, salí de mi vehículo con Ely en brazos que seguía dormida y me llenaron de preguntas las cuales no preste atención solo quería ver a mi bella.

Ya cuando llegue todos estaba ahí con cara de preocupados y pensé lo peor que mi Bella no estaba bien.

-Que pasa con Bella- pregunte y todos me miraron preocupados.

-Edward no sabemos - dijo una mujer llamada Renata- ella dijo que llamaran a Carlisle que se sentía mal

-Usted como la encontró, como llego ella aquí- dije alterado.

- Disculpa Edward pero ella buscaba a Damián yo y mi esposo veníamos llegando y escuchamos como le decía al guardia que llamara a la policía, que corría peligro- y ella comenzó a sollozar y a temblar, Esme de inmediato fue y la abrazo- lo único que pude hacer fue traerla aquí a mi departamento.

-No te preocupes ya todo paso veré que dice mi padre- todos asintieron- luego le di a mi madre a mi hija para ir a ver a Bella.

Renata me llevo por un pasillo a unas de las habitaciones me cedió el paso y me dijo que todo estaría bien, ahí estaba mi Bella despierta pero su cara parecía mas pálida por el susto y tenia un fuerte golpe en su mejilla ese maldito me la iba a apagar.

-Oh amor!- sollozo y en eso Carlisle me miro con reproche yo camine hacia donde ella.

-Mi cielo cálmate para que papá pueda revisarte-le dije acariciando su mejilla la cual hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Fue horrible pensé que perdería…- la interrumpí

-Nada mi vida ya todo paso, ahora solo tranquilízate por los bebés- dije abrazándola, Carlisle hizo todo los procedimientos mientras yo la acariciaba la espalda para que se relajara, después de un rato mi padre termino.

-Bueno Bella tienes la presión un poco alta así que trata de no alterarte - y ella asintió- los bebés están muy bien sus latidos son normales pero te llevaremos a la clínica para tenerte en observación, sabes que todavía estas en el primer trimestre- ella perecía aterrada- se que no te gustan los médicos pero es necesario.

-Esta bien Carlisle- dijo con resignación - todo por mis pequeños- dijo acariciando su vientre, yo le di una hermosa sonrisa en fin Carlisle llamo a los enfermeros para que llevaran una camilla para trasladarla en la ambulancia.

Todos llegamos a la clínica y Carlisle puso a todo el personal de cabeza pues eran sus nietos y como siempre exageraba pero gracias a dios Bella no corría riesgo solo guardar reposo, algo que seria difícil pero lo hará como me llamo Edward Cullen.

-Amor!- me llamo soñolienta haciéndome un puchero después de haber dormido varias horas,

-Si mi vida que pasa te sientes bien llamo a Carlisle - dije desesperado.

-No amor - dijo ella casi llorando- Tengo hambre- dijo llorando.

-Amor por que lloras eso no es nada- dije secando sus lagrimas.

-Es que no comí nada en la tienda y como están las cosas nadie podrá traerme nada- dijo ella sollozando y eso me destrozo, bien sabia yo que Tanya le dio su merecido a James y pues recibió un disparo que lo dejo en coma.

-Dime amor que quieres - dije rogando de que no fuera imposible su antojo.

-Mm Lasaña- dijo pensado- diosito por que me haces esto donde conseguiré eso después de media noche- bouillabaisse (un tipo de sopa de marisco Frances)- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera amor veré que puedo hacer- llame a Esme y Alice para que se quedaran con ella y busque a mi padre junto con Jasper. Entre a su despacho y ahí estaba hablando no se con quien y luego colgó.

-Padre Bella tiene antojo - dije desesperado caminando de un lado para otro- y no la puedo dejar sola-dije frustrado mi padre solo me miraba divertido- que te hace tanta gracia Carlisle Cullen- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada hijo mira como estas con un simple antojo- dijo el sonriendo, ja si claro simple si es todo un menú francés e Italiano.

-Si para ti por que no sabe que pidió - y le conté, él solo me miraba sonriendo y yo seguía parloteando como un perico. - y yo no se como- pero Jasper me callo.

-Amigo ya llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo- dijo él divertido yo lo asesine con la mirada- es que a veces eres estúpido verdad- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sabelotodo dime que hago si todos los restaurantes están cerrado- dije frustrado.

-No para un Cullen - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa- llamaste a Paolo Giacontti, nos debe par de favores- como lo olvide bueno no estaba perdido mi padre lo llamo digo lo despertó para que prepara todo mientras Jasper iba a buscarlo, en el pasillo nos encontramos con Emmett en cuanto me vio vino hacia mi.

-Emmett si vienes a pelear no estoy de humor- dije serio, él solo asintió

-En realidad quería hablar contigo- dijo el serio- a solas- dijo Él mirando a Jasper.

-Edward esperare en la sala de espera- yo lo asentí y se alejo.

-Dime que paso- si como no supiera.

-Solo quiero que sepas que tenias la razón en decirme esas cosas, pero amo a mi hermana ante todo y no hice las cosas por querer simplemente se dio - dijo triste.

-Bueno yo eso no lo se Emmett, lo único que se es que debes de dejar que Bella tomes sus decisiones y que cometa su propios errores, yo la amo con todo mi ser y créeme que lo que más ella quiere es tu apoyo su única familia- dije dándole una palmada en los hombros.

-Gracias hermano- dijo sonriéndome- perdón por lo de esta tarde- dijo ya más relajado- crees que ella me quiera ver- yo asentí sabia que ella no podía vivir sin su Emmy

La noche paso sin contra tiempo Bella se comió todo lo que Jasper le busco, claro Emmett trato de quitarle algo pero le dio con el tenedor, yo por mi parte fui a ver en que iba James y por lo que supe de esta no salía. Al día siguiente todo el incidente estaba en los periódicos y Bella fue dada de alta claro Carlisle la mando de reposo y ahora no solo tenia 5 mujeres para cuidarla sino 6 con Renata que dijo que la ayudaría en todo bueno y yo estaba muy feliz pero ya el día de el desfile venia y no quería que le pasara nada a mi Bella. Además había algo que debía hacer antes de ese día y seria una sorpresa para todos.


	36. Compromiso de amor!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado varios días desde que todo paso y bueno ahora sabia que Cayo y Marcos estaban alerta, pues James no saldría de esta y no le daban mucho tiempo de vida, hoy le prometí a Bella que cuidaría de nuestra pequeña con el fin de no se levante de esa bendita cama y bueno las chicas la ayudaban con la preparación del desfile y los diseños.

-Bien ya esta lista mi pequeña- le pregunte cuando bajo junto con Esme sonriendo iba muy bien vestida con un vestido lila, hermosa como siempre me impresionaba el parecido que tiene con su madre.

-Si esta más que lista - dijo mamá a mi lado con Ely en brazo rosadita como siempre, Ely tendió sus brazos para que la cargara, le di un beso y me sonrío tome el bolso muy femenino de la pequeña donde había un muda de ropa y cosas para ella.

-Papi Ely ta lista- dijo ella mirándome con amor- ves Ely ta linda, abu me lo puso- dijo ella sonriéndole a mamá.

-Si nena estas hermosa- le dije acariciando su cabello- vamos por la sorpresa de mamá?- pregunte cálidamente.

-Si vamos! - dijo ella emocionada por lo que Ey yo reímos, estaba tomando lo hiperactivo de Alice.

-Hijo yo estaré preparando todo para cuando llegues y a Bella- yo asentí y me fui, claro con todos mis guardaespaldas, Bella sospechaba que todos le ocultábamos algo, pero siempre mentíamos. Fuimos al centro comercial pues tenia que ir a recoger lo esencial para esto.

-Nena quiero que me des tu opinión para ver si a mamá le gusta un regalo que tu papá le dará- le dije a mi pequeña mientras la sacaba del auto.

-Papi no hay regalo para Ely - dijo con tristeza.

-Claro que si pequeña todos los que quieras- le dije tomándola en mis brazos para llevarla a la joyería, pues ahí estaba el regalo para Bella cuando llegamos un señor mayor me sonrío amablemente.

-Puedo ayudarlo - dijo el señor mayor amablemente.

-Pues necesito un anillo de compromiso - dije nervioso, la verdad es que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios el hombre me sonrío amablemente.

- Espere un momento - dijo el buscando todos los anillos en las vitrinas de vidrios- estos son diseños sencillos y no son tan costosos- ja! A mi no me importaba el precio, por mi daba un millón de dólares por uno pues Bella vale mas.

-El precio no importa- dije amablemente- muéstreme lo mejores que tenga- dije y él me miro con asombro- Verdad Ely queremos lo mejor para mami- la pequeña le sonrío al hombre y el se la devolvió.

-Shi mami quele lo mejor- dijo ella tiernamente, él hombre fue a una bodega y regreso con un los mejores anillos de compromisos.

-Espero que estos sean de su agrado- dijo el enseñándome los anillos, vi uno que me encanto con un diamante en el centro en forma de flor con pequeños diamantes el en aro, lo cubría pequeños diamantes era exactamente bello delicada, femenina, sonreí cuando lo tome en la mano era perfecto- Ese es un Harry Winston es uno de los más caro- dijo el sonriéndome.

-Es perfecto- dije feliz y se lo mostré a mi pequeña- Que me dices pequeña - le pregunte a la pequeña que me tenia abrazada por el cuello, ella miro el anillo y sus ojos brillaron y supe que le gustaba.- Me lo llevo- dije él se sorprendió pero tomo el anillo que por cierto tenia las alianzas de bodas, lo empaco por separado para que pudiera guardar las alianzas, Ben mi asistente estaba conmigo en todo momento para que nadie me perturbara.

-A nombre de quien pongo la factura- dijo el hombre comenzado a poner los datos.

-Edward Cullen - dije sonriéndole, él ahora sorprendido comprendió todo.

-Ahora entiendo por que no le importa pagar una fortuna en un anillo Sr. Cullen- dijo él sonriéndome- Se ve que es muy especial esa joven- dijo él.

-Si la amo con toda mi alma- dije con mucho amor.

-Tu no quele a Ely- me pregunto mi bebé.

-Claro que si amor con todo mi ser- le dije y ella me dio un beso yo acaricie su cabello.

-Bueno aquí esta su factura- dijo él, me la tendió bueno era verdad una fortuna pero que mas da era mi Bella, saque mi chequera y le entregue el cheque con mucho números, después le pedí de favor que firmara un contrato de confidencialidad para que no saliera esto en la prensa y él comprendió inmediato.

Después de eso lleve a Ely por un helado, raro no? las personas se nos quedaban viendo, andaba con mi seguridad, asistente y mi hija de compras por que si, ella es como Alice, le compre ropa, espero que Alice no me mate y juguetes, miles de juguetes.

Después de eso Ben se fue en busca de un CD que necesitaba para hoy y algunas cosas que mamá necesitaba para la preparación de hoy que seria en la casa de Bella. Mientras tanto veía a mi niña jugar en el área de juegos, luego se acerco para que le diera un poco de jugo.

-Papi!- grito ella llegando a mi lado, yo le sonreí como tonto me encantaba cuando me decía papi.

-Si princesa- le dije paternamente.

-Tu te va a casal con mami- dijo ella como una niña grande.

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer si ella me dice que si- dije yo cariñosamente ella comenzó a dar brinco de felicidad.

-Sii! Papi y mami de van a casal- dijo ella emocionada me reí por eso.

-Te gusta la idea- pregunte, ella asintió y se sonrojo como su madre, se veía tan adorable.

-Y cuando me va a da hermanitos- dijo ella inocentemente.

-Pues más pronto de lo que piensas- le dije y es que aún no hablamos con ella de eso.

-De verdad?- dijo ella esperanzada- voy a pode juga con ellos- dijo emocionada.

-Si pequeña - le dije sonriéndole pero luego frunció el ceño- que pasa nena?- le pregunte.

-Y me van a seguir queriendo- dijo ella sonrojada y triste yo la abrase.

-Claro que si amor tu vas hacer la hermana mayor- le dije sonriéndole- tu vas cuidar de ellos- le dije besando su frente.

-Si Ely quiere hermanito - dijo ella sonriendo- papi dile a la cigüeña que quiero muto hermanito- dijo sonriendo yo solo asentí tomándola en brazos para irnos a preparar para la noche, hoy seria la noche más importante de la familia.

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado varios días desde que ocurrió todo y bueno no me dejaban poner un pie fuera de la cama, así que tenia a todas las mujeres incluyendo a Renata en este estado de no moverme pero quien trabajaría por mi? Quien cuidaría a mi pequeña? Saben lo que dijo Edward, pues que si era necesario aprendería a diseñar ropa pero que no me levantara de esa cama por nada del mundo. Y aquí estaba yo en la cama viendo una revista paras mujeres embarazada y preguntándome que tramaba esta familia, llevaban así varios días.

-Bella hija- entro una Esme emocionada con unas bolsas supongo que compras de Alice.

-Esme que es todo eso- dije incorporándome un poco para verla, estaba radiante y emocionada.

-Pues para ti - dijo ella como si fuera obvio- hoy habrá muy algo especial y decidí comprarte algo especial- dijo ella sonriéndome maternalmente.

-Y se puede saber que es eso especial- pregunte con recelo.

-No, es secreto querida- me dijo con un raro misterio - así que vamos a arreglarte un poco para después irme a prepararme y llevarte- dijo ella.

-Ósea que tu no estarás- dije yo insistiendo.

-Ya suficiente preguntas jovencita vamos- dijo dando por terminada la conversación me puso un vestido por las rodillas azul eléctrico ceñido al cuerpo, creo que parecía un hipopótamo andante, me maquillo ligeramente y dejo suaves ondas a mi cabellos y me puso unos zapatos bajitos.- estas hermosa- dijo ella orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Me veo gorda - dije suspirando y acariciando mi pequeño vientre- ahora si los medios confirmarán lo que es obvio- dije señalando mi vientre.

-No estas gorda te ves muy hermosa así- dijo ella sonriéndome- ahora me voy solo 5 minutos - yo asentí y volví a mirarme al espejo y la verdad es que estaba loca por que nacieran mi hijos y amarlos mucho como a Ely que por cierto no le había dicho que tendría hermanitos.

-Ya estoy lista hija- dijo Esme con un hermoso vestido gris, esto era realmente extraño pero no le di importancia, salimos y nuestros guardaespaldas nos esperaban en un mercedes y salimos rumbo a no se donde, cuando luego me fui dando cuenta que íbamos justo a mi casa.

-¿Que hare en mi casa?- dije extrañada no iba desde que reconcilie con Edward.

-Solo limítate a entrar- dijo ella cuando parquearon en la entrada Sam ya estaba en la puerta- diviértete- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando entre a la casa estaba en silencio eso era muy raro, de pronto oí un ruido en la sala de cine entre y me encontré con una imagen hermosa, mi hija esta sentada con el control de la tv encendida y haciendo zapping, cuando sintió unos pasos me sonrió.

-Pequeña que hace aquí sola - le dije preocupada por que no había nadie en casa o eso suponía.

-Papá me ha dicho que viene en un momento me dejo con Ben y los grandulones esos- dijo ella y eso me enojo un poco, porque no tenia que dejarla sola hoy Edward era hombre muerto y entonces me fije que la casa olía a fressias y lavandas, pero también habían otros sabores y olores como la fresa y rosas.

-Pequeña que trama tu papá- dije preguntando a ver si le sacaba algo mi hija me miraba sonriendo con complicidad.

-Papi solo me dijo que te diera eto- dijo poniendo un plato cubierto como los que hay en los restaurantes- dijo que esto te guta muto mami- dijo mi bebé abrazándome

-Gracias princesa- dije intentándolo abrir pero ella lo impidió- que pasa nena- pregunte confusa.

-No todavía - dijo ella volviéndose a sentar me señalo el asiento y me senté con ella mientras veía como le daba a un botón y la pantalla se puso a oscura, en realidad todo estaba oscuro - Listo- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Que es todo esto…- no termine de decir por que aparecio algo que me sorprendió, muchas fotos mías con Edward y Ely la familia, en fin todo el mundo. Y una frase me lleno de alegría TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN, de pronto apareció él en el video hablando tan encantador como siempre.

¿Te preguntaras que es todo esto? Pues muy pronto lo sabrás solo ten un poco de paciencia, bueno en fin aquí estoy para decirte que te amo y quiero ser el que siempre este a tu lado apoyándote, primero por que quiero hacer las cosa bien y segundo por que te amo- decía él cautivándome, estaba tan conmovida él siguió hablando.

Se que correspondes a mi sentimientos Bella, haría todo por verte siempre reír y no llorar tu y mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo en este momento y hoy cuando me desperté me quede pensando en que no habría vida sin ti, que quiero disfrutar la vida pero con mi familia, por que sabes Bella estoy feliz de tener a un ser tan maravilloso como tú- dijo él pasando su manos por el cabello en signo de nerviosismo.

Yo en realidad no se más nada que decirte pero hay una persona que quiere decirte algunas palabras - dijo él moviéndose un poco, yo ahora lloraba de felicidad y sonreía, en ese momento apareció Ely, su padre la tenia en brazos.

Mami, yo Ely te kere mucho y kere que sheas feliz por que tu ama a papi como yo y todo lo que pregunte papá di que si anda! mami di que si- dijo con desesperación y Edward le susurro algo, humm con que era un conspiración- Ahhhh y muchos hermanitos dile papi que convenza a la cigeña de eso- dijo ella con convicción, yo mire a mi hija a mi lado y ella me miraba sonriendo, me acerque y le di un beso- beno mami te kero adiós- desapareció de su padre, él miraba la cámara fijamente.

Bueno solo me queda decirte que hoy quiero por amor a ti, hacer un compromiso de amor, viviré para ti con el fin de: darte los días que Dios me de vida, de darte el apoyo que necesitas, la ayuda idónea. Para estar en los momentos de dolor y de dicha, para darte mi ternura, mi pasión, sobre todo quiero ser tu otra mitad, él que te comprenda, y que te haga reír cuando estés triste, él que toque tu piel, y él que te haga feliz cada día. Con el que disfrutes cada instante de locura, eso y más quiero ser para ti, tú esposo, tú amante y tú amigo, si amor es un compromiso de amor. TE AMO BELLA- y se termino el video, ya para esto yo lloraba como loca, él me pedía matrimonio, no lo podía creer, lo amaba tanto, esto fue lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi.

-Mami ya pedes abrir eso- dijo señalándome el plato, dude un segundo ya no tenia hambre- anda ábrelo te gutara Ely y papi lo eligieron - dijo ella orgullosa, abrí el plato y había una donas con pétalos de rosas de colores, no dejaba ver el fondo- anda come un poco- insistió pero tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Tal vez más tarde hermosa- dije sonriéndole.

-Mami por favor- dijo haciendo un puchero y suplicándome, no me podía resistir ante eso.

-Bueno solo un poquito y luego me dirás donde esta papi- dije y ella asintió tome la dona y se me callo al instante, debajo de ella estaba el más hermoso de los anillos- Oh por Dios- dije sorprendida.

-Solo di que si mami- chillo mi hija con emoción y saltando en el sofá.

-No olvides que te amo- susurro una voz a mi espalda me gire y Edward estaba en esmoquin, estaba hermoso, se arrodillo frente a mi, yo lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Me harías el honor de llevar mi apellido, de ser mi esposa - dijo el deslizando el anillo en mi mano izquierda.

-Si quiero- dije abrazándolo y besándolo- quiero ser tu esposa- dije alegremente.

-Bien por que no te dejaría ir- dijo besándome nuevamente, luego se puso de pie - OYERON FAMILIA! DIJO QUE SI- dijo el en voz alta y me sorprendió lo que dijo- lo siento cariño todos sabían de esto y no querían perdérselo- todos salieron aplaudiendo y cuando digo todos es todos, hasta Renata Y Williams, fueron felicitándonos a cada uno hasta que Esme me abrazo.

-Espero que te hay gustado tu sorpresa- me susurro sonriendo.

-No sabes cuanto- dije conmovida todos estaban feliz por nosotros, Edward tenia a Ely en brazos y a mi abrazada.

-Creo que es momento de decirle a Ely de los niños- me susurro Edward al oído, yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Ely corazón hay algo que la familia quiere decirte- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Si corazón tu mami y papi tienen una sorpresa para ti- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Y te gustará mucho- dijo Rose sonriéndole.

-Pues kero sabe- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a papi de la cigüeña - dijo Edward sonriéndole.

-Si que quería hermanito para jugar- dijo ella emocionada.

-Bueno pues ya la cigüeña le dio permiso a mami y tu mami te va a dar tres hermanitos- dijo Carlisle paternalmente.

-Y donde están que no los veos- dijo ella inocentemente todos las miramos divertida, es que era una niña.

-Bueno pequeña están en la barriga de mami- dije acariciando a mis bebes.

-Te comiste a lo bebes- dijo ella horrorizada y al borde de las lágrimas, todos se rieron de eso.

- No Pequeña mami solo los protege para que cuando nazcan sean muy sanos- dijo Edward acariciando a su pequeña.

- Y falta muto para que salgan de ahí- dijo ella señalando mi vientre.

-No solo algunos meses- dije yo sonriéndole.

-Y como llegaron ahí- pregunto ella confundida, bueno esta charla se salía de control como explicarle a ella. Y miramos a Carlisle y a Esme por ayuda.

-Veras pequeña la cigüeña le da una pastilla a mamá y bueno crecen los bebes- dijo Esme inteligentemente.

-Po la cigüeña le dio tes a mamá- dijo ella sacando conclusiones- por que mami va a tene tres.

-Si amor exacto- dijo Edward para terminar con la conversación.

-Yo lo voy a kere mucho y lo voy a cuidar por que soy la hemana mayor, verdad mami- yo asentí sonriéndole.

-Bueno ya que terminaron con la charla de educación sexual con Ely podemos comer- dijo Emmett, todos los miramos mal- ¿que? Tengo hambre- dijo el restándole importancia, bueno y así paso la velada, pasamos un noche hermosa hablando de todo un poco, de vez en cuando las chicas admiraban mi anillo que en verdad no quiero saber cuanto le costo a Edward.

-En que piensas mi princesa- me pregunto Edward en nuestra habitación después de hacer el amor.

- En que eres maravilloso- dije besándolo apasionadamente.

-Te amo - me susurro acariciando mis caderas.

-Como yo a ti - le dije abrazándome a Él demostrándome todo su amor.

- En verdad quieres ser mi esposa- dijo él cuando me sorprendió viendo el anillo- no quiero presionarte- me dijo nervioso.

-Quiero ser tu mujer y esposa por siempre- dije con mucho amor- tardaste mucho en pedírmelo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa la demora pero tenia que ser en un día especial- dijo él besándome

-Pues quedo perfecto- le dije casi durmiéndome.

-Duerme pequeña - dijo él acariciando mi espalda, la verdad tenia mucho sueño y estaba cansada, este había sido unos de lo mejores días de mi vida, James estaba en coma, dentro de poco días será mi ultimo desfile y los vulturí caerán y todos podremos vivir en paz y felices.

Otro capitulo, que les pareció, que linda Ely ayudando, y que raro Emmett metiendo la pata como siempre.

Gracias por los reviews y las alertas de la historia…. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…. Nos vemos pronto…

Más adelante trataré de poner los vestidos y trajes de baños de los capítulos anteriores…..


	37. Pesadilla Parte I

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Disculpen la demora, aquí otro capitulo…

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos en Roma, hoy seria el desfile, las chicas estaban que se movían de un lado a otro ya que no me dejaban a mi hacer nada, la verdad es que ellas eran excelentes en organizar eventos, el desfile seria en el coliseo de Roma, bueno se preguntaran como lo conseguí, no fue difícil por ser una Swan, ahora me encontraba en el Hotel De Russie en Roma con miles de grandulones, pues Edward esta empeñado en que tengo que estar protegida por que los Vulturis pueden estar cerca.

Mientras estaba con una taza de helado viendo televisión, no había más nada que hacer, sentí como entraba alguien a la habitación.

-Como esta mi princesa- dijo su voz aterciopelada, yo le sonreí felizmente mientras traía a Ely en sus brazos.

-Pues un poco aburrida- dije enojada- quiero ver como van los preparativos- dije refunfuñando.

-Amor no insistas sabes que es por tu bien- dijo tendiéndome a Ely que estaba dormida, mientras la cogía le di un beso.- las chicas ya tienen todo solucionado- dijo pensativo - bueno y papá tiene a mamá en las misma que tú y viene con ella para que se queden las dos- dijo él dándome un tierno beso.

-Esta bien amor- dije suspirando- solo espero que todo termine hoy- dije pensando en que ya no quería seguir así, sentirme perseguida.

-Hola chicos!- dijo un Demetri muy emocionada entrado junto con Tanya- Ha llegado la pieza restante- dijo extendiéndole una carpeta muy asegurada a Edward que cuando la abrió sonrió.

-Perfecto!- murmuro- esta vez están perdidos!- dijo y miro a Tanya y a Demetri que estaba con una gran sonrisa, al poco rato entro Carlisle con una Esme muy enojada.

-Mujer ya te dije que tienes que estar encerrada- dijo Carlisle cuando entraron, los demás los mirábamos divertidos-

-Pero Carlisle necesito ver como va todo - dijo ella histérica- esas niñas pueden ser muy extravagantes conoces a Alice- dijo ella como una niña pequeña.

-Cariño es tu seguridad- dijo él mirándola cariñosamente

-Pero yo organice todo el catering, sonidos, decoración, ambientación TODO!- chillo Carlisle la miro asustado- es que todo tiene que estar perfecto Oh! Por Dios el coliseo! Como estará ya habrán puesto la plataforma, los asientos, la carpas- dijo ella moviéndose de un lado a otro con su celular en mano, Carlisle suspiro frustrado.

-Papá dale algo para que se calme- dijo Edward en susurro.

-Nadie me dará nada- dijo mirándolo enojada- si haces algo Carlisle Cullen te la veras conmigo- Carlisle hizo una señal de rendición, ella seguía pegada al celular hablando no se con quien en italiano y yo solo la miraba sorprendida, Esme era mucho más neurótica que yo.

-Ya estamos aquí familia- chillo la voz de Alice entrando a mi habitación que era el centro de reuniones.

-Oh mi Dios…Gracias a Dios!- dijo Esme aliviada- como quedo todo- pregunto desesperada.

-Perfecto mamá!- dijo ella rodando los ojos- confía en mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras ella, rose, y Renata le decían como quedo todo para el desfile.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que se vayan necesitamos prepararnos- dijo Alice viendo la hora.

-Bueno si, Tanya vámonos- dijo Rose - tenemos un desfile más para brillar - dijo ella engreídamente, mientras salía junto con los chicos, Esme y Renata se quedaron con Alice para ayudarme a vestirme.

-Ya estoy aquí Bella- grito Ang desde el hall de la habitación- estaba arreglando algunas cosas con la prensa- dijo ella entrando a la habitación.

-Perfecto estamos todas- dijo emocionada Alice- manos a la obra- y bueno comenzó la hora de la barbie Bella, en esas horas se la pasaron peinándome y buscando un vestido que me agradara ya que para mi todos me hacían ver gorda.

-Estas hermosa- susurro Renata mirándome después de ayudarme con un vestido negro corto de corte romano con una sola manga.

-De verdad?- pregunte sonrojada, las chicas estaban en otra habitación buscando no se que cosa.

-Si - dijo mirándome tiernamente, de verdad que su presencia me tranquiliza y me llena de paz, ella es tan tierna y cariñosa como Esme …me recuerda a mi mamá.

-Renata tienes hijos- pregunte, ya que para mi ella era una extraña, no sabia nada de su vida, ella se puso un poco tensa y nerviosa- perdón no quise ser indiscreta- dije avergonzada.

-Oh no esta bien- dijo ella como si nada- si tengo dos hijos- dijo orgullosa.

-Vaya que suerte tienen- dije en susurro - eres una persona muy cariñosa me recuerdas a Renee- dije triste.

-No te estés triste te aseguro que donde este ella se siente orgullosa de la mujer en que te haz convertido- dijo ella con un brillo extraño en los ojos, las chicas llegaron y me entregaron unos tacones no muy altos, cuando Carlisle y Edward me vean van a querer matarme, todas estábamos radiantes, Alice con vestido corto morado, Ángela con un vestido rosa muy claro por las rodilla, Esme muy elegante con un vestido color rojo por la rodilla, Renata con vestido hasta la rodilla plateado muy elegante igual y mi niña con un vestido blanco y un listón azul en la cinturita, ella se parecía a mi pero tenia rasgos de su padre, su cabello cada día era más claro.

-Ya esta lista- pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa, todas asentimos- bien los chicos nos esperan en el hall del hotel - dijo caminado hasta la puerta, salimos invadidas de guardaespaldas, ahí estaba ellos esperándonos.

-Están hermosas mis princesas- dijo Edward tomando a Ely en sus brazos.

-Y tu muy guapo- le dije dándole un dulce beso, salimos y todo estaba lleno de reporteros, nos esperaba una limosina para ir al coliseo donde daría lugar el desfile, después de este había una fiesta de gala en la terraza-jardín del hotel donde me hospeda al estilo clásico italiano pero lo mejor de todo es que era con mascara.

Salimos del hotel, las cosas estaban saliendo como lo planeado, los medios estaban encima de nosotros y ahora los Vulturis debían de pensar bien en hacer lo que planeaban, lo menos que ellos querían era salir a la luz pública pero estaban perdidos.

-Está perfecto- dije orgullosa viendo la plataforma de la pasarela y como cubrieron para poner las sillas, todo esta perfecto.

-Si esta hermoso- dijo Esme orgullosa- hicieron un excelente trabajo- dijo Esme mirando a Alice.

-Si lo se mamá- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno amor sentémonos - dijo Edward mirando para todo los lados- que comience el show- dijo él serio.

La verdad es que el desfile salió perfecto, a las personas les encanto la colección, estaban maravillados con los modelos y claro grandes tiendas de Italia ya habían hecho pedidos para tener la exclusividad de algunos modelos, pasaron varias horas, cuando se termino el desfile de inmediato salimos hacia el hotel donde se daría la cena y la fiesta, subimos a la habitación a cambiarnos por un vestido más apropiado para la ocasión y claro para que nadie nos reconociera.

-Bella no estés nerviosa, eso le hace daño a los bebés- dijo Esme, yo daba vueltas por la habitación con un vestido largo negro.

-Te puedes caer- decía Renata preocupada.

-Es es que no quiero que le pase nada a Edward- dije con miedo de que le pasara algo.

-No le pasara nada- dijo Tanya quien estaba con un perfecto traje blanco de pantalón y chaqueta propio de un agente pero más que eso parecía la modelo que es.

-Cálmate sino le diré a papá que te de un calmante o algo- dio Alice que tenia un vestido largo amarillo.

-No quiero nada, solo quiero a Edward- dije histérica

-Bella, Edward esta rondando con los demás a ver si hay algo extraño- dijo Rose arreglando su vestido azul rey.

-Ok me calmare - dije contando hasta diez.

-Hija todo saldrá bien - dijo Esme mirándome con una bella sonrisa, ella se había cambiado el vestido rojo por uno largo color perla.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Renata que tenia un vestido verde manzana con un antifaz que cubría su rostro completo.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Ángela con un vestido blanco, salimos para la gran fiesta donde se supone que estaban los chicos, los distinguimos por que sabíamos que antifaz llevarían.

-No estés nerviosa- dijo mi prometido en un susurro, pues ya hacíamos público que estábamos juntos.

-Solo falta Demetri para que comience la función- dijo Jane que no supe cuando había llegado, la salude efusivamente y a Dam igual.

-Todo esta controlado- dijo Demetri llegando susurrándole a Edward, el ambiente para nuestra familia era tenso demasiado diría yo, pero las demás personas no notaban nada ya que se las estaban pasando de maravilla.

-Las cámaras están en su sitio y los demás?- dijo Edward serio.

-Si todos estamos a la mira- dijo Demetri seguro.

-Eso espero no quiero que le pase nada a estas personas inocentes y menos a mi familia- dijo él, en verdad tenia miedo porque sabia que yo, Ely Emmett y Esme corríamos más peligro que los demás, por que bueno Marcos quería a Esme y Cayo vengar a James.

-Claro aquí el jefe eres tu, todo esta controlado, relájate que hoy todo termina- dijo Demetri con una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente, todos mirábamos alrededor esperando a que aparezcan, por que lo reconoceríamos al instante de eso estábamos seguros.

-Amor ya quiero que todo esto termine - le dije a Edward en susurro, pues tenia un mal presentimiento- siento que algo malo pasara- dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-No seas tontita nada pasara confía en mi - dijo abrazándome, si el decía que nada pasaría yo le creía, espero que sea verdad.

-Estas nerviosa - pregunto Williams regalándome una sonrisa, estábamos sentados en la mesa de la familia.

-Si un poco - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, el era muy reservado - pero espero que no pase de eso simple nervios- dije en susurro.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo él serio- te lo prometo- dijo con el mismo brillo que tenia Renata.

Todos estábamos fingiendo hablar, a veces venían una que otra persona para felicitarme, fingíamos estar felices pero estábamos a la espera de que ellos llegaran, me sentía débil y asustada pero no podía preocupar más a nadie ya teníamos suficiente con esto.

-Ya llegaron!- susurro Jane ya que ella reconocía a su padre perfectamente comencé a temblar.

-No temas amor- dijo Edward todos nos paramos de la mesa para enfrentarlos por que ellos no nos iban a intimidar.

-Edward que vas hacer?- pregunto Jasper a mi lado.

-Solo esperar - dijo pensando - como un cazador espera a que su presa muerda en anzuelo, solo mira y veras- dijo él muy seguro de si mismo.- amor todo pasara dijo Edward estamos juntos en esto- dijo acercándose para darme un beso.

Edward acerco su rostro al mío, y nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más. Y la paz que me trasmitió fue indescriptible, era lo que necesitaba, por fin podía sentir a Edward cerca de mí, conmigo. Las manos de Edward subieron seductoramente por mis curvas, hasta mi rostro. La sujeto firmemente. Mientras que mis brazos abrazaron fuertemente a Edward por su cintura, contra mi cuerpo. En un apasionado beso, la posición inclusive se veía complicada los cuellos de ambos curvos en una complicada expresión, y las piernas en postura de intimidad completa.

Edward iba a intensificar el abrazo, cuando siente la presencia Cayo y Marcos. Aro estaba entre la gente pero no se iba acercar por lo que Edward me explico, el no tenia nada en contra de nosotros.

-Pero que demostración de amor- dijo Marcos fingiendo felicidad- no es romántico Cayo- dijo el mirando a su hermano.

-Si y pensar que eras prometido de Jane- dijo él mirándonos muy enojado.

-Padre, tío por favor no hagan un escándalo ya es suficiente- dije Jane en susurro- ellos son buenos ya no hagan más daño- dijo ella entre dientes.

-Jane tu no tienes nada que ver con esto mejor cállate- dijo Marcos serio.

-Solo te pedimos que tengas un poco de modales y educación- dijo Carlisle serio sujetando a Esme que estaba igual o peor que yo.

-Ustedes nos piden modales y educación después de lo que nos hicieron por favor seamos sinceros- dijo Cayo alterando la voz un poco, algunos de los invitados se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Tío baja la voz- dijo Jane asustada.

-Bueno solo queríamos decirle que los estaremos vigilando hasta luego- dijo marcos con una malévola sonrisa, se fueron para otro lugar lejos de nosotros, la noche iba pasando lentamente y todos nos mirábamos muy preocupados, los invitados comenzaron a irse tarde de la noche.

-Donde esta Ely- dije asustada mirando a todos los lados y no la encontraba.

-Fue a buscar algo de tomar con Ángela- dijo Esme con una bella sonrisa, los Vulturis parece que se habían ido ya que nos lo veía.

-Iré a buscarla- dije sentía que algo malo pasaba.

- Bella mejor que te quedes, no sabemos que harán los Vulturis- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Amor quiero a Ely y la voy a buscar te guste o no- dije parándome.

-Yo te acompaño hija- dijo Esme, Carlisle la miro pero ella no le hizo caso a la mirada de Carlisle, todavía quedaban algunos invitados, buscamos a Ely por todos los lados y no encontramos a Ángela ni a Ely.

-Esme tengo miedo - dije comenzando a llorar - donde esta mi hija- dije desesperada.

-Sera mejor que vayamos hacia donde los chicos- dijo ella mirando a todos los lados- Buscaremos en la plaza espeña y la Piazza del popolo- dijo pero alguien nos sujeto por atrás.

-Suélteme - patalee pero no podía moverme, yo solo tenia miedo de que nos pasara algo a Esme, a mi a los bebes.

-Les dijimos que los estaríamos vigilando- dijo Cayo quien me tenia agarrada con fuerza.

-Suéltala - dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos- no ves su estado - dijo ella sollozando.

-No se preocupen solo queremos darle un pequeño susto a sus hombres- dijo Marcos lamiendo la cara de Esme -mmm tan exquisita como siempre- vi la cara de asco de Esme.

-No me toques - dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero no pudo.

-Ya dejen de gritar- dijo Cayo - vamos Félix lleva a la niña- entonces me di cuenta de que un chico del tamaño de Emmett tenia a mi niña que lloraba de miedo.

-Por favor no le haga nada a mi niña- sollocé, si le pasaba algo a Ely me moriría, no se hacia donde se dirigían pero había muchos árboles y entonces reconocí la Villa Borghese, el segundo parque más grande de Italia. Entraron al museo, a la galería Borghese donde todo estaba oscuro.

-Que quieren de nosotras - dijo Esme quien nos tenia abraza a Ely y a mi.

-Sencillo, venganza- dijo Marcos quien estaba con sus hombres detrás.

-Pero no te basta con a ver matado a nuestros padres- dijo Esme.

-Pues no il mio amore- dijo Marcos con un perfecto italiano.

-Yo no seré nada tuyo nunca- espeto ella desafiándolo, él se acerco a ella y le pego en la cara haciendo que botara sangre por la nariz.

-óyeme bien antes te veré muerta - dijo agarrándola por el cabello, Esme chillo de dolor- que verte de nuevo con un Cullen- dijo dándole otra cachetada.

-Ya basta - dije sollozando- no le hagas daño haremos lo que ustedes digan.

-Mami Ely tene medo- dijo ella sollozando- ellos son malo- me susurro.

-No tengas miedo pequeña- susurro Cayo tratando de acercarse pero lo impedí él me miro con odio.

-No te le acerques- dije temblando - es mi hija- dije llorando.

-Y también mi nieta- me gruño.

-No mi abuelo es Carlie y Chaslis que esta en el celo- chillo ella llorando, yo la abrace en mi regazo.

-Ya mi niña no tengas miedo papi nos salvara- le susurre al oído.

-De de verdad - yo asentí tratando de calmarla.

-Esme te encuentras bien- dije cuando Marcos la soltó.

-Si hija - dijo pero vi en su cara que le dolía mucho los golpes.

-Tengo miedo Esme.- le susurre con lágrimas, los hombres de Marcos habían salido, solo estaban ellos dos y el tal Félix.

-Bien ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claro - dijo Cayo paseando de un lado a otro - entrégale la niña a Félix- dijo él mirándome, yo lo mire horrorizado.

-No lo hare - dije desafiándolo - No te basto con matar a mis padres- dije asustada.

-Bella querida, nosotros nos matamos a tus padres- dijo Cayo riéndose, pero después se quedo pensado- aunque ese era nuestro objetivo- dijo él riéndose nuevamente.

-Mientes!- grite llorando - ustedes lo hicieron, su avión exploto- chille llorando.

-Si pero resulta ser que tus padres nunca tomaron ese avión- dijo él y me sorprendí de eso, entonces donde estarán mis padres, habrá una posibilidad de que estén vivos.

-Pero si ellos están muertos- susurre yo sin saber que pensar.

-No lo sabemos pero de ser así no somos los responsables, pero ahora dale la niña a Félix- dijo Marcos entre dientes.

-No - dije firmemente.

-quítale la niña, Félix- dijo Cayo apuntándome con un arma- sino se la das morirán los cincos - dijo riéndose- quiero verle la cara a Edward cuando sepa que sus queridos hijitos y su mujer pasaran a mejor vida.- temblorosa le pase la niña a Félix quien la miraba como si le quisiera hacer daño, yo apretaba mi vientre para proteger a mis bebés.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO MAMI QUIERO A MI MAMI- cuando oí los sollozos de Ely me sentí la peor madre del mundo, no quería que le hicieran nada.

-Por favor déjenla ir, quédense conmigo.- dije en susurro a Esme llorando.

-No… se quedara- dijo Cayo con la pistola en la mano.

-Dame a mi hija- le susurre a Félix pero no me la dio.

-Por favor dale la pequeña ella no tiene la culpa- dijo Esme suplicándole.

-Dame a mi bebé- suplique con lágrimas y en un momento desesperado por los grito de mi hija me moví para tomarla y todo paso muy rápido y oí un disparo, solo supe que se dirigía para mi pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

-NOOOOOOOOOO - sollocé cuando vi su cuerpo sangrando y todo por salvarme la vida.

Otra capitulo, que les pareció, se ve que la autora nos quiso dejar en suspenso…. A quien le habrán disparado, solo falta esperar el próximo capitulo para saber más de la historia.

Gracias por los alertas y los review…. Se les agradece y hacen a la autora feliz de que les guste la historia….

Hasta pronto….


	38. Pesadilla Parte II

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

**EDWAR POV**

Bella y mamá se habían dio a buscar a mi pequeña pero algo me decía que no regresarían, había pasado bastante tiempo y los demás me miraban preocupados, sabia que ellos pensaban lo mismo que yo.

-Hijo, yo creo que se han tardado - dijo papá muy preocupado.

-Si Edward vamos a buscarlas- dijo Williams que estaba igual de preocupado.

-Edward!- me llamo la voz agitada de Ángela, cuando la mire su cara estaba bañada de sangre.

-Oh por Dios que te ha pasado- dijo Alice horrizada.

-Ely- dijo ella si poder hablar- Se… le han llevado- dijo ella y en ese instante se desmayo, con ayuda de Ben la sostuvimos, o mi Dios lo que tanto temía a pasado y en mi propios ojos.

-Edward - dijo la voz de Aro llegando junto a un joven que se parecía a Jane.

-Que paso Aro donde están, tú debías de estar atento- le gruñí desesperado.

-Lo se pero los perdí de vista, se ha llevado a Bella y a tu madre- dijo él preocupado, mi papá a mi lado estaba intranquilo.

- Yo se a donde se dirigen - dijo el joven que estaba a su lado.

-Donde están dilo!- chillo la voz de Jane, quiero lo miraba resentida- Dime por que lo ayudaste Alec dime!- dijo ella sollozando.

-Pensé que todo lo que papá decía era verdad, pero al verte feliz me di cuenta de que ellos estaban en un error- dijo mirándonos con arrepentimiento- y que son buenas personas- dijo el susurrando.

-Pues bien dirás a donde se dirigen- dijo Emmett enojado y él comenzó a decirnos todo lo que habían, planeado yo había movido mar, tierra y aire, pero encontraría a mi madre, mi mujer y mis hijos como me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Jefe todo esta listo- dijo Seth, mi jefe de seguridad- Sam y su equipo fueron a rodear la villa y la policía también - la INTERPOL americana en italiana esta alerta - dijo serio- los medio ya se enteraron – dijo.

-Perfecto esto será el fin para los Vulturis- dije susurrando.

-Bien Edward vámonos - dijo Demetri.

-Jasper llévate a la chicas- dije mirando a mi familia - papá deberías de quedarte - le dije, sabia que era en vano pero algo intentaba.

-No, yo voy - dijo decidido - es a mi mujer a quien tienen- dijo él mirándome fijamente.

-Bien Rose te vas con Alice y ustedes también Renata- dije mirando a la mujer que sollozaba.

-No por favor quiero ir-dijo ella llorando, yo la mire extrañado.

-Por favor cariño ve con ellas- dijo Williams, quien se había negado a quedarse.

-No, es que no lo entiende - chillo ella mirándolo - si le pasa algo yo me muero- dijo ella desplomándose.

-Que pasa no entiendo- dije confundido- hay algo que yo no sepa- dije mirándolo con cautela.

-Por favor Renata dejemos eso para después ahora no - dijo Damián que le dio una mirada significativa a ellos- ahora ve con el grupo - dijo mirándola ella asintió.

-Después quiero que me expliquen muchas cosas- dije mirándolos a los 3 quienes asintieron, después de eso nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba con mis hombres, estaba desesperado, por buscar a Bella, tenia tanto miedo de que le pasara algo y a mi madre que es una persona dulce que no le hace daño a nadie.

-Esto es lo que haremos nos dividiremos - dije y así lo hicimos yo, papa y Emmett de un lado, Demetri, Tanya por otro , Damián, Jane quien aseguro que tenia que estar para ver a su padre hundido, Aro y el tal Alec por el otro y Sam y Seth estaban esperando la señal que avisaban para poder entrar.

-Caminamos por los silencios pasillos del lugar oscuro buscado a las personas más importante de nuestras vidas, había miles de salas y en ninguna estaban hasta que oí un disparo y mi sangre de congelo.

-Bella - susurre y sentí una opresión en mi pecho, corrí hacia donde se había oído con mi padre y Emmett atrás.

-Oh mi Dios - comenzando a sollozar- algo paso lo siento- dijo el caminado por los pasillos en ese momento oí la voz de mi Bella a gritos.

-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!- sollozo mi Bella cuando llegamos al sitio se me congelo la sangre y una furia me consumía el cuerpo-ESME REACCIONA- dijo con ella al inconsciente cuerpo de mi madre sangrando - La matates!- chillo Bella, quien tenia a Ely llorando a su lado- en ese instante papá se acerco a pesar de que Cayo tenia el arma en las manos.

-Esme amor!- papá abrazaba a mamá llorando y la fue revisando ¡TENEMOS QUE SACARLA DE AQUÍ EDWARD!- dijo papá histérico.

-Vaya que bueno que esta la familia aquí, así los matamos a todos- dijo Cayo sonriendo y apuntándome con el arma.

-PAPÁ, TÍO POR FAVOR PAREN YA!- chillo la voz de Alec - No les vasta con lo que han hecho- dijo él serio entrando con Aro y con los demás.

- Nunca es suficiente- dijo él si hacerle caso.

-ENTREGUENSEN SERA LO MEJOR- dijo Tanya rodeándolo con Demetri, Seth y Sam- Estas rodeados no tienen por donde escapar.

-Baja esa arma Cayo- dije yo sacando la mía y los demás hacían lo mismo, pero en ese instante tomo a la niña como rehén.

-Si no nos deja ir la mato- dijo él, la niña sollozaba pidiendo que la salvaran.

-Por favor deja a la niña - que no tiene la culpa dijo mi papá con ira.

-No, nos iremos de aquí con ella- dijo riendo siniestramente.

-NOO MI NIÑA POR FAVOR!- Dijo Bella desde el suelo - DAME A MI BEBE- Dijo ella y se me partió el alma con eso, no se que fue lo que paso después pero se que Cayo forcejaba con Alec quien le quito a la niña, mientras él trataba de desarmarlo, la niña corrió para donde Bella quien la abrazo, un tipo de complexión como Emmett intento tomarlas a la dos pero Tanya fue más rápida y le disparo en la cabeza, en eso Sam y Williams tomaron a Bella para sacarla y papá tomo a mamá en brazos, en eso oí un disparo habían herido a Cayo después de eso todo paso rápido, Marcos intento escapar pero le di en una pierna.

-Están perdidos- dije sonriendo- una vez dije que nadie se metía con mi familia- dije mirándolos, quienes estaban en el suelo revolcándose del dolor- llévenselos- dije y salí a ver como estaba mi familia, en ese instante entro la policía quienes se los llevaron, ya los curarían donde sea.

-Oh por Dios!- decía la voz de Williams abrazando a Bella- si te pasaba algo no se que haríamos- dijo él mirándola dulcemente.

- Tenia mucho miedo- dijo ella, cuando me vio corrió hacia mi - oh por dios Edward tenia miedo de que te pasara algo- dijo sollozando.

-Estoy bien mi vida- dije mirándola con adoración- Como esta mamá- dije con miedo a que no la pudiera ver nunca.

-Ella esta bien gracias a Dios solo rozo su hombro- dijo ella sentí un alivio - Carlisle se ha ido en la ambulancia con ella y se han llevado a Ely ya sabes exámenes de rutina- dijo ella más calmada.

-Si amor y tú como te sientes - dije preocupado por su estado y los bebés.

-Estos bebés son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos- dijo ella instando bromear.

-Hermanita - dijo Emmett abrazándola- pensé que te perdería- dijo él mirándola con devoción- Bella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por ahora no te vas a liberar de mi oso - dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Eso espero Bolita!- dijo él bromeando con ella - por que no sabría que haría sin ti- dijo él serio y besando su frente.

-Y yo sin ti Emmy- dijo ella llorando.

-Edward ya se los han llevado - dijo Demetri- Y ya tienen en su poder las pruebas suficientes por los asesinatos de tus abuelos y los padres Bella- dijo él sonriendo.

-Mis padres no fueron asesinados - dijo Bella en susurro, me sorprendió mucho eso.

-Que es lo que dices amor- dije yo sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste cielo- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Emmy, papá y mamá nunca tomaron ese avión- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, él la miraba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-De donde sacas eso Bella- dijo él serio.

-Ellos me lo dijeron, dijeron que si había sido para ellos la bomba, pero que no murieron ellos, sino otras personas- dijo ella sollozando.

-Ya haremos algo Bella buscaremos a papá y mamá- dijo Emmett abrazándola.

-Emmett y si ellos no querían saber nada de nosotros y si nos abandonaron- dijo Bella eso me rompió el alma.

-No digas eso- espeto Williams serio, todos los miramos serio.

-Por que, si es la verdad- dijo ella chillando- que otra razón habría para abandonar a tus hijos dijo ella mirándolo desafiante- y más cuando violan a tu hija, dime te gustaría que le hicieran eso los tuyos- dijo furiosa.

-No por que solo lo hicieron para protegerlos- dijo él seguro de si mismo.

-Y tu como lo sabes- dijo separándose de Emmett.

-Yo te lo voy a explicar- dijo una voz detrás de ella, era una voz tan suave como la de Esme, cuando mire quien era pues era Renata y lo que venia no lo esperaba, se quito una mascara que era del mismo color de su piel y revelo a una mujer igual de hermosa como mamá, se parecía a Renata pero no lo era, era mucho más joven.

-MAMA!- Dijeron Emmett y Bella mirándola, pero en es instante Bella se desmayo.

-Oh mi Dios Bella- susurre histérico- debemos llevarla al médico- dije y todos asintieron.

-Por que lo hicieron- pregunto Emmett herido- por que nos abandonaron.

-No fue una decisión de nosotros- dijo Williams quien se quito la mascara y revelo su verdadero rostro- Fue para protegerlos- dijo él un suspiro.

-Creen que podemos dejar esa conversación para después- dije mirando a Bella en mi brazos.

-Si Pero hay muchas preguntas que tendrán que responder- dijo Emmett serio, salimos directo al hospital que por cierto estaba rodeado de reporteros, entraron a Bella a urgencias y no me dejaron pasar, sabia que papá estaría por ahí, solo espero que no le pase nada a los bebés.

-Es una larga historia- dijo ahora Charlie mientras estábamos en la sala de espera.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo - dije mirándolos a todos y me explico todo con lujo de detalle, como estaba Damián a la historia, Renata y Williams.

-Quienes murieron en el avión fueron mis padres- dijo Damián serio, Jane trataba de darle apoyo- cuando supe que la bomba era para Renee y Charlie quienes se habían tenido que quedar supe que tenia que hacer algo para vengar la muerte de mis padres y lo que ellos habían hecho, así que ideamos todo este plan- dijo él suspirando.

-Emmett nunca fue nuestra intención dejarlos solos, cuando más nos necesitaban, pero era necesario- dijo Charlie mirándolo, quien los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ustedes no entienden- dijo él llorando, nunca lo había visto tan indefenso - por lo que tuvo que pasar Bella sola - dijo él reprochándole- ni siquiera yo estuve saben por que - dijo él mirándolos- por tratar de mantener los negocios familiares.

-Aunque no lo creas si estuvimos con ustedes - dijo Renee sonriéndole- cuando terminaste la universidad, cuando Bella tuvo a su pequeña, estuvimos en todos los momentos especiales pero bajo esa fachada de Renata y Williams, era lo poco que podíamos hacer para reunir las pruebas que Aro haría llegar a la única persona que nos podía ayudar- dijo mirándome a mi.

-Si Edward, Aro sabia de nuestra existencia al igual que Damián quien fue la mano derecha de Bella- dijo Charlie- solo esperamos que nos perdonen hijo- dijo mirando a Emmett.

- No se tengo que pensarlo- dijo y se fue a otro lugar, en ese instante llegaron Alice, Rose y Jasper.

-Como esta mamá?- dijo histérica Alice.

-No hemos sabido nada- dije en un susurro.

-Renee y Charlie?- dijeron los hermanos Hale.

-No son fantasma verdad- pregunto Rose mirándonos.

-Créeme que no Rose hasta yo estoy en shock- dijo Tanya mirándolos.

-Es una larga historia - dijo Renee y le relato todo con lujo y detalle para que trataran de comprenderlo.

-Bueno iré a ver como esta Emmett- dijo ella sonriéndoles, ellos asintieron y se fue donde estaba Emmett.

-Edward hijo- dijo papá frente a mi, se veía cansado pero tenia una gran sonrisa y traía a Ely en sus brazos.

-Como están?- dije parándome del asiento y tomando a mi hija que estaba dormida con su carita completamente roja.

-Ya sabes como son, tenemos dos mujeres tan tercas, están muy bien- iba a preguntar por lo bebés pero él respondió antes - y los bebés están muy sanos, solo está agotada- dijo rodando los ojos, yo respire aliviado- Esme insistió en que quería compartir habitación con Bella, así que ahora están durmiendo las dos- yo rodee los ojos- Charlie?-rodee nuevamente los ojos- Renee? Estaré muy cansando que veo alucinaciones.-dijo preocupado, yo reí ante ese comentario.

-No alucinas - dijo Alice sonriendo y caminado hacia mi para tomar a Ely- son ellos.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Pero como?- pregunto confundido.

-Es una larga historia amigo- dijo Charlie y papá sonrió, fue a abrazar a sus amigos de toda la vida.

-Espero algún día oírla- dijo él mirando a los dos.

-Dalo por hecho!- dijo Renee, después de eso paso varias horas, decidimos no entrar a verlas hasta que despertaran porque fue un día agitado.

-Dr. Cullen su esposa y la Srta. Swan han despertado- dije una enfermera profesionalmente.

-Gracias!- dijo levantándose- veré como están y luego les aviso- dijo él mirándonos, después de eso papá se fue a ver a las mujeres de nuestras vidas.

-Solo espero que nos perdone- sollozo Renee abrazando a Charlie.

-Bella tiene un gran corazón se que lo hará- dije para darles apoyo, en eso llego papá y dijo que Bella me quería ver y mamá quería sensoriarse de que nada me paso, yo lo seguí bufando, mujeres!

-Mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien- dije por milésima vez.

-Oh mi Dios me tenias preocupada- dijo ella quien estaba en la cama con una venda en su brazo izquierdo.

-Mamá yo soy él que debería preguntarte como estas- dije rodando los ojos mirándola con cariño, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella quien se reía por la escena.

-Yo estoy como nueva- dijo bufando - además todo por proteger a mi familia.- dijo mirando con cariño a Bella.

-Ya te dije Esme que fue muy arriesgado- dijo ella regañándola.

-Y yo te dije que los protegería- dijo ella mirándola maternalmente, después de eso comenzaron hablar de moda, no lo puedo creer acaban de pasar por esto y hablan del trabajo, yo solo las miraba divertido.

-Donde están?- pregunto Bella cortante, ya sabia a quien se refería.

-En la sala de espera- dije mirándola con cariño- Bella tienes que escucharlos- dije mirándola quien estaba apunto de llorar.

-Para que?-dijo ella cruzando los brazos- para vivir una vida llena de mentiras como ellos lo hicieron- dijo derramando sus primera lágrimas.

-Pero la circunstancia hizo que pasara así - dije besando sus mejillas- créeme hay una buena justificación para que no estuvieran con ustedes estos años.

-De que me perdí?- pregunto Esme quien no entendía nada y comencé a contarle todo mientras Bella lloraba a mi lado.

-Necesito verlos - dijo ella tratando de levantarse pero papá se lo impido entrado.

-A donde crees que vas Esme Cullen?- dijo él serio.

- A ver como mis propios ojos a mis mejores amigos.

-Pues ahora no tienes que descansar- dijo él serio, Esme insistió pero papá no la dejo.

-Dile que los quiero ver - dijo Bella mirándome tiernamente- y tráeme a mi bebé- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Salí con papá para buscarlos, todos estaban ahí en una charla animada, Ely estaba despierta.

-PAPI!- chillo emocionada.

-Hola pequeña como estás?- le dije abrazándola.

-Bien - dijo nerviosa- ese tipo era malo golparon a abu eme- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Abuela Esme esta bien- dije dándole una sonrisa- vamos a verla- dije cargándola- y mamá- ella asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo bese su suave cabello.

-Como esta Bella.- dijo Renee nerviosa.

-Ella esta muy bien- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa- con pilas nueva- dijo entre risas.

-Quiere verlos- dije y vi en su mirada miedo pero sabía que mi Bella era muy noble y que perdonaría a sus padres, ahora solo tenían que aclarar las cosas después de que todo termino.

Otro capitulo más de la historia, que les pareció dejen sus comentarios… hasta el próximo capitulo.


	39. Un nuevo comienzo

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo, disculpe el atraso pero la autora tenia muchas cosas que hacer, exámenes en la universidad, en fin les agradecemos a todas por se fiel a la historia y aquí les dejo un capi más de ella.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba esperando a que Edward viniera con mis padres, quienes pensé por más de tres años que estaban muertos, suspire frustrada no sabia que me dirían, ¿porque nos abandonaron? ¿Por qué aparecen ahora? Esme me miraba con pena, ella sabia mucho lo que había sufrido y todo lo que había pasado, yo le di una tímida sonrisa.

-Hija debes dejar que ellos te expliquen- dijo ella sabiamente, sabia que era verdad, dejaría que ellos hablaran y luego le reclamaría por dejarnos tanto tiempo.

-Lo se Esme, pero es difícil no sentirse así- dije tristemente.

-Lo se pequeña pero todo tiene un explicación- dijo ella sonriéndome y yo asentí sonriendo, en ese instante abrieron la puerta y vi a Edward y mi pequeña que venia en su brazos.

-Mami!- chillo ella emocionada, la tome en brazos y le bese la cabeza.

-¿Como estas pequeña?- dije mirándola tiernamente.

-Ben abu Carlie me cuido- dijo ella hablando con una sonrisa - abu Eme como tas- dijo ella preocupada.

-Oh bien pequeña- dijo sonriéndole maternamente.

-Amor están ahí esperando- dijo Edward mirándome, yo solo asentí para que les dijera que pasaran, él se fue con Ely dejándome con ellos, los había extrañado tanto, ahí estaban ellos, Renee y Charlie quienes me veían con disculpa en los ojos.

-Bien hablen - dije secamente.

-Bella no seas tan dura con ellos - me susurro Esme, quien miraba a su amigos sonrientes.

-Bien quiero que me de una explicación a todo esto- dije mirándolos fijamente Charlie y Renee se sentaron en unos asientos para poder hablar.

-Antes que nada hija - dijo Charlie con la voz entrecortada- queremos pedirte perdón, sabemos que lo que hicimos no fue lo mejor ni la mejor idea que tuvimos en ese entonces, pero si lo necesario para proteger a la familia- dijo él mirándome con mucho amor y tiernamente me fui relajando, ya extrañaba esa mirada.

-Bella cariño - Renee vino hacia mi cama se sentó poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, pensé en quitarlas pero no quería, sabia que los perdonaría fuera cual fuera la excusa, no podía dejar de amarlos y extrañarlos- todo fue por su bien- dijo ella sollozando- cuando salimos de casa no pensamos en desaparecer pero todo fue tan rápido- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que yo ella me abrazo y limpio mis lágrimas, yo hice lo mismo con ella, la había echado tanto de menos.

-Cuando íbamos de Italia a New York- dijo Charlie ya después de que nos separamos- se nos presento un imprevisto y nos retrasamos por lo que no pudimos irnos, íbamos a viajar con los padres de Damián- dijo él pensativo- ellos eran los dueños del buffet en ese entonces, nuestros asesores pero lo que no sabíamos era que en nuestro avión había una bomba y quienes murieron fueron ellos, fue fácil fingir nuestra muerte, no se encontraron cuerpos así que para el mundo también fallecimos en ese fatídico accidente- dijo él tristemente.

-Damián quedo destrozado hija pues era sus padres y murieron en nuestro lugar y ahí fue que entramos a ser su único apoyo y teníamos algo en común, vengar todo el daño que nos hicieron- dijo Renee cariñosamente.

-Así que hicimos todo esto, fuimos nosotros quienes mandamos a Damián para ser tu asesor y él nos informaba todo sobre ti, esos viajes que él hacia para ver a sus padres bien era para decirnos todo sobre nuestra familia- dijo Charlie quien ahora estaba a mi lado, ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-No dudes cariño en que estuvimos ahí en todos tu logros, solo que no nos viste cuando tuviste a Elizabeth, cuando te graduaste, tu primer desfile en fin todo- yo sonreí por todo lo que ellos me habían dicho, no tenia nada que reclamarles ya que todo lo hicieron por protegernos y eso se los agradecería siempre, yo solo los abrace.

-Solo te pedimos perdón- dijo Charlie con la voz quebrada- todo fue porque los amamos más que a nuestras vidas- dijo él mirándome con tristeza.

-Ohh ya no digan mas- dije sollozando y los abrace, no podía estar sin ellos- los extrañe tanto- dije dándole un beso a cada uno, todavía no creía que los tenia en frente de mi.

-Cariño nosotros también- dijo mamá sonriéndome, la cual le devolví.

-Y para su hijo no hay un abrazo- dijo Emmy junto a Rose en la puerta, este tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas, papá y mamá se levantaron para abrazar a su hijo, ahora todo estaba donde tenia que estar, en su lugar, luego del momento emotivo mamá y Esme me pusieron al día, ya que tenían tantas cosas que decirse. Los chicos comenzaron a planear muchas cosas y a ser bromas, ya lo peor había pasado y bueno Edward se la paso cuidándome lo que duramos Esme y yo en el hospital, también nos habían avisado que James había muerto y bueno no era que me alegraba pero si podía estar en paz con mis hijos y mi prometido.

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación, me acaba de despertar, ya hace varios días que estaba en casa con toda la familia, me sentía incomoda, la verdad es que ya los bebes se habían comenzado a mover y no me dejaban dormir.

-¿Edward?- lo llame pero no estaba en la habitación, donde rayos estaba, mire el reloj, 12 de la noche, me levante tome una bata para ver donde rayos se metió él, camine por los grandes pasillos de la mansión Cullen, cuando baje las escaleras oí risas en la sala- Edward!- grite para que me oyera, en menos de un segundo lo tenia en frente.

-Que pasa amor- dijo él preocupado- los bebés están bien- dijo él comenzando a impacientarse- te duele algo ahora llamo a Carlisle- dijo él histérico, yo solo rodee los ojos.

-No amor solo que no te encontré en la cama - dije haciendo un puchero- los bebés están un poco inquietos, no me deja dormir- dije abrazándome a él, el beso mi frente y me miro con amor.

-Pues ven, los chicos han decidido hacer un maratón de media noche - dijo el alegre - y no te desperté por tu estado- yo asentí sonriendo.

-Vamos - dije entusiasmada, además sabia que no iba a poder dormir por ahora, cuando entramos no solo estaban los chicos, sino nuestros padres, mamá me miro y me sonrió, se paro de su asiento y beso mi mejilla.

-¿Como te sientes cariño?- dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-Bien mamá solo que no se dejan de mover- dije riéndome, ella me comprendió al instante.

-Bueno eso es normal - dijo ella dándome una cálida sonrisa, desde que ella había vuelto a mi vida no me deja hacer nada, siempre estaba conmigo decía que ella tenia una deuda con sus hijos, en la sala había una gran guerra, todos peleaban entre si, no se que era lo que pasaba pero me encontraba la escena muy divertida.

-Emmett Swan!- chillo Rose- Quiero helado ahora y aquí no hay- dijo ella histérica, yo la mire como si estuviera loca.

-¿Que es lo que pasa amor?- le susurre a Edward, estábamos sentados en unos de lo muebles grandes.

-Rose quiere helado, Alice galletas de chocolate, mamá aderezo de frambuesa y crepe de chocolate, Tanya fresas con chocolates, Renee nachos - dijo él rodando los ojos.

-Pero por que no van a buscarlo a la cocina- dije yo tranquilamente.

-Ese es el problema, no hay nada de eso en la cocina- dijo él frustrado, entonces ahí escuchamos otros gritos.

-Carlisle Cullen quiero mi Aderezo ahora!- dijo Esme con los brazos cruzados, él la miraba asustado.

-Cariño y donde encontrare eso a esta hora- dijo él serio.

-No se y no me importa pero lo quiero- dijo ella haciendo un berrinche y comenzando a llorar y bueno viene drama, es como una cadena Esme llora y todas los hacemos.

-Estos hombres no nos quieren- dijo Alice siguiendo a Esme que lloraba, mientras Carlisle la consolaba y Jasper a Alice, bueno creo que mis hormonas comienzan a afectar a las mujeres, Rose le tiro un objeto a Emmett y le dio en la cabeza.

-Osita por que hiciste eso- dijo él quejándose.

-Por que no quieres ir a comprarme mi helado- dijo ella llorando como magdalen,a ya dije que era una cadena, bueno ahora le toca a Tanya quien solo se limito a sollozar diciendo que dejaran de llorar porque sino lloraría ella, en fin a ella le siguió mamá quien amenazo a Charlie con castrarlo. Y bueno ahora faltaba la embarazada hormonal que con solo ver a las mujeres llorar hacia su mejor entrada a ese mundo.

-Amor podría hacer algo por tu mujer embarazada- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Dime amor que quieres- dijo él rodando los ojos mientras veía a las mujeres llorar sobre los hombros de sus hombres.

-QUIERO DONAS AHORA- chille llorando.

-Amor por que lloras- dijo él preocupado.

-Como que por que- dijo Emmett como si estuviera loco- No ves estas hormonas terminaran con mi poca cordura- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mejor será que vayamos por esas cosas antes de que me de un colapso nervioso- dijo papá levantándose.

-Si no quiero verlas llorar- dijo Carlisle ahora mirándonos preocupado- es que tienen que siempre ser tan sentimentales- dijo en susurro pero todas lo oímos.

-Y ustedes tan insensible- dijimos a unísonos.

-Buenos salgamos de aquí rápido- dijo Demetri asustado, Edward de levanto de mi lado y beso mi frente.

-De verdad iras- dije yo con la voz entrecortado.

-Claro amor si no voy quién cumplirá con tus antojos- dijo él sonriéndome, yo le di un beso tierno.

Cuando se iban ellos hablan entre si y oí lo último que Jasper dijo.

-Ahora falta que nos pongan ver al Rey León o el peor de lo casos Bambi- dijo él serio y los chicos se rieron por lo que dijo, después de dejarnos vigiladas salieron de la casa a comprar lo que le pedimos nos fijamos bien que se ya se habían ido para dejar el drama.

- Bien ya podemos dejar de llorar- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa secando sus lágrimas, toda hicimos lo mismo.

- Esos hombres son unos insensibles- dijo Renee buscando un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.

-Si piensan que no podemos tener un capricho de vez en cuanto- dijo Tanya enojada.

-Solo nos acusan de hormonal- dijo Rose bufando.

-De sensible- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-O de que estamos comiendo mucho- dije temblando los labios - nos acusan de gorda- dije llorando.

-Oh no llores hija -dijo mamá, consolándome - es hora de la venganza.

-Si!- dije secándome las lágrimas- les enseñaremos que hay que tener sentimientos.

-Y el valor de complacernos-dijo Esme apoyándome.

-Los haremos ver películas románticas - dijo Alice emocionada.

-Hasta que aprendan a hacer tiernos y sensibles- dijo Rose malévolamente.

-Los pondremos ver al Rey León - dije orgullosamente ya que me vengaría de Jasper y los demás de lo que dijeron y así comenzamos a planear que haríamos después, de eso si resisten lo pondremos a ver a Romeo y Julieta y orgullo y prejuicio, planeando todo tuve otro antojo.

-Bella ten creo que necesitaras esto- dijo Alice pasándome el celular, en eso llame a Edward quien respondió de inmediato.

-Que paso cariño- dijo él cariñosamente mientras peleaba con Emmett por algo que estaba cogiendo- que dejes eso- dijo gruñéndole.

-Amor crees que podrías traerme Uvas - dije cariñosamente.

-Claro que si amor algo más- dijo él y lo pensé un momento pero se me ocurrió que ahora quería una hamburguesa.

-MMM quiero hamburguesa con doble queso y pepinillo- dije feliz.

-Amor donde la voy encontrar a esta hora- dijo preocupado.

-No se Edward pero tus hijos la quieren, así que búscala por todo Londres pero no te aparezca por aquí si ella entiendes- dije gruñéndole, parece que eso lo asusto.

-Bien cariño ahora regreso- dijo nervioso, sonreí complacida, cerré el celular, las chicas me miraban divertidas, esta seria una noche muy larga la cual los chicos no olvidarían nunca, nos miramos con una sonrisa malvada.

A la hora los chicos llegaron, felizmente me comí todo lo que Edward me trajo, estaba que no me podía mover pero estaba feliz, en fin los pusimos a ver el Eey León, todas lloramos cuando murió el papá de simba, era tan triste la historia.

-Ese tío de simba es un cabrón- dijo enojado Jasper, después de que termino la película.

-Si pobre simba- dijo Emmett triste, así me gusta que sienta lo que el sintió.

-Y bueno ahora ustedes se pondrán a llorar como gallinitas- dijo divertido Demetri, solo mire a Tanya que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-No me tocaras hasta el día de la boda- dijo ella enojada, él la miro asustado.

-Pero bomboncito eso es en un mes- dijo él refunfuñando.

-Eso es para que no seas insensible- dijo ella enojada y bueno así paso la maratón de películas que en realidad no se como termino por que me dormí de inmediato, solo se que lo chicos ahora medirían sus palabras cuando hablen con nosotras.

**2 Semanas después…**

-Tanya deja de moverte - le decía Alice quien estaba tomando los últimos ajustes del vestido de mi amiga, ella admiraba el vestido y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa, ya que después de tantos modelos le gusto ese vestido.

-Es hermoso- susurro ella mirándome, su vestido era de un color crema con listón en la cintura, verde olivo con encajes y pedrería, era elegante, glamoroso y muy ella- gracias amiga- emocionada casi llorando.

-No hay nada que agradecer lo hice con mucho gusto- le dije sonriéndole- ahora deja que Alice le haga algunos ajustes - dije seria.

-Bella espero que yo pueda diseñar tu vestido- dijo Alice quien me miraba como el gato de Shrek.

-Claro Alice tu lo harás- dije sonriendo- ahora veremos los vestidos de las damas - dije buscando la bolsas de los vestidos, eran un verde olivo muy bonito, Rose y Alice seria su damas de honor y yo la madrina, así lo quiso ella, como supuse les quedaban a la perfección era corto y strapless, sencillo pero elegante.

-Mami, mami- chillo mi niña entrando junto con sus dos abuelas, pues ella estaba muy feliz con que su abuela estaba viva y en fin la adoraba.

-Dime princesa- dije poniéndome a su altura mientras esperaba a que las chicas terminaran de arreglarse.

-Quiero mi vestido de princesa, el de las flores- dijo ella haciendo un puchero tipo de Alice, eso me causo que me riera.

-Esa pequeña tiene pilas nuevas, venia todo el camino diciendo que se nos haría tarde para su prueba- dijo mamá riéndose.

-Por cierto Bella están muy hermosos los vestidos- dijo Esme cariñosamente.

-Gracias Esme no sabes lo que me costo que se decidiera por uno- dije rodando lo ojos - en fin todo esta listo- dije cansada acariciando mi vientre - por cierto necesito sentarme, estos chiquillos no han dejado de moverse- dije buscando donde sentarme.

-Es difícil más cuando son tres.- dijo mamá rodando los ojos.

-Si lo se mamá- dije viendo como Ely buscaba su vestido - mamá me ayudas a ponerle el vestido a Ely-dije suplicante- es aquella bolsa de allí- dije señalando la más pequeña de las bolsas, era un vestido crema muy bonito.

-Claro que si cariño- dijo ella dulcemente ella y Esme trataron de ponerle el vestido a Ely ya que estaba de un lado para otro, cuando terminamos salimos todas para la casa ya que los chicos nos esperaban. Llegamos a la mansión Cullen y ellos estaban jugando wii en la sala, nos acercamos para saludarlos y después hacer la cena.

-Hola amor- dije acercándome a Edward que esta revisando unos informes de no se que.

-Hola cielo- dijo dándome un apasionado beso que debería de ser ilegal - como te fue - dijo sensualmente abrazándome por la cintura.

-Muy bien corazón aunque estoy un poco cansada - dije haciendo un puchero.

-Si quieres vamos a descansar un poco - dijo él coquetamente.

-Ahora no amor, además sabes que no vamos a descansar precisamente- dije yo deduciendo lo que él me quería decir.

-Esta bien amor pero esta noche no te salvas- dijo él susurrándome al oído haciéndome estremecer- me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo él riendo bajito, yo le reproche con la mirada, ahora me vengaría, mire a ver que hacían los demás y nadie nos veía, todos estaba en su mundo, era el día del amor en esta casa, en un rápido movimiento frote mi mano en su miembro por encima del pantalón el cual esta listo al instante, yo lo mire victoriosamente.

-A mi me gusta lo cual dispuesto esta Sr. Cullen - dije sensualmente dándole un beso.

-Esta me la pagas Bella- dijo él en susurro, yo solo me sonreí este juego lo jugaríamos Dos.

-Ya lo veremos amor- dije acomodándome en su pecho, nos quedamos así un buen rato viendo como Ely peleaba con Emmy por el wii este parecía un niño.

-Tío oso quero jugar- dijo ella típico de un berrinche.

-Ahora no enana- dijo él concentrado en el juego.

-Se lo diere a tía Rose, para que te castigue- dijo ella sonriendo típico de ella para chantajearlo, utilizaba a Rose, en eso tocaron el timbre yo me iba a levantar pero mi ángel me lo impido.

-No te levantes yo iré- dijo dándome una sonrisa, yo solo asentí viendo como Ely seguía peleando y por fin gano ella ya que fue a donde Rose y esta lo amenazo, en eso oí una voz estridente de alguien.

-EDDIE!- dijo la voz chillona de una mujer que no sabia quien era, por eso me puse de pie como pude ya que estaba agotada para salir al hall donde estaba mi hombre, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve ella se encontraba la misma mujer del día de la playa guindada del cuello de mi hombre.

-Que hace ella aquí- chille histérica, Edward me miro asustado y ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo el mundo salió a ver que pasaba, yo estaba muy furiosa.

Gracias por los alertas y los reviews…. Se les agradece y hacen a la autora feliz de que les guste la historia….

Por cierto la autora esta haciendo otro fic, lo pueden pasar a ver .net/s/6136823/1/Una_Diva_Embarazada es muy divertida y no les digo más solo léanla y díganle que tal les pareció la historia mientras pasa será mas interesante. Chao!


	40. Ese es mi hombre!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste aquí sabrán que paso con los vulturí y bueno que hará Bella y las demás con la intrusa que llego o las intrusas que llegaron, espero que le guste.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba hecha una furia, por que tenia que aparecer esas tipas ahora cuando todo esta bien en nuestras vidas pero ja! Ella no conoce a Isabella Swan embarazada, pues se encontró con su peor pesadilla y se arrepentirá de estar aquí ahora mismo.

-Bella cariño- dijo Edward quitándose del abrazo de Kate, ella me miro con odio yo le sonreí y me acerque a Edward y lo abrase posesivamente con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bella querida estas - dijo ella mirándome despectivamente- rellenita- dijo ella con burla, yo respire hondo para no lanzarme a ella, Edward acariciaba mi espalda no le daria el gusto de molestarme.

-Si ya sabes son tres Cullen que vienen en camino- dije mirando a Edward con una sonrisa, ella me miro asesinamente.

-Carlisle querido - dijo la voz de la zorra de Rebecca, de inmediato Esme abrazo a Carlisle y la miro mal- vaya querida solo quería saludarlo- dijo ella con todas sus maletas, no se que hacían ellas aquí.

-Pues ya lo has hecho así que aléjate- le gruño Esme y bueno así fueron apareciendo cada una de sus manadas de zorras, Emily, Zafrina, y Gianna.

-Pasamos por aquí y decidimos quedarnos aquí si no es un molestia - dijo Emily mirando a mi papá.

-Creo que debieron de llamar primero no? Para saber si queríamos- dijo mamá abrazando a papá.

-Bueno disculpa querida pero ya que estamos aquí y con tan buena vista- dijo ella coqueteándole a papá.

-Solo te digo aléjate de mi marido si no quieres quedarte si ojos- dijo ella seria y Emily se encogió de los hombros.

-Bien ya que aceptaron Edward puedes mostrarme mi habitación- dijo Kate insinuándosele, iba hablar pero Ely apareció.

-Papi, mami- dijo ella adormilada, Edward se puso a su altura - carga a Ely- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si amor- dijo él tomándola y luego abrazándome a la cintura como la perfecta familia, Kate nos daba una sonrisa falsa.

-Que niña mas encantadora- dijo ella tratando de hacerle gracia, pero Ely frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua y se acurruco en el cuello de su padre- y tan mala educada- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Ya vez no le gusta la personas extrañas- dijo Rose con una sonrisa abrazando a Emmy ya que Zafrina no le quitaba la vista a Emmy y Alice abrazaba a Jazz por Gianna.

-Esta bien le mostraremos sus habitaciones ahora- dijo Esme mirándonos a nosotras y sabia que algo planeaba ella- pero ahora tenemos que ir a la cocina verdad chicas- todas asentimos y nos fuimos con ella.

Dejando a nuestros hombres en la boca del lobo.

-Ahora cual es el plan- susurro Alice, ella nos miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy será una noche muy caliente!- dijo ella emocionada, todas la miramos con una sonrisa maligna.

-Eso quiere decir- chillo Alice - que haremos que se den cuentan de nuestra noche activa- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Exacto las pondremos, Rebecca al lado de nuestra habitación, Emily al lado de la de Renee, a Gianna de la tuya, Zafrina al lado de Rose y Kate al lado de la de Bella ya que Tanya tiene a Demetri sin nada- dijo mirando a Tanya que asintió seria por la situación y bueno así planeamos lo de la noche, luego salimos para ver donde estaba nuestros hombres y Edward tenia a Ely en su regazo y la zorra de Kate tratando de acercarse y Ely abrazaba a Edward posesivamente.

-Papi mío- le chillo ella enojada a Kate quien la miro sorprendida.

-Pequeña solo quiero hablar con tu papi- dijo ella inocentemente.

-No quelo es mío!- gruño y ella la miro con odio, yo me acerque y la hice a un lado bese a mi pequeña en la cabeza y Edward me miro con alivio de que apareciera.

-Y para papi no hay beso- dijo Ely sonriéndole a Kate, yo le sonreí pícaramente a Edward y me acerque, le di un apasionado beso y oímos un gruñido, me separe de Edward y me senté a su lado.

-Cuando vuelvas hacer eso te hare el amor salvajemente- dijo él susurrándome al oído, yo sonreí como idiota y bueno las zorras solo nos miraban con odio las demás chicas se fueron a preparar la cena mientras yo y Edward nos quedábamos con las zorras y nuestros padres y los chicos.

-Bella amor iré a darle un baño a Ely - dijo Edward mirándome con dulzura, yo asentí felizmente.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Kate.

-No tu no!- chillo Ely mirándola con odio- no quelo papi- dijo ella haciéndole un puchero a Edward.

-Sera mejor que te quedes ahí- dijo el serio- no quiero incomodar a mi princesa- dijo él mirándola con devoción, yo le sonreí maliciosamente a Kate que me miraba con odio, Edward se fue y me puse a diseñar en mi libreta de dibujo, tenia algunos diseños en mente.

-Y ese anillo bella- pregunto curiosa Rebecca, yo mire mi anillo de compromiso y recordando que todavía los medios no sabia de mi compromiso, si sabían de mi embarazo, de que mis padres estaban vivos pero no eso.

- Un anillo de compromiso - dije como si nada, todas me miraban sorprendidas- soy la prometida de Edward

-QUE TU QUE?- chillo Kate histérica.

-Lo que oíste querida ella esta comprometida con mi hijo- hablo Carlisle por primera vez en la noche y comprendo es que la última vez no la paso bien.

-No pensé que las cosa iban en serio- dijo ella en susurro y confundida.

-Bueno si es serio- dijo papá divertido por la situación y bueno ahí quedo la noticia del momento y en eso sonó mi celular era Angie que estaba de vacaciones con su novio Ben el asistente de Edward.

-Hola Ang- dije emocionada las entupidas dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a la conversación.

-Bella amiga como va todo por allá- dijo ella emocionada.

-Muy bien amiga aunque me haces falta no es lo mismo sin ti, sabes organizar mi vida mejor que nadie- y eso era verdad sin Angie estaba perdida.

-Bella si quieres puedo volver no tengo problema con eso- pero no se lo permitiría ella necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones.

-No Angie yo estoy bien y me las puedo arreglar sola - dije feliz- espero que te estés divirtiendo bien en Hawai.

-Si amiga es perfecto pero dime cuéntame como van mi sobrinos- dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Bien ahí están, no dejan a su madre tranquila se mueven mucho- dije acariciando mi vientre- y Ely esta con Edward- dije mirando a las mujeres que no dejaban de mirarme.

-Que bueno amiga y la boda de Tanya como va, prometo que estaré ahí antes del gran día- dijo ella y entonces me surgió una gran idea gracias a Angie.

-Ahh la boda ya sabes que es dentro de dos semanas y ya todo esta perfecto- dije con una sonrisa, los chicos me veían divertidos ya que Kate puso más atención de lo que debía.

-Bueno amiga te llamo después cuídate- dijo ella y me corto entonces ahí entro mi dios personal con mi princesita hermosa.

-Con quien hablabas amor- dijo él curioso.

-Ah con Angie- dije como si nada - ya sabes para contarme de su viaje- dije restándole importancia.

-Edward déjame felicitarte por tu boda- dijo Kate con una sonrisa falsa.

-MMM… gracias - dijo él mirándome curioso y yo le di un beso rápido.

-Espero que nos invite- dijo ella nuevamente.

-Lo vamos a pensar no es así amor?- pregunte inocentemente y él asintió con una sonrisa picara, el resto de la noche paso sin mayor novedad, Ely no dejo a Edward solo en ningún momento, incluso no dejo que yo le diera de comer o que la durmiera, todo era con su papito y bueno después de la cena hablábamos en un ambiente tenso y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Nos cambiamos de ropa de inmediato yo me puse una pijama diminuta y Edward me miraba con lujuria, él solo estaba en bóxer.

-Mmm amor esta muy apetecible- dijo él acercándose a mi, yo lo rodee y lo bese con pasión.

-Y tu estas muy sexy- dije acariciando su pecho, luego baje por su abdominales y termine por el camino de venus hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba ya muy excitado.

-Me quieres volver loco- me susurro besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, yo gemí ante su contacto.

-Eso intento - dije besando su cuello.

-Te amo- me susurro besando mi cuello mientras tomaba mi caderas y me levantaba para acomodarme en la cama.

-Yo igual amor- mientras enredaba mis manos en su cabello y el comenzaba a quitarme la pijama para besar senos y los chupaba como un niño mientras yo jadeaba de excitación, ya desnuda completamente me gire y lo mire pícaramente mientras lo besaba con ansias, me frote en su erección que aun estaba cubierta con su bóxer, sus gemidos me demostraban que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, mientras por un segundo lo mire con una sonrisa picara y comencé a quitar su bóxer y termino desnudo y listo para mi como quería, mire su gran erección y le sonreía lambiendo mis labios con ansias de probar ese manjar.

-Amor ya no puedo soportar más- me dijo jadeando, entonces baje lentamente sin perder el contacto visual y le di un lambida, él siseo bajo, metí todo lo que pude en mi boca y comencé a chupar como si de una paleta se tratara. Succionaba su miembro con hambre, Edward tomaba mi cabeza y él marcaba el ritmo que quería que llevara, quería hacerlo llegar y sabia que estaba a punto de hacerlo lo sentía

-Bella me.. Voy Oh Dios…- dijo si poder completar la frase tratando de quitarme.

-Vamos amor… quiero probarte- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Sentí su miembro ponerse más duro, sabia que iba a llegar pronto por lo que succionaba más duro y excitada por los fuertes gemidos de edward para darle mayor placer comencé a jugar con sus testículos y eso fue suficiente para llegar en mi boca.

-Ohhhh Bellaaaaaaaa … si Bella….mi Bella- grito él como loco ante su primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Delicioso - dije limpiando todo lo que derramo, él me miro con amor.

-Te amo- dijo él girándonos en un rápido movimiento - ahora te demostrare cuanto te amo- dijo él y entonces empezó besando mi cuello, y fue bajando lentamente…dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, se entretuvo con mis rosados pezones, que en estos momentos ya estaban más que dispuestos para él, lamía y succionaba uno de mis pezones mientras que el otro lo atendía su mano, yo no podía dejar de gemir, jadear, suspirar, me iba a volver loca. Bajo por mi vientre dejando besos a su paso comenzó a besar mis muslos y comencé a sentirme mas húmeda.

-Ed..war..d- gemí él comenzó lamiendo mis pliegues con su larga lengua, mordiéndolos suavemente haciendo que me excitara más, con unos de sus largos dedos abrió un poco más mi vagina, y mordió mi clítoris, no pude evitar gritar por el placer que recibió mi botoncito de placer, es que me estaba llevando al cielo. Pensé que no podía recibir más placer pero en ese instante me penetro con su lengua, sacaba y metía su lengua de una forma veloz y placentera Edward era mi dios del sexo.

-OHHHHHH SIIIII … MÁS AMORR- lo tome por el cabello para que siguiera, no quería que parara, quería que se hundiera más en mi, lo quería más dentro de mi, el seguía lamiendo y chupando como si fuera su comida favorita, me devoraba con su boca, en eso sentí el más glorioso de los orgasmos.

-Exquisito- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero yo no encontraba la voz para hablar eso fue jodidamente perfecto.

-Eso fue wow- dije- no podía seguir hablar necesitaba que estuviera dentro de mi ahora.

-Y esto solo es el comienzo- dijo con una sonrisa picara y maliciosamente y sin decir más nada abrió mis piernas y me penetro lentamente pero jodidamente placentero, yo solo cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto de su miembro en mi vagina- me vuelves loco Bella siempre tan estrecha- dijo él embistiéndome duro y fuerte pero sin hacerme daño por los bebés.

-Más Edward … más- dije gimiendo fuertemente.

-Grita Bella- dijo embistiéndome- hazlo amor- embestida- grita mi nombre- dijo el jadeando por la excitación.

-Ohhhh Edward- dije chillando cuando me penetro fuerte pero lento.

-Así nena - dijo él embistiéndome con fuerza, luego de eso empezó a moverse sensualmente, me estaba matando de placer.

-Así Edward… más rápido cariño- dije gimiéndole y besando el lóbulo de su oreja, él obedeció y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-Así vamos amor…. grita fuerte.- dijo él en cada embestida.

-Si, oh si Edward- gemí tan fuerte que creo que toda la casa nos escucho, por mis gemidos sentí los músculos de mi vagina contraerse, y al pene de Edward tensarse en medio de nuestra conexión, apretó más fuerte mi cadera, de donde me tenía agarrada. Sabia que estaba apunto de llegar y llegamos en un glorioso orgasmo que vi hasta fuegos artificiales.

- Eso fue maravilloso- dijo Edward dándome un ultimo beso para luego bajarse de mi y abrazarme con su cuerpo.

-Si estuviste maravilloso- le dije acurrucándome a él para dormirme y me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo, no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que ya había amanecido, Edward seguía plácidamente dormido a mi lado, me levante para ducharme, me puse un shorts y un jersey holgado para bajar a hacer el desayuno, termine de bajar las escaleras entre a la cocina y me encontré con las chicas hablando en susurro.

-Buenos días- dije acomodándome el cabello mojado, todas me miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras preparaban el desayuno.

-Si que lo son verdad Bella- dijo Esme pícaramente, yo me sonroje por lo que dijo- eso me lo confirma todo- y comenzamos a reírnos de lo que paso y esperando a ver las caras de esas mujeres por no poder dormir, yo me dispuse a cortas las frutas para las ensaladas. Los chicos fueron apareciendo unos por uno y acomodándose en la mesa para el desayuno, el ultimo en bajar fue Edward con Ely en brazos.

-Hola mis amores- les dije sonriéndoles mientras ponía el desayuno de Edward y de Ely en la mesa y me acerque para darle un beso a Ely y a Edward.

-Bueno día ma!- dijo Ely jugando con los cabellos de Edward.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Edward dándome un tierno beso en la boca, yo le sonreí y me aleje para buscar mi desayuno y nos sentamos a comer como la familia que éramos, eran las 10:00 de la mañana y las zorras no se habían levantado, pero eso no duro mucho cuando sentimos verlas entrar con unas grandes ojeras notablemente irritadas y enojadas, nosotras redimimos las carcajadas.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ellas la miraron mal principalmente Gianna.

-Espero que hayan dormido bien- dijo mamá llevándose un pedazo de kiwi a la boca, Emily la miro asesinamente.

-No creo que lo haya hecho ya que no me dejaron dormir- dijo ella con ironía mamá la miraba con una sonrisa y Charlie avergonzado.

-Y tu Rebecca como amaneciste- pregunto Esme bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Como crees querida tu mejor que nadie sabes- dijo ella con rabia y Carlisle se atraganto con el desayuno.

-Si me imagino- dijo Esme guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-A mi no me pregunte como dormí- gruño Kate enojada- unos gritos no dejaron que durmiera hasta casi el amanecer- yo le sonreí con maldad y mire a Edward que estaba sonrojado y le di un rápido beso mientras veía como Ely desayunaba en los brazos de Edward mirando mal a Kate que estaba al lado de Edward.

-Bueno que mal por que yo dormí como un angelito- dije con inocencia, ella me miro con odio.

-Gianna querida espero que por lo menos tu hayas dormido al igual que tu Zafrina- dijo Rose abrazando Emmy, ellas solo gruñeron y comenzaron a comer mientras que nosotras nos mirábamos cómplice por que nuestro plan funciono perfectamente, en eso escuchamos un chillido.

-MALDITA NIÑA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- yo me asuste y vi que Kate estaba gritándole a Ely que la veía asustada- NO VES QUE ESO CUESTA UNA FORTUNA MALDITA BASTARDA- dijo limpiándose el conjunto blanco Channel y eso me lleno de furia, me pare de mi silla y tome mi jugo y se lo eche encima.

-A mi hija no le hablas así que sea la última vez que le digas algo así por que no respondo- dije entre dientes.

-Pero esa bastarda daño mi ropa- chillo enojada.

-Mira a mi hija no le digas bastarda, mejor cállate no ves que es una niña- dijo Edward enojado mientras Ely lloraba en sus brazos, yo tome a la pequeña para consolarla.

-Ya cariño todo paso mami esta contigo- dije limpiando su mejillas sonrojada por el llanto.

-Es que acaso eres loca no te voy a permitir que le hable así a mi nieta- dijo Esme enojada levantándose de la mesa.

-Nieta? Esa es una bastarda al igual que los que ella lleva en su vientre- dijo ella mordazmente, pero Esme no la dejo terminar y le dijo una bofetada que la dejo en shock.

-No quiero verlas en mi casa ahora mismo - dijo enojada apuntando la puerta.

-Tu no puedes hacer esto aquí es Carlisle que toma las decisiones- dijo Rebecca entre dientes.

-No hay nada que decidir ustedes agredieron a una niña inocente que es mi nieta y lleva mi apellido y yo protejo a mi familia- dijo él enojado - así que si son tan amables por favor retírense- dijo él serio y bueno ellas se levantaron hechas unas furias para buscar su equipaje, pero Alice la paro en seco.

-No es necesario buscarlo - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya esta tirado en la entrada de la casa.- dijo Rose ahora-

-Así que ahora lárguense si no quieren que las matemos- dijo Renee seria.

-VAMOS QUE NO TENEMOS TODA LA VIDA- dijo Tanya empujándolas a la puerta y antes de cerrar- no se vuelvan meter con esta familia- y les tranco la puerta en la cara y se giro para vernos con una gran sonrisa yo se la devolví pero estaba atenta a Ely que ya había dejado de llorar y busco los brazos de su padre quien le susurro que la amaba mucho. Pero Kate no olvidaría nunca que Edward era Mi hombre y de nadie más y haría lo que fuera por retenerlo conmigo para fuera.

Después de eso paso una semana más donde fue muy tensa para la familia, fue el juicio de los Vulturí quienes se declararon culpables por todos sus delitos y les dieron cadena perpetua, mamá y papá volvieron a tener sus identificaciones como Renee y Charlie Swan, bueno nosotras estábamos como locas por la boda de Tanya seria aquí mismo en la mansión Cullen y los chicos bueno ellos nos le importaba nada solo estar en la Wii jugando como niños de cinco años.

-Bella cariño cuando sabremos el sexo de los niños- pregunto mamá quien estaba ordenado unas bajillas para la recepción.

-Mamá, dentro de un mes- dije emocionada.

-Hay ya quiero saber- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-De seguro son tres nenas- dijo Rose soñadoramente.

-No serán dos nenas y un nene- dijo Alice contraatacando.

-Chicas ya dejen de discutir sea lo que sea los amare como quiera- dije rodando los ojos.

-Pues yo digo que serán dos nenes tan hermoso como su padre y una hermosa nena como su madre- dijo Esme con una sonrisa y bueno las chisas comenzaron a planear las decoraciones de la habitaciones de los bebes yo solo rodaba los ojos es que estas chicas no pueden descansar. La semana paso rápido, más rápido de lo que pensábamos dando entrada al gran día de Tanya.

-Amiga ya deja de moverte de un lado a otro- le dije a Tanya tratando de arreglar su vestido.

-Es que estoy nerviosa- dijo ella histérica.

-Mira Tanya estas hermosa como una princesa- mi amiga le sonrío tiernamente a Alice.

-Tu crees?- dijo ella dudando.

-Tu crees que seriamos capaz de dejarte ver como una loca- dijo Rose seria.

-No, se que no, pero y si no soy buena esposa, buena madre cuando quiera tener hijos- dijo ella asustada, me levante de mi sitio y la tome de las manos y le sonreí tiernamente.

-Eres una buena mujer Tanya y serás buena esposa y madre solo confía en ti además siempre haz sido un amor con Ely y siempre me protegiste como a una mamá gallina lo recuerdas- ella se rio ante eso junto con las demás.

-Así que no te pongas nerviosa, relájate y disfruta que no todo los días uno se casa- dijo Rose sonriéndole y ella asintió y luego de eso Tanya se relajo y dejo que termináramos de arreglarla, a eso de una hora entraron nuestras madres muy elegantes junto con Ely que estaba muy bonita.

-Hija ya es hora- dijo Carmen maternalmente mirando a su hija, esta asintió y luego la ayudamos a salir dejándola con Eleazar, mientras que nosotras nos disponíamos a entrar a la ceremonia Edward y yo seriamos los padrinos, la ceremonia fue hermosa fue de en sueño como ella quería, después de eso los 200 invitados pasaron a la recepción para la gran fiesta que teníamos ahí.

La boda fue grandiosa y lo mejor fue que ellos la disfrutaron mucho pero no solo ellos sino Jasper y Alice que delante de todos esos invitados le pidió que se casara con él dándole un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosa y platino era sencillo, elegante y muy glamoroso como Alice y ella estaba que no cabía de la alegría, ese fue un momento inolvidable para la familia ahora todo esta muy bien las aguas estaban volviendo a su cause y éramos realmente feliz.

QUE LES PARECIO CHICAS COMENTEN DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO? LA AUTORA QUIERE QUE LE DIGAN QUE CREEN QUE SERAN LOS NIÑOS ESPERO QUE ALGUNA ACIERTE Y DIGAN TAMBIEN QUE POSIBLES NOMBRES LE GUSTARIA QUE LLEVARAN… CHICAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	41. Los nenes y Ely!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno chicas perdones la tardanza pero bueno aquí esta el próximo capitulo que espero que le guste a todas es un capitulo muy bueno ya que se enfoca mucho en la pequeña Ely y el amor de Edward hacia esta pequeña y bueno también verán que serán los nenes de bella chaooooooo chicas y besos!

**Bella Pov**

Un mes despues…

En la casa había un gran alboroto, todos estaban emocionados pues por que bueno hoy me harían la ecografía donde dirá que son mis bebes y ya había apuestas sobre de que seria, yo solo rodaba los ojos, la verdad es que amanecí con un humor de perros y bueno Edward era el que iba a pagar las consecuencias y no me llevaba ahora mismo al hospital.

-EDWARD!- chille enojada, llevaba más de una hora no se haciendo que cosa tenia hambre y estaba irritada porque todos hablaban y hablaban y no se daban cuenta que había una mujer embarazada y con hambre.

-Si amor que pasa- dijo el desorientado y confundido, venia con Ely en brazos cuando la vi todo mi enojo pasó.

-Se nos hará tarde anda vámonos- dije, ya estaba harta de los chicos hablando pura patrañas.

-Si vámonos- dijo y salimos todos rumbo al hospital con TODA la familia y bueno que les digo nadie quería perderse ese gran momento, cuando llegamos al hospital estaba rodeado de paparazzi a la espera de saber que serán los pequeños Cullen- Swan, Edward cargo a Ely y me abrazo por los hombros, con ayuda de Sam entramos y caminamos todos para el consultorio de Carlisle.

-Llegamos- chillo Alice entrando al despacho de su padre quien estaba leyendo unos papeles y se asusto cuando escucho a la pequeña demonio.

-Es que no puedes entrar en silencio, es un hospital no un centro comercial- dijo él indicándonos que entráramos no si antes darle un tierno beso a Esme en los labios, comenzó el proceso de siempre.

-Ya puedes cambiarte la ropa- dijo él y me indico, claro que Edward no me dejaba sola ni un minuto, creo que hasta me ayudo a ponerme la bata, cuando me subí a la camilla se abrió la puerta de golpe y vimos a una Tanya muy agitada.

-Es que no iban a esperar a que llegara- nos gruño enojada.

-Tan cariño llegamos a tiempo- dijo Demetri rodando los ojos.

-Eso espero así que vamos, quiero ver que serán mis sobrinos- dijo ella emocionada y todos rodamos los ojos, Carlisle puso el gel en mi vientre y comenzó a moverlo mostrando en la pantalla a mis bebes, Edward estaba emocionado y que se diga de Ely que estaba a mi lado junto con su padre.

-Anda Abu que son quelo saber- dijo ella desesperada, Carlisle la miro un momento sonriéndole con ternura.

-Dame un segundo pequeña- dijo él viendo nuevamente la pantalla y sonrío abiertamente.

-Ya dinos que es papá- dijo Edward ansioso.

-Bueno serán dos nenes y una nena- dijo él con una sonrisa y Edward sonrío, me beso en los labios, yo lloraba de la alegría, emocionada, ahora tendría dos nenas y dos nenes.

-Te amo corazón- dijo Edward sonriéndome - me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo te amo más- dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-AHHHH que emoción ahora podremos decorar las habitaciones- chillo Alice emocionada y todos reímos por eso, luego Carlisle nos dio algunas indicaciones y salimos todos a desayunar no sin antes Edward responder muy orgulloso que seria padre de dos nenes y una nena más ante los paparazzi, después de eso nos fuimos a la casa ya que tenia que terminar algunos diseños y no tenia mucho tiempo.

-Bella!- chillo Alice entrando a la sala con los demás.

-Dime enana- le dije dejando los dibujos a un lado.

-Sabes que pasara dentro de un mes- dijo ella, me quede pensando, oh por Dios!

-Es el cumpleaños de Ely- dije horrorizada tenia poco tiempo para hacerle la fiesta.

-Exacto, así que tenemos que ponernos a planear todo- dijo mamá que estaba a mi lado y Esme al otro lado.

-Bueno y que sugieren- dijo Tanya pensando.

-Bueno yo se cual podría ser el tema- dije emocionada- Tinkerbell le encanta- les dije y ella sonrieron aceptando mi propuesta.

-Quiero que haya un castillo inflame- dijo Emmy, todos rodamos los ojos.

-Por que no me sorprende- dijo Jazz con sarcasmo y todos nos carcajeamos viendo la cara de niño de Emmett.

-Bueno yo le comprare un casa real para su edad- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, eso es típico de Él por que hace dos semanas le regalo una Barbie con diamantes, cuanto le costo no me pregunte, típico de él.

-Típico de ti hijo que será la próxima vez un yate de lujo- dijo Carlisle y nosotros no reímos por la cara que puso Edward.

-Bueno lo pondré en mi lista- yo lo mire entrecerrando los ojos- es broma cariño- dijo él en forma de rendición y comenzamos a planear la decoración y todo, bueno Alice tenia prácticamente todo solo falta algunas gestiones y listo. No se en que momento entro el tema de los nombre de los bebés que en realidad Edward y yo no habíamos pensando todavía.

-Anda bellita - dijo Emmy como un niño- tienes que ponerle Emmett para que sea hermoso como yo- dijo engreídamente.

-Cariño si le ponen tu nombre será un niño sin cerebro, Bella no es buena idea- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces tu tienes una mejor opción - dijo él cruzándose de los brazos, ella me sonrío dulcemente.

- Christopher y Sebastián, la nena Allison - dijo ella emocionada.

-NOO mis sobrinos no llevaran esos nombres- dijo él, yo lo miraba divertido era tan infantil.

-Yo propongo que sean Ethan y Nathan y mi bella sobrina Amelia- dijo Alice soñadoramente.

-QUEEEEE! Pero estas loca, no esos nombres no son para unos Cullen- Swan- dijo nuevamente Emmett.

-A ver sabelotodo di cuales son los nombres para tus sobrinos- dijo ahora Tanya enojada.

-Bueno yo estaba pensando en que les pongan Kellan, Robert y Kristen - Dijo él como si nada.

-Emmett se te puede ocurrir algo mejor que ponerle a unos de mi hijos como el sexy actor Robert Pattinson- Edward me miro enojado- amor no te pongas celoso pero él es sexy no hay que negarlo- dije y todas las mujeres rieron conmigo.

-Chicos! Dejan que ellos elijan los nombre de los bebés y cuando ellos quieran no los dicen- dijo Charlie con una mirada divertida.

-Y para cuando será eso- Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos sabiendo cuando seria eso.

-El día del nacimiento de los bebés- dijo Edward y la cara que puso Emmett no tenia precio.

-No es justo- refunfuño pero Rose lo golpeo y dejo de molestar y así paso el resto de la semana entre preparativos, y Edward, Ely yo decidiendo los nombre de los bebés por que ella era parte de esta familia y pronto seria su cumpleaños numero cinco toda una señorita.

Hoy era un día muy normal bueno no tan normal por que se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Ely y bueno su padre es tan consentidor que ha decidido comprarle una casa real en tamaño miniatura y bueno aquí tenemos a todos los chicos menos a Demetri ya que él y Tanya están en su luna de miel, estábamos en la parte de atrás del jardín incluso se habían vestidos como ingenieros, tenían los planos y todo pero parecía que los grandes arquitectos no sabían como hacer una casa para una niña.

-Amor ya deja eso, llama a alguien profesional para esto- le dije a Edward y a los chicos, llevaban la mañana y no habían podido hacer nada.

-Crees que no puedo ser capaz de hacerle una propia casa a mi hija- dijo él, la verdad parecía estresado, yo solo sonreí mientras la chicas se reían a carcajadas de ellos, creo que nosotras la armaríamos más rápido que ellos.

-Que, no puede ser tan difícil- dijo Emmett engreídamente- tienen a los mejores arquitectos, un ingeniero y por si hay daños un médico que tal todo un combo- nosotras rodamos los ojos mientras yo le daba de comer a Ely que estaba emocionada por su casita.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Esme parándose a lo que nosotras hicimos lo mismo.

-A donde van- dijeron todos confundidos.

-De compras- chillo Alice emocionada- ya que ustedes pueden solos nosotras vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Ely- dijo Alice tomando mi bolso.

-Nos dejaran solos- dijo Emmett aterrorizado.

-Si quieren algo la nana Sue esta ahí, ahh si necesitan ayuda señor arquitecto solo llamen- dije burlándome de ellos.

-No la necesitaremos- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

-Eso esperamos- dijo mamá y salimos de ahí no sin antes reírnos de ellos.

-Si solo supieran que tienen el plano al revés, no se como Edward es arquitecto- dijo Esme y todas salimos riéndonos, Sam ya nos esperaba en la limosina y salimos rumbo al centro comercial para tener una tarde de chicas al estilo Alice. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial bajamos rápidamente antes de que un paparazzi apareciera y entramos a la primera tienda la de juguetes.

-Ali ya sabes cuando te quieres casar.- le pregunte, ya que ella se casaría primero que yo, ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno pues estaba pensando en la playa - dijo ella pensando- Sabes ahora que lo pienso quiero una boda en la Isla Esme- dijo ella y a su madre le brillaron los ojos.

-Oh hija es un honor que la celebres ahí será hermoso- dijo ella emocionada y bueno si ya sabia de la isla que le regalo Carlisle a esa en Brasil y bueno seria una buena opción.

-Pues no se hable más será en Brasil- dijo Rose emocionada que era quien tenia a Ely, comenzamos comprar los diferente regalos para Ely de cumpleaños, Alice le compró una colección de Barbie, Rose un set de maquillaje, Esme le había diseñado su propia línea de ropa de cama de Tinkerbell, mamá le había comprando un Castillo Barbie y yo le diseñe la colección de ropa de niños que por cierto seria mi primera colección para niños y todo los muebles de cama de Tinkerbell creo que cuando vea su habitación se querrá volver loca.

Salimos de ahí y entramos a la tienda de fiestas compramos los vasos, platos todos con el tema del cumpleaños Tinkerbell esa era una de las muñequitas que le gusta a Ely y teníamos todo para el catering, el pastel lo habíamos mandado hacer, todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

-Chicas creo que debemos de parar - dije ya cansada, llevamos más de cuatro horas comprando cosas- los bebés me piden agritos que coma algo- le dije suplicándoles, ellas me miraron apenadas.

-Perdona hija - dijo mamá acariciando mi espalda- se lo difícil que es tu embarazo- dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Vamos a comer algo- dijo Esme entramos a la zona de comida y comimos pizza a petición de Ely, yo solo me comí una sola caja, si sigo a ese paso seré una Vaca rodante pero bueno todo por que mis bebés nazcan bien.

-Que raro que los chicos no han llamado- dijo Rose con una sonrisa maligna.

-De seguro se las arreglaron- dijo Esme encogiéndose de los hombros.

-Yo lo dudo mamá esos deben de estar en la piscina haciendo barbacoa esperando a que llegamos y lo ayudemos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, pagamos la cuenta y salimos rumbo a la casa Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

-Esto no es lo mío- dijo papá dejando una pieza de la casa en el suelo, ya estaba bastante frustrado.

-Vamos papá no le vas a dar el gusto a mamá de burlarse - le dije serio.

-Es que eso no tiene sentido- dijo él mirando el plano, la verdad es que era muy complicado para ser solo una casa para niños.

-Vamos Carlisle no te rindas -dijo Charlie intentado poner un tornillo pero todo lo que tenia hecho se le derrumbo y bufo frustrado y cansado.

-Somos hombre no necesitamos de esas cosas para hacerla- dijo Emmett dándonos ánimos a todos pero yo ya estaba muy cansado, no quería seguir con esto.

-Creo que no podemos con esto - dijo Jasper tirando las instrucciones a un lado y se sentó en una silla que había en el jardín cerca de la piscina.

-Oh vamos chicos saben que esto será la comodilla de las mujeres-dijo Emmett quejándose, nosotros lo ignoramos y seguimos a Jasper a la piscina y lo dejamos solo- la armare solo, ya verán poco hombre.- nos grito, nos quitamos las playeras ya que estábamos en bañadores y no tiramos a nadar en la piscina, después de un rato de relajación esto si era la gloria nos pusimos hablar.

-No creo que lo logre- dijo papá convencido.

-Eso esta claro que no papá- dije seguro, ya él llevaba más de dos hora en eso y solo lo oímos quejarse.

-Bueno no le doy ni media hora- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Yo no le doy ni dos minutos- dijo Jasper saliendo de la piscina - que tal si hacemos una barbacoa -dijo a lo que asentimos y salimos de la piscina y solo oímos como la casa se desplomaba y Emmett salía horrorizado.

-Creo que será mejor cómprala hecha- dijo él entrando con nosotros a la casa para hacer la barbacoa como siempre debió ser, cuando lleguen las chicas pues que nos den una mano con la casita esa. Paso dos horas más y comenzamos a poner la carne en la parrilla de seguro las chicas no tardarían en llegar.

-Ya llegamos chicos- nos grito Alice con una sonrisa con la mujeres detrás- No se lo dije - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicos y la casa- dijo Bella confundida.

-Veras amor no pudimos armarla- le dije avergonzado ya que yo Edward Cullen no podía arma la casa de mi hija.

-Bueno solo le daremos un consejo- dijo Renee con una sonrisa.

-Y cual es - dijimos a unisonó los chicos.

-Pues ponga el plano bien por que esta al revés - dijo mamá con una sonrisa y después se fueron, así no más dejándonos sin habla a todos.

-Por cierto queremos de eso- chillo Rose desde la casa, nosotros bufamos frustrados y comenzamos armar la casa con el plano bien y a decir verdad fue muy fácil en un hora la teníamos armada era muy bonita, perfecta para Ely y nos encontrábamos orgullosos de poder terminar lo que comenzamos. Cuando entramos a la mansión nos sorprendimos de la cantidad de bolsas de compras que había.

-Es que acaso se compraron el centro comercial completo- dijo papá sorprendido.

-No Carlisle solo lo necesario para tu nieta- dijo Esme emocionada.

-Papi, mami compro un bikini a Ely- dijo mi pequeña enseñándome un pequeño traje de baño, que digo traje de baño, ropa interior, yo mire a Bella quien tenia una gran sonrisa, gruñí junto con los demás chicos mi hija no se pondria eso.

-Mi hija no se pondrá eso Bella- dije entre dientes, ella me desafío con la mirada.

-Calma Cullen por que si se lo pondrá- dijo ella desempacando algunas cosas más de Ely, yo la fulmine con la mirada- No me mires así por que se lo pondrá y punto además es tierno tiene a Tinkerbell míralo es bello- dijo ella señalándolo, yo cerré los ojos respire profundo para calmarme, no quería pelear con Bella.

-Chicos será mejor que comiencen a organizar el jardín- dijo mamá sentando en unos de los sillones, nosotros no nos movimos de nuestro lugar.

-Es que oyeron, vamos no tenemos todo el día, mañana es el gran día de Ely- dijo René regañándonos y bueno nos pusimos a organizar las mesas, las sillas una carpa por que seria al aire libre, también habría un castillo gigante inflable a petición de Emmett ya que quería saltar en el y así pasamos el resto de la noche y tarde hasta la hora de dormir y claro con mi querida prometida tiene las hormonas por lo cielo tuvimos una buena sección de sexo.

**Bella Pov**

Me desperté muy temprano acurrucada al cuerpo de Edward, estábamos completamente desnudos, nos levantamos ya que teníamos que estar listos para cuando comenzaran a decorar el jardín, se que Alice se ocuparía de supervisar todo pero era mi pequeña y tenia que ser perfecto, como pude me bañe ya que estos pequeños tenia también una fiesta en mi vientre, estaban felices, me puse un vestido holgado y unas sandalias.

-Estas hermosa amor- me dijo Edward quien me tenia abrazada y estaba acariciando mi vientre sintiendo como los bebes se movían- Creo que están de fiesta ahí adentro- dijo él riéndose por las pataditas que daban eso pequeños diablillos.

-Si desde que me desperté no han dejado de moverse- dije dándome la vuelta para darle un tierno beso.

-Sera mejor que lleve a mi mujer a desayunar - dijo él sobre mis labios, después de una intensa sección de beso nos separamos y bajamos dándonos cuenta de que habían 4 mujeres histéricas dando ordenes por donde quiera, después de desayunar y darle de comer a Ely salí un momento y me sorprendí de lo bien que estaba decorado todo perfectamente como quería mi princesa su propio cuento de hadas. Las chicas estaban histéricas y a mi no me dejaban hacer nada, solo estar con Ely sentada y viendo como ella jugaba.

-Pequeña ya es hora de arreglarte- le dije a mi bebé cuando Alice me había gritado que arreglara a Ely.

-Bella mi niña yo te ayudaré- dijo Sue con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí con otra sonrisa.

-Si nana por que estos pequeños no me dejan moverme- dije y era cierto aunque no tenia mucho meses parecía una barriga de 6 meses y eso era mucho decir, nos fuimos a la habitación de Ely la no oficial ya que Esme le daría la sorpresa de su habitación esta misma tarde, ella estaba muy hiperactiva y tardamos más de lo acordado en arreglarla, le pusimos un vestido blanco con rosado y una alas de hadas, estaba muy hermosa después de eso la deje un rato con la nana para irme a cambiar, cuando entre a la habitación Edward estaba listo y le dije que fuera por Ely a recibir a los invitados. Me puse un vestido corto de flores, un sandalias bajitas, dejando mi cabello con pequeñas hondas, me maquille sencillo y salí a recibir a los amigos íntimos de la familia y sus pequeños hijos.

-Bellita esa hermosa- me dijo Emmy emocionado.

- Gracias Emmy- dije mirando a mi alrededor donde veía a lo niños jugando en el castillo y los diferentes juego que habíamos puesto, otros estaba con un payaso que contrato Edward para animar la fiesta, mi familia estaba sentada en una mesa, me dirigí hacia allá, Edward de inmediato se paro y me dio un tierno beso.

-Todo esta saliendo perfecto- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Claro que todo tiene que salir perfecto es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina- dijo Alice orgullosa de su buen trabajo, debo admitir que fue muy bueno el trabajo de todas las chicas. Todos veíamos como Ely disfrutaba con sus amiguitos, mientras los demás de la familia hablaban con los invitados.

-Mami, papi!.- chillo mi pequeña yo le sonreí tenia la cara embarrada de chocolate.

-A ver pequeña que paso- le dijo Edward buscando un pañuelo para limpiarla.

-Quiero abrir lo regalo anda si?- pregunto ella con un puchero.

-Amor esperemos a que los invitados se vayan y lo hacemos si- le dije tiernamente dándole un tierno beso en la frente, ella no insistió más y se fue a jugar.

Bueno y no solo los niños se divertían vimos como Emmett y los demás de los chicos incluyendo Carlisle y Charlie se prestaron para hacer una lucha en el castillo inflable, todos los invitados estaba muy atentos al espectáculo, primero lucharían Jasper y Emmett.

-Vamos ingenierito de quita- le dije Emmett llamándolo con una mano, Jasper arreglo la manga de su camisa y le dio una sonrisa siniestra, no se como lo hizo pero fue tan rápido que no lo vi cuando Jasper tenia a Emmett con su pie en el cuello de él.

-Primera regla Emmy no seas distraído- le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos reímos y bueno el ganador fue Jasper, luego siguió Carlisle y Edward, los dos luchaban bien y cuando pensamos que ganaría Edward pues le dio la espalda a Carlisle y gano mi querido suegro y así fue pasando la tarde. Y llego la hora de abrir los regalos de Ely quien se emociono mucho con todos sus regalos, pero mucho más con su habitación, creo que eso fue lo que más le gusto, era muy hermosa.

Unas de las chicas me pregunto cada cuanto sería las actualizaciones, pero la verdad es que no se ni que días, cuando la autora tenga listo los capítulos se suben, así que conforme ella vaya escribiendo se irán subiendo… Gracias por los riews, las alertas y los favoritos.

No vemos


	42. Dulce espera en navidad!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, la recompensa de esperar tanto, espero que les guste el capi es tierno y muy bonito disfrútenlo!

**Bella Pov**

4 Meses Después…

Había pasado 4 meses desde que habíamos celebrado el cumpleaños de Ely la cual estaba muy feliz, Ángela había regresado para esos días y Tanya bueno ella solo había ido para la ecografía y tuvo que irse nuevamente, ya saben cosas de trabajo y no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Luego de que paso todo eso Alice se puso histérica ya que su boda seria en dos mese y fue perfecta en la playa con caminos llenos de calas hermosas y el altar fue lo que más le gusto, diseñado por mi eran telas de cristales de zuaroski que hacia una perfectas cortinas, todo era totalmente blanco solo las flores eran lilas, rosa morada, también le dimos un toque de lavanda que hacia el ambiente más hermoso, las damas con vestido sencillo morado, fue en la hermosa isla Esme, fue una boda única.

Bueno y como todo el tiempo pasa ya estaba en mi último mes del embarazo, eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento pueden nacer los bebés y Edward estaba más frenético que nunca, no me dejaba moverme y para rematar la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la chicas se iban de shopping, decorando y comprando los regalos y yo aquí en la cama sin hacer nada.

Todos pasaríamos esa noche como una verdadera familia, como lo que siempre hemos sido y bueno Emmett y Rosalie andaban buscando su bebé y lo intentan todos los días que ni me dejan dormir, Alice y Jasper dicen que van a espera un poco más y Tanya y Demetri dicen que llegará cuando menos se lo esperen. Y bueno Esme y Renee para que no me sintiera sola me consentían mucho dándome galletitas de jengibre y leche, esas no dejaban de alimentarme, por eso parezco una ballena. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí mi celular sonar, me levante un poco de la cama como pude para tomarlo de la mesita de noche.

-Hola amor- escuche la voz de Edward del otro lado.

-Estaba pensando en ti cariño- le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-En serio?- dijo él visiblemente curioso.

-Si en que me has dejado aquí sola, con dos mujeres que me quieren ver como una vaca donde están- le dije enojada con todos por dejarme.

-Amor estamos haciendo la compra para el día de navidad- dijo él soltando una risita.

-Y Ely?- pregunte seria.

-Pues ya sabes amor vio juguetes y no me pude contener- dijo él nervioso.

-Edward Cullen deja de comprarle tantas cosas no se donde las pondrá- le regañe, es que él era demasiado exagerando en comprándole cosas y ella se aprovechaba de que su papi le compra todo.

-Sabes es niña de papi no puedo- dijo él yo suspire resignada.

-Bueno pues los espero temprano en casa- le dije y colgué el celular, me levante de la cama para bajar a la sala donde estaban mi madre y Esme decorando el árbol de navidad, baje con mucho cuidado por que sino bajaría rodando.

-Bella cariño debiste de avisar para ayudarte- me regaño Esme, yo rodee los ojos.

-Ya no importa, además tengo que hacerlo yo no siempre estarán ahí- le dije sentándome en el mueble, viendo la perfecta decoración de la casa- todo esta hermoso- dije acariciando mi vientre, últimamente los pequeños se movían demasiado, no dejando a su madre dormir.

-Estas bien pequeña- pregunto mi madre preocupada yo le sonreí

-No mamá solo que están inquietos- le dije restándole importancia.

-Si llegaras a sentir algún dolor solo avísame- dijo ella señalándome con un dedo, yo asentí y ellas siguieron con lo suyo, a las dos horas llegaron todos con un montón de regalos y mi hermosa beba con su padre, cenamos entre bromas e historia de cómo había llevando el embarazo y en realidad no lo había llevando bien por que tenia a todos locos con mi antojos y mi cambio de humor, en fin estaban feliz de que los bebes nazcan y yo también.

Era víspera de navidad, todo estaba muy tranquilo y bueno hicimos una gran cena para todos, mañana seria un día importante para la familia, pasaríamos navidad todos juntos y eso nos tenia emocionados a todos. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano ya que mañana era navidad y Ely estaba emocionada por abrir todo lo que santa le había regalado.

-Santa llego!- chillo mi niña interrumpiendo mi hermoso sueño.

-Ely cariño a despertado a mami - dijo Edward dulcemente, pero era tanta la emoción que tenia que no le hizo caso.

-Anda papi hay mucho regalo para Ely - dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara.

-En serio- dijo él preguntándole.

-Si Ely fue muy buena- dijo ella con una sonrisa - ya aparecieron todos, los estamos esperando - nos regaño saliendo de la habitación.

-Vamos amor- dije levantadme y atando una bata a mi abultado vientre, baje con cuidado y ahí en la sala estaban todos esperando para que bajáramos.

-Feliz navidad!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y ellos nos respondieron igual.

-Bien, ya comencemos con los regalos- dijo Emmett igual de emocionado con Ely.

-Bien primero los regalos de Ely- la pequeña comenzó a abrir los regalos, ropas, Barbie, un celular, por dios tiene 5 años, una laptop es que nadie tenia juicio parece que no, sed de maquillaje para niñas, eso si no le gusto a Edward, en fin muchas cosas y así pasamos el resto de la mañana, yo le regale a Edward un reloj de oro y un álbum donde habían fotos desde el inicio de nuestra historia hasta ahora y bueno él se encargaría de llenar a partir de ahora, y bueno él me compro un collar de perlas con pendientes y un yate! Por dios un yate, es que esta loco, si un poco lo se pero así y más de extravagantes fueron los regalo; como por ejemplo Jasper le compro a Alice una mansión en Florencia, Emmett e compro a su osita un sujetador de Victorias Secrets llamado fantasía donde lo compro no se, solo se que esta decorado con 3, 505 diamantes y 34 rubíes, cuanto le costo 3,350,000 de euro dios mío, me iba dar un ataque por que tanto por un sujetador de lujo, pero él dijo que no era de lujo por que ella lo modelaría para él y no quiero pensar que más pasará. Carlisle le dio a Esme un Mac, bueno de 20.000 euro en oro, Charlie un auto nuevo a mamá, en fin no se que les dio a estos hombres, tenían ganas de gastar dinero.

-Bellita esto es para ti- dijo Emmy dando dome un bolso y abrí el paquete donde había un oso teddy que me dio mucha ternura, pero este no era normal era diferente- es de oro, lana, zafiro- dijo él con una sonrisa, yo me estremecí no quería saber el precio.

-No quiero saber el precio- y seguí buscando donde había unos conjunticos para los bebés, eran muy graciosos uno decía "yo digo cuando dormimos" el otro decía "siempre amanezco irresistible pero hoy exagere" y el de mi pequeña '"no vengo con manual de interrupciones" toda la familia se moría de la risa, cuando veía el pequeño conjunto de los niños- gracias Emmy - le dije mandándole un beso.

-De nada enana es para que los niños tenga un toque de su tío- dijo él engreídamente y así paso todo, cuando terminamos Esme busco chocolate caliente para todos mientras los hombres emocionados hacian planes para disfrutar de sus regalos.

-Emmy que harás con tu nueva colección de juegos- dije tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

-Pues me pasare la tarde entera para jugar- dijo él como un niño pequeño en eso sentí muchas ganas de ir al baño.

-Edward cariño necesito ir al baño- le dije con una sonrisa, él se paro para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Necesitas que te lleve- me dijo preocupado.

-No amor yo puedo sola- le dije con una sonrisa, me dirigí lentamente al baño de abajo para no subir las escaleras pero llegando al baño sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre y en mi cadera, me apoye de una de las paredes para aguantar el fuerte dolor, me gire para regresar, necesitaba que me llevaran al hospital era hora.

En eso sentí agua caliente bajando por mis piernas, había roto fuente, genial hoy mis niños decidieron nacer.

-EDWARD!- chille caminado despacio para no caerme con el agua, en menos de diez segundos estaba toda la familia viéndome y todos comprendieron que había llegado la hora.

-Que paso amor- dijo él tomando en brazos.

-Estoy en labor de parto- le dije respirando hondo por las contracciones.

-Ahora?- dijo él horrorizado.

-No ahorita grandísimo imbécil- dijo Alice rodando los ojos y bueno ahí Edward se puso muy nervioso bastante diría yo. Todos comenzaron a buscar las cosas de los niños y la maleta donde tenia mi ropa para el día del nacimiento de los niños, mientras yo estaba sentada tomando aire junto con Renee y Esme, Carlisle y Charlie se habían ido primero para arreglar todo.

- Ya todo esta listo vamos amor- dijo Edward tomándome del brazo, ya Alice y Jasper estaban en el auto junto con Rose y Emmett, mientras que mamá, Esme, Ely y Tanya en otro auto.

-Edward cálmate - le dije cuando vi que estaba muy nervioso y que no podía abrir la puerta.

-Estoy calmado amor- dijo él al borde de la histeria - Muy calmado- dijo él dándole un golpe al volvo.

-Edward deja que habrá la puerta- dijo Alice conteniendo la risa, en verdad hasta yo me iba a reír pero una contracción me lo impidió- Esta abierta- dijo Alice.

-Sube Bella- dijo él como si nada, yo lo asesine con la mirada.

-Pues lo haría si la enorme barriga me dejara Idiota- le grite histérica, ya me estaba cansando su actitud, pensé que seria más maduro.

-Oh disculpa te ayudo?- pregunto nervioso.

-No te moleste Alice!- chille enojada con él, en un segundo Alice estuvo a mi lado y me ayudo a subir- y no se te ocurra conducir a si que ve y súbete que Alice conducirá- dije respirando y exhalando para calmar el dolor.

-Amor respira y exhala tranquila – dijo él masajeado mi espalda.

-Oh que tierno! Pero si vuelves a decirme algo te castrare- le grite enojada - así que mejor cuídate en la noche o cállate- le grité y vi miedo en sus ojos, pero en verdad estaba enojada.

-Bella tranquila- dijo Rose a mi lado tomando mi mano para darme valor, yo le sonreí forzadamente, ella no tenia la culpa de nada. Llegamos al hospital y una camilla nos esperaba, la familia estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Carlisle nos dijo que faltaba poco y eso me emociono.

- Y a que le llamas poco- dijo Edward nervioso y lo comprendía porque me estaba desquitando con él.

-Calma hijo falta muy poco, si sigues así tendremos que atenderte a ti y no a Bella- dijo él mirándolo divertido.

-Eso espero - dijo él sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi cara y le di una mirada de disculpa por comportarme como una perra, en eso entraron toda la familia dándome una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Como te sientes?- me pregunto Tanya que tenia a Ely en brazos.

-Como si un camión pateara mi vientre- dije con un gesto de dolor.

-No falta mucho cariño- dijo mamá tomando mi otra mano- veras que cuando los tengas en tus brazos se te olvidara todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te diré una cosa Cullen, será los últimos hijos que tendrás y si quiere más los tendrás TU!- le dije entre dientes, él solo asintió y la familia nos veían divertidos, a la media hora ya estaba lista para pujar.

- Te quedarás para presenciar el parto- le pregunto Carlisle a Edward, él asintió dándome un beso en la frente- bien Bella estamos listos, me dirigieron a la sala de cirugía por si se presentaba un contra tiempo y había que hacer una cesárea de urgencia, ya estaba lista y con Edward a mi lado.

-Te amo- dijo él tomando mi mano.

-Bien Bella a pujar- dijo Carlisle y así comenzó, la hora y media más larga de mi vida - bien Bella una más y sale el primero- y puje con todas mis fuerzas y oí el llanto de mi primer bebé -felicidad papas es unos de los nenes- dijo él pasándosela al pediatra para que lo revisara- bien sigue Bella ahí viene una contracción- dijo y puje con todas mi fuerzas, unas cuantas pujadas más y salió mi otro nene llevándoselo otro pediatra- Bella vamos se que estas cansada pero falta la nena- asentí jadeando, estaba agotada, puje no se cuantas veces y salió mi pequeña y me rendí cansada, Carlisle termino su trabajo y me dormí mientras iba siendo trasladada a la habitación.

Desperté desorientada en la habitación, a mi lado estaba Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios y muy feliz.

-Como estas pequeña?- dijo Edward besando mi frente.

-Agotada- dije en susurro - donde están los bebés- le pregunte.

-Los están revisando aún, pero al rato los traerán.- en eso entro la familia entera felicitándonos por el nacimiento de los nenes que estaban saludables y tienen un peso ideal a pesar de ser tres, cuando de repente entraron tres enfermeras con tres cunitas, mi mundo se detuvo para ver a mis nenes, la enfermera me paso a unos de los nenes y era igual a su padre, cabello rubios como los de Carlisle y cuando abrió los ojos eran del mismo verde que su padre, Edward tomo al otro de los bebes, este tenia el cabello castaño, pero con los ojos de Edward y la niña la tomo mamá, era hermosa con los cabellos de su padre, rosadita y con mi ojos eran perfectos.

-Son hermosos- dije acariciando la mejilla de mi bebe, era rosadita, el busco mi seno inmediatamente- y creo que esta hambriento- dije levantándome un poco la pijama para darle de comer, no me importaba que me vieran, eran mis hijos y lo alimentaria delante de mi familia.

-Y como le pondrán a los pequeños- dijo Esme tomando al niño que tenia Edward, nos miramos y yo le sonreí mirando al pequeño que tenia en mis brazos.

-Anthony Carlisle- dije mirando a mi suegro que le brillaron los ojos de la emoción al oír el nombre de uno de mis bebés.

-Gracias hijos me emociona que le hayan puesto mi nombre.- dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No hay nada que agradecer siempre estuviste para nosotros, es más bien como un honor.- le dedique una gran sonrisa.

-Bien y los demás- dijo Emmy impaciente, Edward rodo los ojos.

-Bien, mamá te presente a Charlie Alexander- dijo Edward mirando a mi padre con una sonrisa- y le hace honor a su nombre- dijo él y al igual que a Carlisle se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Gracias hijos no saben lo feliz que me hace- dijo él abrazando a Edward y a mi no me abrazo por que tenia a Anthony dándole de comer.

-Y la pequeña- dijo Alice dando saltitos, Ely se levanto del regazo de Tanya y le pidió que la pusiera mi lado, cuando estuvo conmigo le dio un beso al bebe y yo le sonreí, seria una gran hermana mayor.

-Anda diles el nombre- le susurre, ella me sonrió con complicidad.

-La nena se llamara Reneesme Carlie - dijo ella con mucho orgullo y todo el mundo la miro con cara de póker.

-Renes que?- dijo Emmy sin saber continuar.

-Si Reneesme Carlie, tío oso, es la combinación de Abu Renee y Abu Esme - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mi mamá y Esme nos sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenían a los bebes- y Carlie de Abu Carlisle y Abu Charlie- dijo ella dejando de explicar para hacerle mimo al bebe que había dejado de comer y me dispuse a sacarles los gases, luego de que termine con el amamante a los demás bebés y realmente termine agotada que me dormí al instante, después de que se los llevaron.

No había pasado mucho en el hospital, solo dos días y después de una semana me pude llevar a los bebés por si acaso, pero era la mujer mas feliz del mundo por que tenia a mis pequeños en casa y lo mejor de todo es que recibimos el año nuevo con muchas bendiciones y claro Edward estaba muy mono con los niños, pero nunca descuido a Ely a veces se escapaban a comer helado o de compras y ella era un amo con los niños.


	43. Puede besar a la novia!

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

chicas lamento decirles que este es el último capitulo, bueno falta el epilogo pero no se si lo termine ya que me puse muy triste con un comentario nada agradable de la historia en fanfic, a veces hay personas que pueden ser muy crueles, chicas solo díganme si quiere el epilogo o dejo la historia ahí... en verdad creen que las chicas de esta historia son vulgares?... esta mal que ellos quieran darse alguno lujo si son ricos, en fin no quiero atormentarlas con mis problemas pero somos amigas no? así que les dejo este capitulo que es sumamente largo pero me costo hacerlo por el... ya saben las quiero chao!

**4 MESES DESPUES…**

**BELLA POV**

Los siguientes meses habían sido agotadores tener tres bebés era un reto y más cuando en medio de la noche se levantan por hambre, por que tienen el pañal mojado, alguna fiebre en verdad había olvidado lo difícil que era ser madre, pero tenia al mejor prometido como padre ya que en ocasiones estaba tan agotada por el trabajo, algunos viajes que se presentaban, desfiles y el gimnasio, el siempre me ayudaba con ellos mientras le daba el seno a uno, él le daba la formula a otro, claro esta, mamá y Esme también me habían ayudado junto con un ángel llamado Sue que siempre esta conmigo.

Las chicas en las últimas semanas se la han pasado organizando mi boda, claro esta yo opinaba pero ellas no me dejaban hacerlo como quisiera, ya que les había dicho que quería algo sencillo e intimo pero ellas me gritado en insultaron diciéndome que eso no era posible que era Isabella Swan y que me casaría con el soltero más codiciando en todo el mundo, que mi boda tenia que ser mejor que el de la realeza Británica y yo solo me desligue de eso y he dejado que ellas hagan todo, Alice se iba encarga de mi vestido, el de Ely, las damas y todo el mundo en fin todo, yo solo daba mi autorización, ahora me encontraba con los gritos de histeria de Alice por que solo faltaban dos meses para la boda.

-Dios mi no será tiempo suficiente- dijo ella caminado de un lado para otro en la sala de la mansión Cullen.

-No te estreses Alice todo saldrá bien- dijo Rose que tenia a Nessie que todo el mundo le decía así, claro que a mi no me agradaba para nada ese apodo.

-Por favor Alice ya tienes todo planeado- dije dándole golpecitos a Tony para sacarle los gases.

-Si claro ni siquiera sabes el color principal que quieres, las invitaciones, flores, lugar, catering nada- dijo ella histérica despertando a su paso a Charlie.

-Mira lo que haz hecho has despertado a Charlie, sabes como se pone si lo despiertan- eso era cierto Charlie era el más gruñón de los tres, Nessie era más apegada a Edward, solo lloraba para que él la tomara y Tony era el más dulce de todos, pero así como eran los amaba mucho a los cuatro por que Ely se había comportado como toda una hermana mayor.

-Lo siento- dijo ella acercándose a Tanya quien tenia a Charlie- lo siento pequeño - le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla eso pareció tranquilizarlo porque volvió a cerrar sus ojitos.- por fin donde decidieron que seria- dijo Alice sentándose elegantemente en unos de los sillones.

-Teníamos dos opciones Francia y Dubái- dije yo con una sonrisa y ella asintió le había gustado la idea - pero Dubái esta muy lejos para los niños, además quiero algo más glamoroso y que mejor Francia- le dije sonriendo.

- En que parte de Francia será- dijo Rose haciéndole mimos a Nessie.- y saben la fecha- dijo ella confundida.

-Quiero que sea en el Castillo Chambord y bueno hablamos de la fecha y queremos que sea le 20 de junio dos meses exacto – dije- ya que había hablando con Edward y Él me dijo que haría todo lo posible con que fuera ahí, ya que es mi sueño tener una boda ahí y bueno ya que las chicas no quería nada sencillo pues era perfecto y sobre la fecha era su cumpleaños y la boda esta programa para junio y decidimos que seria como su regalo de cumpleaños..

-Wow será de lujo- dijo Tanya sorprendida.

-Bueno tenemos que llamar a la compañía para que se encarguen de la decoración - dio Alice viendo su agenda electrónica, eso era bueno de ser dueña de una compañía de eventos- alguna flores especiales- dijo ella levantado la vista, yo asentí- pues dímela ahora tengo que tener todo Ohhh por cierto el color principal y tenemos que mandar las invitaciones en esta semana-dijo ella volviendo alterarse.

-Quiero Rosas Azules- dije -ellas me miraron sorprendías - ese es mi color principal- dije viendo a mi pequeño en mis brazos.- y total discreción- les dije seria- no quiero paparazzi en ningún lugar- dije suspirando ya que últimamente éramos el centro de atención por los pequeños y por mi próxima boda.

-Bien eso lo tenemos en cuenta no te preocupes- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, después de organizar algunas cosas ellas se fueron con nuestras madres a preparar todo cuando Edward llego ya que tenia una reunión importante, Emmett y Jazz estaban en Las Vegas ya que hacia un mes se había inaugurado el complejo y tenían que supervisarlo.

Al día siguiente mandamos las invitaciones, eran perfectas con diferentes tonos de azules, eran hermosa y elegantes, decidí que no invitaría a muchas personas, solo las más cercanas, 350 personas ya que la familia era grande y había muchas personas importantes a quien invitar, yo estaba feliz tenia una familia hermosa y muy unida, unos hermosos hijos con él amor de mi vida, y Ely que siempre fue la razón para salir adelante, estaba realmente feliz.

Estaba con mi laptop haciendo algunos arreglos para la boda, ya teníamos al mejor decorador de la agencia y bueno tenia que ver el lugar antes de todo, además las chicas querían que él captara todo lo que teníamos en mente para la boda, en fin estaba frustrada por que había tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, en eso los niños despertaron, estábamos Edward y yo en nuestra habitación.

-Que les pasa a los bebés de mamá- dije cuando me puse a ver cada una de las cunas, su habitación quedaba justamente al lado de la nuestra, tome a Charlie en brazos quien era el que más lloraba, Edward en un ágil movimiento tomo a Reneesme y a Tony quienes se callaron de inmediato, yo baje por los biberones para darles de comer, cuando llegue a la habitación le di los biberones a Edward y me dispuse a darle a Charlie su biberón quien lo recibió gustoso.

-Como vas con todo amor- dijo Edward quien se veía gracioso ya que tenía a los niños en la cama y cada biberón en la boca de los niños, era muy tierno.- no crees que están exagerando mucho- dijo él serio.

-No amor es mi boda y quiero todo perfecto- dije viendo como Charlie se iba quedando dormido con el biberón en la boca.

-Tienes que descansar amor- dijo él dulcemente- haz trabajado mucho últimamente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo se amor pero sabes que es mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo así por así- dije encogiéndome de los hombros.

-Y entonces cual es el problema- dijo él confundido.

-Es que el decorador necesita ir a ver la zona de la boda para que vea como quiero que sea todo- le dije con un suspiro.

-Y entonces que vas hacer- dijo él retirando los biberones de los niños que se habían quedado dormidos y comenzó a sacarle los gases a Tony, ya que era él más fácil y luego a Nessie.

- Viajemos a Francia- le dije como si fuera obvio- el problemas son los niños- le dije seria.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos- dijo él como si nada, si claro y cuando lo dejo solo por un segundo se vuelve frenético por que no sabe que hacer, le di una mirada tierna.

-No te preocupes amor me los llevare- le dije además iban Esme y Renee y no estaría sola, él me miro horrorizado.

-Me dejaran solo aquí- dijo él dolido y rodee los ojos.

-Amor no te dejare será la próxima semana recuerda que tu y los chicos tienen que viajar a Grecia- le dije con una sonrisa- por el hotel que se esta haciendo allá- le dije con suficiencia.

-Los extrañare- se inclino y me dio un tierno beso, nos paramos de la cama para lleva a los chicos a las cunas después de eso nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana tenia muchas cosas que hacer, tenia muchas cosas que arreglar antes de irme a Francia.

La semana dio paso al fin de semana donde siempre teníamos una parrillada familiar y bueno entre bromas y demás dio paso al lunes cuando Edward se iba para Grecia y al día siguiente nos íbamos las chicas para Francia, no podía negar que extrañaría a Edward pero era necesario trabajar aunque no lo necesitáramos, nos hacia sentir alguien, así que esa noche fue noche de chicas en mi habitación para ayudarme con los niños, las día siguiente nos levantamos a las 7 ya que nos íbamos temprano.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y corto Ely fue la más emocionada, estaba que no se quedaba tranquila en su asiento, los bebés se portaron realmente bien ya que iban en los brazos de Esme, Renee y Sue.

-Ely cariño ponte el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar- le dije a la pequeña que estaba mi lado emocionada.

-Si mami ya voy- dijo ella intentando ponerse el cinturón pero después de todo tuve que ayudarla- gracias mami- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, yo la mire tiernamente y le di un beso en la frente. Bajamos del avión y pasamos directamente por las aduanas, ya nuestros equipaje estaban en el auto junto con Pierre le decorador de la compañía.

-Hola Jean-Louis!- chille emocionada mientras le daba dos besos en la mejillas a Louis, era el que se encargaba de la compañía en Francia, era el mejor decorador que había de la alta sociedad, la aristocracia, la nobleza en fin era todo un eminente en el área.

-Belly bells- dijo él abrazándome efusivamente- estas radiante-dijo mirándome yo me sonroje todavía no me acostumbraba a que me elogiaran- quien diría que tuvistes tres bebés, estas delgadísima- dijo él asombrado.

-No digas tonterías- dije sonrojada.

-No es tonterías estas igual que antes- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Es que se puso a dieta, que era igual o peor a la mía- dijo Rose- era verdad me puse a dieta y era igual a la de Rose por lo del modelaje, pero la deje alegando que no podía con eso y me puse hacer ejercicio, después de eso nos fuimos al Four Seasons donde nos hospedaríamos, desayunamos en el restaurante repasando el itinerario, decidimos que ese hotel era ideal para los invitados por el servicio que era perfecto.

Nos retiramos a descansar a la suite donde estamos todas, ya habían cunas para los niños donde dormirían, en la habitación nos pusimos hablar de todo lo que haríamos en estos tres días, había hablado con Edward de que yo me encargaría de la boda y él de la luna de miel, tuvimos una gran pelea y al fin acepte que me diera una tarjeta con su parte y yo pondría lo demás, pero lo que él no sabia es que yo no tocaría nada de ese dinero.

Nos concentramos demasiado en la boda en este viaje, como elegir entre flores, que seria rosas azules, orquídeas azules miles de ellas, lilas, fressias y muchas más, la parte de mantelería esta histérica por que no encontraba el color azul en los manteles pero luego de buscar lo encontré, quería que los cubiertos fueran todo en plata, porcelana, iluminación, las carpas que se colocarían, entre las demás cosas que se necesitaban en fin los contratos volaban al igual que mi chequera, mamá me veía divertida, en verdad estaba estresada.

-Bella cariño relájate- me dijo Esme cuando salimos de nuestra última cita.

-Si es lo mejor- dijo mamá quien tenía a Charlie en brazos, cuando vi a mis niños me relaje un poco.

-Mami me vas a marear- dijo Ely quien estaba agarrada a mi brazo.

-Disculpa pequeña pero es que a mami le dará un colapso nervioso- dije nerviosa.

-Ya relájate querida todo esta saliendo excelente- dijo Louis y asentí, era verdad no tenia por que estar como una novia neurótica, así que me relajare y disfrutare todo al máximo, llegamos al hotel agotadas y eso que era el primer día aquí, subimos a la habitación, le di de comer a los niños y pedimos el servicio de comida a la habitación, en eso me entro la llamada mi perfecto prometido.

-Hola amor- dijo él con voz triste.

-Hola cariño como están?- le pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-Extrañándolos, me hacen mucha falta nena- dijo él con suspiro- como esta los niños- dijo me gire y vi que Nessie estaba con Esme quien le estaba cambiando el pañal.

-Los nenes están dormidos, Ely y Nessie haciendo de la suyas.- dije riéndome con él por lo que dije.

-Como te ha ido con los preparativos- me pregunto.

-Vamos muy bien ya todo esta casi listo- le dije emocionada.

-Me alegro amor solo llamaba para decirte que estaré de vuelta mañana a Londres así que los iré a buscar al aeropuerto- dijo él- creo que con una sonrisa.

-Te amo mi vida y te esperaremos- le dije sonriendo como una tonta.

-Yo también amor hablamos luego- dijo él y cerro el celular, nos arreglamos para dormir ya que mañana iríamos al castillo a ver las diferentes aéreas, al día siguiente fuimos a verlo y era hermoso, arreglamos todo con el encargado ya que seria la primera persona en hacer una boda en ese castillo y tenian una serie de requisitos para eso, después eso Alice se volvió loca haciendo compras y sobre todos para mi alegando que era para la luna de miel, pero bien sabia yo que no había tal luna de miel por que los niños estaban pequeños y no los quiera dejar solos.

Los tres días en Francia habían pasado muy rápido, habíamos elegido un gran chef francés para el menú de la comida para la boda y después de eso decidimos volver a casa, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tome a Ely en brazos ya que estaba dormida y los niños estaban con Esme, Sue y mamá, cuando visualice a los chicos prácticamente corrí para darle un beso muy apasionado a Edward no importándome los reporteros que estaba ahí.

-Te extrañe mucho- le dije con cara triste.

-Yo también los extrañe- dijo él dándole un beso a Ely en la frente que sonrió dormida. Luego fue y tomo a Tony quien lo tenia Sue y le dio un beso, he hizo eso con cada unos de los niños quedándose con Nessie- como había extrañado sentirlos en mis brazos, no permitiré que se vuelva a ir sin mi- dijo él acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de Nessie, era tan tierno como papá y lo amaba cada día más.

-No permitiré que no dejes ir - dije sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Hey tortolitos vamos que tengo hambre- dijo Emmy quien había tomado a Tony, en verdad se veía gracioso por que Tony era tan pequeño delante de Emmy pero él lo trataba como porcelana por lo menos eso me dejaba más tranquila, cuando llegamos a casa Charlie y Carlisle tenia una estupenda parrillada y les contamos los detalles de todo lo que hicimos, ya cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación preparándonos para dormir tuvimos una pequeña conversación.

-Entonces utilizaste la tarjeta que te di- dijo él inocentemente- yo me tense en ese instante él me tenia rodeada con su brazos, me miro alzando con una ceja.

-Humm… este…amor veras- dije balbuceando nerviosa pero él puso un dedo en mis labios.

-No me mientas- dijo él con una sonrisa- se que no lo haz hecho he revisado el balance de la cuenta- dijo él serio.

-Lo siento amor- dije avergonzada.

-Te das cuenta que la boda es tanto mía como tuya y que debo poner de mi parte ya que no tendremos una luna de miel normal- dijo él divertido comenzando a acariciarme.

-Si lo se amor - dije sensualmente pegándome a su cuerpo- que tal si comenzamos ahora la luna de miel- dije en susurro sobre sus labios.

-Te amo- dijo él besando levemente mis labios- esta noche te consentiré, solo disfruta- dijo él lambiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a mi trasero y comenzó a masajearlo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, mis labios buscaron los suyos fieramente, solté un siseo y él metió su lengua muy profundo en mi boca, su sabor era tan dulce y embriagante que pensaba que moriría con sus besos.

Sentí su erección en mi barriga, mis manos se metieron rápidamente por el pantalón de mi pijama, teníamos que ser rápidos antes de que los niños se despertaran, sino tendríamos que tomar una ducha fría. Al rato me sentí expuesta a él, mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda rasguñándolo todo, me sentía tan caliente podía ver su cuerpo escultural, era hermoso mi Dios griego.

- Edward - solté un gemido cuando sentí su erección rozar con la mía, estaba ya desesperada de los juegos previos.

-Si?- dijo separándose de mi seno derecho el cual chupaba como los bebés.

-No te detengas- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No pensaba hacerlo nena.- dijo él con una sonrisa y volvió a su tarea- estas tan mojada- sentí como acariciaba mi centro, estaba sumamente mojada, en eso sentí como se adentraba a mi y con movimientos precisos me hizo el amor suavemente y bueno como dije los niños despertaron dándonos una buena tanda en la madruga.

**2 MESES DESPUES…**

Estos dos meses habían sido toda una locura, prueba de vestidos y demás cosas que hacer, pero bueno ya todo iba muy bien, era 18 de junio por lo que ya estábamos en Francia con la familia.

-En que piensas- dijo Edward quien tenía a Nessie en brazos.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado el día- dije mientras veía como jugaba Tony con unos de los jugueticos en la cama a mi lado.

-Pues tienes que creerlo - dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Si lo se amor- dije mientras intentaba hacer que Charlie dejara de jugar con mi cabello.

-Amor se que querías privacidad pero abra algunos fotógrafos de revistas importantes, claro esta que solo podrán estar ellos, vendrá de la revista Vanity Fair y otras más reconocidas- dijo él nervioso, yo solo asentí restándole importancia a todo eso.

-Solo pido discreción amor- dije viendo como mi bebe se dormía.

- Y la habrá amor- dijo él con una sonrisa,tuvimos que hacer la cena de ensayo con la mayoría de los invitados en el Four Seasons y fue muy divertida, la verdad es que todo estaba pasando como estaba planeado y eso era mucho que decir.

Esa noche antes de la boda esta muy nerviosa Alice y Rose se quedaron conmigo y los niños y Ely se fueron con Esme y Carlisle.

-Bella déjame dormí si?- dijo Rose gruñéndome.

-Es que estoy nerviosa- le dije en susurro.

-Bella no tienes por que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice- y ahora duérmete, no quiero que tengas ojeras para mañana- dijo ella regañándome, yo solo asentí, me acomode y en cuestión de segundos me dormí, me levante cuando sentí las acaricias de alguien y vi a mi madre y a Esme con una gran sonrisa, Alice y Rose ya no estaban.

-Buenos días hija- dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días mamá, Esme- dije también con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a desayunar hija que tenemos que ir al castillo ya Rose, Tanya, Alice y Louis están desde muy temprano allá, tenemos que prepararte- dijo ella indicándome la comida, que solo comí algo - ya los nenes estan listos, solo tienes que ducharte, no te preocupes por el vestido y lo demás, todo esta en la limosina- dijo ella- me duche lo más rápido que pude, dejamos todo ordenado y salimos rumbo a mi felicidad.

Cuando llegamos no me dejaron ver nada de la decoración, fuimos directamente a una habitación donde me arreglaría, en la comida solo comí un poco de fruta, mientras me dejaba torturar por el estilista y el maquillador, la ultima había sido yo, así que todas esperaron para ver el resultado, me hicieron un moño recogido naturalmente, no quería nada muy elaborado y el maquillaje era natural y sencillo.

Las chicas entraron con su traje de damas color azul, era hermoso, como lo había soñado y estaban realmente hermosas.

-Vamos Bella es hora de ponerte el vestido- dijeron todas, el vestido era hermoso y claro se acomodaba a mi estilo, era muy elegante, las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo, quería algo sencillo nada de piedras y extravagancias, era hermoso, me puse el vestido con la ayuda de las chicas, ellas estaban felices por el resultado que veían.

-Hija esto es para ti- dijo mamá entregándome una cajita de terciopelo, cuando lo abrí vi que eran dos pendientes de perlas- los use el día de mi boda, eran de la abuela Marie, así que tienes algo viejo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh mamá es son hermosas y significan mucho para mi- le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bella deja las lágrimas para después no quiero que se dañe el maquillaje- dijo Alice regañándome.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo Esme pasándome una caja donde había una tiara- me pareció perfecta para ti y es algo nuevo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Esme no debiste de gastar tanto en mí- dije avergonzada.

-Oh no hija es un regalo así que no te puedes quejar- dijo ella seria, yo fui y le di un gran abrazo, con la ayuda de todas me la puse y me quedaba perfecta.

-Bellita- dijo Alice dando saltitos- mira esto es algo azul - dijo ella mostrándome unos zapatos Cristian Louiboutin, yo me los puse sin rechistar - te quedan perfectos- dijo ella alegre.

- Bella esto es algo prestado- dijo Rose con una sonrisa, me sonroje ante la ocurrencia de Rose, ella me ayudo con el vestido y me puso la pequeña liga. - ahora si puedes verte- dijo ella ayudándome a ponerme en el espejo y me sorprendí mucho, estaba hermosa y feliz, se me notaba en los ojos y esa felicidad no se quitaría nunca de mis ojos.

-Ya es hora- me susurro mamá y en ese momento me puse nerviosa.

-Donde esta mis bebés- pregunte- ya que Ely no estaba por aquí.

-Tranquilízate los bebés están con Tanya y Sue, Ely esta con su papá- dijo Esme tiernamente- ya sabes-dijo ella con una sonrisa, si típico de ella pero así es mi hija.

-Los invitados ya entraron a la capilla- dijo mamá entrando para darme un beso de aliento- Bella cariño tranquilízate papá esta afuera esperándote, solo disfruta y sonríe- dijo ella después de salir con Esme y las chicas detrás, estaba nerviosa ahora que ya había llegado la hora.

-Hija ya estas lista- dijo Charlie asomándose por la puerta, yo asentí nerviosa- estas hermosa- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá- le dije con una sonrisa- por favor no me dejes caer estoy nerviosa- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila hija que todo saldrá bien, tu no eres la única que estas así- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida. Tome su brazo y bajamos las escaleras, esperábamos la señal para entrar, las chicas comenzaron luego de ellas entro mi pequeña que estaba hermosa.

La música comenzó a sonar, eran unos finos acordes de piano y violín era perfecto, apenas las puertas se abrieron y al final vi a mi dios griego que amplió su sonrisa con un traje negro totalmente y la corbata del mismo color de mis zapatos, sabía que también estaba feliz se le notaba con la gran sonrisa que tenia él, la capilla estaba arreglada de manera muy elegante con rosas blancas, azules, orquídeas, tulipanes, fressias, Casablanca, lilas, etc. Note varias miradas todas ellas felices y algunas de ellas no tan felices, en los brazos de Esme estaba Tony, en los brazos de mamá Charlie y de Sue Nessie, que lucían muy guapos todos ellos con sus pequeños trajes y ella con un vestido blanco muy lindo, note que nos deteníamos y vi que estaba frente a Edward, mi padre deposito mi mano sobre la Edward.

-Cuídala como lo has hecho hasta ahora, eres un magnifico hombre y sé que eres un excelente padre- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

-Téngalo por seguro- nos giramos y sentí que sus labios acariciaban mi mano y así comenzó la ceremonia, los nervios se estaban disipando gracias a Edward quien siempre me daba una sonrisa o acariciaba mis manos para relajarme, nos girábamos de vez en cuando y en sus ojos notaba ese hermoso brillo, hicimos nuestros votos viéndonos de frente perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, sabiendo que cada palabra era una realidad y que nos jurábamos amor eterno.

-Ahora puedes besar a la novia- sentí mi visión borrosa, pero era debido a las lágrimas que se habían acumulado, una de las manos de Edward acariciaron mi mejilla y me acercaron a sus labios, de esa manera sellamos la promesa que nos acabábamos de hacer, juramos amarnos, durante el resto de nuestra vida, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, separamos nuestros labios más nuestras frentes seguían unidas.

-Te amo- dije contra sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo- ambos sonreímos y notamos un par de luces dar contra nosotros, vi la sonrisa de nuestros amigos y de nuestra familia, la sonrisa que más llamo mi atención fue la de mi hija a quien llame y corrió hacia mi para darme un beso, salimos entre una lluvia de pétalos.

- Mami!- dijo la voz de mi pequeña feliz.

- Pequeña estas hermosa- dije emocionada, ella se sonrojo como yo lo hacia.

-Gracias mami.- dijo ella dándome un beso.

-Y para papá no hay abrazo- dijo Edward haciendo un puchero.

-Sipp- dijo ella y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre a quien le dio muchos besos.

-Ahora si una cullen verdad hermanita- dije Emmy bromeando.

-Si Emmy - le dije con un gran abrazo.

-Pareces una princesa hermanita- me dijo Jasper dándome un gran abrazo y un beso, le agradecí por siempre, estar ahí cuando necesite de un hermano y un amigo. Alice, Tanya y Rose me abrazaron dando saltitos, Demetri fue más reservado pero aun asi me felicito, luego se acercaron nuestras madres con los nenes a los cuales mime y bese ya que los habían extrañado en todo el día.

-Estas hermosa hija- dijo Carlisle abrazándome, fuimos cerca del lago donde nos tomaron un par de fotografías con el sol ocultándose, el brillo de nuestros ojos era único, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera única y sabia que debía de tener ese mismo brillo, mi sonrisa podía ser tonta pero no me importaba era feliz, por primera vez podía decir que era completamente feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba y más, nos tomamos fotos con la familia, Ely y los nenes, en fin fue todo perfecto.

Llegamos a la recepción y como es tradición la primera pieza la bailamos nosotros, fue una canción que nos identifica Leve of a Lifetime de Lifehouse, Edward me dirigió al centro de la pista, con una mano rodeo mi cintura y con la otra tomo una de mis manos, yo solo deje mi mano descansar sobre su pecho era hermoso estar así con él.

-Por siempre- susurre sobre su pecho.

-Hasta la eternidad- dijo él besando mi frente, yo le sonreí y luego me incline para darle un tierno beso.

Baile con Carlisle que me dijo que era su hija y estaba emocionado por que ya era oficial, Jasper prometió siempre estar ahí para ambos, él y yo teníamos una rara conexión que solo comprendíamos los dos, Emmett no perdió la oportunidad de intentar avergonzarme con alguno de sus comentarios y segando algunos pisones de mi parte, al final baile con mi padre que me pidió perdón por haberse perdido estos años conmigo y yo le dije que todo estaba olvidado.

Cuando termino la pieza, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas donde estaba la familia y observe a mis pequeños que dormían plácidamente en regazo de sus abuelas, fue hasta ese momento que vi la decoración del lugar, era exactamente como lo había imaginado, era simple pero con un toque de elegancia y clase, el castillo estaba iluminado a nuestras espaldas dando ese toque mágico, los centros de mesa eran hermosos, y mi pequeña bailaba con su padre en la pista de baile y ahora pensándolo bien Edward pasaría mucho dolores de cabeza con ella.

La cena fue simplemente deliciosa, había satisfecho hasta el paladar más exigente y eso me hacía sentir bien, todos nuestros invitados estaban contentos. Después de la cena bailamos un par de piezas más, Ely no soportó más y se durmió temprano.

-Bella ya es hora- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, pase al centro de la pista donde lance el ramo y le toco a Ángela quien estaba muy feliz con todo, luego paso Edward con la liga que confidencialmente le toco a Ben. Después de eso nos despedimos de los invitados y nos fuimos, los nenes se quedarían con mamá y Esme, nos fuimos a la suite royal del Four Seasons para nuestra noche de luna de miel ya que mañana nuestras vidas volvían a la normalidad. Edward abrió la puerta y antes de que cruzara me tomo en brazos y me deposito con cuidado en la cama, me beso dulcemente.

-Te gusto todo?- me pregunto abrazándome.

-Fue maravilloso amor- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de eso señora Cullen- dijo él dándome un tierno beso.

-Me encanta como suena - dije entre sus labios- voy un momento al baño- le dije quitándome de sus brazos.

Fui directamente a mi maleta y tome un pequeño conjunto que había elegido para la primera noche, me di una ducha rápida me envolví en una toalla y observe el conjunto, era de encaje en un color azul marino era hermoso, un sujetador de media copa, una coqueta tanga y una bata de seda a medio muslo del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto parte de mi cuerpo, solo se sujetaba bajo de mi pecho, deje mi cabello suelto en sus finas ondas, me vi un par de veces al espejo antes de salir, estaba perfecta.

Me dirigí hacia mi esposo que estaba en bóxer sobre la cama, estaba perfecto un dios griego y era solo mío.

-Estas hermosa- me tendió la mano y sonreí junto con él, me beso lentamente y esa noche me volvió amar con locura como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que mañana tendríamos que estar con nuestras familia y extrañaba ya a mis bebés, pero esta noche seriamos solo él y yo, por siempre seria Isabella Cullen.

Esa noche se nos paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos recuperando todo el tiempo perdido y aprovechando que teníamos todo el tiempo para disfrutar uno del otro hasta mañana, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo sus dedos acariciar mi espalda, la luz de la luna era la única luz que penetraba la habitación y bañaba nuestros cuerpos, las palabras salían sobrando, una mirada era suficiente o una caricia.

Esa noche dormimos poco, pero eso no me importo y sabia que a él tampoco, era nuestro tiempo juntos, uno que sabíamos que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente nos levantamos un poco tarde pero felizmente casados, nos duchamos y nos pusimos ropa cómoda, bajamos al restáurate donde estaba todos esperándonos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que si se tardaron, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos- dijo Alice tomado un poco de jugo.

-Buenos días familia- dijimos unísonos, no acercamos a la mesa y Ely corrió hacia donde Edward contándole todo lo que paso en la noche, yo tome a unos de mi pequeños y le hice mimos.

-Como esta el niño de mami- le dije Tony quien me respondió con una sonrisa y eso hice con los demás niños.

-Si siguen así formara su propio equipo de fútbol- dijo Emmy bromeando.

-No creo que se mala idea no es así amor- dijo Ed quien tenia a Nessie y a Ely en brazos, yo rodee los ojos ante eso.

-Bueno pues los tendrás tu- le dije besando la frente de Charlie y en eso paso el resto de la mañana.

-Bien hoy sería la salida familiar- y así comenzó la salida familiar juntos con los demás y me di cuenta que no importa el pasado, ni el futuro si no el presente y puede que seamos una familia poco convencionales pero siempre seremos una familia, frente a la torre Eiffel pusimos a alguien para que tomara una foto pero como dije antes no importa lo que compre y vistamos somos una familia normal con problemas y conflictos pero así nos amamos.

-Te amo - le dije a Edward a quien tenia tomado de la mano, yo tenia a Nessie, él a Tony y Alice a Charlie, todos sabíamos que era el inicio de un nueva etapa donde todos aprenderíamos nuevas aventuras y sobre todo la gente sabría que ser un Cullen y ser un Swan era ser valiente y arriesgado por una familia que solo da amor.

The End

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

**Les quiero agradecer a ****tods**** por sus comentarios, alertas y sus favoritos pero sobre todo por su apoyo sin ustedes esta historia no había podido ser y bueno espero seguir escribiendo a pesar de lo que hayan dicho y seguir dándole un poco de diversión, no me abandonen con una diva ¡¿embarazada? que aún faltan risas y ocurrencias de esos adolescentes y espero que sigan mis otras historias que subiré muy pronto.**

Bueno aquí el último capitulo de la historia en unos momentos subo el epilogo.

Saludos :0)


	44. Epilogo

Una historia de Amelia Isabella Cullen alias Amelia29, yo solo la pongo con su autorización, claro los personaje son de Stephanie Meyer, ella solo juega con ellos, espero que les guste tanto como a mi….

Bueno chicas la autora se animo a subir el epilogo por más triste que se sienta pero más da lo que digan total! fue su trabajo y su tiempo y no podía fallarle a las demás así que está el último capitulo de está historia, es corto pero es muy bueno chao y besos chicas!

**BELLA POV**

Había tenido que aprender a dividir el tiempo para mi familia y el trabajo, estos meses que habían pasado eran los más felices de mi vida, los niños crecían más y Ely se volvía más revoltosa. Aunque amaba mi trabajo en este momento tenían más prioridad mi familia la cual amaba con locura, me hacían cargo de los asuntos más relevantes pero desde la comodidad de mi hogar que ahora era New York, decidimos regresar ya que nuestras vidas eran aquí y bueno la familia se vino con nosotros. Lo que a mí me había tocado vivir durante mi infancia no quería que lo vivieran mis hijos, no es que fuera mala sino que mis padres trabajaban demasiado y quería que mis hijos fueran normales y que no se preocuparan solo por el dinero, el éxito era algo que había alcanzado pero en estos momentos me importaban más cuidar a cinco personas esenciales en mi vida a los cuales amaba con toda mi alma.

Cada día me divertía más con los niños ya que ellos había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos, ya tenían 9 meses y eran unos remolinos y bueno la familia iba muy bien Rose, Alice y Tanya estaban esperando sus primeros bebés, todas con un mes de diferencia, así que tienen a sus maridos vueltos locos con los antojos, Tanya ya tiene cinco meses y es un nene, Rose tiene cuatro y serán gemelos, Alice tiene tres y esta ansiosa de saber que será su bebé. Aún recuerdo el día en que le dijeron a la familia de sus embarazos y como reaccionaron sus esposos.

_Inicio Flash-back_

_Estábamos reunidos en nuestra parrillada familiar entre bromas y comentarios de todo la familia cuando vimos que las tres fueron al baño a vomitar._

_-Vaya papá creo que la carne que cocinaron estaba mala.- dijo Emmy con burla a papá._

_-No lo creo hijo era carne fresca- dijo él frunciendo el ceño._

_-No será que ya viene un encargo por ahí- dijo Ed con burla pero todos se quedaron mudos y pálidos._

_-Ni lo digas de broma Ed imagínate a esas tres al mismo tiempo - dijo Jasper temblando y nos reímos a carcajada pero lo que ellos no sabían es que era verdad, hace días que las había acompañado para hacer las pruebas._

_-De que se ríen- dijo Tanya entrando con las demás que estaban igual de pálidas a la terraza._

_-No creerás el chiste que acaba de decir Edward, que ya tenemos un encargo por ahí- dijo Demetri riéndose solo y Tanya lo miro serio- no es verdad amor cierto?- dijo él ahora sin reírse._

_-Y que te hace pensar que no es cierto- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados._

_-En serio amor?- dijo el feliz y nervioso- estas embarazada- dijo él encomiando._

_-Estamos- dijo Alice emocionada dando saltitos - y Rose también-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-Ohhhhh Dios mátenme esto será mejor que una guerra- dijo Emmett dramáticamente. Y a continuación los tres hombres estaban en el piso desmayados por la sorpresa._

**5 años después…**

Después de cinco años las cosas seguían iguales, Edward y yo nos seguíamos amando como el primer día, Ely era toda una señorita de 10 años y bueno como dije antes tenia a su padre de cabeza con todos los pretendientes y los niños eran hermosos y eran muy traviesos al igual que sus primos, Tanya tuvo a un pequeño hermoso con cabellos rubios como ella llamado Evan, Rose tuvo mellizos una nena Allison con el mismo color de su perlo, era Rose en miniatura y un nene como Emmett y le llamaron Elliot y Alice tuvo a una nena y le puso Marilyne era una Barbie y bueno ahora esperaba a su segundo hijo que era un nene.

-Edward amor… Niñossss!- llame a los hombres de la casa, hoy era un día importante para la familia.

-Ya estamos listos - dijo edad bajando con los niños perfectamente vestidos.

-Amor sabes que esto es importante para nuestros padres- le dije mirando el reloj, íbamos atrasados.

-Si amor vamos- dijo él- las niñas estaban sentadas en la sala tranquilas.

-Ya era hora que bajaran parecen mujeres- dijo Ely rodando los ojos y sonreí era igual a Alice en casi todas su mañas, él nos abrió la puerta y nos subimos al volvo para tomar rumbo al Four Seasons donde había una conferencia de prensa con nuestros padres, llegamos y tomamos nuestros asientos con los niños al lado ya que si lo perdía de vista hacían de las suyas.

-Bella!- me llamo Alice que venia con Jazz siguiéndole el paso, tenia una gran panza, él venia con Mari atrás, era hermosa igual que su madre.

-Ali como estas- dije abrazándola y acariciando su vientre.

-Bueno ya sabes como es- dijo ella bufando- créeme será el último- si claro eso dijo ella en el primero y mírala ahora- bueno me voy sentar con Jazz- dijo ella despidiéndose, al poco rato fue llegando Rose con los niños fue y nos saludo y se sentó con Emmy y Tanya llego más tarde y también me saludo, se preguntaran de que es la conferencia pues como nuestros padres no tenían nada que hacer, se pusieron a hacer unos libros de nuestras vidas, Esme y Carlisle escribieron SER UN CULLEN y mamá y Charlie SER UN SWAN donde contaba nuestras vidas, la conferencia comenzó y nuestros padres explicaron que contaban todo desde los inicios de su noviazgo hasta lo nuestro pero que habría un tercer libro que se llamaría TU DECIDES QUE SERAS que tratara de la vivencia que tendrán con sus nietos y lo que le queda por disfrutar de la vida.

Después de la conferencia felicitamos a nuestros padres y nos fuimos a la casa Cullen donde sería un día familiar para celebrar los lanzamientos de los libros, todos conversábamos viendo a nuestros hijos jugar

-MAMÁ!- chillo Nessie enojada.

-Que paso cielo- dije cuando estaba entre mis piernas, Edward estaba en la parrilla asando carne.

-Charlie halo de mi coleta- dijo ella con un puchero.

-Charlie - lo llame- él salió de su escondite con una sonrisa malvada- deja a tu hermana en paz si y ve con Tony a jugar- le regañe- este asintió y se fue a jugar con sus primos y Tony mientras Reneesme jugaba con sus primas.

- Bella hija y como estas con el trabajo- dijo mamá sentada viendo a la familia.

-Bien mamá ya sabes que ahora trabajo en casa y es mucho mejor- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si es verdad y como van las cosas con Edward- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Como si fuera la luna de miel- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y cuando le dirás la noticia- dijo Esme a mi lado, si tenia que decirle algo a Eddie pero no sabia como lo tomaría así que esperaría un poco.

-No se, espero decírselo después de la comida- dije restándole importancia las demás chicas estaban atentas a cambiarle la ropa a las niñas cada dos horas y yo solo me divertía por la cara que ponía Reneesme, en eso vi como mi pequeña Ely hablaba por el iphone que su tía Alice le había regalado y su padre solo buscaba la manera de saber con quien hablaba.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen- le dije desde mi asiento, él me miro sorprendido.

-Pero amor…-trato de decir.

-Amor nada déjala que hable tiene derecho a tener amigos- le dije enojada.

-Pero es mi bebita - dijo él refunfuñando, pero ya ella había terminado de hablar y se fue para la casa de seguro a ver revistas de moda.

-Cullen deja a la nena-le dije y ahí termino la conversación, después comimos todos a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo seguíamos haciendo las mismas bromas y Emmy seguía siendo el mismo pero con dos bebés.

El resto del tarde los niños se la pasaron jugando con Emmy y Jazz en el wii, Carlisle y Charlie jugando ajedrez que por cierto siempre ganaba Carlisle pero bueno papá no perdía las esperanza, ya muy entrando al crepúsculo me fui al balcón de la terraza para contemplar el atardecer pensando en la notica que le tenia que dar a Eddie.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- susurro Ed a mi oído y me estremecí ante su contacto, no había perdido nada de lo que teníamos cuando él me tocaba, un fuego me invadía nada había cambiado.

-Solo estoy recordando desde cuando nos conocimos hasta cuando te grite en el parto- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si recuerdo ese día estabas muy enojada- dijo él abrazándome por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro - aun has mantenido y tu amenaza - dijo él riéndose.

- Tal vez podamos negociarlo- dije girando mi cabeza y robándole un beso.

-Segura señora Cullen- dijo él emocionado- yo me encogí de los hombros.

-Sabes, cuando amas a alguien es muy difícil no hacerlo feliz y bueno te amo y creo que podemos- le dije con un suspiro.

-Yo te amo más cariño-dijo él mirando al horizonte.

-Crees que si te digo algo no te desmayarás- le dije temerosa.

-Bueno amor depende de lo que sea- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Entonces quiero entregarte esto- dije dándome la vuelta y le entregue un sobre donde estaba otra prueba más de nuestro amor.

- En serio amor- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos, yo asentí con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo 3 meses- dije ahora yo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gemelos?- dijo él con sorpresa.

-Ya ves dios sabe que quieres tu pequeño equipo de futbol- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que es la mejor notica que hayas podido darme- me dijo dándome un gran beso.

-Si por eso lo hice ahora estado solos- le dije dándole un abrazo - te amo- le dije en susurro.

-Y yo te amo más- dijo él dándome un apasionado beso, había pasado por muchas pruebas y muchos obstáculos incluso cuando hicieron de mi nada, cuando estaba sola, hundida en mi oscuridad, no había experimentado que es el verdadero amor hasta que lo conocí a él, y una familia que era capaz de dar la vida por mi por que a pesar de todo eso éramos y encontré el amor desinteresado, un amor puro y lleno de pasión, tuve a unos niños maravillosos y ahora esperaba nuevamente y era realmente feliz de eso, este era el nuevo comienzo para una nueva etapa que estaba lista para enfrentar.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Chicas fue un placer para mi escribir esta historia que es la primera de todas las que estoy escribiendo cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

Bueno aquí termina está hermosa historia, ahora solo falta esperar a ver cuales son las otras historias que tiene la autora en mente, recuerden pasar por el perfil de ella y leer Diva embarazada, que esta genial.

Me encantó ayudar a la autora a poniendo la historia aquí en fanfiction, gracias a todas las que comentaron, también por sus alertas y favoritos, se les quiere.

Saludos :0)


End file.
